Morgane, une nouvelle arrivée bien spéciale
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: 14 ans lorsqu'elle arrive, 17 à présent, et pourtant pas tellement de changements : entre les jurons envoyés à tout va, la franchise à revendre et le manque flagrant de féminité, voici Morgane, la pro du 'on fonce dans le tas'. I'M ALIVE chap 28 up, chap 29 en cours d'écriture. Changé le rating à T, vu que c'est quand même vache' vulgaire .w. - EN PAUSE -
1. Le début de tout

Hello-o ! Ici Bakasama (et pas Reborn, non) qui est là pour vous présenter le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle fic, qui parlera de Morgane, après avoir lamentablement laissé tomber son projet sur Alice Human Sacrifice…

-Nan mais quelle nulle.

Kandy ! Tu es de retour !

-?

Laisse, c'est rien. Bon, alors :

Disclaimer : Seule Morgane et son histoire m'appartiennent.

Rating : bah c'est écrit K+

Genre : Humor/Adventure mais ça aussi c'est déjà écrit, vous savez, en dessous du résumé…

Bon, et si on commençait ?

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début de tout (ou plutôt HOURRA ! L'auteure met des titres à ces chapitres !)**_

-Haa…haa…pff… J'y crois pas… Mais qui est le CON qui a mit cette citadelle à cet endroit ? J'vais lui faire comprendre, moi !

Morgane, 14 ans, arrivée à la Congrégation de l'ombre.

-Merde, chuis crevée… Waah… Quelle porte hideuse... Et comment qu'ça s'ouvre ?

-Comment ça porte hideuse ?

-Eh mais c'est qu'elle parle la saloperie !

Blonde, cheveux longs, un œil vert et un autre caché par une mèche de cheveux. Arrivée un an avant les Bookmen.

-Saloperie ? Mais modérez votre langage ! Je vais vous inspecter…

T-shirt à manches longues, gilet avec capuche, pantalon, mitaines noires. Avec un symbole rouge dessus. Un étoile. A l'envers. Un pentacle, comme cette foutue porte dérangée aurait pu croire, et a cru, d'ailleurs.

-M'inspecter ? C'est quoi le bins ?

-ALEEEEERTE ! UNE ATTAQUE ENNEMIE ! UN AKUMAAAA !

-Un quoi ? Mais elle raconte quoi, c'te porte ?

Bien sûr comme vous l'aurez deviné, la jeune fille, à cause du symbole sur ses mitaines, avait été « confondue » avec un akuma. Et, évidemment, cette alerte avait résonné dans toute la Congrégation.

-Envoyez les exorcistes. Mais pas ma petite Lenalee, surtout ! Elle pourrait se faire mal ! fit Komui, un air d'abord sérieux puis stupide sur le visage.

-Grand Intendant, Kanda est déjà sur les lieux.

De retour devant la foutue porte de malheur.

-Faut la faire réparer, cette porte ! En plus d'être moche, elle est défectueuse… Mmh ? T'es qui, toi ?

Kanda venait d'arriver, avec sa classe légendaire.

-Merci, c'est gentil de me répondre. Surtout en sortant ton sabre. Tu sais, c'est dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi.

*comment représenter par écrit un bruit de lame qui fend le vide ?*

Kanda avait sorti Mugen, et venait de donner un coup à Morgane. Coup qu'elle avait gracieusement évité.

-Woh mais c'est qu'elle est en rogne, la furie !

-J'te permets pas !

-Mais c'est quoi cette…

Nouveau coup de katana.

-…Voix ? finit la jeune blonde.

-Jeune fille ? Furie ? Moi ? Tu peux aller te faire…

-T'es un mec ? Mais arrête d'essayer de me taper avec ton sabre, là !

-C'EST UN KATANA !

-Pareil ! Ça coupe et ça fait mal ! Alors, arrête ! J'te veux pas d'mal ! Par contre, toi, j'crois que si… Aaaah !

Morgane venait de tomber à terre, après avoir perdu l'équilibre.

-Merde…

-T'es finie…

Kanda brandit son sabr *Sbam !* katana pour l'abaisser sur l'adolescente, mais quand la lame approcha sa cible, quelque chose la retint.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Kura ! Merci ! Sans toi ce taré me découpait !

Une ombre se dressait devant Morgane et le japonais qui avait 15 ans à ce moment là, ne l'oubliez pas. Cette ombre appartenait à la jeune fille.

-C'est quoi c'bordel ?

-Ce bordel, c'est mon ombre. Mon innocence si tu préfères.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ? Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais si vous aimez, je peux en faire des plus longs ! Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, alors j'espère pouvoir la continuer.

Reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ? Si je continue ?

Pour voir Morgane, passez sur mon profil !


	2. Nouvelle recrue

Salut salut ! Voici le 2ème chapitre de Morgane ! Je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus long que le 1er ! Merci à Alindmy pour sa review, qui me donne envie de continuer (et ouais rien que ça… Mais c'est aussi que j'ai vraiment envie de la faire, cette fic !) Entre *, c'est les onomatopées et trucs dans le genre. Entre « » _italique _c'est les pensées des persos.

Disclaimer : Seule Morgane et son histoire m'appartiennent…pour l'instant

-ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Rien, t'en fait pas Kandy *BAM !* Kanda.

-T'as pris une bien mauvaise habitude, ma vieille.

Comment ça ma vieille ? Chuis plus jeune que toi ! Bon, et pis merde.

Rating : bah…K+

Genre : ça bouge pas Humor/Adventure

C'est partiiiii !

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle recrue (ou purée c'est plus dur que je pensais de trouver des titres à des chapitres !)**_

-C'est quoi c'bordel ?

-Ce bordel, c'est mon ombre. Mon innocence si tu préfères.

-Ton… innocence ? Saleté de gardien ! Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ? Tu sers vraiment à rien ! vociféra le japonais enragé.

-Mais… je… j'ai vu le pentacle sur sa main…

-Pentacle ? Ah, ça ?

Morgane montra ses mitaines.

-Mais c'est un dessin sur des gants, stupide porte de mes deux !

-Wow. T'es agressif. Ah, au fait, j'me présente. Moi c'est Morgane, et elle, c'est mon ombre, Kurayami. Je l'appelle Kura, c'est plus court. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle peut supporter les coups. A partir de maintenant, on va être collègues.

-Tss…

-Très bavard, je prends note.

« _En plus elle se fout de moi._ »

Kura, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, bah oui, que voulez vous, c'est une ombre, s'effondra tout à coup. On aurait dit qu'elle était blessée.

-Kura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Morgane se baissa pour arriver au niveau de son ombre.

-Fais moi voir. Tu t'es blessée ? À cause de l'autre taré ?

-Parce qu'une ombre, ça se blesse ? Et puis, j'suis pas taré.

-Non, juste impulsif. Allez, courage Kura, tu verras ça guérira… Aïe !

La bonde remarqua qu'une plaie s'ouvrait sur son bras. C'était à cause de la blessure de son ombre.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Je t'ai pas touchée !

Pendant ce temps, les scientifiques, ainsi que Komui, regardaient la scène depuis la caméra du golem.

-Bah que se passe-t-il ? Que fait Kanda ?

-Grand Intendant, le gardien s'est trompé. Il n'y a pas d'akuma. Reste à savoir qui est cette fille. Elle a parlé d'innocence…

-Moui… Allez voir.

-Hein ? Vous foutez pas de moi. Vous avez du recevoir une quelconque information concernant son arrivée, non ?

-Je me rappelle qu'un traqueur est une fois venu parler de quelque chose d'important au Grand Intendant, intervint Johnny. Je crois qu'il parlait d'une nouvelle…

Silence.

-Envoyez Lenalee.

-Noooon ! River ! Ne soyez pas si cruel ! Si c'est un akuma… Ma petite Lenalee…

-Elle pourra calmer Kanda.

-Prétexte ! Kanda est très calme ! protesta le fou au béret.

-Ouais, il est juste en train de gueuler au gardien que c'est un inutile qui sait même pas distinguer des êtres humains.

-Bon, envoyez ma sœur alors…

Lenalee fut donc prévenue et alla calmer Kanda.

*Pouf !* Lenalee donna un petit coup tout léger à Kanda avec un cahier.

-Kanda, calme-toi ! C'est pas de la faute de la porte !

-Mais… Tss.

-Mais, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune chinoise à Morgane.

-Je m'appelle Morgane, et je suis aïe !

-Aïe ? Ah ! Tu es blessée ! Kanda !

-Mais c'est pas moi ! Enfin si mais je l'ai pas touchée !

-Aaaah… Montre moi. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ?

-Apparemment.

-Mais en fait… C'est qui, ça ?

-ça ? C'est mon ombre.

-Ton om… ?

-Mon innocence. Je suis aïe ! de type symbiotique. Quoi, t'en a jamais vu ?

-Heu… Si, mais…

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pas bien, là, devant une porte affreuse, en train de pisser le sang, avec mon ombre qui souffre aussi, mais si on pouvait entrer, je crois que ça ferait de mal à personne. Mais, au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ah, euh… désolée ! Moi c'est Lenalee Lee. Je suis la sœur du Grand Intendant de cette Congrégation. Et lui c'est Kanda. On est enchantés de faire ta connaissance !

-Ouais parle pour toi… Tss…

-Il est joyeux, lui.

-T'en fait pas il est comme ça. Bon, je vais t'aider à marcher, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Nan, ça va, c'est au bras, j'arrive à marcher.

-Ah…d'accord.

Lenalee essayait d'être gentille. Pourquoi est-ce que Morgane n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça ? Était-elle désagréable, sans se rendre compte ? Ou bien était-ce Morgane ? Avait-elle un problème ? Non, c'est sûr que quand on pisse du sang du bras gauche, tout va bien, pas de problèmes.

-Euh… Morgane ? Tu es bien silencieuse… Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Morgane scrutait les murs et le plafond de la citadelle. C'était un endroit plutôt sombre. Mais elle décida à contre cœur de se détacher à cette observation détaillée pour répondre à la question de la jeune chinoise.

-Ouais. L'autre, là, Kanda, il est pas un peu taré maniaque du sabre ?

-Ah, euh… Non, il est juste un peu timide, avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Sérieux ? J'ai pas l'impression que c'est vrai…

Suffisait de voir l'expression de Lenalee pour comprendre que c'était un mensonge. Elle s'était crispée, et avait un sourire forcé. Dur d'expliquer à quelqu'un le caractère de ce japonais insaisissable.

-Bon, on va dire qu'il est un peu distant. Et qu'il a la haine pour le monde, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Ok…

-Voilà l'infirmerie. Mais, au fait, où est passée ton…ombre ?

-Bah elle est retournée à sa place. Elle va pas rester dehors tout le temps, non plus. En plus, quand elle sort, je dois lui donner de mon énergie.

-Hein ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus en détails plus tard, t'inquiète.

La blonde entra dans l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière en chef soignait des traqueurs.

-Madame l'infirmière en chef, je vous amène la nouvelle exorciste !

-Hein ? Nouvelle exorciste ? Et déjà blessée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires…

-Je crois que c'est Kanda…

-Encore ? Il est là depuis 5 ans, et à chaque fois qu'on entend parler de blessés, ça va vers lui… Bon, viens voir ma grande. Ça c'est une plaie ! C'est ce garnement qui t'a fait ça ?

-Pas directement mais oui.

-Pas directement ?

-Non. En fait il a d'abord touché mon ombre, puis la blessure est apparue sur moi. C'était pareil quand des akumas m'attaquaient. Quand ils touchaient mon ombre, les blessures apparaissaient petit à petit sur mon corps. Mais le poison n'agit pas sur mon organisme. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, je serais pas là. Mais il paraît que certains n'ont pas cet avantage. Faudra qu'on m'explique.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pour l'instant, laisse les infirmières s'occuper de toi. Moi je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. A tout à l'heure !

-A plus.

-Bon, et toi, peux-tu m'expliquer comment ça se fait que ton ombre puisse recevoir des coups ?

-Je suis symbiotique, madame. Et mon innocence se trouve dans mon ombre. Je peux lui ordonner de sortir du sol, enfin pas maintenant vu que comme moi, elle est blessée…Mais il arrive aussi qu'elle sorte d'elle-même quand elle sent que je suis en danger.

-Je vois… Quel âge as-tu ?

-14 ans madame. Mais, au fait, Lenalee a l'air plus jeune que moi.

-Elle a 13 ans. Elle est ici depuis qu'elle a 6 ans, la pauvre enfant… Heureusement que son frère est là, maintenant… Cette petite a beaucoup souffert. Tu es vraiment grande, dis donc !

-Héhé… on me l'a souvent dit… Aïe !

-ça pique ? Excuse-moi, mais c'est pour te guérir au plus vite. Et voilà ! Je te mets le bandage et c'est bon.

-Merci beaucoup.

Morgane observait les traqueurs. Ils étaient tous gravement blessés. Un peu honteuse d'être là pour une si petite plaie comparé aux leurs, elle demanda :

-Je pourrai y aller après ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis c'est qu'une blessure au bras, alors…

-Comment ça que ce n'est pas grand-chose ? Cette plaie fait tout ton avant bras !

-Mais… je veux dire, comparé aux autres… Et puis, j'aimerais vite rencontrer le Grand Intendant…

-Haa… Bon d'accord. Vas-y.

-Merci.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, blessée dans sa fierté, après avoir vu ces gens souffrir.

Alors ? Le chapitre est plus long, c'est sûr. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Reviews ?


	3. La Congrégation de L'Ombre

¡ Hola ! Estoy aqui para… Ah pardon, j'étais branchée en mode espagnol… Hahaha…

-Ridículo.

Toi aussi, Kanda ?

-Hein ? Mais non !

Ah bon, j'aurais pourtant cru… oui bon, c'pas grave ! Je vais vous présenter dans ce chapitre euh… bah la suite, quoi. Pour vous prévenir, je sors le chapitre 4 en même temps, parce que c'est la fiche de présentation de Morgane que Komui a eu l'amabilité de nous faire. Pauvre Morgane ça a du être un véritable interrogatoire…Enfin, pour l'instant c'est le chapitre 3, alors concentrons nous sur ça ! Au fait, entre les * c'est les onomatopées et les trucs dans le genre, et entre les « » _italique _c'est les pensées des personnages.

Rating : K+

Diclaimer : Seule Morgane et son histoire sont à moi. Malheureusement, Kandy *BAM* Kanda n'est pas à moi, sinon, il serait plus en vie après tout ce que je lui aurait fait subir…

-Je te hais.

Moi aussi je t'aime ! Et merci à Alindmy, Xo-Yume-oX et Tachika pour leurs reviews ! Bueno, ¿Vamos ?

_**Chapitre 3 : La congrégation de l'Ombre (ou comment elle s'est pas fait chier à chercher, là…)**_

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, blessée dans sa fierté, après avoir vu ces gens souffrir.

« _Haaa… franchement… Tous ceux qui étaient là…_ »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant de s'éloigner lentement.

« _Il va m'arriver la même chose, et pire, pas vrai ?_ »

Morgane, 14 ans, exorciste. Allait-elle tenir le coup ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle aussi…

-Ah ! Mais au fait, c'est par où le bureau du boss ?

Et c'est sur cette réflexion quelque peu tardive que Morgane se promenait dans la citadelle, demandant aux rares personnes qu'elle rencontrait où se trouvait le fameux bureau. Avant de tomber sur Kanda.

-Ah ! T'es le mec de tout à l'heure !

En se retournant, Kanda aperçut la jeune fille.

« _Oh non, pas elle…_ »

-Tu pourrais pas me dire où est le bureau du boss ?

-Le bureau du… Ah, de Komui ?

-Bah oui, le « Grand Intendant », quoi, dit Morgane en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Dis tu serais pas un peu lent, toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais… Et toi, t'as tendance à être légèrement langue de vipère, dis-moi.

-Ah, t'as remarqué.

« _C'est pas… Je déteste ce genre de personnes qui ont toujours le dernier mot… ça me fout en rogne…_ »

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va pas s'éterniser, non plus. Tu sais où il est ou tu sais pas ? J'aime pas attendre des réponses quand elles sont évidentes.

-T'es vraiment odieuse, tu sais ?

-C'est bien, tu commences déjà à me connaître.

« _Décidément, je l'aime pas du tout c'te fille._ »

-Bon, alors, il est où ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Pasque c'est le boss et que je dois savoir comment il est. Après tout, c'est le frère de la fille, là, Lenalee. Alors je suis curieuse de voir s'il est aussi innocent et naïf, quoi que ça m'étonnerait, sinon, il serait pas le chef…

Pendant qu'elle continuait son charabia, Kanda la fixa longuement. Elle avait le don de le dégoûter, celle-là. Il l'observa en détail, et dû admettre qu'elle était tout de même très jolie. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient jusqu'aux bas du dos, et une mèche recouvrait son œil droit… Pourquoi le cachait-elle ? Son œil gauche, lui, était d'un vert sombre et profond. On pourrait se perdre dedans. Kanda se demandait se qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette mèche de cheveux. Dommage qu'un si joli visage cache un si mauvais caractère…Toujours le regard rivé sur la blonde, il ne se rendit même pas compte que celle-ci s'était tournée vers lui.

-Bah alors ? T'admires ?

Kanda, rougissant **très** légèrement, détourna le regard avec un simple « laisse tomber ». Morgane eu un petit sourire moqueur.

-Bon, alors, tu m'y amènes ?

Il la guida donc, non sans râler, jusqu'au bureau de Komui. Arrivés là-bas, Kanda ironisa :

-C'est bon ? _Mademoiselle _est-elle satisfaite ? _Mademoiselle_ désire-t-elle autre chose ?

-Moui, un chocolat chaud avec 2 sucres, humble serviteur. Je n'oserai pas te demander cela avec un «s'il te plaît ».

« _Mais quelle garce !_ »

-Hi hi !

-Mmh ? « _Elle rit en plus ?_ »

-Merci.

Morgane regardait Kanda dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela fit rougir le kendoka. Eh oui ! Ça a beau être Kanda, c'est un gars, il est sensible à la beauté des filles !

-Je…euh…

Voyant le japonais hésiter ainsi, elle sourit de plus belle, amusée. Son sourire s'élargit, laissant voir ses dents blanches et alignées. (NDA : Je les hais ces salauds, avec leurs parfaites dentitions… Moi je me tape des bagues…) Kanda se sentit rougir encore plus et tourna la tête avant que la langue de vipère au sourire éblouissant ne le remarque. Bien sûr, c'était pas super discret.

-J'y vais.

-Ha ha ! Trop marrant ce mec ! Bon, bah moi, j'vais entrer.

Ce fut donc sans cérémonie que Morgane donna un coup de pied dans la porte, la flemme de sortir les mains de ses poches. Elle remarqua que cette pièce était plus un bazar qu'autre chose. Elle vit que quelqu'un dormait sur le bureau.

« _Quoi, après le coup que je viens de foutre à la porte, celui-là roupille encore tranquillement ? Eh bah ! Il a un sommeil de plomb, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_ »

-Eh m'sieur ! Vous savez où c'est qu'il est le boss ? fit Morgane en secouant le fou au béret dans tous les sens. EH OH ! Y'A QUELQU'UN LÀ DEDANS ?

-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas le réveiller…

La jeune fille fit volte-face et vit un homme chargé de paperasse, avec des cheveux en épis, et une petite barbe.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle. On t'a vu tout à l'heure, devant la porte, grâce aux golems. Moi c'est River. Et toi ?

-Euh…Morgane…

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Morgane. Je t'aurais bien serré la main, mais là…

-Ah ! Permettez-moi de vous aider.

Changement d'attitude, tout à coup ! Est-ce parce que c'est un adulte ?

-Merci beaucoup. Tu veux parler à Komui ?

-Euh… c'est bien le boss ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Oui mais j'le trouve pas…

-C'est lui.

-Ah.

-Tu veux donc lui dire quelque chose, non ?

-Si, mais il s'réveille pas. J'lui ai même crié dans les oreilles et j'l'ai secoué dans tous les sens…

-Je vois. Laisse-moi faire.

River s'approcha de Komui et lui murmura :

-Lenalee a un fiancé.

Alors, Komui se réveille en hurlant des : NOOOON LENALEEEEE COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ? Et Morgane, ne s'attendant pas à ça, recule jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur, River essaye de calmer le fou en lui foutant des baffes.

-C'est donc, toi, la nouvelle exorciste, fit Komui, avec 2 ou 3 bosses sur la tête.

-Oui. Je…euh… voulait vous rencontrer parce que…

« _Parce que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le boss, et que je savait pas que c'était une mauviette atteint de sister-complex…_ » finit-elle mentalement.

-Je voulais justement te voir. On va aller voir Hevlaska.

-Hevla quoi ?

-Suis-moi.

Morgane s'exécuta. Elle suivit Komui et ils arrivèrent dans une drôle de pièce. Là se trouvait une chose énorme qui avait une voix de femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, bien qu'un peu inquiétante…

-Je vais calculer ton taux de compatibilité avec l'Innocence. Laisse-toi faire et aie confiance en moi.

-Euh… ok…

12 %... 24 %... 37 %... 48 %... 59 %... 66 %... 73 %... 79 %.

-Ton taux de compatibilité est de 79 %.

-D'accord… ça veut dire ?

Après de loooongues explications sur l'Innocence et sur tout ce blabla, auxquelles Morgane n'écoutait rien, cela va de soi, elle put enfin partir de cette salle, la salle des innocences.

-Attends, Morgane ! J'ai des questions à te poser.

-Heeeiiiin ? C'est pas encore fini ?

-Viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

« _Dans ton bordel, tu veux dire !_ »

Ce fut en pestant contre le chinois qu'elle se résigna et daigna de répondre à ses foutues questions.

-Alors… ton nom, prénom, âge et date de naissance ?

-Eh mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est des questions pour quoi faire…

-Je dois faire un dossier sur toi et ton Innocence. Les autres exorcistes ont subi ça, alors sois forte et réponds.

-Pfff… Morgane, 14 ans, 14 octobre 18XX.

-Et ton nom ?

-Sais plus.

-Comment ça ?

-Komui, vous savez, ça va faire plusieurs années que je n'ai plus de famille. C'était à peine si je me souvenais de mon prénom…

Alors ? C'était comment ? Bien ? Nul ? Super ? Totalement pourri ? Laissez des reviews et donnez moi vos avis !


	4. Dossier spécial

Hello ! Je sais, posté à la suite, à 4 heures du mat', en plus ! Bon, ce 4ème chapitre est un dossier sur les informations que nous avons de Morgane, que Komui a récolté au précédent chapitre.

Disclaimer : Seule Morgane et son histoire m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

_**Dossier spécial : exorciste Morgane**_

**Données personnelles :**

Nom : inconnu

Prénom : Morgane

Âge : 14 ans

Nationalité : française

Taille : 1m64

Poids : 49 kg

Date de naissance : 14 octobre

Signe astral : balance

Groupe sanguin : A

Loisirs : dessin, embêter les autres.

Plat préféré : Pomme de terre au four

Déteste : qu'on ait pitié d'elle, les pleurnichard(e)s

Culture : 3/5

Sentiments : 4/5

Puissance d'attaque : à déterminer

Force physique : à déterminer

Flexibilité : 5/5

Franchise : 5/5

**Personnalité : **

A l'air froide au premier abord, mais peut être très sympathique et souriante. Peut aussi être odieuse et égoïste (elle me l'a dit elle-même.). De la franchise à revendre, et une véritable petite langue de vipère. Reste à déterminer.

**Facultés physiques :**

A ce qu'il paraîtrait, pratique quelques arts martiaux et est dotée d'une grande flexibilité. Dotée d'un très grand appétit.

**Talent****s spéciaux:**

Très douée en dessin. Elle m'a dessiné ! Et chante bien aussi. Reste à déterminer.

**Objectifs :**

Pour l'instant inconnus. Elle ne veut pas me le dire, elle prétend être « crevée, en manque de sommeil et déjà soûlée avec cette histoire ». Elle me le dira une prochaine fois.

**Passé :**

Même prétexte qu'au dessus.

_**Dossier spécial (2) : Innocence Kurayami**_

**Données sur l'Innocence :**

Type/Forme : symbiotique/ombre

Utilisateur : Morgane

Pas de nom officiel, juste un surnom donné pas l'utilisatrice.

**Forme :**

Ombre qui peut sembler normale à première vue. Peut changer selon l'humeur de Morgane. Peut aussi ne pas faire la même chose que sa propriétaire.

**Particularités :**

Kura peut sortir du sol quand Morgane le lui demande, mais aussi quand elle sent que cette dernière est en danger ou quand elle en a tout simplement envie. Lorsqu'elle se blesse, ses blessures apparaissent sur le corps de Morgane, et vice-versa. Reste à déterminer.

**Techniques et sorts :**

A déterminer durant un entraînement.

-Si on a si peu d'infos sur moi, pourquoi avoir fait un dossier le jour même de ma venue, Komui ? C'est stupide et inutile !

-Euh…

-Y'a que des « à déterminer » ! Ça sert à rien !

-Mais…

-Raaah… et puis merde. J'me barre.

-Attends !

Bon, alors, dossier un peu vide, qui sera à remplir petit à petit…Vous en faites pas, vous aurez des informations sur Morgane, vous verrez…

Des reviews sur ce dossier qui ne sert pas à grand-chose ?


	5. Entraînement et rencontres

Hé hé… déjà le chapitre 5… 3 en 1 jour ! M'enfin, pour moi, les précédents n'ont pas été écrits aujourd'hui, vu que je les ai fait avant de me coucher (donc à 4 heures du matin). Voici pour vous, donc, le chapitre 5 de Morgane ! YIPIIIII !

-Imbécile…

Merciiii ! Bon, alors, le rating ne change pas, le genre non plus, et y'a que morgane et son histoire qui m'appartiennent. Entre les « » _italique _les pensées des persos, entre les * les onomatopées et trucs du genre. Par contre, le titre est décalé parce que je ne considère pas le dossier comme un chapitre.

Merci à Alindmy, Miss Riri-chan et Xo-Yume-oX pour leurs reviews !

Alors, iku yo ?

_**Chapitre 4 : Entraînement et rencontres (ou comment c'est trop pourri comme titre !)**_

Cela allait faire dix jours que Morgane était arrivée à la Congrégation. La plupart des exorcistes étaient rentrés de mission. Elle avait rencontré Marie, l'aveugle à l'ouïe surdéveloppée. Kanda rentrait d'une mission avec Daisya et la jeune fille courait en compagnie de Marie pour les accueillir. En fait, elle se dépêchait car on lui avait dit que Daisya aimait beaucoup embêter le japonais. Elle aperçut le traqueur avec qui les deux jeunes garçons étaient partis, et remarqua que Kanda était juste derrière. Elle s'écria :

-KANDYYYYYY !

Ledit Kandy, ou plutôt Kanda (NDA : aurais-je déteins sur mon personnage ?) se retourna et afficha une expression qui signifiait clairement : « Pas celle là, ras-le-bol ! » On entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire.

-Bouahahaha ! Kandy ! Géniale celle-là ! Mais dis-moi, tu as une petite amie, Kanda ?

-Hein ? Nan, c'est juste elle qui s'amuse à m'appeler comme ça !

-Eh ? Qui c'est, dans la barque ? Tu sais, Marie ?

-C'est lui, Daisya.

-Ah boooon ? Cool ! Enchantée, moi c'est Morgane ! dit-elle en tendant la main au turc pour l'aider à sortir.

-Ravi de te rencontrer ! « Kandy » m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Ah ouiiiiiiii ? se moqua Morgane d'un air faussement étonné. C'est sûr qu'avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, il allait parler d'elle.

-Ouiiiiii ! Et il dit que du bien sur toiiii !

-Ouah ! Merci Kandy-chan !

C'en était trop pour Kanda. Une veine pulsait sur sa tempe. Et voilà. Une belle paire de chieurs. Tout ce qu'il manquait.

-JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER !

-Quel tempérament…explosif ! ajouta Morgane. Eh oui. Elle a toujours le dernier mot.

Fou rire général. Enfin, en excluant le japonais furieux qui brandissait son katana et qui poursuivait les deux plus jeunes, et Marie, le pauvre, qui regarde et soupire devant tant d'immaturité.

Après avoir réussi à se cacher du kendoka enragé, Daisya et Morgane, essoufflés, se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils se sont bien amusés, c'est sûr. Et ils allaient s'entendre, vu leurs caractères.

Kanda avait été absent pendant longtemps, Morgane s'était donc entraînée avec Marie, et avait fait preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une flexibilité déconcertante. Le japonais étant maintenant de retour, elle allait pouvoir travailler ses arts martiaux. Elle allait aussi pouvoir s'entraîner à manier son Innocence. Le matin, Kanda se levait tôt pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement. Morgane avait prit l'habitude d'y aller avec lui. Il arrivait même qu'elle aille le réveiller ou que lui vienne la sortir de son sommeil. Elle avait beau l'embêter, elle aimait bien le japonais. Et lui aussi l'aimait bien. Malgré leurs disputes, ou plutôt les cris de Kanda quand Morgane l'embêtait, ces deux-là étaient plus ou moins amis. Ils s'entendaient bien. Pas parfaitement bien, mais bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin comme un autre, Morgane était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Kanda frappa à la porte.

-Eh ! T'es debout ?

-Mmmmh…

-Réveille-toi.

-Moui, encore des patates… et je veux du coca…

« _C'est de ÇA qu'elle rêve ?_ »

-Je veux pas forcer la porte parce que j'ai pas envie de te voir baver sur ton oreiller. Alors soit tu te réveille, sois j'y vais sans toi.

Morgane avait entendu cette dernière phrase, et se leva, à moitié endormie pour aller ouvrir.

-Kanda ? C'est toi ?

En ouvrant, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Elle avait l'air si innocente, avec cet air de jeune fille encore endormie, avec son pyjama composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, un peu trop grands pour elle. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître.

-Ah, euh… je te laisse t'habiller.

-Ok…Bwaaah…

Morgane bailla très fort, et referma la porte. Kanda attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune blonde ne ressorte habillée, coiffée, et avec sa « bonne » humeur habituelle.

-On y va ?

-Tss…

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'entraînement. Là, il firent leurs mouvement habituels, avec la même grâce et la même…classe que d'habitude. Puis, Kanda passa un bâton à Morgane, et ils s'entraînèrent au katana. Bien sûr, kanda aussi avait un bâton. Morgane s'avérait être très habile, et Kanda, qui avait bien sûr plus d'expérience, aimait bien s'entraîner avec elle. Elle lui donnait du fil à retorde, mais il gagnait toujours.

-Raaah… j'en ai marre… Pourquoi tu gagnes tout le temps ? J'aimerais te battre au moins une fois ! T'es vraiment un pro…

-Je t'enseignerai des techniques si tu veux.

-Ouais ! Ce serait cool !

-Bon. Montre moi tes techniques à toi.

-De quoi ? Avec le katana ?

-Non, avec l'innocence. T'as beau dire que je suis lent, t'es pas mieux…

-Ah ? Tu t'en rappelles ? ça date pourtant de mon arrivée… et sache que je le serais jamais plus que toi !

-Tss…

-Bon, alors… Kara, activation.

On aperçut un léger changement sur le visage de Morgane. Kurayami sortit du sol et se plaça à côté de sa propriétaire, toujours attachée à celle-ci par les pieds.

-Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

-Ok. Kura, t'es prête ?

Kura hocha la tête.

-Tu vois les faux akumas ? Attaque les.

L'ombre s'exécuta, et fonça sur les akumas, sans que Morgane n'ait à bouger. Les bras de Kura devinrent alors pointus, et prirent des formes ressemblant à des lames. Elle découpas les poupées en 2 temps 3 mouvements, puis revint près de Morgane.

-On passe à la suite.

Kanda observait Morgane diriger Kura et lui dire quoi faire. Puis Kura enveloppa les bras de Morgane et les allongea. Les bras de la jeune blonde avaient maintenant des formes de lames comme avant, sauf qu'ils servaient au combat rapproché. C'étaient des techniques d'attaque.

-Techniques de défense. On y va Kura ?

Kura enveloppa Morgane entièrement cette fois, et l'amena dans le sol. Morgane avait disparu, mais son ombre était encore là, au sol. Kanda, étonné, ouvrit la bouche et entendit :

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !

-Morgane ? Mais t'es dans le sol !

À ce moment là, l'ombre sortit et laissa Morgane reprendre sa forme humaine.

-C'est les techniques dont j'ai appris à me servir ces 10 derniers jours.

-ça devrait aller. Bon, on y va ?

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives, pour se doucher.

-On se retrouve au réfectoire, d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Bon, à plus tar…haaaa…

-Morgane ?

La jeune exorciste venait de faire un malaise.

-Eh ! Morgane ! Réponds-moi !

-Kan…da…

Puis, le noir total. Morgane sentit qu'on la transportait quelque part. Elle avait chaud. Elle se sentait bien là où elle était. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Kanda.

-WAH ? Mais… Que…

-Tu nous as fait un beau malaise, Morgane !

-Daisya ?

-On a entendu Kanda hurler à l'autre bout de la citadelle, alors on a cru que tu lui avais encore joué un tour.

-Marie ? Toi aussi…

-Ils sont venus et m'ont vu te porter. J'allais t'amener à l'infirmerie.

-On s'est inquiétés pour toi, Morgane !

-Les…amis…

Morgane rougissait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas traitée ainsi. Quand elle se souvint de sa position, c'est-à-dire dans les bras d'un beau japonais, elle rougit encore plus, gênée d'être chouchoutée.

-Euh… Kanda ? Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. Je vais mieux.

-Hein ? Ah. Tss…

-Ouh ! Il voulait la garder dans ses bras ! Hé hé hé ! Tu l'as nié la dernière fois mais t'as le béguin pour elle ! Allez avoue !

-La ferme !

-Daisya, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que Kanda n'est pas amoureux de moi.

-Hein ?

-Il aime Lenalee, tout le monde le sait !

-DE QUOI ? hurla Kanda.

-HAHAHA !

Morgane s'enfuit en courant. Daisya pouffa de rire, mais s'arrêta très vite lorsque Kanda le foudroya du regard. Puis, le kendoka cria à l'attention de la jeune fille :

-ON SE RETOUVE POUR DEJEUNER, D'ACCORD ?

-OK ! A TOUT A L'HEURE ! Hi hi hi !

Morgane retourna dans sa chambre.

« _C'est bon, je vais mieux. Mais, cette fois, c'est allé jusqu'à un malaise… Bah, pensons plus à ça._ »

Elle se doucha rapidement, puis se rhabilla. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle vit Lenalee passer dans le couloir.

-Ah ! Morgane ! Ça va mieux ?

-Euh…

-Daisya m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise…

-« _il aurait pu se taire…_ » Euh, bah ça va mieux, oui.

-Ouf ! J'étais inquiète !

-Ah… bah t'en fais pas, c'était rien.

-D'accord. Moi, je dois aller voir mon frère, je pars en mission !

-Ok ! Moi je vais manger.

-Dis, j'aimerais qu'on aie une conversation, à mon retour. Entre filles !

-Euh… je… je verrai.

-Oui, oui.

« _Le petit clin d'œil me dit rien de bon…_ »

Morgane entra dans le réfectoire, et y vit Kanda, déjà à une table, avec un air de « quesqu'elle fout, merde ! »

-Kandy ! Je suis là !

-Tss… ça commence bien.

-T'as commandé quoi ? Des sobas, comme toujours ?

-Tss.

-Quelle réponse constructive ! Mais franchement, pour le petit déjeuner, des sobas…

-Tu leur reproches quoi ?

-Rien, rien…Bon j'vais aller me chercher un truc, moi aussi !

Morgane se dirigea vers Jeryy.

-Tiens ! Ma petite Morgane ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu vas mieux, j'espère ! Daisya m'a dit que tu as fait un malaise…

-Il peut jamais se taire, celui-là…

-Voyons, on s'est tous inquiétés pour toi ! Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ?

Morgane eut un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai… je devrais tous vous remercier… Vous êtes tous très gentils.

-C'est bon, ça va, mon p'tit cœur. Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Alors…*Bruit que fait un estomac affamé…un truc du genre GRLGRL…enfin, je crois.* Euh… Désolée !

-Ce n'est rien ! Mais tu as l'air d'avoir très faim, aujourd'hui ! Plus que d'habitude !

-Hé hé… Alors je prendrais des pommes de terre au four, comme d'habitude, et puis, 2 œufs, 3 tranches de bacon, une part du gâteau à la fraise, une de celui au chocolat, une ration de crêpes, des cookies, des croissants, et puis, pour goûter, des pancakes.

-Wow ! Normalement, tu ne prends que des pommes de terre au four, un œuf, une part de gâteau au chocolat, des crêpes et des croissants ! Tu as très faim aujourd'hui !

-Je me suis entraînée, avec Kanda, et j'ai utilisé mon innocence.

-Aaah… et tu es symbiotique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je vois. Bon, patiente un peu, je t'amène ça très vite !

5 minutes plus tard

-Et voilà, mon chou ! Bon appétit !

-Merci.

Elle alla s'installer avec Kanda, et rapprocha une table pour poser tout ce qu'elle avait prit.

-…T'as pris encore plus de choses que d'habitude.

-ça a dû être l'entraînement, dit Morgane en s'asseyant à côté du japonais.

-Bon, alors, tu m'expliques ?

-Quoi ?

-Le malaise.

-Ah.

Morgane commença à manger. Après 5 minutes, le temps d'avaler la moitié de tout ce qu'elle avait prit, elle dit :

-Quand Kura sort, je dois lui donner de mon énergie. Quand je ne l'active pas en tant qu'arme anti-akuma, ça va. Mais, quand elle est activée… Vu que j'ai pas l'habitude… il peut arriver que je perde conscience. Mais c'est plutôt rare. Et puis suffit que je m'entraîne. C'est juste une question de temps.

Elle se remit à manger, et après 5 nouvelles minutes, elle termina, se leva et tendit la main à Kanda.

-On y va ?

-Tss.

Kanda ignora sa proposition sous-entendue de l'aider à se lever et amena son bol à Jeryy.

-ça c'était pas gentil.

-Tais-toi…

-Eh ! Attends moi !

Morgane courut jusqu'à la porte.

-Pourquoi tu m'attends pas ?

-Je vais pas m'entraîner, cet après-midi. Je vais demander si je peux aller en ville.

-Ah bon ? Et tu veux m'inviter, c'est ça ?

« _Argh ! Trop rapide ! Je peux pas lui dire que je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi…_ »

-Bah…si t'as rien à faire…

-J'ai toujours quelque chose à faire !

« _Et merde. Bon bah tant pis, j'y vais seul. Après tout, un peu de calme fait pas de mal._ »

-Mais je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Kanda, surprit, se retourna. Morgane le regardait, souriante.

-T'es coincé ! Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! De toute façon, c'est ce que tu voulais, au début.

-Comment ça ?

-On invite marie et Daisya ?

-NON !

-Ah…euh…

-Je veux dire… si tu veux…

-Bah, toi, on dirait que tu veux pas…

-C'est pas ça…

-Bon, ok, on y va sans eux, si tu y tiens. Tous les deux, c'est ça ?

-Euh…pff… Tss.

-Y'a pas de meilleure réponse ! Hi hi !

Daisya et Marie, cachés derrière un mur, échangèrent un regard, et se sourirent. Ces deux là avançaient bien vite.

-On va les laisser tranquilles, chuchota Daisya.

Alooooors ? C'est commeeeent ? Vous avez aimé ? Je sais, ça avance vite entre kanda et Morgane, mais malgré ça, on vont pas sortir ensemble tout de suite… Faut attendre l'arrivée de Lavi, puis celle d'Allen, et enfin celle de Chris, un perso qu'arrivera plus tard !

Reviews ?


	6. Rendez vous galant?

Hé hé ! Oh, mais qui voilà ? Bah, moi ! Pour vous présenter ce 6ème chapitre (que j'avais l'intention de faire dous forme de bonus, mais en fait, ça a du sens pour le reste…)! Le rendez-vous de Kanda et Morgane ! Niahahahaha… Eh ouais. I'm cruel. Tu vas en baver, Kandy.

-Je te hais plus que Moyashi. Si tu savais la haine que je te porte, au fond de moi…

Oui, oui, c'est ça. Bon, alors, seule Morgane m'appartient mais ça vous l'avez comprit. Le genre…bah, ce chapitre est plus romance/humour. Enfin, bref : c'est parti ! Ça va être le point de vue de Kanda !

_**Chapitre 5 **__**: Rendez-vous (galant ?)**_

~PDV Kanda~

Ça va faire une demi-heure que j'attends. Elle fout quoi à la fin ? Je sais qu'elle est pas du genre à tarder pour choisir des fringues. C'est à peine si elle se regarde dans le miroir avant de sortir… Je lui ai dit que je la retrouvai devant la fontaine du centre ville… merde… Elle se grouille oui ? Ah, la voilà. Bah, qu'est-ce que je disais. Elle s'est pas fait chier pour les habits. Pantalon, T-shirt. Elle a pas tardé pour ça, c'est sûr. C'est pas que je voulais qu'elle vienne en jupe, non. Les gens naturels, c'est toujours plus simple à supporter. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui… enfin…non en fait j'ai rien dit. Daisya est naturel, lui, et je peux pas le blairer.

-Désolée, je m'étais perdue…

Et voilà. Quelle raison pourrie…

-Eh mais c'est vrai !

-J'ai rien dit !

-Pffff !

-Tss…

Ça commence bien… Bon, essayons de remonter la mise…

-On y va ?

-Où ?

… J'y crois pas… ça c'est vraiment la question qui tue… Surtout que je vais pas lui sortir DTC quand même… De toute façon, elle aurait une réponse, même à ça.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Bah chais pas moi ! J'croyais que tu voulais aller quelque part ! C'est toi qui m'as invitée, j'te rappelle !

Bordel… J'aurai pas dû lui demander de venir avec moi…

-Tss… Viens.

Je…je…mais je fous quoi, là ? Pourquoi je lui prends la MAIN ?

-Euh… je te suis…

Et elle se laisse faire ! Raaah…et puis merde. Bon, maintenant, trouver un endroit qui pourrait lui plaire… Bah, chais pas moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Un restaurant ? Non, on a bouffé y'a pas 2 heures… Euh… Une salle de jeux ? C'est pas une gamine, quand même… Une bibliothèque ? Ouais ! Voilà ! C'est parfait ! Bon, alors…C'est où ? Ah ! Y'a un gars qui porte des livres. Je vais lui demander.

-Attends moi là.

-Euh…ok.

Alors…

-Eh ! Toi, là ! Tu sais où est la bibliothèque ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui ! C'est par là ! Tourne 2 fois à gauche et c'est au coin !

-Ok.

T'attends pas à un merci, mon vieux.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est qu'elle est jolie, ta copine !

-Hein ? C'est pas ma copine…Juste…une amie.

-Ah bah alors elle est libre ?

Hein ? Comment ça, elle est libre ?

-Eh ! Mais tu racontes quoi ? T'as quel âge ?

-24 ans ! Et toi t'es un morveux alors dégage !

Quoâ ? Morveux ? Mais il sait à qui il parle, lui ?

-Elle a 14 ans !

-Et alors ? Elle est jeune et fraîche, c'est une jolie fleur en pleine croissance, elle est parfaite !

-Mais…

Putain mais quel vieux con ! J'ai 15 ans, il en a 24, et il croit qu'elle sera mieux avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mais…qu'est-ce que JE raconte ? Ah ! Il va vers Morgane !

-Salut ma jolie, t'es libre ?

-Hein ?

Pousse-toi de là, vieux con, je vais te défoncer !

-Bah oui, t'es quand même pas avec le ringard à la queue de cheval, nan ?

*BAM !*

Non, c'est pas moi qui viens de le frapper. En fait, Morgane, vient de lui foutre un magnifique coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Mais…elle est folle…

-T'insultes pas mon ami. Et puis, si, je suis avec lui. Et il est loin d'être ringard. J'aime pas vraiment qu'on me prenne pour plus faible que je suis alors je t'ai frappé, mais si je l'aurais pas fait, c'est lui qui t'aurait éclaté la gueule. S'pèce de vieux pervers !

J'y crois pas… Elle… dit du bien de moi ? Je crois que c'est la seule chose que j'ai entendu dans tout ce qu'elle a dit.

-Bon, alors, on va où, Kanda ?

Et elle me dit ça avec le sourire ! C'est pas vrai…elle a **enjambé **le corps…

-Euh… ah oui, suis moi !

Et moi, comme un con, je lui reprends la main ! Pourquoiiii ? Je peux pas la lâcher comme ça, brusquement ! Et pourquoi je fais ça, moi ? Pour montrer aux autres que je suis bien avec elle, comme à ce vieux con ? Raaaah…

-Une…bibliothèque ?

-Quoi, t'aimes pas les bouquins ?

-Si, mais…toi ?

-…Moi en s'en fout. Viens on entre.

Mais quel coooon !

-Oh, quel joli jeune couple qui entre dans ma bibliothèque ! Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! Vous êtes à présent dans l'univers du livre ! Admirez, sentez cette odeur !

-Madame, je… nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et puis, si vous pouviez arrêter… Vous êtes assez…inquiétante.

Ah… mais pourquoi elle dit ça ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas ensembles mais… mais…Qu'est ce que je raconte, moi, merde !

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi vous tenez-vous par la main, alors ?

-ça ? C'est…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'enlevai brutalement ma main, en détournant le regard.

-C'est rien.

Je suis vraiment con. De quoi j'ai l'air, moi, maintenant ?

-Oh, je vois… un gros dur… Mademoiselle, ne vous en faites pas, il finira bien par vous dire ce qu'il ressent, vu que ce n'est pas encore fait… Il lui faut juste un peu de temps…

Elle raconte quoi la vieille…C'est n'importe quoi…

-Euh, excusez moi, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, à la base… Nous sommes là pour les livres…

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai… Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse !

Mais quelle conne, cette vieille… Elle se fait de ces illusions…

-Bon, tu viens Kanda ?

C'est moi, ou Morgane rougit ? Elle est gênée ? Naaaan…

-Je vais aller voir côté livres d'aventures… Tu viens avec moi, ou tu veux voir autre chose ?

-Euh…

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis…

-Je viens.

J'aurais dû dire que j'allais voir autre chose. Elle rougit. Franchement je suis nul.

-Euh, si tu veux pas…

-Ah, non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste… cette femme…

Je vois. C'est ça qui l'a mise mal à l'aise.

-Bah, oublie. Elle a pas toute sa tête.

Elle sourit. C'est bon. Ouf !

-Bon, alors, on va les voir, ces bouquins ?

-Oui.

Génial ! C'est bon, elle va mieux. Elle me montre un livre. Elle me dit qu'elle l'a déjà lu et elle me le conseille. Elle m'en montre bien d'autres, et me les résumes, me raconte de quoi ils parlent. Si elle savait que je ne l'écoute pas le moins du monde, je crois qu'elle m'en voudrait. Mais, ce que je regarde sans cesse, c'est elle. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Es-ce que je serais…Non. C'est impossible… On se connaît depuis deux semaines. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas être…

-Tu m'écoutes Kanda ?

-Hein ?

-J'en étais sûre… Je disais qu'on pourrait aller manger un truc, j'ai la dalle.

Ok…

-Si tu veux.

Bah, oublions cette idée. C'est impossible de toute façon... On est sortis de la bibliothèque en évitant de croiser l'autre tarée, puis on a descendu la rue. Là, Morgane me montre un café.

-Là ! Je veux des pancakes !

-Des…pancakes ?

-Oui ! J'y ai goûté ce matin, c'est trop bon !

-C'est pas ça… c'est juste que je crois pas qu'ici y'en ait.

-Ah. Bon, bah on cherche ?

-Ouais.

On continue de marcher, en silence. On arrive devant une crêperie ù il y a écrit : « Crêpes et pancakes ». Parfait. On entre, Morgane en demande 10, et moi, je demande un thé. Au bout de 2 minutes, elle a fini.

-Miam ! C'était bon ! Mais ceux de Jeryy sont mieux, et de loin !

Elle vachement rapide…

-On paie et on y va.

-D'accord !

Après être sortis, je lui demande :

-Tu veux aller où, maintenant ?

-Je sais pas… on peut faire le tour de la ville, non ? Une petite promenade avant de rentrer…

-Comme tu veux…

-Oui, comme je veux !

Elle me fait un grand sourire en me disant ça. Elle ferme les yeux… J'ai terriblement envie de…l'embrasser ?

-ça va Kanda ? T'es tout rouge…

-Euh…c'est rien ! Oui, c'est ça ! Allons nous promener ! Tu...tu viens ?

-Euh… oui… ?

C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'était quoi ça ? J'ai pas pensé ça ! Je voulais pas l'embrasser quand même ? Et voilà, je suis plus naturel du tout et elle s'inquiète ! Je fais quoi, maintenaaaaant ? Et puis… c'est pas possible. Enfin…si… on a eu deux semaines pour se connaître, alors c'est tout à fait possible…

-Tout va bien, Kanda ?

-Oui, oui…

-T'en es sûr ?

-J'AI DIT QUE OUI !

-…

Merdeuh ! Et voilà, je l'ai rendue triste…ou en colère…

-T'es stressé, toi. Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?

Hein ?

-T'es…t'es pas en colère ?

-Pourquoi, pasque t'as gueulé ? Bah, j'ai l'habitude. Je te mets tout le temps en colère de toute façon.

-Non… c'est pas toi… Enfin pas cette fois…

-Je sais. J'ai rien fait. Toi par contre, y'a quelque chose qui va pas.

-Si…tout va bien. On va marcher un peu.

-Si tu y tiens…

J'y crois pas…

-Désolé.

-T'excuse pas, c'est trop bizarre !

Je veux pas le croire.

-T'insinues quoi, là ?

-Rien, rien…

Mais c'est pourtant évident.

-Ah ! Y'a quelque chose que je t'ai pas dit Kanda !

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais le faire tout à l'heure, après manger, mais t'es sorti trop vite, et tu m'as pas laissé le temps de te parler.

-Vas-y.

-En fait… Merci.

C'est clair, et je ne peux que l'accepter.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour rester avec moi, pour être mon ami, y'a tellement de raisons possibles… Pour être comme ça avec moi, quoi. Pour être toi.

Je ne peux plus le nier. Daisya a raison.

-T'as pas à me remercier d'être ce que je suis. De toute façon, tu m'aurais demandé d'être différent, je t'aurais ignorée.

-Bah justement. Bon, on y va ?

-Oui.

Je suis amoureux d'elle.

~Fin PDV Kanda~

Raaaah… ça devient romantiiiiiique… pauvre Kanda, tu connais maintenant les complexes de l'amour ! Non, non, ils vont pas sortir ensemble. Pas tout de suite. Faut attendre que Morgane aie 17 ans et que Chris arrive, sinon, ça sert plus à rien. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est plus romantique… ça va pas toujours être comme ça. Bon, Kandy est amoureux, niahahahaha !

-Je… c'est pas vraaaaaiiiiiiii…

Te tire pas les cheveux, tu vas te les arracher…

-Mais t'es vraiment…

Oui bon. Reviews ?


	7. Sentiments et mission

Ah que salut ! Je sais, je vais très vite, mais je pourrai plus poster de chapitres avant un moment… Alors, autant bosser maintenant !

Disclaimer : Morgane et son histoire m'appartiennent. Chris, aussi, mais vous savez pas qui c'est, nah.

Genre : Le romantique est arrivé plus vite que je croyais.

Merci à Alindmy, à Miss Riri-chan et à Xo-Yume-oX pour leurs reviews ! Et pis à DGM-medieval vu que j'avais pas remercié au chapitre précédent…

Let's go !

_**Chapitre 6 : Sentiments et mission (ou quel titre pourri, comme d'hab…)**_

Kanda était face à un dilemme. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis que Morgane et lui étaient rentrés de leur balade, la veille. Il n'était pas sorti et n'avait rien mangé. Il restait sur son lit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible…

Il se répétait ces paroles sans cesse.

-Je peux pas…être…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

-Je suis… amoureux d'elle.

Eh ouais. C'est dur la vie.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça va trop vite ! J'en peux pluuuus ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! Je peux pas en parler à Daisya, vu à quelle vitesse s'est répandue la rumeur d'hier. Au bout de 10 minutes, tout le monde savait que Morgane avait fait un malaise…

En disant son nom, Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Tss… Et si j'en parle à Marie ?

~Plus tard~

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin sorti, Kanda, mais je peux pas t'aider pour ça.

-Tss… Tu dis rien à Daisya, hein ?

-Promis.

-AHA ! J'AI TOUT ENTENDU !

-Dais… Marie ! Tu l'avais pas repéré ?

-Si, mais, tu voulais pas que je t'interrompe, alors, j'ai rien dit.

-Alors comme ça, j'avais raison ! BOUAHAHAHA !

-Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te trucide !

-T'en fais paaaaas…

« _J'le sens pas…il va tout raconter, ce salaud…_ »

-Au fait, Kanda, Komui voulait te voir dans son bureau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Va savoir.

Kanda, pestant contre le turc, en espérant qu'il ne raconte rien, se rendit au bureau du boss. Il y retrouva Morgane.

« _Rester naturel, rester naturel…_ »

-Tu veux quoi, Komui ?

-Vous partez en mission.

-Hein ? Tous les deux ?

-Oui. Tous les deux.

« _C'est pas vraiiiiii !_ »

-Je vous donne les instructions. Vous devez allez récupérer une innocence. Des traqueurs ont fait des recherches et ont trouvé beaucoup d'akumas dans une ville d'Espagne, à Grenade. Vous devez allez voir s'il y a une innocence, ce qui est fort probable, avec les évènements qui s'y produisent…

-Et…on part quand ?

-Maintenant.

Kanda et Morgane reçurent les informations nécessaires et allèrent se préparer pour partir. La jeune fille arriva devant sa porte et hésita avant d'attraper la poignée.

-Ma… ma première mission… je contrôle pas encore très bien les pouvoirs de mon Innocence… Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Ou serai-je plus un poids qu'autre chose, pour Kanda ? Bah, n'y pensons plus.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas d'uniforme d'exorciste…

-Ah.

Plus tard, dans le bureau de Komui…

-Euh, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Komui, je…

-Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

-J'ai pas d'uniforme.

-…ah d'accord. Johnny, tu veux bien lui prendre ses mesures ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-C'est fait ! Ton uniforme sera prêt demain matin !

-Merci.

-Morgane, vas prévenir Kanda que vous partez demain, finalement.

-Oui.

Elle s'exécuta. Se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kanda, elle s'imagina sa réaction : « Mais quel con ! Il pouvait pas y penser avant ? Je vais le découper ! »

-Hi hi… Euh, Kanda, je peux entrer ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Mais là, gros problème. Bah, oui : Kanda était pas totalement habillé. Il était torse nu, et s'apprêtait à enlever le bas. Tout juste. Morgane et le japonais se regardèrent un instant, immobiles, et la blonde rompit enfin le silence.

-Ah, désolée, j'aurais dû attendre la réponse.

Elle ferma la porte et resta plantée devant. Avant de devenir toute rouge.

« _Meeeeeerde ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert la porte ?_ »

Morgane se tirait les cheveux comme pour les arracher. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Être gênée ? Sûr. Être sous le charme du beau corps musclé ? Faut pas délirer quand même. De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanda aussi se tirait les cheveux. Ils veulent devenir chauves ou quoi ? Enfin, lui se disait aussi :

« _Meeeeeerde ! Pourquoi elle a ouvert la porte ?_ »

Comment réagir ? Chance ou pas de chance ? Gêne ou plutôt satisfaction ? En tout cas il était tout rouge.

-Euh, Kanda ?

-Hein ?

-On part demain.

-…

Il restèrent muets un moment.

-J'ai pas d'uniforme.

-Komui va y passer.

-J'en étais sûre…

-Bon, bah c'est plus la peine que je me mette en uniforme.

-Mmh.

-…

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Kanda se rhabilla, sortit de sa chambre et remarqua que Morgane était assise à côté de la porte.

-T'es encore là ? Je croyais que t'étais partie.

-Bah nan.

-J'vais aller manger, j'ai la dalle.

-C'est clair, t'as rien mangé depuis hier.

-Mmh.

-…

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le réfectoire. Là, Kanda prit son habituel bol de soba et Morgane demanda pleins de trucs que je vais pas vous citer, la flemme. En tout cas, y'avait des patates et des pancakes. Elle mange n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure… Le reste de la journée se déroula le plus normalement du monde. Morgane et Kanda s'entraînèrent ensemble, et la blonde parvint à ne pas utiliser trop d'énergie en activant son innocence. Le soir, ils dînèrent ensemble, et allèrent se coucher. Pas ensemble, bien sûr !

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Morgane trouva un uniforme à son chevet. La question qui se pose : quand est-il arrivé là ? Enfin, étant trop crevée pour réfléchir à ça, elle le prit et l'enfila. Il était composé d'un manteau lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, avec un pantalon large. Bien sûr, la croix de Rosaire était cousue sur le côté gauche. Son premier uniforme d'exorciste. En se regardant dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit à l'envers, elle se sentit fière de porter cette croix. Puis elle remarqua que celui de Kanda était plus long, et que ceux de Marie et de Daisya étaient différents, aussi. Ça variait donc… Sûrement en fonction des goûts et du physique de la personne.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Kanda au réfectoire. Il était déjà en train de manger. Elle l'appela :

-Eh ! Kandy !

« _Oh non… Elle recommence…_ »

-Regarde ! J'ai mon unifor-meuh !

-Géniaaaal…

-Oh, arrête, avoue que ça me va bien !

-Ouais, ouais. Bon, grouille-toi de bouffer, on doit y aller.

-D'accord !

Elle commanda un tas de plats divers et variés puis quand elle eut fini, ils allèrent voir Komui.

-Vous pouvez partir en mission, maintenant, le problème d'uniforme est réglé. Au fait, Morgane, l'uniforme te va très bien !

-Merci ! Ah, tu vois, Kanda ?

-Tss…

-Vous allez prendre le train. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Vous avez un peu de retard. Un traqueur vous attend.

-RAAAAH ! J'T'AVAIS DIT DE TE GROUILLER !

-Roh, ça va…Pas la peine de crier…

-On y va !

Les deux jeunes partirent en courant. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils sautaient de toit en toit.

-Euh… Pourquoi… On y va comme ça ?

-Pose pas de questions ! C'est notre train !

-QUOI ? Celui-là ?

-Oui !

Ils atterrirent sur le train. Morgane regarda ses 2 compagnons.

-C'est souvent comme ça, répondit le traqueur en devinant ce que pensait la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent dans le wagon, malgré les reproches du gardien. Mais lorsque le traqueur leur dit qui ils étaient, il leur prépara des places en première classe.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Cette croix de Rosaire vous permet d'accéder à tous les lieux au nom du Vatican.

-Wah…la classe.

Une fois dans le wagon (première classe !), Morgane posa plein de questions sur la mission. Pourquoi y avait-il des akumas ? Pourquoi parlait-on d'innocence quand il se produisait des évènements étranges ? Et :

-C'est quoi au juste, les akumas ? Je sais que c'est des trucs pas gentils et moches qui nous veulent du mal, mais…

-Tss… Les akumas, à la base, ce sont des machines à tuer créées par le Comte Millénaire. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, le comte profite de la tristesse et des regrets des proches pour les transformer en akumas. Ces machines tuent les gens qui les ont rappelés à la vie, et prennent leurs corps.

-C'est…horrible…

-Tss.

-Dis, t'as pas l'air très bien, depuis hier…

Elle avait dit ça en s'approchant **beaucoup** de Kanda. Mais celui-là n'avait pas remarqué car il baissait la tête et fermait les yeux. Elle lui prit le menton et colla son front à celui du japonais. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait, il ouvrit les yeux et la vit tout près d'elle.

-T'as pas de la fièvre, quand même…

*Pouf !* Kanda venait de devenir tout rouge. Elle était si près… La tentation était assez forte… (Aïe, aïe, non, Kanda, pas taper !)

-Euh…

-OUAH ! T'ES BRULANT !

Normal, vu la distance à laquelle elle était y'a pas 2 secondes…

-Euh, nan, c'est pas ça… Enfin… et puis laisse tomber.

-Si tu veux…

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans aucun problème important, à part Morgane qui a dit à Kandy qu'il devrait changer de coupe, de temps en temps, pasque la queue de cheval fait trop coincé, et Kanda qui a bien sûr pété un câble déjà à cause du surnom et puis c'est pas toujours très plaisant d'être traité de coincé, non ?

Au bout de plusieurs heures de voyage, plutôt calmes depuis que Morgane s'était endormie, les jeunes exorcistes arrivèrent à Grenade. Kanda dormait lui aussi.

-Monsieur Kanda, mademoiselle Morgane, nous sommes arrivés.

-Nnh ? Ah… euh, je vais réveiller Kanda, je veux pas que tu risques ta vie juste pour ça…

-Ah, euh…c'est gentil. Je vous attend dehors.

-Ok. Eh, Kandy, debout ! On est en España ! ¡Vamos, despierta ! ¡Kanda ! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Depie!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

-¡Estamos en España ! ¡Habla español !

-Hein ? Mais, on est arrivés ?

-Si.

-Et tu parles quoi, là ?

-Español.

-Purée, tu peux pas retourner au français je pige que dalle à ce que tu racontes…

-Bon, si tu veux.

-Tu sais parler espagnol…

-Oui, j'ai…j'avais un parent qui était de Grenade. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici.

-Ah…désolé.

-T'as pas à l'être ! C'est pas ta faute ! Bon, on y va ? Le traqueur nous attend.

-Oui.

Ils sortirent et virent que le traqueur commençait à s'impatienter.

-On est là !

-Que faisiez-vous ?

-On discutait.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça… je vous crois…

-Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? répliqua Kanda, avec Mugen sous la gorge du traqueur.

-Euh…rien du tout !

Les trois amis…euh…les deux amis et le traqueur se dirigèrent vers une auberge, où Komui avait réservé pour eux.

-Bonjour ! Bienvenue à notre auberge !

-Congrégation de l'ombre, montrez nous nos chambres s'il vous plaît.

-Euh, tout de suite ! Par contre, il n'y a qu'une chambre qui a été réservée…

-Hein ? Mais… Normalement, il y en a deux, une pour chaque exorciste… moi je monte la garde, mais…

-Je vous dis juste qu'une seule chambre a été réservée… Une double…

-Avec…deux lits ?

-Euh… venez, je vais vous la montrer…

Le traqueur suivait le… le… enfin voilà quoi, il _le_ suivait, pendant que Kanda pensait :

« _Heeeein ? Dans la même chambre ? C'est pas possible !_ » Enfin, il le **pensait**. Et Morgane, elle, de son côté :

« _Si c'est encore une blague… Je jure que je tue Komui ! Et si c'en est pas une… je le tue quand même ! Et il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances !_ »

-La voici…

_Il_ ouvrit la porte. Là, le drame. Magnifique chambre, avec vue sur le paysage ensoleillé de la ville qu'est Grenade, on apercevait même l'Alhambra… la chambre était spacieuse, grande, et le lit avait l'air confortable. Mais c'était ça le problème.** Le** lit avait l'air confortable. Pasqu'il n'y avait qu'un lit.

Hohoooo ! Je suis cruelle ! Je coupe à ce moment ! Alors, que vont-ils faire ? Suspense… Bon, le prochain chapitre, bah… je vais voir si mon père me laisse aller sur l'ordi, demain… J'espère que vous avez aimé !

-Espèce de… D'abord tu la fais me voir torse nu et après, tu nous fous dans la même chambre ? Tu es vraiment…

Oui, bon. Il s'en passe des choses ! Et, Kanda, fais pas le menteur, je sais très bien que t'es content !

-Ta gue…

À la prochaine ! Reviews ?


	8. Drôle de nuit

Niahahaha!Me revoilà! Que se passe-t-il donc dans l'auberge? Vous allez le découvrir!

-Je le sens pas... pas du tout même...

Bah t'en fais pas c'est trois fois rien!

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète...Si tu dis ça c'est que c'est du lourd...

T'en fais pas... Bon, seule Morgane m'appartient, et merci à Alindmy, à Xo-Yume-oX, à Miss Riri-chan, à Miranda Every, à Rose-Eliade et à Tachika pour leurs reviews!

C'est parti!

**_Chapitre 7: Drôle de nuit (ou enfin un titre qu'est pas trop pourri...)_**

Mais c'était ça le problème. **Le** lit avait l'air confortable. Pasqu'il n'y avait qu'un lit.

-Bon, eh bien...chers clients, je...je vais vous laisser...

-Pfff... Euh... moi aussi! Pfff... hi hi...

-Je vais les tuer.

-Non Kanda tu ne les tueras pas. Je vais m'en occuper.

Eh oui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, un lit double. Et ils étaient deux. Un garçon et une fille.

-Bon... euh... à toi l'honneur, Kanda...

-Tss...

Morgane hésitait à entrer dans la chambre. Kanda, lui, déposait sa valise au pied du lit.

-Eh bah, t'entres?

-Euh...oui.

Elle s'exécuta. Pendant que Kanda ouvrait les rideaux, Morgane s'assit sur le lit.

-Il est confortable! En plus ça rebondit! C'est marrant!

-Viens voir.

-J'arrive! Wah. Il est 7 heures du soir et il fait encore beau.

Un beau soir d'avril, une ville ensoleillée...

-Mmh.

-Bon, moi j'ai faim. On va manger?

-T'as toujours faim, toi, de toute façon.

-C'est pas ma faute!

Ils allèrent au restaurant de l'auberge et virent qu'il était rempli. Ils demandèrent une table de deux, à l'écart si possible, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement de la mission.

-Voici la carte.

-Merci. Tu prends quoi, toi, Kanda?

-Je vais voir.

Morgane commanda une liste que je vais pas vous mettre ici, trop long.

-Tss... encore à bouffer comme dix... ça va être cher.

-Pas grave c'et Komui qui paie. Et puis, ça l'apprendra à réserver une chambre pour les deux.

-Alors tu prends tout ça pour te venger?

-Ouais. Mais aussi pasque j'ai faim.

Au bout de dix minutes, Morgane avait fini de manger. Ils parlèrent alors du boulot.

-Alors, d'après les informations des traqueurs, il y aurait des disparitions ces derniers temps. Des témoins auraient aperçu des monstres tirant des missiles. Il y a des akumas en ville.

-Oui, mais y a-t-il une innocence? Parce que le traqueur qui nous accompagne, là, sais plus son nom...

-On s'en fout, de son nom.

-C'est pas gentil. Enfin, bref, il nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de faits étranges. Juste des akumas.

-Euh... chers clients... avez-vous terminé de manger?

-Oui.

-Voulez-vous un dessert?

-Oui, moi je prendrai une coupe de glace avec cinq boules et de la crème chantilly!

-Euh... Quelles saveurs?

-Vanille, stracciatella, chocolat, caramel et pis coco!

-Euh... D'accord, ce sera tout?

-Oui! Merci!

-J'y crois pas, t'as encore faim après tout ce que t'as avalé?

-Bah...euh... hé hé...

-Bon, reprenons. Il n'y a pas eu de faits étranges, mais il y a des akumas. Maintenant, il faut voir s'il y a une innocence. C'est donc sur ça qu'on va se concentrer.

-Oui, on découvre s'il y a une innocence, avant de se mettre à la chercher alors qu'il se peut qu'on cherche quelque chose qui n'est même pas là.

-Exactement.

-Votre glace mademoiselle.

-Merci!

-Tu vas bouffer tout ça?

-Quoi, t'en veux?

-Nan, j'aime pas le sucré, c'est juste que c'est...énorme.

-Bah oui! Bon, j'me lance!

Morgane entama la coupe de glace. Au bout de deux minutes, elle avait fini.

-La note s'iou plaît, m'sieur!

-Dé...déjà? Euh, oui, tout de suite!

Le serveur amena une note looooongue, avec un montant qui comportait tout de même trois ou quatre zéros.

-Mettez ça au nom de Komui Lee, celui qui a réservé pour nous.

-Euh...bien.

Kanda se leva de table. Morgane le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Il vaut me se coucher tôt. Demain, on bosse.

-T'as raison. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bains, ok? Toi, change toi pendant que je suis pas là.

-Tss.

-Merci, c'est la meilleure réponse à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre.

-Va.

-Oui, oui.

Morgane prit son pyjama, entra dans la salle de bains et se changea. Son pyjama était composé d'un ensemble chemise pantalon gris, trop grands pour elle, mais elle se sentait bien dedans, et le pantalon ne tombait pas trop, alors ça allait. De l'autre côté, Kanda enfilait une vieille chemise, et un pantalon abîmé. Ces vêtements étaient vraiment vieux. Il les avait trouvés, quand il était plus petit. Ils appartenaient à Marie, mais le japonais les lui avait prit, l'aveugle n'en voulait plus. Après tout, ils étaient abîmés, et trop petits pour le grand colosse de deux mètres. Alors qu'ils allaient bien à Kanda, enfin, pas parfaitement, Kanda était encore trop petit pour que ce soit sa taille.

Morgane sortit de la salle de bains. Elle regarda Kanda, et étouffa un petit rire. Le voir, lui, toujours avec ses vêtements sur mesure, porter une chemise et un pantalon trop grands l'amusait. Enfin, elle aussi portait des vêtements trop grands, mais ça la rendait mignonne. C'est différent.

-Pourquoi tu te marres?

-Pour...pfff...pour rien, t'inquiète... hi hi...

-Tss...

Kanda ouvrit l'armoire, et sortit des couvertures et un oreiller.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je prépare mon lit.

-Comment ça ton lit? Tu vas pas dormir par terre, quand même?

-Bah si.

-Mais non, laisse moi par terre, j'ai l'habitude!

-ça va pas? Toi, tu dors dans le lit.

-A croire que t'es maso! Tu veux te réveiller avec un mal de dos, c'est ça? Ce sera bien pratique contre les akumas!

-Je te dis que tu prends le lit. ça me gêne pas de dormir par terre.

-Bah, moi ça me gêne que tu dormes par terre. Je veux pas me retrouver devant des akumas avec un gars qui se fait un tour de reins quand il lève son katana!

-Je vais pas me faire de tour de reins! Je suis pas fragile, moi!

-Moi non plus! C'est pas pasque chuis une fille qu'il faut croire que je suis pas résistante! Et puis, je t'ai dit que j'avais l'habitude!

-Mais je m'en fous! Tu prends le lit!

-Non, toi!

A côté, les clients de la chambre voisine les entendaient se disputer.

-Son un chico y una chica en el mismo cuarto, ¿no? (c'est un garçon et une fille dans la même chambre, non?)

-Si, seguro que es un problema en la reservación...(Oui sans doute un problème dans la réservation...)

-Pero ¿porque se pelean? ¿Para tener la cama? (Mais ils se disputent pour quoi, là? Pour avoir le lit?)

-No, no es eso... Se pelean para _no_ tener la cama... (non, c'est pas ça... Ils se disputent pour _pas _avoir le lit...)

De retour à nos jeunes tourtereaux... à noter l'ironie de la phrase!

-Je te dis de prendre ce lit!

-Et moi je te dis que je peux très bien dormir par terre! J'ai dormi au sol très souvent!

-Justement, profite du lit, alors! Moi j'ai dormi dans un lit depuis que je suis petit! Alors pourquoi tu devrais pas, toi?

-Parce qu'après tu te réveilleras avec un mal de dos et de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude! J'ai déjà vécu ça!

-Alors profite de pas à avoir à le vivre encore une fois!

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver avec un Kanda encore plus insupportable? Et puis, moi, ça me fait plus rien, de dormir par terre!

-M'oblige pas à sortir Mugen!

-Kura, si ce taré s'approche, tu m'aide, ok?

-Tu vas prendre ce lit!

-J'y crois pas il a dégainé son katana! Kura, sors!

A côté...

-¿Qué son todos esos ruidos? (C'est quoi, tous ces bruits?)

-No sé, de verdad se pelean...(Je sais pas, ils se battent pour de vrai...)

-Hyaaaah! Mais ça va pas?

-¿Y eso qué era? (Et ça c'était quoi?)

-Un gríto, creo...(Un cri, je crois...)

Bon, vous avez appris des phrases en espagnol, maintenant, de retour au français!

-Regarde! T'as foutu Mugen dans la commode!

-Pas grave, Komui paiera. Bon, alors, t'abandonnes?

-Nan! TU prends le lit!

-J'ai dit que je dors par terre, bordel!

*Spalf!*

-Mais... pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

Morgane venait de donner une belle gifle à Kanda. Juste pour info: Morgane est toute décoiffée, ses manches sont pas dans un très bon état, et elle doit avoir quelques traces de griffures sur le visage. Quant à Kanda, il était lui aussi décoiffé, une manche déchirée, le pantalon encore plus abîmé qu'avant, et des traces de coups et de griffures sur les bras et la figure. En gros, la question "pourquoi tu m'as frappé" après une simple gifle n'est pas, vu leur état, très logique.

-Tu vas prendre ce lit, pigé?

Morgane le fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un air déterminé. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

-Tss...

Et ainsi, la jeune fille se prépara un lit sur le sol, et le japonais, toujours sous le choc de la gifle, rentrait dans le lit. Au bout d'une heure, ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Morgane était toujours en colère, et on l'entendait marmonner des "mais quel con...il comprendra jamais..." tandis que Kanda, lui, pensait "_Pourquoi elle m'a frappé?_". Deux heures plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis, mais on entendit un grondement venant de l'extérieur. Morgane ouvrit les yeux.

"_J'y crois pas... un orage en fin avril... Raaah... j'arriverai jamais à me rendormir..._"

Elle se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller. On vit un éclair traverser le ciel. Soudain, la blonde sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

"_Mais...il m'arrive quoi, là? Pourquoi je...pleure?_"

Au lieu d'essayer de s'arrêter, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait le jour de sa mort. Le 26 avril. Un jour de ténèbres. Un jour pluvieux, avec des orages, comme aujourd'hui.

-C'est quoi, ça... Qu'est que t'as, Morgane? Tu...tu pleures?

-Ah, je t'ai réveillé? Pardon, je... je voulais pas te déranger... c'est...

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je... je pleure pas!

-T'as peur de l'orage?

-Hein? Non! C'est...c'est pas ça...

"_C'est bien la première fois que je la vois pleurer..._"

-Viens.

Kanda tendait la main à Morgane.

-Tu... tu veux quoi?

-Bah, viens! Le lit est grand, alors...

-Tu veux faire quoi?

-Mais rien! Chuis pas un pervers!

-Tu promets de rien tenter?

-Noooooon...

-Bon, alors...

Morgane rentra dans le lit. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Kanda la prit dans ses bras.

-Eh... eh? EEEEEH?

-Chut. Dors.

-T'as dit que tu tenterais rien!

-Je ne tente rien du tout.

-Alors pourquoi chuis dans tes bras!

-Tu pleurais. Et je dois t'avouer que j'aurais jamais cru que tu pleurerais un jour.

-Pfff... n'importe quoi, chuis humaine, après tout!

-Ah bon? Je savais pas.

-C'est ça, ouais.

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré?

-T'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Si tu veux pas me le dire... Tant pis.

-T'abandonnes bien vite, dis-moi.

-Je suis pas du genre curieux.

-Hé hé...merci.

-C'est rien. Maintenant, dors.

Morgane sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle sourit. C'est bon d'avoir des amis sur qui on peut compter. Même quand ils ont pas l'air super gentils!

-Oui, merci...Kanda...mer...ci...Mé...gane...

"_Mégane?_"

Morgane s'endormit dans les bras du japonais. Il la suivit très vite. Cette nuit là passa bien vite. Le lendemain matin, Kanda ouvrit les yeux.

-Nnh? C'est quoi ça? WAH? MORGANE?

-Mmmmmh... patates...

-J'y crois pas... Réveille-toi!

*Toc toc*

-Euh, monsieur Kanda, mademoiselle Morgane, êtes-vous réveillés?

Le traqueur ouvrit la porte, et put constater que Morgane et Kanda avaient dormi ensemble. D'ailleurs la jeune fille était encore agrippée au japonais.

-...désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

-C'est pas... Bon sang Morgane réveille-toi!

-Hein? Ah, bonjour Kanda... Kanda? Mais... pourquoi je suis... Je suis... AAAAAH!

*SBAM!*

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as foutu un coup de poing!

-T'avais dit que tu tenterais rien!

-Mais j'ai rien tenté! C'est toi qui es sur moi! J'y peux rien si t'as un sommeil agité!

Morgane s'empressa de sortir de lit et de prendre son uniforme, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains.

"_C'est vrai...hier soir, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter... C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort... je m'étais pourtant juré d'être forte...Pourtant, chaque année, cette nuit là, il pleut, et il y a un orage, comme pour me rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle est morte... à cause de moi... Non! J'dois plus pleurer! J'ai déjà inquiété Kanda! Sois forte, sois forte!_"

Elle se changea, se coiffa vite fait et sortit. Kanda était déjà tout prêt. elle lui fit un beau sourire. Bien évidemment, sans même demander pourquoi elle lui souriait, il détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'elle voie qu'il rougissait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

-Merci.

On put apercevoir son oeil droit dans le léger mouvement de tête qu'elle avait fait. Il était bleu. Bleu ciel. Kanda prit la tête de Morgane entre ses mains et (non il l'embrasse pas!) repoussa la mèche de cheveux de la blonde.

-Ah! Non, fais pas ça!

Alors? Pourquoi cache-t-elle son oeil? à cause de sa couleur? à voir! Vous avez aimé? Pas trop déçus par le déroulement de cette nuit?

En tout cas, je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire! Le chapitre 9 arrivera quand je l'aurai écrit! XP

Reviews, s'il vous plaît!


	9. Jumelles

Alooooors ? Comment vont ces chers lecteurs ?

-Très mal : t'es de retour.

*CLANG !* Aïe… ça, ça tue. Bon, alors, je suis là pour…

-Tous nous faire chier.

…vous présenter la suite.

Disclaimer : Seules Morgane et Mégane m'appartiennent (et Chris aussi)

Genre : je dirais que ce chapitre est un peu plus tragique.

On va en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Morgane, et on va découvrir qui est cette fameuse Mégane…

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Alindmy, Xo-Yume-oX, Tachika, Miss Riri-chan et Miranda Every pour leurs reviews, et à Yuna-samaLola, qui sont des revieweuses anonymes (mais que je remercie quand même !)

_**Chapitre 8 : Jumelles (ou enfin qu'elle s'améliore !)**_

-Kanda prit la tête de Morgane entre ses mains et repoussa la mèche de cheveux de la blonde.

-Ah! Non, fais pas ça!

Morgane ferma les yeux pour que Kanda ne voie pas son œil droit.

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! Je veux juste voir ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était différent… qu'il était bleu.

-Nan !

Elle se dégagea. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle couvrit son œil avec ses mains.

-T'as pas besoin de le voir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Je te dis que t'as pas besoin ! Je veux pas que tu le voies !

- Ça a un rapport avec Mégane, c'est ça ?

Morgane se figea. Qu'avait-il dit à l'instant ?

-Qui… qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

Elle avait ouvert les yeux, bien qu'on ne voyait que le gauche, l'autre étant caché par ses mains. Elle avait l'air désemparée, et même effrayée.

-Je…tu as dit ce nom hier soir, avant de t'endormir. Mais si tu veux pas parler d'elle, j'insisterai pas.

La jeune fille restait muette. Elle commençait à voir flou. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« _Noooon ! Arrête de pleurer ! Sois forte ! C'est pas ton genre ! Allez ! Je vais lui répondre…_ »

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, puis retira sa main et rouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître l'habituel œil vert, et l'autre bleu. Un bleu très clair, faisant ainsi opposition au gauche.

-…Bah, c'est tout ?

-Comment ça c'est tout ? J'ai des yeux de couleurs différentes, et toi tu dis « c'est tout » ?

-Ouais, c'est rien, ça.

Cette fois-ci, Morgane était figée mais de stupeur.

-Tu… tu trouves pas que c'est… horrible ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je…

Morgane baissa la tête.

-On nous a toujours rejetées… Les gens ne s'approchaient pas de nous…

-De quoi ?

-Je vais quand même pas te raconter ma vie, non ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il s'installa sur le lit.

-Comme ça j'en saurai plus sur toi et j'arriverai mieux à te comprendre, surtout quand tu me fais des blagues pourries.

-Euh…mais…

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Et la mission ?

-Ça peut attendre.

-…

-Je t'écoute.

« _Après tout, je peux lui faire confiance… il racontera pas ça à tout le monde, il est pas comme Daisya… Je peux me confier à lui._ »

Morgane s'assit à côté de lui et commença à lui expliquer :

-Quand j'étais petite, j'avais une sœur. Une sœur jumelle.

-Mégane ?

-Oui. Nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'étais son reflet… et elle était le mien. Mon œil droit est bleu, le gauche est vert. Son œil gauche était bleu, le droit était vert. Quand je me faisais une frange à droite, elle se la faisait à gauche. Nous faisions tout pour nous ressembler le plus possible, mais nous voulions rester des reflets l'une pour l'autre. Car on serait toujours là pour s'entraider. Quand tu te regardes dans un miroir, tu as toujours un reflet. Nous avions peur que ce reflet disparaisse un jour. Nous ne voulions pas nous retrouver seules.

-J'ai absolument rien compris.

-En gros, quand je la voyais, c'est comme si je me regardais dans une glace. Je me sentais moins seule.

-Ah.

-T'es vraiment lent.

-Tu parles en énigmes.

-Si tu le dis…

-Continue. Mais parle clairement.

-De manière à ce que ton cerveau capte les infos.

-Ta gueu…

-Les gens nous trouvaient bizarres à cause de nos yeux. Tout le monde croyait que c'était une malédiction. Personne ne voulait nous approcher, de peur de se faire « maudire » aussi. C'est pourquoi nous étions souvent seules, livrées à nous-mêmes.

-Et tes… vos parents ?

-Ils étaient les seuls qui « comprenaient ». Mais malgré cela, à cause de tous ces gens nous fuyant, nous avons fini par douter. De tout le monde. Et petit à petit, nous nous renfermions sur nous-mêmes.

Un jour, nous avons fugué de notre maison. Nous avions alors 11 ans. Nous avons pris nos sacs et nous sommes enfuies très loin. Nous sommes finalement arrivées près de la mer. Nous sommes restées sur la plage longtemps, puis nous avons continué à marcher. Je ne sais plus jusqu'où nous avons continué à marcher, mais nous avons atteint un village, et là nous avons demandé de l'eau. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Un homme a eu pitié de nous, et a volé un peu de nourriture, étant aussi pauvre que nous. Il nous a nourri. Mais il s'est fait attraper. Pendant que nous mangions, des gens l'ont tenu, et l'ont frappé devant nos yeux. Voyant que nous étions en train de manger sa marchandise, le vendeur s'est dirigé vers nous, prêt à nous faire subir la même chose. Nous nous sommes enfuies loin, et sommes arrivées au bord d'un ravin. Personne ne nous avait suivi. Il faisait déjà nuit. Mégane et moi nous sommes penchées pour voir le fond et…

Morgane se tut. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kanda termina :

-Elle est tombée… n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se souvint. Elle se rappela de chaque détail. Sa sœur tombant dans le vide, avec un air suppliant, tandis qu'elle tendait la main, pour la rattraper, alors qu'il était déjà trop tard…

-Une nuit… avec des orages… je me rappelle… On était le 26 avril… j'avais vu une affiche avec la date… et depuis… cette date, je la… je la hais… à chaque fois, il pleut… il y a un orage… Comme… comme pour me rappeler… Qu'elle est… morte !

La blonde s'agrippa au japonais, qui la prit dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer.

-Calme-toi. Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

-C'est…de ma faute… si seulement… je n'avais jamais eu cette idée !

-Quelle idée ?

-Celle de fuguer ! Je suis si… Bouhouhouh…

-C'est bon. Ça va… c'est fini.

Kanda lui caressait…la tête. Morgane s'arrêta soudain de pleurer quand elle sentit la main du kendoka sur son crâne.

-… Eh ! Chuis pas un chien !

-Tu pleures plus ?

-Merci. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça à quelqu'un… Je…snif… je crois que je vais mieux.

-Tant mieux, alors.

Kanda lui sourit, et lui promit qu'il ne racontera rien à personne. Puis, il ajouta :

-Et moi, je trouve que cet œil bleu te rend encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà…

Il caressa la joue de Morgane, qui rougit légèrement, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur (nooooon ! pas les lèvres !) le front. La jeune fille ne sachant pas comment réagir, lui ficha un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis lança :

-Bon, on… on doit y aller ! Tu… tu viens ?

« _C'est ça, essaie de cacher que tu rougis, petite peste ! Tss… Bah, après tout…_ »

-Bon, tu te grouilles, Kandy ?

-Oh, la ferme.

-Quoi ! D'où tu me dis ça toi ?

-Et toi ? D'où tu me dis « Kandy » ?

-Je te le dis depuis toujours !

« _C'est bien comme ça que je l'aime._ »

Bon, bah, voilà ! Un chapitre un peu dramatique, plus court que les précédents, et qui vous en dit plus sur mon personnage ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La fin, bah… voilà quoi.

Le prochain chapitre, il faut que je l'écrive, et puis il faut que je puisse aller sur l'ordi ! Reviews, please !


	10. Attaque à Grenade

Chers lecteurs… J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer…

-Tu veux continuer cette fic jusqu'au 50ème chapitre, c'est ça ?

Euh, non, j'ai dit triste…

-Ouais, bah pour moi, c'est triste, que tu continues…

Non, en fait, je… je vais arrêter cette fic. Ce chapitre est le dernier…

-… Tu parles d'une mauvaise nouvelle…

Je…

-C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on m'aie jamais annoncée depuis que tu écris des fics ! C'est une super bonne nouvelle !

Merci…je vois que tu me regrettes…

-C'est fantastique ! Cette abrutie va enfin me lâcher les basques !

Je…

-Merveilleux ! Enfin, de retour à ma vie tranquille !

JE PLAISANTAIS !

-…

Hahahaha ! Alors, bien stressés devant vos écrans ? Désolée, je devais la faire, celle-là ! Je la laisserai pas de si tôt, ma p'tite Morgane ! Vous me détestez, pas vrai ?

-…Tu me le paieras un jour.

Ouais, mais tu veux combien ?

-Je te hais.

Bon, eh bah, après cette blague stupide de l'auteure qui espère que vous avez pas enlevé la page en gueulant « LA TRAITRESSE ! » ou des trucs dans le genre, voici la suite !

Disclaimer : Seules Morgane et Mégane sont à moi !

Merci à Alindmy, Miss Riri-chan, Xo-Yume-oX, Rose-Eliade, Tachika et Miranda Every pour les reviews !

_**Chapitre 8 : Attaque à Grenade (ou merde elle retombe dans le pourri…)**_

-Et toi ? D'où tu me dis Kandy ?

-Je te le dis depuis toujours !

-Euh, Morgane…

-Allez, grouille !

-Mais… tu es encore…

*Clac !*

-…en pyjama, finit Kanda.

Morgane venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et malheureusement pour elle, les voisins (oui, vous savez, les espagnols qui entendaient tout !) sortaient de leur chambre.

-¿Señorita ? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Porque salió así del cuarto? (Mademoiselle? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie comme ça de la chambre?)

-Ay, no, perdonadme…Es que no me había dado cuenta que...(Ah, non, pardonnez moi... C'est que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que...)

-Morgane? Tu reviens ou tu préfères te ridiculiser encore plus?

-Hé hé… Pardon ! Disculpen, tengo que... (Excusez moi, je dois...)

-Si, claro. Bueno, pues hasta luego.(Oui, bien sûr. Bon, eh bien à tout à l'heure.)

-Hasta luego.

Elle referma la porte, encore un peu honteuse. Mais ça devrait aller, les voisins avaient l'air gentils.

-T'es vraiment ridicule, tu sais.

-Ta gueule.

-Franchement, sortir comme ça, en pyjama…

-Oui, bon, je vais m'habiller. Change-toi pendant que je suis dans la salle de bains.

-Ouais, ouais.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle en question en emportant son uniforme d'exorciste. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se changea, et remit vite fait ses cheveux dans un état plus ou moins convenable. Elle remarqua que les contours de ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle se lava le visage, et se rappela du léger baiser de Kanda sur son front. Elle souleva sa mèche de cheveux et se remémora le compliment que le kendoka lui avait fait. « Ça te rend encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. ». Ce compliment l'avait tellement gênée… C'est pas tous les jours qu'un iceberg ambulant vous dit que vous êtes belle quand même !

« _Quand j'y repense, faudra que je m'excuse de l'avoir frappé… Mmh…naaan…_ »

-Kanda, t'es prêt ? Je peux sortir ?

-Ouais.

Après ça, ils allèrent ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner, où Morgane commanda plein de choses, comme d'habitude, comportant des pommes de terre et des pancakes. Kanda prit un thé.

-Bon, aujourd'hui, notre objectif est de découvrir s'il y a une innocence en ville.

-Tss…

-Ok, merci de ta participation. On va déjà détruire des akumas, et ensuite on en interrogera certains avant de les faire disparaître pour de bon. Et s'ils veulent pas répondre, on les élimine et on demande aux habitants s'ils ont découvert quelque chose d'étrange. Après tout, Komui a dit que de drôles d'évènements s'étaient produit…

-Mouais… à voir.

-Je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour ta coopération admirable.

-Tss…

-La réplique culte.

-Bon, on y va.

-Oui, oui…

Morgane et Kanda sortirent (en payant, ou plutôt en ajoutant tout sur une note destinée à Komui) et se dirigeaient alors vers le centre ville qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre.

-Une explosion ?

-C'est des akumas ! Viens !

Le japonais prit la main de la jeune fille et partit en courant. Ils coururent jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient entendu une explosion. Là, sept akumas de niveau un encerclaient deux personnes. Ils s'apprêtaient à tirer lorsque Kanda cria :

-Mugen, activation ! Le déferlement d'insectes !

Et Morgane dit à son tour, d'un ton un peu plus calme :

-Kura, on y va ! Activation !

L'ombre prit les bras de Morgane et les enveloppa entièrement. La blonde s'élança vers les akumas, son ombre augmentant la puissance de ses coups. Très peu de temps après, les akumas avaient disparu et les deux personnes, en pleurs, restaient immobiles. Puis l'une d'entre elles commença à parler.

-Merci ! Merci de nous avoir sauvés ! Merci…beaucoup même !

-Hein ?

La personne se transformait en akuma. Kanda ne l'avait pas vu venir. Morgane se jeta sur le monstre et lui coupa un de ses canons. Puis son avant bras sombre se changea en lame, et elle planta sa main dans l'ennemi.

-Tss…

-Me remercie pas, surtout ! Et occupe toi de l'autre !

-C'est bon.

-Ah ? Tu l'as déjà eu ?

-Ouais.

-Bon… on aura pas pu les interroger…

-Tss… Viens, on va aller voir les gens au centre ville.

Ils coururent donc, couverts de sang d'akumas, vers le centre ville, où tout le monde les regardaient avec effroi. Ils posèrent des questions à de nombreux habitants, qui leur répondirent tous que rien d'étrange ne s'était produit. Qu'il y avait eu de récentes explosions, mais c'était le seul fait étrange. Qu'aucun évènement surnaturel n'était arrivé avant les akumas. Ces machines auraient-elles une autre raison que l'innocence, de venir dans cette ville ?

-Putain, on est venus pour rien, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! On a sauvé des vies !

-Ah ouais et lesquelles ?

-Bah pour l'instant…

-Je vous ai trouvés, exorcistes !

-Merde, encore un !

-Euh, Kanda… y'en a pas qu'un…

-Quoi ? Euh… ouh là.

Effectivement, toute une armée se dressait devant eux. On entendait des cris de peur dans la foule, et les deux jeunes exorcistes se jetèrent sur les machines, malgré les hésitations devant tous ces ennemis. Mais plus ils en détruisaient, plus il y en avait. Morgane était à bout de forces.

-Kan…Kanda… j'en peux plus…

-Abandonne pas ! C'est bientôt fini !

-Mais… je… je tiens plus debout…

-En effet, tu trembles beaucoup, exorciste…

-Je vous avais dit que c'était un bon plan, de venir dans une ville proche pour qu'ils croient qu'il y ait une innocence !

-C'est ça révèle le plan !

-Bah, ils vont mourir de toute façon !

-Moi, mourir ? C'est plutôt vous qui allez y passer ! Bande de salauds ! Regardez dans quel état est Morgane ! Vous allez le payer !

Kanda était furieux. Il avait apprit qu'ils avaient étés envoyés en mission pour rien et en plus son amie souffrait. Il sauta sur l'armée d'akumas et les fendit les uns après les autres. On aurait pu voir des flammes autour de lui ! Il restait que quelques akumas quand Kurayami sortit soudainement, tandis que Morgane avait perdu conscience. Elle aida Kanda à détruire les dernières machines malfaisantes. Puis, l'ombre rentra dans le sol. Le kendoka ne se posa pas de questions sur le fait étrange qui venait de se produire, il était trop occupé à aider Morgane.

-Morgane ! Eh, Morgane ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! Eh ! me lâche pas maintenant !

Les blessures du japonais se régénéraient déjà, lui donnant ainsi la force de pouvoir la porter un moment. Un peu plus tard, Morgane ouvrit les yeux.

-Mmmh… Je veux des bonbons… candy… Kandy… KANDA ?

-T'es vraiment conne, tu sais ?

-J'te permets pas ! Et puis, je fous quoi dans tes bras ?

-T'as encore perdu conscience. Bon, je te pose, chuis crevé, moi aussi… C'est la première fois que j'en affronte autant…

-J'ai encore… perdu conscience…

« _Quelle nulle… et voilà j'en étais sûre, je suis qu'un poids pour lui…_ »

-En tout cas, heureusement que ton ombre était là…

-Hein ?

-J'en pouvais plus, et Kura est sortie du sol, c'est à ce moment là que tu as perdu conscience.

-Ah… elle a utilisé mes dernières forces pour te venir en aide… Merci Kura…

-Raaah, tu devais vraiment tomber dans les pommes à un moment pareil ?

-C'est de ma faute, peut-être ?

-Tss… Bah, après tout, tu t'es améliorée…

-Comment ça ?

-La dernière fois, t'as fait un malaise après un entraînement. Et là, après un combat. En plus t'as tenu plus longtemps. Et puis, en très peu de temps, franchement, c'est pas mal…

-Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui raconte des trucs incompréhensibles… T'arrives même pas à former une phrase complète, ou plusieurs phrases avec un lien entre elles…

-Je dis que t'as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois !

-Ah.

-Qui c'est qu'est lent, hein ?

-Tu sais vraiment pas causer.

-Nan mais quelle chieuse…

-Ouais, je sais, je suis née pour emmerder.

-Tss…

-C'est ton unique réponse ?

-Merci…

Morgane se tut. Quoi ? Kanda venait de la remercier ?

« _What the…_ »

-Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

-Tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure. Et puis, tu m'as beaucoup aidé…

-…Me remercie pas, ça me donne envie de te frapper et de gueuler « QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT A MON KANDYYYY ! »

-Tu viens de le faire…

-Aaah…hahaha !

-Tss…

Malgré cela, Kanda esquissait tout de même un petit sourire. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, les mains vides, et expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé au centre ville. Ils se changèrent, allèrent dîner, puis, une fois dans la chambre, le problème était de retour. Qui dort par terre ?

-On va pas dormir ensemble une deuxième fois, quand même…

-Tss…

En plus, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de récupérer, autant l'un que l'autre.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée.

Morgane sortit un feutre rouge que Dieu seul (en l'occurrence moi ! XD) savait d'où elle l'avait sorti (euh, Dieu, tu veux pas reprendre ta place, un moment ? Je sais pas d'où elle le sort moi…).

-Tu fous quoi, là ?

La jeune fille défaisait le lit, et sur la housse, elle traçait un trait rouge, de manière à partager également le lit en deux parties.

-Cette moitié-là est à toi, celle-là est à moi. Compris ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? T'as écrit sur des draps…

-S'en fout ! Komui paiera !

-Je vais finir par le plaindre… Quand il verra la note…

-Tant pis pour lui. L'avait qu'à se demmerder pour nous réserver deux chambres !

-…

-Bon, alors, quand tu dépasses ta moitié, je te frappes. Quand je dépasse mas moitié, tu peux me frapper.

-Tu vas te recevoir des coups, toi, j'en suis sûr…

-Ouais, ouais… On verra bien…

-T'as le sommeil vraiment agité, j'te dis…

-De toute façon, on a tous les deux besoin de ce lit, alors, viens.

Ils se placèrent chacun à un bout du lit et s'endormirent aussitôt, bien trop fatigués pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, Kanda se réveilla et sentit quelque chose collé à lui. Il tourna la tête et vit… Morgane. Elle était très près, sa respiration était lente et régulière, il sentait son souffle… en gros elle avait largement dépassé sa limite. Le kendoka se demanda d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle foutais aussi près, puis se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la frapper, son visage endormi la rendait trop innocente pour qu'elle se réveille juste après avec une humeur massacrante, à deux heures du mat', genre « pourquoi tu m'as frappé bordel ? ». Il la laissa donc dormir paisiblement et replongea dans un sommeil encore plus profond que le précédent.

Au petit matin, Morgane ouvrit les yeux et se vit sur Kanda, allongée à l'horizontale, la tête sur le torse du japonais. Mais bon sang, comment était-elle arrivée à se positionner ainsi ? Kanda, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui donna un beau coup de coude dans le bras ce qui le réveilla très vite.

-Putain de sa mère la conasse !

-De quoooooiiiii ?

-ça va pas de me faire ça, s'pèce de tarée !

-T'as dépassé la limite.

-Hein ?

Le jeune kendoka remarqua qu'elle était à l'horizontale, et qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, depuis qu'il s'était rendormi.

-Mais tu racontes quoi, là ? T'as vu comment t'es !

-*Bleeeh !* M'en fous ! Je vais m'habiller !

Elle entra dans la salle de bains en prenant des vêtements propres qu'elle avait apportés dans sa valisette. Une fois changée, elle sortit sans même attendre que Kanda lui autorise. Mais bon vu qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à se changer, ça allait.

-Je t'attends au resto.

-T'as l'air en forme.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'a fait du bien ! Et puis, j'ai hâte de rentrer !

-à la Congrégation ?

-Tu veux dire : à la maison.

Pfff… ce chapitre est pas drôôôôle… et la partie contre les akumas… en fait, je suis pas fière de ce chapitre... Et pour la blague! XD Vous avez flippé, pas vrai ? Niahahahahaha…Bah après, de nouveau le problème du lit… Enfin, bref, je me suis moins amusée à l'écrire que les autres… Dans le prochain chapitre, normalement, elle… Ah nan ! Je vous dis rien ! Non, elle va pas rencontrer Lavi ! Mais ce sera sûrement au chapitre d'après ! C'est bon, soyez pas impatients ! Ça va venir !

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre que je me suis tuée à finir aujourd'hui pour vous, à une heure du matin !

Reviews, onegai shimasu ?


	11. Retour et Tiedoll

Me voilà de retour ! Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une blague, voyons ! Ne me haïssez pas ! Je vous en prie !

-Je te hais depuis toujours, de toute façon…

Moi, je sais qu'au fond, tu m'adores !

-Eh bien ça doit être dans un fond trèèèès profond, alors…

Mais oui, mais oui…

Disclaimer : Seules Morgane et Mégane sont à moi.

Je vous promets de plus vous refaire de blagues aussi stupides et méchantes que celle de la dernière fois…

Merci à Miranda Every, Rose-Eliade (ne me hais pas !), Tachika et Alindmy pour leurs reviews ! Et à ma petite salomette ! Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic, Salomé !

Bon, bah, c'est parti ! Aujourd'hui, une rencontre pas très appréciée par la blonde !

_**Chapitre 10 : **__**Retour et Tiedoll (ou comment ça casse tout le suspens…)**_

-A la Congrégation ?

-Tu veux dire : à la maison.

-Tss… Bon, je vais m'habiller.

-Je te laisse.

En sortant, Morgane croisa de nouveau les voisins. Elle les salua poliment et descendit au restaurant pour attendre Kanda. Elle commanda une belle ration de pancakes, une autre de pommes de terre, deux œufs, des parts de gâteaux de tous genres, et puis, elle goûta à la fameuse tartine de tomate (en purée) avec de l'huile… (Typiquement espagnol, je le sais pasque mon père est de Grenade…) Elle n'apprécia pas tellement le goût de la tomate sur le pain brûlé et le laissa donc de côté (je déteste vraiment ça !). Puis, le japonais descendit enfin, avec leurs deux valises, quand elle avait fini de manger le festin qui lui était totalement destiné.

-T'as déjà mangé ?

-Mouich ! En'in, che chuis en t'ain de *gloups* finir !

-Je vois ça…

-C'est moi ou t'es mieux coiffé que d'habitude ?

-C'est toi.

-Ok… Bon, tu t'assois ?

-Non. Demande la note et on y va.

-Hein ? Et tu manges pas ?

-J'ai pas faim. Et puis, vaut mieux partir maintenant, pour pas arriver trop tard.

-Oui, c'est vrai… mais j'aurais aimé visiter la ville…

-On était pas là pour ça, à la base. Et puis, de toute façon, t'es déjà venue plein de fois, ici.

-Mais… pfff… d'accord. La cuenta, por favor ! (La note, S'il vous plaît!)

Après avoir laissé pour la dernière fois tout ce qu'elle devait payer au nom de Komui, ils sortirent du restaurant et saluèrent le gardien de la porte d'hôtel.

-Espero que habéis pasado unos buenos días en nuestro hotel. (J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour dans notre hôtel.)

-Si, muchas gracias. Adiós. (Ça j'imagine que vous pouvez vous le traduire…)

Le traqueur les attendait déjà dehors. Ils allèrent à la gare et prirent le premier train pour… euh… bah, pour rentrer. (Je sais jamais où se situe exactement la Congrégation…) Le voyage se déroula sans trop d'encombres, juste Morgane qui s'était amusée à faire des petites nattes au japonais une fois qu'il était endormi, le pauvre n'ayant pas eu une très bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils arrivèrent à destination le soir, vers six heures.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller moi. Je vous laisse, chers exorcistes.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à plus. Tss…

-Au revoir, et merci de nous avoir accompagnés pour cette mission !

-Ce fut un honneur.

-Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi, Kanda ?

-On fait notre rapport à Komui. Je m'en occupe, si tu veux.

-Ah, non ! Je viens avec toi !

-Si tu y tiens…

Ils se mirent donc en route pour rejoindre Komui dans son bureau. En chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. À cette heure-ci, normalement, on rencontre plein de monde, dans la citadelle. Au moment où ils commençaient à se poser des questions, ils croisèrent le traqueur et Lenalee qui était apparemment rentrée, elle aussi.

-Eh ! Vous faites quoi ? Ils sont où les autres ?

-Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! On a besoin de vous ! leur dit Lenalee en les entraînant avec elle.

-Hein ?

Elle les tira tant bien que mal jusqu'au réfectoire, les deux jeunes ne se laissaient pas faire et demandaient pourquoi elle faisait ça.

-Ah ! C'est pour manger ! Parfait, je crève la dalle !

-Mais nooon !

Elle leur lâcha les poignets par lesquels elle les avait tenus jusqu'ici et ouvrit les portes du réfectoire. Là, une belle surprise les attendait.

-Mais que… commença Morgane.

-Ce matin, le traqueur nous a prévenu que vous rentriez aujourd'hui, alors nous avons préparé ça pour vous !

-BON RETOUR PARMIS NOUS !

Les scientifiques, les exorcistes et les traqueurs présents et connaissant Morgane avaient tous dit cette phrase en chœur. Il y avait une grande banderole accrochée où on pouvait lire ces mêmes mots. Un grand buffet avait été organisé. Tout le monde attendait Morgane (et Kanda) les bras ouverts. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je… vous… vous avez fait tout ça… Pour nous ?

-Nous ? fit Daisya. Ah oui, c'est vrai que Kanda est là aussi !

-Espèce de sale…

-Oui, bon, vous allez pas vous battre maintenant, quand même ! tenta la chinoise pour calmer le japonais.

-Tu viens Morgane ? J'ai préparé tous ces plats rien que pour toi !

-Ouah ! Merci Jeryy ! Et… merci à vous tous…

La blonde sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

«_Non !_ _Je ne pleurerai pas ! Ils sont tellement gentils avec moi… Je me sens vraiment chez moi, maintenant…_ »

-Morgane ? Ça va ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas Kanda.

Morgane lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le plus beau depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le plus éblouissant. Kanda se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna la tête, mais Daisya l'avait déjà remarqué.

-Bah alors, Kandy, tu rougis ? Ouh, y'a de l'amour dans l'air ! AHAHA ! T'es trop chou, tout rouge ! Hi hi !

-QUOI ? JE VAIS TE…

Le kendoka colérique se jeta sur le turc hilare. Morgane, au lieu de les séparer, criait fièrement :

-Les paris sont ouverts ! Perso, je mise 2 guinées (environ 260 €) sur le japonais chevelu !

-Morgane !

-Moi j'en parie 3 sur l'exorciste à capuche ! fit un traqueur.

-Moi 2 et demi sur Kanda ! lança un scientifique.

-C'est pas vrai, Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Ils sont tous en train de parier, maintenant !

-Oh, ça va Lenalee, ils vont pas mourir dans une petite dispute…

Mais en voyant l'air énervé de la plus jeune, elle arrêta finalement Kanda et Daisya. La petite fête battait alors de son plein quand Komui appela Morgane et Kanda.

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais nous parler, Komui ?

-Tss…

-Oui, Morgane, je voulais te présenter un maréchal qui est rentré de mission récemment. Et toi, Kanda, je t'ai demandé de venir parce qu'il voulait te voir.

-Qu…quoi ? Me dites pas que…

-MON PETIT YÛÛÛ !

-Oh non !

Kanda allait s'enfuir quand quelque chose lui atterrit dessus, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Mon fils, si tu savais comme tu as manqué à papa !

-Je… urgh… je suis pas votre fils ! Vieux shnock !

-Euh… Je te présente le Maréchal Froi Tiedoll, Morgane.

-Et… C'est… le père de… ?

-Ah ! Non, mais il aime ses disciples comme ses fils…

-Euh…

-Mon petit Yû…

*Sbam !*

-Vous allez me lâcher oui ?

-Tu es brutal avec ton pauvre père…

-VOUS ÊTES PAS MON PERE ! Merde à la fin !

-Alors, Kanda, tu es pas content de revoir papa ?

-Daisyaaaa ! Alors, dis-moi, quelle est cette jeune fille dont tu as tant parlé et de qui Kanda est amoureux ?

-HEEEEIIIIIN ? DAISYA ! J'Y CROIS PAS JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Quoi ? Kandy est amoureux ?

-NOOOOON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! NE CROIS PAS CE QU'ILS RACONTENT !

Kanda prit Daisya par le col et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Puis il le plaqua contre le mur, lui serra le cou et lui dit :

-Tu lui as dit ? Espèce de salaud ! Tu l'as dit à qui d'autre encore ?

-Pers…personne !

-…

-A part Lenalee, Komui, River, Johnny et Tap !

-QUOI ?

-Mais ils ont promis qu'ils diraient rien !

-T'as vu comment le vieux l'a sorti devant elle ? Et tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? T'es un attardé ou quoi ?

-Mais… Je…

-Raaaah ! Et merde !

Kanda lâcha le turc qui se massa la gorge. Ils retournèrent vers les autres.

-Ah ! Mon petit Yû ! Tu es de retour ! Komui m'a expliqué quelque chose pendant ton absence !

-Et moi chuis restée là comme une paumée…

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, et si vous me présentiez cette jeune fille toute mignonne ?

-Hein ? Mignonne, moi ? Vous me connaissez pas, ça se voit…

-Tss… C'est sûr qu'elle est loin d'être mignonne…

-Ouais, tu peux parler toi, Kandy ! Pfff ! Hi hi !

-Toi ta gueule ! Je peux bien serrer un peu plus ta gorge la prochaine fois !

-*Gloups !* euh…

-Vous êtes donc le Maréchal Tiedoll, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Morgane, je suis une nouvelle exorciste. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est chou ! Viens dans mes bras !

-Argh ?

Kanda tourna la tête d'un air compatissant. Il connaissait bien ça…

-Euh…urgh… maréchal… Vous… pouvez me lâcher… s'il vous plaît… J'arrive pus à respirer ! Aaaargh !

-Ah ! Oui, désolé ! Mais je suis si heureux de rencontrer enfin celle qui a volé le cœur de… Oh c'est vrai ! Motus bouche cousue !

-De quoi ?

Mais Tiedoll ne dit pas un mot de plus, en faisant un geste de main qui montrait qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Morgane était déboussolée. Komui parti chercher sa sœur et Tiedoll s'apprêtait à poser pleins de questions à la jeune fille mais le japonais l'en empêcha.

-Viens, Morgane, lui dit Kanda en lui prenant la main. Il vaut mieux pas que tu restes avec ces tarés.

-Ah ? Euh… d'accord. Et toi, Daisya ?

-Je vais parler un peu avec le maréchal. Amusez-vous bien ! Niéhéhé…

-Mais… mon petit Yû…

-Laissons les tranquilles. Après tout…

-Oui, Komui m'a dit, Daisya. Mon petit Yû est amoureux de cette jeune fille… Elle m'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de talent… et dans plusieurs domaines… Et puis, elle doit être vraiment spéciale pour avoir réussi là où d'autres jeunes filles ont échoué avant elle…

-Moui, mais elle a pas l'air de partager ses sentiments… Mais c'est vrai que pendant ses missions, Kanda a eu affaire a beaucoup filles… toutes tombaient devant lui… pfff…

-Pourtant, ça ne le satisfait jamais. Un garçon de son âge est toujours content d'avoir les filles à ses pieds…

-Ouais bah pas lui.

-C'et pour ça qu'elle doit être vraiment spéciale. Elle a réussi à voler le cœur de mon petit Yû.

-Et en pas longtemps, en plus.

-Oui… Bon, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle !

-Maréchal, vous n'allez pas les embêter maintenant, quand même…

-Non, je verrais ça demain…

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du peintre. Un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Qui fit même frissonner le jeune exorciste.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda et Morgane étaient assis dans un coin et discutaient.

-Dis, c'était qui, celle dont il parlait ?

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais, le maréchal a dit que tu étais amoureux…

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas vrai !

-Pfff… tu veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

-C'est pas ça ! Merde ! Je suis **pas **amoureux !

-ça va ! Calme toi ! Roh là là…

-Sinon, t'en penses quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Du vieux.

-T'essaies pas de changer de sujet, là ?

-Tss…

-Bah, il est un peu zarb, mais il a l'air gentil…

-On voit que tu le connais pas… Tiens, je te parie que demain, tu vivras une journée insupportable.

-Comment t'exagères…

-J'exagère pas le moins du monde. Et puis, tu le constateras par toi-même…

Une fois la fête finie, certains allèrent se coucher et d'autres continuer à travailler, avec plus ou moins de conviction. Morgane était assez fatiguée et préféra donc dormir. Elle se remémora les paroles du japonais et s'endormit très vite, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'habilla vite fait et sortit de sa chambre dans le but d'aller voir si son compagnon habituel d'entraînement était debout. En chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec…

-Tiens ! Ma petite Morgane ! J'allais justement venir voir si tu étais réveillée !

-Maréchal ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien matinal, dites-moi ! Au fait, vous savez si Kanda est déjà en train de s'entraîner ? J'ai un peu tardé, ce matin…

-C'est donc là où tu courais ? Voir si i n'était pas parti sans toi ? Comme c'est mignon !

-Hein ?

-Je vais t'accompagner !

-Euh… d'accord…

En chemin, Tiedoll lui posa tout genre de questions. «Il lui demandait sa nationalité, son âge, ce qu'elle aimait faire, ses relations avec les autres… Au bout d'un moment, Morgane en eu assez et lui le lui reprocha.

-Si vous voulez vraiment savoir autant de choses sur moi vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dossier !

-Voyons, ne t'énerve pas…On croirait mon petit Yû… Ah ! Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

-Morgane ? Et… oh merde ! J'y crois pas déjà ?

-Tu fais quoi Kanda ?

-J'allais voir si t'étais réveillée… Mais, et vous ?

-Bah, moi, j'allais faire pareil, voir si tu étais déjà en train de t'entraîner ou si tu roupillais encore… Et puis, j'ai croisé le maréchal, il m'a proposé de m'accompagner et maintenant il me pose pleins de questions…

-Comme c'est mignon ! Vous vous entraînez ensemble ! Je n'aurais pas cru que mon petit Yû arriverait un jour à se séparer du calme et de la tranquillité d'un entraînement où il est seul ! Je suis fier de toi, mon fils !

-Je… ne… suis… pas… VOTRE FILS ! lui hurla Kanda en le repoussant de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se jetait sur lui à bras ouverts.

-Kanda ! T'avais pas besoin de le frapper aussi fort ! Ça va maréchal ?

-Oui, c'est ce côté sauvage qui fait son charme !

-…

-Tss…

Après l'entraînement auquel Tiedoll a finalement assisté, en ajoutant des petits « Bravo, vous êtes magnifiques ! » et autres commentaires du genre, ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Tiedoll ne les lâcha pas et bombardait toujours Morgane de questions. La pauvre en avait par-dessus la tête de tout ça. Et là, il posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser, surtout pas devant Kanda.

-Quelles sont tes relations avec mon petit Yû ?

Morgane recracha presque son verre d'eau et Kanda eu un tic nerveux et s'arrêta de manger. Ils regardèrent le français avec un air qui disait clairement « Qu'est c'qui raconte, le vieux ? »

-Euh… bah, on est amis, et collègues, aussi… pourquoi cette question ?

Kanda s'était figé. Dans un sens, la réponse de la personne qu'il aimait l'avait déçu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle l'aimait, non plus. Tiedoll remarqua bien que son disciple était déçu, alors il changea vite de sujet.

-Non, pour rien ! Et tes goûts culinaires ?

-Allez voir mon dossier, j'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes vos questions…

-Bon, d'accord… Je vais aller le demander à Komui…

Tiedoll sortit du réfectoire et laissa les deux jeunes exorcistes seuls. Morgane s'assura qu'il était bien partit et soupira.

-Aaaaah… Enfin ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier ! Il est excentrique et super lourd ! Il m'a soûlée toute la matinée avec ses questions !

-Je t'avais dit…

-Pfff…

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que le maréchal n'intervienne. Morgane et Kanda méditèrent un moment, puis la jeune fille décida de rester dans sa chambre pour dessiner. Mais Lenalee l'en empêcha.

-Morgane ! Je t'ai trouvée !

-Lenalee ? Tu veux me parler ?

-Je t'avais dit, avant de partir en mission, que je voulais qu'on aie une petite discussion entre filles, non ?

-Argh…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh…oui…

La blonde fit entrer la jeune chinoise. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Lenalee commença :

-Quelles sont tes relations avec Kanda ?

-J'y crois pas ! Pas encore !

-Comment ça, pas encore ?

-Le vieux m'a posé des questions toute la matinée ! J'en peux plus ! En plus, il m'a demandé exactement la même chose !

-Ah bon ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Qu'on était amis et collègues, rien de plus !

-Mais toi, ne ressens-tu rien d'autre pour lui ?

-De quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Merde ! On est amis, c'est tout ! C'est pas pasque je suis souvent avec lui que je suis **amoureuse **de lui !

Manque de bol, Kanda qui passait par là (comme par hasard) avait entendu cette dernière phrase. De quoi lui pourrir l'après-midi.

« _Tss… Je crois que… je laisse tomber… Elle va pas tomber amoureuse de moi de sitôt de toute façon... Mais… je peux pas abandonner si vite ! Bon, je m'accroche ! C'est pas pasqu'elle a dit ça qu'elle le pensera toujours dans quelques temps !_ »

Le japonais se félicita intérieurement de faire preuve d'autant de persévération (je sais pas si ce mot convient mais j'avais trop envie de le mettre) et entendit que des pas se rapprochaient de la porte. Il recula un peu et fit comme si il passait lorsque Lenalee ouvrit la porte.

-Bon, je te laisse Morgane. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Ah, au fait, mon frère voulait te voir. Tiens, salut Kanda !

-Salut.

-Komui veut me voir ? Bon, j'y vais.

-Kanda, toi aussi tu es demandé.

-Tss…

Ils allèrent donc ensemble jusqu'au bureau du fou au béret et une fois arrivés, ils se demandèrent si ils devaient prendre le risque d'entrer. Ils avaient tous les deux un très mauvais pressentiment. Morgane frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Ils s'exécutèrent et virent avec horreur que le maréchal discutait avec le grand intendant.

-Ah, Morgane, Kanda, Lenalee vous a dit que je voulais vous voir ?

-Tss…

-Oui… C'est pourquoi ?

-à partir de maintenant, tu fais partie intégrante de l'unité Tiedoll.

-Bienvenue, ma petite Morgane !

Kanda sentit son cœur faire un bond. Morgane faisait partie de son unité ? Parfait ! La concernée, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle prononça tout de même quelques mots.

-D'accord… Euh, je vais y aller.

Elle sortit du bureau, et une fois dehors, elle attendit un moment et s'exprima finalement :

-NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Je le trouve un peu mieux que le précédent, perso ! Et c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit! Dans le prochain, Morgane a 15 ans ! Et vous aurez peut-être ce que vous voulez et que vous n'arrêtez pas de me réclamer ! x)

Pauvre Morgane, je la plains… Bon bah à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	12. Nouveaux à la Congrégation

Ouaaaaiiiiis ! J'ai 5 fois plus de reviews que de chapitres ! Génial ! Merci à mes lecteurs ! YIPIIIII !

-Quelle attardée…

Et t'as encore rien vu !

-Et fière de l'être…

Absolument !

Disclaimer : TOUT est à moi !

-Hum hum…

Oui, bon, à part l'univers de -man… Mais ça vous l'avez compris, non ?

J'espère juste que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus…

Merci à Alindmy, DGM-medieval, Tachika, Miranda Every, Rose-Eliade et Miss Riri-chan pour les reviews !

_**Chapitre 11 : Nouveaux à La Congrégation (ou il est trop nul, ce titre…)**_

Morgane courait. Elle courait à travers la Congrégation. Elle venait de rentrer d'une mission en Suisse.

-Morgane, exorciste de type symbiotique, 15 ans.-

-Arrivée à 19 heures 24 exactement.-

Elle courait parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il y avait deux nouveaux exorcistes. Kanda l'avait appelée pendant sa mission et lui avait dit qu'il y en avait un qui l'énervait vraiment… Presque plus que Daisya… Elle voulait absolument voir ça ! Elle croisa un gars de la scientifique et s'arrêta.

-Ah ! Tiens, t'aurais pas vu les nouveaux, par hasard ?

-Hein ? Morgane ? Bah, tu viens de les louper, ils allaient vers le réfectoire…

-Merci !

La jeune fille reprit sa course. Elle arriva finalement là où elle allait (donc au réfectoire !) et ouvrit les portes d'un coup sec. Tous les gens présents se tournèrent vers elle.

-3 jours depuis l'arrivée de Bookman et Bookman Jr aussi appelé Lavi.-

-Ils sont où les nouveaux ?

Silence dans la pièce. Puis un scientifique prit la parole.

-Euh… tu veux parler du vieux aux airs de panda et de son apprenti ? Ils sont allés à la bibliothèque…

-RAAAAH ! C'est pas vrai ! Euh, merci !

Morgane claqua les portes et repartit en courant. Une fois devant la bibliothèque, elle ouvrit d'un geste très délicat, c'est-à-dire avec un joli coup de pied (elle est énervée, elle a vraiment pas de bol, faut avouer !) dans la porte et cria :

-Ils sont là les nouveaux ? Y'a intérêt pasque ça me soûle de les chercher partout !

Le peu de monde qui était à cet endroit à cet instant précis lui reprocha d'être aussi bruyante. Puis, un vieillard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'approcha d'elle. Elle se rappela des paroles du scientifique, « aux airs de panda », et devina qu'il s'agissait d'un des nouveaux arrivés.

-Bonsoir. Vous devez être la jeune Morgane. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné qu'elle affichait. Je suis Bookman. Vous nous cherchiez ?

-Nous ?

-Oui, mon apprenti et moi.

-Et il est où, votre apprenti ?

-Eh bien il est là, il compulse des livres, regardez. Il s'appelle La… Lavi ? Mais, il est passé où, celui-là !

-J'y crois paaaaaas ! Bon, merci monsieur, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance…

-Je vais tuer ce crétin !

La blonde referma les portes de la bibliothèque et s'écroula sur sol, pour s'adosser ensuite contre le mur.

« _Je le trouverai jamais… en plus, cette foutue citadelle est énorme, je pourrai jamais voir qui a réussi à énerver Kanda plus que Daisya… C'est un des deux nouveaux, et c'est sûrement pas ce vieux panda… Pfff… Bon je vais continuer de chercher un peu… Mais vu ma poisse…_ »

Morgane se releva et se remit à marcher, avec un air beaucoup moins déterminé. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnût immédiatement.

-Crétin de lapin ! Je vais te découper en rondelles !

-Si tu m'attrapes ! Mais t'y arriveras pas, Yû, pasque chuis un lapin ! Et qu'un lapin, ça court vite ! Ha ha ha !

-Mais t'es PAS un lapin !

-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Faudrait savoir !

-Je vais te…

-Oui, je sais, me découper en rondelles ! J'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où tu me l'as dit, Yû ! Hi hi !

Morgane entendait les voix mais n'en voyait pas les propriétaires, vu qu'elle était dans un autre couloir. Une était à Kanda, c'est évident. Mais l'autre…

« _C'est quoi ça ? Le gars qui parle… c'est pas la voix de Daisya, alors… Oui, ça doit sûrement être…_ »

*SBAM !*

-AÏE !

-OUCH !

-C'est pas vrai, c'était quoi, ça ?

-Ah ! Je suis désolé, je… Je… Wouah…

-Hein ?

La symbiotique se massa le front. Elle s'était cognée contre quelqu'un, et apparemment c'était le garçon qui embêtait le kendoka colérique. Elle reconnaissait sa voix, mais ne croyait pas qu'il était aussi près pour que, dès qu'elle arrive au coin, elle se le prenne de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête, elle aperçut un jeune homme, roux, borgne, vu le bandeau sur son œil droit. Et son œil gauche…

« _Un cœur ?_ »

-S…Strike !

-De quoi ?

-Je t'ai attrapé, Baka Usagi ! *PAF !*

-Aïeuh ! Yû, t'as pas besoin de frapper aussi fort ! À la tête en plus… Au fait, tu connais cette jolie fille, Yû ? *Paf !* Aïe !

-M'appelle pas par mon prénom, crétin ! Et quelle jolie fi…euh…

-Salut Kandy !

-Mo…Morgane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es rentrée de mission ?

-Euh, oui, et je cherchais celui qui avait réussi à t'énerver encore plus que Daisya, en l'occurrence un certain Lavi…

-Eh bien vous m'avez trouvé jolie demoiselle !

-Je me disais aussi…

Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui fait rougir Kanda. Ce qui fait rire Lavi. Avant qu'il se reçoive un joli coup de poing sur la tête de la part du japonais.

-Euh, au fait, Lavi, je crois que le monsieur qui ressemble à un panda te cherche… Et il est pas content.

-Mince ! Il a remarqué mon absence ! Faut que j'y aille ! Mais, au fait, tu t'appelles Morgane, c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Je vois… Yû, faudra que je te parle, après !

-Tss…

-C'est important.

-Rien à foutre.

-Huit heures et demie dans le réfectoire !

-C'est ça…

-Bon, moi, j'y vais ! Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, jolie demoiselle !

Lavi embrassa la main de Morgane. Celle-ci parut indifférente et dit au bookman :

-Tiens ! Moi aussi faudra que je te parle ! Le plus tôt possible !

-Avec plaisir ! fit le borgne en s'éloignant.

-…Mais tu veux lui parler de quoi ?

-Je te dirais pas !

-Tss…

« _Ça m'inquiète tout ça…_ »

Après ça, Lavi se fit passer un savon par Bookman, et Kanda accompagna Morgane au réfectoire. Celle-ci se demanda encore plein de choses à manger, elle rentrait de mission, elle avait donc très faim.

-Dis, pourquoi tu cherchais cet abruti ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, je cherchais celui qui avait réussi à t'énerver plus que Daisya.

-Et pourquoi tu voulais absolument savoir qui c'était ?

-Bah, pour savoir qui a réussi cet exploit sans se faire tuer, pardi !

-Celui qui a réussi cet exploit est juste devant moi.

-Hein ? Lavi est dans la salle ?

-Noooon… C'est toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu savais… Tu m'énerves bien plus que le vieux et Daisya réunis…

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi je suis pas encore morte, alors ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de te tuer…

Kanda repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Morgane. Ça aurait bien pu passer pour une scène de film romantique, le jeune homme qui s'approche des lèvres de la jeune fille, celle-ci ferme les yeux, et… Mais ça pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pour deux raisons : la première, Kanda n'avait pas les cou… euh… le courage de le faire et puis, de toute façon, quelqu'un venait d'arriver…

-Bah alors les tourtereaux ?

-WOUAH !

L'iceberg lâcha très vite sa petite langue de vipère et se retourna pour voir que Lavi se tenait devant lui, accompagné de Bookman.

-Toi…

-Je devais te parler, Yû, et c'était une urgence !

-Il est même pas huit heures !

-Parce que tu comptais venir ?

-Non ! M'en fous, fous-moi la paix !

-Je retourne à la bibliothèque.

-Ok, papi ! Bon, toi tu viens avec moi.

-Tss…

-Je dois te parler d'une personne très importante pour toi.

-… Pfff… D'accord.

Morgane, qui était restée silencieuse, ou plutôt qui s'empiffrait depuis tout à l'heure, prit finalement la parole :

-Un' perchonne importanch ? *Gloups* De quiiiiii ?

-Personne ! T'en fais pas !

-Laisse tomber, Morgane.

-Merci…

Lavi entraîna Kanda dans le couloir.

-C'est elle ?

-De quoi ?

-Dont tu es amoureux ?

-QUOIIII ? Mais qui…

-Daisya.

-JE VAIS LE…

-Calme ! Calme ! Au pied la bébête !

*SBAM !*

-Aïe…Pfff…aucun humour…

-Ta gueule ! Sérieux je vais le tuer celui là ! Il le raconte vraiment à n'importe qui !

-Et depuis quand t'es amoureux d'elle ?

-Tss… Depuis… un an.

-UN AN ?

-Chuuut !

-Désolé ! *tout bas* Un an ? Mais pourquoi… ça avance pas ?

-…

-Me dis pas que… bah, on voit que tu lui as pas dit, vu comment elle réagit avec toi…mais… un an… Quand même… Tu te rappelles précisément ou pas ?

-Deux semaines après son arrivée.

-J'y crois pas…

-Tss…

-Faut lui en parler !

-T'es fou ? Je ferais jamais ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? T'as pas les cou…le courage de le faire ?

-…

Kanda détourna son regard et rougit légèrement. Lavi le regarda d'un air qui signifiait « J'y crois pas, ce mec, le grand tueur d'akumas, Kanda le fantastique, qui arrive même pas à déclarer ses sentiments à une fille ? »

-C'est pas ma faute… j'ai pas l'habitude…

-Ouais je vois ça… Il te faut un entraînement. Un entraînement intensif.

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Bon, bah, tant pis pour toi… Tu viens ?

-Tss…

Ils rejoignirent Morgane qui avait fini depuis longtemps.

-Vous faisiez quoi ?

-On discutait.

-Tss…

-Oui, mais quoi ?

-T'inquiète.

-Laisse.

-Je me sens vraiment mise à l'écart…

Lorsque Kanda eut commandé, puis terminé son bol de sobas, les trois jeunes exorcistes quittèrent le réfectoire et le japonais partit dans sa chambre. Lavi allait faire de même, mais Morgane le retint.

-Lavi…

-Mmh ?

Kanda avait remarqué que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas, alors que leurs chambres étaient dans la même direction. Il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un mur, pour espionner (Pas bien Kandy ! Pas bien !). Morgane avait pris la manche de Lavi. Elle s'approcha très près du visage du roux et là… cataclysme. Fin du monde. Calamité. Pour Kanda, en tout cas. Morgane embrassait Lavi.

Du moins, c'est ce que Kanda voyait, mais les visages étaient cachés par les cheveux de la blonde. En fait, elle ne l'embrassait pas, elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais Kanda ne les vit pas se sourire comme des psychopathes tarés tout droits sortis de l'asile. Il s'était retourné, le dos contre le mur, la tête baissée. Mais eux, ils préparaient quelque chose. Et le japonais n'en avait pas conscience.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le kendoka se laissa tomber sur son lit à plat ventre. Puis, il releva la tête. Il prit son oreiller et le serra contre lui, tout en pensant à diverses choses. Par exemple :

« _Lavi, salaud ! Tu me le paieras !_ »

ou bien :

« _Putain, comment il a réussi en une heure à faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire en un an ?_ »

Mais, sa pensée principale était :

« _… Elle… elle l'a embrassé…_ »

Dur. Bref, Kanda s'endormit encore habillé, tout en pensant à ces choses diverses et variées (pourtant toutes sur le même sujet !), et une unique larme vint couler sur sa joue dans son sommeil.

Alors ? C'est bon ? Pas trop déçus par ce que vous attendiez tant ? Perso, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si je l'ai trouvé plutôt dur, vu que la plupart (surtout une certaine Alindmy) attendaient l'arrivée de Lavi, j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Reviews ?


	13. Dossier spécial 2

Bon, vu que j'avais le temps, j'ai sorti ça en même temps que le chapitre 12. Un dossier un peu mieux rempli que la dernière fois !

_**Dossier spécial : exorciste Morgane**_

**Données personnelles :**

Nom : inconnu

Prénom : Morgane

Âge : 15 ans

Nationalité : française

Taille : 1m66

Poids : 51 kg

Date de naissance : 14 octobre

Signe astral : balance

Groupe sanguin : A

Loisirs : dessin, chant, embêter les autres.

Plat préféré : Pomme de terre au four, pancakes

Déteste : qu'on ait pitié d'elle, les pleurnichard(e)s, que l'on la laisse à l'écart

Culture : 3/5

Sentiments : 4/5

Puissance d'attaque : 4/5

Force physique : 3/5

Flexibilité : 5/5

Franchise : 5/5

**Personnalité : **

A l'air froide au premier abord, mais peut être très sympathique et souriante. Peut aussi être odieuse et égoïste (elle me l'a dit elle-même.). De la franchise à revendre, et une véritable petite langue de vipère. Un certain charme ressort dans ce caractère. Une fille qui a de la personnalité, et qui est fière d'être ce qu'elle est. Est faite pour s'entendre avec Daisya et Lavi.

**Facultés physiques :**

Pratique des arts martiaux divers. Elle mange beaucoup car c'est une symbiotique. Très flexible. Elle a les yeux vairons (gauche vert foncé, droit bleu clair.)

**Talent****s spéciaux:**

Très douée en dessin. Elle a une très belle voix et est très forte pour se faire détester, mais aussi pour se faire aimer.

**Objectifs :**

Pour l'instant inconnus.

**Passé :**

Elle a eu une sœur jumelle, Mégane, qui est morte lorsqu'elles avaient onze ans. Elle a fugué avec sa sœur à ce même âge à cause de tous ces gens les regardant étrangement et les méprisant. Morgane était l'aînée.

_**Dossier spécial (2) : Innocence Kurayami**_

**Données sur l'Innocence :**

Type/Forme : symbiotique/ombre

Utilisateur : Morgane

Pas de nom officiel, juste un surnom donné pas l'utilisatrice.

**Forme :**

Ombre qui peut sembler normale au premier abord. Peut changer selon l'humeur de Morgane. Peut aussi ne pas faire la même chose que sa propriétaire.

**Particularités :**

Kura peut sortir quand Morgane le lui demande, mais aussi quand elle sent que cette dernière est en danger ou quand elle en a tout simplement envie. Lorsqu'elle se blesse, ses blessures apparaissent sur le corps de Morgane, et vice-versa. Lorsque sa propriétaire est en état de faiblesse, Kurayami utilise ses dernières forces pour vaincre les ennemis.

**Techniques et sorts :**

Pas de noms officiels donnés aux techniques.

Une des techniques les plus utilisées est celle ou Kura s'empare d'un ou plusieurs membres de Morgane, les enveloppe et les renforce. Cette technique est utile pour un combat rapproché.

Une autre est celle ou Morgane peut rester immobile, alors que son ombre s'occupe des ennemis qui sont loin. Technique utilisée pour le combat à distance.

La dernière est une technique de défense. Kura enveloppe entièrement Morgane et l'amène dans le sol. Comme ça, elle est hors de danger. Par contre, elle ne peut se déplacer qu'avec beaucoup de mal et elle a besoin d'un entraînement spécial pour parvenir à maîtriser ces techniques parfaitement.

-Bah voilà ! ça c'est plus utile ! C'est bien Komui !

-Pfff… je suis fatigué…

Ah ! Mais ça se remplit, dis donc ! Voici pour vous !

Des pitites reviews ?


	14. Mauvaise blague

Salut ! Oui, je sais, je suis collante. Une fois que je commence, je finis plus !

-Au plus grand malheur des gens censés, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde…

Bah wai. Désolée d'être ce que je suis, hein !

-Tu peux l'être.

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà. Ça a pas changé. Kandy a toujours été à moi. U.U Comment ça, non ? Bon, je veux bien partager. C'est toujours pas ça ? Ok, d'accord… Morgane, Mégane et leur histoire est à moi. Et la larme de Kandy aussi.

Merci à Miranda Every, Rose-Eliade, Alindmy et Miss Riri-chan pour leurs reviews ! Et puis Pong, aussi, reviewer anonyme !

Au fait, j'aimerais prendre un peu de place pour répondre à une review de Yuna-samaLola, revieweuses anonymes, mais qui m'ont bien fait rire avec leur review !

-Ma fic vous plaît ? J'en suis très heureuse !

-Vous pouvez l'emprunter, si c'est pour en faire une si bonne utilisation ! J'adore votre chanson ! Vraiment géniale !

-Le KandaXMorgane, bah… quand elle aura 17 ans et que Chris sera arrivé ! Je peux pas donner plus de détails ! (Au fait, j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter…)

-Bah, bisou, c'est obligé, mais pas forcément plusieurs… chuis pas une super grande romantique, non plus… et puis, « plus si affinités »… désolée de vous décevoir, mais, non. J'ai même pas 14 ans et je vais pas écrire ce genre de choses… de toute façon je sais même pas comment m'y prendre. Donc, y'aura pas plus qu'une simple romance entre deux adolescents en guerre contre des monstres et des tarés (classes, mais tarés !) qui veulent détruire le mooooonde ! MOUAHAHAHaha… pardon.

Enfin, voilà le chapitre !

_**Chapitre 12 : Mauvaise blague (ou pour une fois j'ai rien à dire…)**_

Kanda s'endormit encore habillé, tout en pensant à ces choses diverses et variées, et une unique larme vint couler sur sa joue dans son sommeil.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Vide. Soudain, quelque chose apparut. Une forme qu'il connaissait. Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres de lui.

-Morgane !

Kanda cria ces mots, ou plutôt essaya. Mais aucun son ne sortait. Il courut vers la blonde, qui disparut lorsqu'il était très près. Elle réapparut plus loin, et une fois de plus, il essaya de l'atteindre. Même chose. Elle s'évapora comme de l'eau et se matérialisa autre part. Ce fait étrange se reproduisit plusieurs fois, mais le japonais atteint finalement la jeune française. Il effleura la joue de Morgane, et celle-ci lui prit la main, et se rapprocha de son visage. Elle allait l'embrasser. Kanda ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Morgane n'était plus là, et devant lui s'étendait un couloir. Au bout de ce couloir, la fille qu'il aimait embrassait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle embrassait Lavi.

Kanda brandit Mugen et se jeta comme un fou furieux sur le roux, qui le repoussa à l'aide d'un… katana ? Le japonais donnait des coups à ce qu'il croyait être Lavi. Mais le borgne avait laissé place à un clone de l'épéiste. Il se battait donc contre un double. Chaque coup qu'il portait était imité par son reflet, comme s'il était devant un miroir. Pendant un moment, le vrai se demanda s'il n'était pas le faux, et s'il n'était pas en train de se battre contre le vrai lui, il ne savait plus qui d'entre son reflet et lui-même était le clone. Kanda fut distrait et son clone en profita pour porter un coup fatal. Le kendoka se prit Mugen dans le ventre. Il tomba, mais pas à terre. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber. Puis il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou, de confortable. Il était sur un lit. Et Morgane l'attendait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Kanda ! Tu as pris un grand coup, je me suis fait beaucoup de souci !

Le concerné essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas. Tu dois te reposer… Si tu savais… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

L'adolescente se pencha vers lui, lui caressa la joue et…

*SBAM !*

Kanda se surprit avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, en train de baver sur son oreiller.

« _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Un… rêve ?_ »

*Sbam ! Bam !*

« _Putain… Bon récapitulons. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je m'endors habillé, et puis je me mets à rêver de trucs bizarres, et quand je me réveille, je suis en train de baver et un futur mort tape comme un malade à ma porte…Pour une fois que c'était un beau rêve, en plus…_ »

-Ouvre, Yû !

« _En plus c'est ce Baka Usagi… Super…L'a vraiment fallu qu'il me réveille à ce moment là…_ »

-Allez, Kandy ! Pas le temps de faire la grasse mat' !

« _Morgane ? Elle est avec lui ?_ »

Kanda se remémora la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il eut un sourire amer avant de se plonger dans la passionnante contemplation de ses chaussures. Sérieux, elles étaient trop classes, ses pompes ! Une matière brillante, noire, sans doute du cuir, avec des bordures argentées au bout… Vraiment magnifiques. A noter l'ironie. Mais un bruit similaire aux autres le força à détourner la vue de ses merveilleuses bottes.

*Sbam !*

-Allez, Yû, debout ! M'oblige pas à défoncer la porte !

-Genre tu vas réussir à faire ça…

-J'en suis tout à fait capable ! Tu me sous-estimes, Morgane !

Le kendoka, fatigué par cette étrange nuit, un air déprimé sur le visage, se dirigea vers la porte en prenant Mugen au passage (au cas où) et l'ouvrit lentement.

-Ah ! Yû ! T'es encore en vie !

-La ferme. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Bah… il est tard, et tu étais toujours pas réveillé, alors…

-On s'est inquiétés pour toi, Yû !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Baka Usagi.

-Mais c'est ton nom !

-Boucle-la, et profite du temps que je te laisse pour le faire de ta propre volonté.

-…

-Eh bah, Kandy, t'es pas de bonne humeur !

-Pas bien dormi.

-Et elle tu lui dis rien, quand elle… Oui, bon, je me tais, me regarde pas comme ça…

-Tu as l'heure, Morgane ?

-Il doit être onze heures, environ…

-Onze heures ? Putain !

-Tu as dormi habillé, Yû…euh, Kanda ?

-Barre-toi.

-Je vais y aller aussi, tu nous rejoindras au réfectoire ! Ok Kandy ?

-Tss…

Morgane prit Lavi par le bras, et les deux laissèrent Kanda seul. Le brun referma la porte et colla son front contre cette dernière.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je réagis pas plus que ça ?_ »

Il s'assit dos contre la porte, et baissa la tête.

« _Après tout… elle a l'air bien avec lui… Hin hin… Quel nul… Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de laisser tomber ? Pff…je les compte même plus… De toute façon, j'y arriverai jamais… Je crois que…_ »

-Haaa… Ras-le-bol de tout ça… Fallait vraiment que je tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le réfectoire, Lavi et Morgane discutaient.

-Tu crois qu'il va y croire ?

-Bah ouais ! T'as vu comment il t'a parlé ? Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il y a pensé longtemps, vu qu'il a mal dormi et qu'il s'est quand même endormi encore fringué !

-Mouais…de toute façon, il me parle toujours de manière trèèèès amicale… mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air crevé.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Salut Daisya !

-On complote contre Kandy.

-Chouette ! J'peux jouer ?

-Ouais ! Comme ça, ça va encore mieux marcher ! Yû va rien comprendre !

-Mais, dites, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Hé, hé… viens.

Les trois bien déterminés à pourrir la vie à Kanda le plus possible, sortirent du réfectoire et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Morgane (Pour **discuter**, au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient totalement attardés ou pire.).

-Bon, alors, les gars, voilà le plan. Toi, Lavi, je te l'ai pas expliqué pasqu'hier c'était la phase préparatoire.

-Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez… S'est passé quoi hier, avec Kanda ?

-Attends, je te raconte. Tu vas voir comment Morgane peut être sournoise…

~Flash-back~

-Lavi…

-Mmh ?

Morgane s'approcha du roux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient très près, et que leurs visages soient cachés par la mèche de la jeune fille. Lavi eut un moment de bug, mais se reprit très vite lorsque la symbiotique lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Dis, tu aimes emmerder Kanda, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Mais…

-Chut ! Bouge pas.

-De quoi ?

-Il nous regarde.

-Qui ça, Yû ?

« _Meeeeeerde ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort ! J'vais m'faire tuer ! Et pour de bon, cette fois !_ »

-C'est la première partie.

Morgane vit qu'il ne les regardait plus. Là, elle s'éloigna du visage de Lavi et ajouta :

-Tu veux m'aider à lui pourrir la vie ?

Le bookman la regarda longtemps. Puis :

« _Après tout, ça vaut le coup. Juste pour voir ses réactions, et puis ça pourrait peut-être l'aider, dans un sens…Morgane découvrirait par la jalousie de Yû ses sentiments pour elle, et il avancerait enfin… Et puis, franchement, j'adore l'embêter alors…_ »

-Oui.

Et là, le moment des sourires de psychopathes tarés tout droits sortis de l'asile. Ils allaient pouvoir pourrir la vie de Kanda comme jamais, avec leur plan machiavélique.

~Fin du flash-back~

-Alors, votre plan, c'est de faire semblant d'être ensemble pour voir ses réactions ?

-Oui, et puis, toujours venir le voir pour lui demander des conseils, rien que pour l'énerver ! Genre : « Comment je peux faire pour que Lavi m'aime plus ? »

« _…C'est salaud._ » *pensé par Lavi et Daisya en même temps*

-Mais, dis-moi, Morgane, je sers à quoi, moi, là-dedans ?

-A répandre la rumeur. T'es trop fort pour ça.

-Ok… On commence quand ?

-Maintenant.

Daisya sortit de la chambre, et suivit les instructions de Morgane, c'est-à-dire d'aller parler tout d'abord à un traqueur.

-Eh ! Tu savais que Morgane et Lavi se sont embrassés ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je les ai vu !

-Mais ils se connaissent depuis quand ?

-Hier, je crois…

-C'est pas possible… Le bookman aurait donc autant d'expérience avec les filles ? Je devrais peut-être aller le voir, il pourrait me donner des conseils…

-Bon, moi je te laisse, j'ai à faire ! Hi hi !

-Mince ! Et Jean ? Faut que je lui raconte ça… Il aimait bien Morgane…

« _Quel naïf ! Ça marche comme prévu !_ »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la moitié de la citadelle était au courant. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, même 65 était prévenu de la pseudo relation entre Lavi et Morgane. Kanda était alors au réfectoire, quand Lenalee accourut et le vit installé tranquillement, bien qu'un air déprimé régnait sur son visage, en train de manger ses sobas.

-Kanda !

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête.

-Mmh ?

-Tu…tu connais déjà la nouvelle ?

-Quelle nouvelle ?

-Celle de… enfin… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Lavi… et Morgane… il paraît qu'ils sont ensembles…

-Tss… J'en ai quoi à foutre moi…

-Euh…

En fait, le pauvre amoureux savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou du moins le croyait. Lenalee sortit donc confuse de la grande salle, et Kanda retourna à ses sobas, encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Dans l'ombre, trois sourires sadiques se formèrent.

La journée continua avec le peu de personnes qui étaient au courant pour les sentiments du kendoka qui lui sortaient des phrases comme « Mon petit Yû-kun ! Je suis si triste pour toi ! » (Dixit Tiedoll ou le vieux taré) ou encore « Bah, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Mais pas touche à ma Lenalee… » (Dixit Komui ou le fou au béret), en gros, des phrases qui ne l'aidaient pas tellement.

Pendant que les sadiques marchaient dans la citadelle, Lavi demanda à Morgane :

-Mais, dis, si tu fais ça, c'est que tu es au courant, non ?

-De quoi ?

-J'y ai pas pensé plus tôt mais… Si tu fais tout ça, c'est pour vérifier, non ? Tu dois forcément le savoir, sinon, tu ferais pas cette blague…

-Je comprends rien à ton charabia.

-Je te dis que tu dois être au courant de ses sentiments, sinon, tu n'essaierais pas de le rendre jaloux, non ?

-Quels sentiments ?

-Bah… si tu fais tout ça…

-Accouche.

-Tu radotes, Lavi. En fait, si tu fais ça, c'est que tu es au courant que Kanda est amoureux de toi.

-…

-Daisya, t'es direct ! T'aurais pu dire ça autrement !

-Moi, au moins, je tarde pas deux heures à dire un truc de deux secondes.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! T'es trop drôle Daisya !

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi elle se marre ?

-Mais, vous savez, c'est pas à moi, qu'il faut faire des blagues, c'est à Kanda ! En tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire ! Haha !

« _Elle croit que c'est une blague…_ »

-Bon, c'est la phase la plus importante, alors arrêtez avec vos plaisanteries, ok les gars ?

-Euh…ok…

-Bon courage, Morgane…

Pendant que Kanda méditait, enfin, qu'il essayait de se vider l'esprit, quelqu'un vint l'interrompre.

-Euh… Kanda ? Je te dérange ?

-…Mo…Morgane ?

-En fait… je… je voulais te poser une question.

-Mais… à propos de quoi ?

-De… ma relation avec Lavi.

*CLANG !* Aïe, ça, ça fait mal.

-Pourquoi tu dois m'en parler à moi ? Y'a plein de gens dans cette foutue citadelle, et tu me demandes à moi ?

-Calme-toi ! Je… je pensais que… comme on est amis, je… croyais que je pouvais te parler…

-Tss…

-Alors voilà : je sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour lui plaire plus.

« _Argh…_ »

-Bah, chais pas, moi non plus…

-Je sens pas beaucoup de bonne volonté à m'aider, là…

« _Tu crois quoi ? Attends, je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus d'un an et tu te barres avec un autre mec alors que tu le connais depuis un jour ! Mouais… J'arriverai jamais à lui dire ça…_ »

-Aaaah… Je sais pas, je trouve que tu es très bien comme tu es…

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais…Si t'es pas naturelle, c'est comme si c'était pas vraiment « toi »… Si tu changes soudainement de caractère… Je sais pas. Je pense que c'est mieux de rester comme on est. Chaque personnalité a son charme, et la tienne en a beaucoup…

Kanda regardait Morgane droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci rougit un peu. Alors comme ça, son caractère de garçon manqué et langue de vipère avait du charme ?

« _Pourquoi je rougis ? Un compliment de Kanda, c'est rare, mais même ! Je dois pas ! Je suis censée être avec Lavi ! Si je joue mal, tout tombe à l'eau ! Ressaisis-toi, ma p'tite Morgane !_ »

-Euh… merci, Kanda… je vais rester comme je suis, alors !

Morgane offrit au japonais un magnifique sourire qui montrait ses dents (blanches et alignées, bine sûr…j'ai la haine…) et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard.

« _Faut que je l'accepte… Elle est avec Lavi, maintenant…Alors faut pas que je rougisse comme ça ! Si je rougis à chaque fois qu'elle me sourit… Je suis foutu… Mais… j'ai tellement envie de..._ »

-L'embrasser…

-De quoi ?

« _Merde !_ »

-J'ai rien dit…

-J'aurais pourtant juré…

«_ Ouf, c'était moins une… mais… ses lèvres… ont l'air si douces, et pulpeuses… Euh, non, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Ses lèvres sont fines et on ne peut plus sèches. Enfin, ça change rien au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me sourit comme ça, j'ai toujours envie de faire ça… C'est presque… une obsession… Je suis atteint ? Je dois consulter ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ »

-Je vais y aller.

-Hein ? Ah, oui.

-Merci pour tes bons conseils.

« _Elle est avec Lavi. J'ai plus qu'à me résigner._ »

-Bonne chance.

-Comment ?

-Avec Lavi. Bonne chance. Et laisse-toi guider par tes émotions. Laisse tes sentiments parler et écoute les décisions de ton cœur. Ok ?

-…

-J'te fais confiance.

-Je…

Morgane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentait coupable. Cette situation avait l'air de l'affecter particulièrement. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais il avait vraiment l'air d'en souffrir. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'enlaça, alors qu'il était de dos.

-Je suis désolée.

Kanda n'avait pas le temps de rougir. Il prit les mains de Morgane, se retourna et lui rendit son étreinte. Avant de se détacher très vite d'elle, rouge comme une pivoine, sans la regarder, en marmonnant un vague « pardon ». Morgane l'observa avec un petit air amusé puis s'en alla. Elle rejoignit Lavi et Daisya, qui l'assaillirent de questions.

-C'était quoi, ça, à la fin ? demanda d'abord Daisya.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pris dans tes bras ? ajouta Lavi.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? (bon, vous pouvez deviner qui parle , non ?)

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

-Tu rougis ?

-Comment il a réagit, hein ? Dis !

-Fermez-la…

Ils se turent.

-Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire.

-De quoiiiiii ? *dit à l'unisson*

-Je crois qu'on doit lui dire que tout ça c'est faux !

-Mais on est arrivés là pour quoi, alors ?

-Yû a dû lui dire quelque chose qui la pousse à renoncer. Mais, dis-moi, Morgane, c'était quoi, ton vrai but ?

-Depuis qu'on se connaît, enfin, plus précisément, après deux semaines passées ensembles, je suis devenue très amie avec Kanda. Il est très protecteur envers moi, et même s'il se montre indifférent, je sais que je compte beaucoup pour lui. Je voulais voir comment seraient ses réactions si je m'éloignais de lui… Et je me suis rendue compte qu'il le vivait très mal. Au début, ça me faisait rire, parce que cet air déprimé est très rare, chez Kanda, mais au fond moi, je sentais qu'il n'était pas bien. Et là, il m'a encouragé. C'est la preuve même qu'il ne le supporte pas bien. Alors, je me suis sentie honteuse de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, et je crois qu'on devrait lui dire.

Le silence s'installa dans le groupe. Ils se rendaient (enfin !) compte que leurs actes faisaient beaucoup souffrir le japonais. Surtout, Lavi et Daisya savent exactement ce que ressent Kanda. Mais pas un seul instant ils n'y ont pensé, pendant l' « accomplissement » de leur plan.

-Tu as raison. On devrait le dire à Yû.

-C'est pas moi qui m'en occupe !

-Lâcheur, Daisya…

-C'est moi qui dois le faire. Après tout, c'était mon idée.

-Tu vas te faire tuer, Morgane !

-Non. « Il ne pourra jamais se permettre de me tuer » ! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Hi hi !

Plus tard, dans la salle d'entraînement, Morgane expliquait à Kanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Alors… Tout ça… c'était une… **blague **? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-Non…

-Je vais les…

-C'était mon idée.

-…

-Et je n'ai pas embrassé Lavi.

-…

-…Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-J'ai cru que c'était vrai.

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'était super réaliste, pasque je joue super bien ! Nah !

-C'est pas le moment.

-Pfff…

-Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Lavi ?

-Nooooon… ça va faire dix fois que je te le dis… Et puis, tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureuse en même pas une heure, d'un gars que je connais à peine ? On s'entend bien, certes, mais ça ne va pas jusque là! De toute façon, je suis jamais tombée amoureuse de ma vie.

-Ah bon ?

-Je t'ai déjà raconté mon histoire, les gens me rejetaient.

-C'est vrai… en tout cas, me sens mieux.

-De quoi ?

-Je pourrais jamais te laisser entre de si mauvaises mains que celles de ce lapin…

-N'importe quoi !

« _Bien sûr c'est pas la vraie raison._ »

-Bon, eh bien, je vais aller les prévenir que tu nous pardonnes…

-Toi, je te pardonne, mais pas eux ! Je peux pas te tuer, mais eux, ce sera pas une grande perte !

-Aaaah ! Non, les tue pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit que l'idée était de moi !

-Faut bien que j'me défoule sur quequ'chose.

-Euh, oui, mais pas sur eux, quand même ! Tu sais, il y a des faux akumas, dans cette salle, t'as qu'à tous les exploser !

-Je veux que ça souffre et que ça crie.

-Et après c'est moi la sadique, hein ?

-Tas-toi, petite peste.

-Je te permets pas !

-Je t'ai permis, moi, de me faire cette blague ?

-Pff… C'est pas moi qui nettoie.

-Tu es bien celle qui m'énervera toujours le plus.

-C'est un véritable honneur.

« _Même avec tout ce qu'elle me fait, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'est vraiment con, nan ?_ »

Quelques heures plus tard, on put entendre des cris de souffrances parvenant d'un certain endroit de la citadelle, et le lendemain, tout le monde se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et que cette rumeur n'était jamais parvenue aux oreilles du traqueur. Et bien sûr, Lavi et Daisya furent coincés à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours…

Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Il est long, celui-là ! Plus que le 11! Bah, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Pas trop déçus par ce qu'elle lui dit ? Bah, ouais…Ces trois là sont des sadiques qui rient de la dépression de Kanda, les salauds…

Enfin, bref, ça fini encore avec un peu de romance, et je trouve que Kanda est légèrement OOC, mais un tout petit peu… genre, il est amoureux, et intelligent…*SBAM !* oui bon d'accord, il trouve les bons mots…

Reviews, s'iou plaît ?


	15. De retour

Wohooo ! 77 reviews ! Avec 14 chapitres ! Bon, maintenant, 15, mais bon… MERCIIIIIII ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! Bande de lecteurs ! Snif ! J'en pleure tellement je suis heureuse…

-Tss… imbécile.

Mais euh… Tu comprends pas, toi…

-Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, je comprends pas non plus pourquoi ces gens te lisent…

Parce qu'ils m'AIMENT !

-Justement. Pourquoi ils t'aiment ?

Parce que je suis géniale.

-Génialement nulle et stupide…

Disclaimer : Seules Morgane et MEGANE sont à moi ! (Niahaha…)

Ce chapitre, bah… Plus histoire de famille, en fait… Enfin, toujours avec le minimum d'humour, que voulez vous !

Merci à Super Alin Woman, alias Alindmy, Tachika, Miss Riri-chan, Miranda Every, Xo-Yume-oX et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews ! Et pis, je l'ai pas dit avant, mais à mon frère pour lire ma fic et m'aider à trouver des idées ! Merci frérot !

_**Chapitre 13 : De retour (ou pour une fois elle garde le suspens !)**_

-Haa…haa…pff… J'y crois pas… Mais qui est le CON qui a mit cette citadelle à cet endroit ? J'vais lui faire comprendre, moi ! Merde, chuis crevée… Waah… Quelle porte hideuse... Et comment qu'ça s'ouvre ?

-Comment ça porte hideuse ?

-Eh mais c'est qu'elle parle la saloperie !

-Saloperie ? Mais modérez votre langage ! Je vais vous… ENCORE VOUS ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prit le passage souterrain, comme d'habitude ?

-Passage souterrain ? Pasqu'il y avait un autre moyen d'arriver ? J'y crois pas…

-Mademoiselle Morgane, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Normalement, vous évitez de venir me parler ! Et ce n'est pas ça qui va me gêner…

-Morgane ? Tu as bien dit Morgane ? Alors elle est bien ici ? Le traqueur n'a pas menti ? Laisse moi entrer ! Il faut que je la revoie !

-Mais, de quoi parlez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Morgane ? Alors qui êtes-vous ? Aaaah ! ALERTE ! UN ENNEMI TENTE DE S'INFILTRER DANS LA CITADELLE SOUS LES TRAITS D'UN DES NOTRES !

-Heeeiiin ? Faut la faire réparer cette porte. En plus d'être moche, elle est défectueuse…

Bien sûr, Kanda avait entendu l'alerte, et comme à son habitude, allait exterminer l'ennemi.

-Monsieur ! Il est là !

-Retourne d'où tu viens, sale… Morgane ?

Le silence s'installa devant le gardien qui ne savait pas s'il devait hurler pour que Kanda se reprenne ou rester calme pour pas finir avec un katana pointé sur lui, en train de lui piquer le nez, qui lui gratterait éternellement, après ça…

-C'est impossible, tu es en mission…

-Je…je ne suis pas Morgane.

-Hein ? Mais alors qui es-tu ? fit Kanda avec un air méfiant, en relevant Mugen.

-Wow ! Ça va, baisse ton sabre…

-Katana.

-Pareil, ça coupe et ça fait mal, alors baisse-le, s'il te plaît…J'te veux pas d'mal…

-Elle a dit la même chose… Mais, t'es qui à la fin ?

-Je…je m'appelle Mégane.

Je serais bien tentée d'arrêter le chapitre là… mais, pour vous, chers lecteurs, je vais continuer ! Même si je trouvais que ça faisait une bonne fin ! Avec trop de suspens… Oui, bon, je me tais, sinon vous allez vouloir me tuer, genre « mais ta gueule et mets la suite ! ». C'est bon ! La voilà !

-Mégane ? Mais c'est pas possible, t'es tombée d'un ravin !

-Hein ? Oh, je vois, ma sœur t'a parlé de moi…

-Je…je comprends plus rien…

-C'est quoi, ton nom ?

-Et…si tu étais vraiment une ennemie ?

-Regarde. Elle doit t'avoir montré ça. Si j'étais, je sais pas, moi, une sorte de monstre qui aurait pris son apparence, par exemple, est-ce que j'aurais vu ça ?

Elle releva sa mèche. Kanda rabaissa Mugen. Son œil gauche était bleu. Le même bleu que l'œil droit de Morgane.

-Tu ne peux pas être un akuma, sinon, le corps serait celui d'une petite fille, et tu es tombée d'un ravin, alors personne n'aurait reçu la visite du comte… Mais, tu n'as pas pu survivre, quand même… c'est inhumain…

-Tu m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. Et, est-ce que ma sœur est là ? J'aimerais bien la revoir…

-Je ne sais pas…si je peux te faire confiance.

-Pff…bah je vais me débrouiller. Eh, la porte, là ! Ouvre toi, s'il te plaît ! Je dois revoir Morgane ! Et franchement, l'efféminé, tu sers à rien !

-L'eff…

Kanda parut d'abord en colère, puis un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. A ce moment, il aurait cru entendre Morgane.

-Eh, gardien, laisse nous entrer.

-Hein ?

-Monsieur Kanda ?

Le japonais se tourna vers celle qui était censée être Mégane, et lui dit :

-Tu dois bien être sa sœur, pour que j'aie l'impression de l'entendre…

-Ah bah voilà ! Tu comprends enfin ! Mais alors, ton nom c'est Kan…dy ? C'est ça ?

-Par contre, l'imite pas avec ce surnom. Mon nom est Kanda, pas Kandy. BON TU TE GROUILLES SALOPERIE DE PORTE ?

-Ah ! Oui, désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Kanda !

-Moi je trouve que Kandy ça te va bien !

« _Il se demande quand elle rentrera, il a vraiment envie qu'elle me revoie… Il a l'air colérique, mais on dirait bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup Morgane…Est-il amoureux d'elle ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ »

« _Rooh désolée, 9__ème__ apôtre…_ »

« _Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Road… J'aime pas que tu m'appelles tout le temps '9__ème__ apôtre', je trouve ça moche…_ »

« _D'accord, d'accord… En tout cas, c'est bon. La première phase de la mission, m'infiltrer dans la Congrégation, fini._ »

« _Génial. Je lui avais bien dit qu'ils étaient tous naïfs, là bas… C'est super Mégane. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir la revoir !_ »

« _Oui…_ »

-T'es bien silencieux, dis-moi…

-Hein ? Ah, ouais, je… réfléchissais. (Fais pas ce que tu sais pas faire, Kandy, voyons ! *SBAM !* Aïe.)

-Sérieux ? Et à quoi ?

-A ta sœur.

-T'es amoureux d'elle ?

-Quoi ? NON ! Je…

-T'es tout rouge.

-C'est pas c'que tu crois ! Enfin, si… peut-être…

-T'es pas en paix avec toi-même, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je…

-Dis, ma sœur, elle est comment ?

-Exactement pareille que toi. A un détail près.

-En mode miroir, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Tu changes de sujet, là.

-C'est toi qui m'as posé une question.

Mégane s'arrêta.

-Tu ES amoureux d'elle. Pas vrai ?

-Je… putain…Oui.

-Hé hé ! J'en étais sûre !

-T'es peut-être différente, finalement…

-Hein ?

-Elle le sait pas. Et elle s'en est pas encore rendue compte, alors que ça va faire un an.

-Ah ouais quand même…mais elle a jamais été très douée avec ce genre de choses…

-J'm'en doutais.

-Kanda ! Alors, c'était quoi, un akuma ? Oh ! Morgane ? Tu es rentrée de mission ?

-C'est qui ?

-Que ? Comment ça, c'est qui ?

La jeune chinoise s'énerva. Puis s'adressa à Kanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle m'a oublié ou quoi ?

-C'est Lenalee Lee, la petite sœur du Grand Intendant de cette Congrégation.

-Aaah…

-En plus ils m'ignorent !

-C'est pas Morgane.

-Enchantée. Je m'appelle Mégane, je suis la sœur de Morgane. Sa sœur jumelle.

-…HEEEEIIIIIIIN ?

Quelque part d'autre dans la Congrégation, une jeune adolescente de 15 ans, blonde, éternua.

-Atsaa ! (Bah quoi ? chacun sa manière d'éternuer, hein !) J'ai attrapé un rhume ? Ou bien on parle de moi…

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle Morgane ?

-Oui, merci. Aaah…les missions deviennent bien ennuyeuses… Toujours la même chose… La chasse à l'akuma et la recherche d'innocence… C'est presque trop simple…

Morgane remonta à l'étage du réfectoire, accompagnée par la douce mélodie de son estomac.

-Pff…j'ai la dalle… Je veux la bouffe de Jeryy…

Quand elle arriva, elle entendit un cri indigné appartenant à une certaine chinoise, qui n'était autre que Lenalee.

-Tu le savais, toi ? Que Morgane avait une sœur jumelle ? Elle t'en avait déjà parlé !

-Calme-toi…

-Eh ! C'est quoi tout c'raffut ? J'rentre à peine et faut déjà qu'un bonbon et qu'une hystérique me cassent les oreilles…

-UN BONBON ?

-MOI, HYSTÉRIQUE ?

-Morgane…

Morgane se figea. Cette voix… à qui appartenait-elle ? Elle la connaissait si bien… Mais ce n'était pas possible…

-Mé…gane…

Notre héroïne regarda celle qui l'avait appelée par son prénom (en gros, Morgane regarde Mégane…c'est confus…) et marcha vers elle, lentement. Quand elle fut assez près, elle leva sa main droite, son bras tremblant beaucoup, mais hésitait à se rapprocher plus. Puis, Mégane leva sa main gauche, et posa ses doigts sur ceux de sa sœur. Elle les passa entre les doigts de Morgane et les replia doucement. Morgane, après un petit temps d'hésitation, fit de même, toujours tremblante, mais serra un peu plus fort Mégane.

-Hi hi… Me serre pas comme ça !

Mégane eut un sourire. Sa sœur jumelle, elle, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son reflet, qu'elle avait longtemps perdu… il était enfin de retour.

-Mégane !

Morgane se jeta dans les bras de son sosie (faut bien qu'je trouve quequ'chose !) et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait, bien sûr, mais j'aime pas les « bouhouhou », alors…

-Aïe ! Mo…Morgane…Je… respirer… argh…

-Ah ! Désolée ! Je… je suis vraiment…heureuse… mais, tu as survécu ? C'est…

-Je sais, inhumain, mais… la chance a été de mon côté et j'ai réussi à m'accrocher à une branche…

-Et comment t'as fait pendant toutes ces années ?

-On… on m'a recueilli.

« _Dis rien, surtout !_ »

« _Je sais, 9__ème__ ap… Euh, Road._ »

« _Mmmh, essaie encore de m'appeler comme ça et tu verras._ »

« _Gloups…_ »

« _En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour toi… Tu as pu revoir ta sœur adorée…_ »

-On va te présenter aux autres, tu viens ?

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais une sœur ! Je croyais qu'on était amies, Morgane !

-Bleeeh ! *lui tire la langue* ça te regardait pas. Maintenant, peut-être, mais tu avais pas besoin de le savoir, avant !

-Et pourquoi Kanda il le savait, lui ?

-J'te dirais pas.

-Tss…

-Morgane, arrête de jouer les gamines…Hi hi !

-Désolée, sœurette ! Bon, on peut aller manger avant ? J'ai vraiment faim !

*Glurglhgr…*

-C'était pas le mien, ça, se défendit Morgane.

-Euh… désolée, j'ai pas mangé depuis quelques jours !

Rire général (à part Kanda, qui sourit intérieurement devant tant de tendresse familiale…)

-Je veux bien qu'on aille manger !

-Mais, dis-moi, Mégane, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda Lenalee en s'éloignant avec le groupe.

-En fait, je…

« _Dommage que tu doives la tuer._ »

Ouf ! Il m'a demandé beaucoup de boulot ! Il est plus court que le précédent, mais bon. Au début, je comptais faire de Mégane un akuma, mais c'était pas très logique…Enfin bon, le retour du sosie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Des pitites reviews pour l'auteure qui a failli être en manque d'inspiration pendant un moment ?


	16. Cinquième apôtre

Salut que me voilà ! C'est qui ? C'est Lambo ! Le lambeau de Lambo !

-Je te comprendrai jamais.

Tu essaies ?

-Pas spécialement.

Bah tout va bien alors !

-Elle pète carrément un câble, là…

Disclaimer : Mégane et Morgane sont à moi. Mais, qui sait, peut-être un jour… Kandy viendra vers moi !

-Dans tes rêves.

Ok ! Alors, je rêve… Et hop ! Tu viens avec moi !

-…

Merci à Alindmy, Miranda Every, Xo-Yume-oX, Rose-Eliade, Tachika et Lyliann-chan pour leurs reviews !

Au fait, j'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire tourne plus autour de Kanda, et maintenant de Mégane, alors que cette fic porte sur Morgane… Je vais essayer d'arranger ça…

_**Chapitre 14 : Cinquième apôtre (ou… euh… ouais… les plus lents comprendront p'tête pas de suite…)**_

-Mais, dis-moi, Mégane, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

-En fait, je…

« _Dommage que tu doives la tuer._ »

Mégane se crispa soudainement. Sa sœur la regarda d'un œil inquiet.

-Mégane ? Ça va ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tout à coup ?

-Je… ça va, t'inquiète pas…

-T'es sûre ?

-Ouais.

« _Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?_ »

« _C'est la vérité._ »

« _Même ! T'as pas à sortir ça comme ça, direct !_ »

« _Oh, ça va, calme-toi, Willy !_ »

« _Will… mais d'où tu m'appelles comme ça, toi_ ? »

« _Parle moi sur un autre ton ! Et puis, c'est ton nom, après tout, alors…_ »

« _C'est pas mon nom ! Mon nom c'est Mégane ! ça c'est juste un sobriquet que tu m'as donné en lien avec mon autre nom ! Et je trouve pas ça drôle !_ »

« _Tu promets de plus m'appeler 9__ème__ apôtre ?_ »

« _Ouiiiii…_ »

-Mégane ?

-Hein ? Ah, désolée, je…

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Oui, oui, c'est bon… J'ai rencontré un traqueur, en ville, lorsqu'il m'a aperçue, il m'a appelée Morgane, alors je lui ai demandé où je pouvais te trouver, mais, en chemin…

-Mmh ? fit Lenalee, en regardant d'un air intéressé la jeune blonde raconter son histoire.

-Il a été tué par un akuma. Il a juste eu le temps de me dire comment venir, puis, il est mort… réduit en poussière…

-Oh… Je vois…

-Comment tu sais ce qu'est un akuma ? intervint finalement Kanda.

-Ah ! Je…

« _Touchée._ »

-J'ai entendu le traqueur dire ce mot lorsque cette machine est apparue…

« _Pas mal. Mais tu es vraiment une baratineuse…_ »

« _Bah, quoi, j'allais pas leur dire la vérité, quand même !_ »

~Flash-back~

Mégane se baladait en ville, elle était sortie faire les courses pour sa « famille » d'accueil. Quand soudain…

-Mademoiselle Morgane ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en mission dans le coin ! Mais… et votre uniforme d'exorciste ?

« _Exorciste ? Je sens que la chance est de mon côté, aujourd'hui…_ »

-Morgane ? Vous savez où elle est ? Je dois absolument le revoir ! S'il vous plaît ! Menez moi jusqu'à elle !

-Mais…vous n'êtes pas mademoiselle Morgane ?

-Non, je suis sa sœur ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi où elle se trouve !

-Mais, je ne peux pas révéler l'endroit de la…

-Congrégation de l'Ombre ?

-Comment… Votre… votre peau… Elle est… grise ?

-Et alors, ça te dérange ?

-Des… stigmates ! Et un… un…

-Œil ? Trois, même.

-Aaaaaah !

-Maintenant dis-moi où est le QG si tu veux pas mourir.

-Heeiiiin ? Mais, que…

-Je vois…merci beaucoup de tes informations. Mes pouvoirs sont vachement pratiques !

-Tu…

-J'ai lu dans tes pensées ! Merci d'avoir eu l'imbécillité de penser à l'adresse exacte ! Maintenant, meurs.

*Crac !*

-Aaaaargh…

-Berk, tout désarticulé… J'aime pas ce genre de spectacle, mais bon.

« _Mégane, on te regarde…_ »

Mégane se retourna, le visage taché par le sang du traqueur.

-Barrez vous si vous voulez pas subir la même chose.

Les gens s'enfuirent en criant et Mégane se retrouva seule.

« _Tu es encore plus folle que ce que je croyais._ »

-J'éliminerai tout ceux qui s'interposeront entre elle et moi. Je dois absolument la revoir.

~Fin flash-back~

« _J'allais quand même pas leur raconter __**ça**__…_ »

-Soeurette, tu viens ? On va te présenter aux autres !

-je parie que Lavi va lui faire un beau strike !

-Tss…

-Lavi ?

-Tu vas voir, c'est un drôle de mec ! Ha ha !

Le petit groupe amena la jeune nouvelle voir Komui, puis la présentèrent à Lavi, qui fit « Striiiike » après qu'on lui ai dit que ce n'était pas Morgane, et qu'il ne voyait pas double, et, déjà quelques mois plus tard, on considérait Mégane comme une membre officielle de la famille, elle était traqueuse et accompagnait sa sœur à chacune de ses missions. Mégane s'entendait très bien avec Lavi et Daisya en particulier.

-Salut les jumelles !

-Salut Lavi ! répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

-Au fait, Lavi, si on jouait…commença Morgane.

-à un petit jeu ? finit Mégane.

-Ok ! Chuis toujours partant pour ça !

Les deux jumelles partirent en courant, laissant un pauvre Lapin décontenancé. Puis, quelques minutes après, elles revirent, avec sur la tête, deux casquettes identiques, et leurs mèches de cheveux, ainsi que leurs yeux, étaient cachés.

-Qui est Morgane…

-Et qui est Mégane ?

-Euh…

-Si tu perds…

-T'as un gage !

-Pff… Bah… Morgane est à droite, et Mégane à gauche ?

-PERDU !

-Raaaah… C'est quoi le gage ? dit Lavi avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard malicieux puis dirent :

-Va dire à Kanda que tu l'aimes !

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Je l'embête peut-être souvent, mais là, faut pas pousser !

-Ok… Bon, bah, va dire ça à Lenalee !

-Encore pire !

-Mmmh… difficile… Bon, alors, va demander à Kanda s'il est amoureux ! proposa Morgane (jusqu'ici, elles parlaient en même temps).

-Haaa… Ha ha ha !

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Bah tiens, on va aider, tu nous dira de qui, ok ?

-D'accord !

-Mais pourquoi il a ri ?

-Tu le sauras bien !

« _Tu traînes…ça va faire deux mois que tu es là, et tu avances pas…_ »

« _Bah… je peux bien profiter du peu de temps que je peux passer avec ma sœur, non ?_ »

« _T'en as déjà profité assez comme ça._ »

« _Roh là là…_ »

-Aaaaah ! Mais je me foutais pas de toi, Yû !

-Ta gueule, Baka Usagi !

-Mais euh !

-Lavi ? Kanda le poursuit !

-Tu viens Morgane ? on va voir si lui il nous différencie !

Les sœurs se placèrent devant le kendoka furieux qui croyait que Lavi lui faisait encore une de ses mauvaises blagues.

-Si tu peux nous reconnaître, tu peux le tuer ! Ok ?

-Foutez moi la paix !

-Kanda, tu essaies de nous différencier, et après on te fout la paix, mais pas avant.

-Tss… à gauche, Morgane, à droite, Mégane.

-…Co…comment t'as fait ? demanda Morgane, stupéfaite.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de toujours te voir à la gauche de ta sœur, Morgane. Alors…

-Ouah. Plus observateur que je croyais.

-Je le connais depuis longtemps et je savais pas qu'il pouvait l'être…

-Je peux passer, j'aimerais tuer l'autre…

Mais l' « autre » était déjà parti, profitant du temps que les filles lui faisaient gagner.

-Tss… je l'aurai plus tard.

Morgane et Mégane s'échangèrent un sourire. Puis, le lendemain, elles prirent le petit déjeuner avec le japonais, qui voulait que celle qu'il aimait l'accompagne s'entraîner, mais vu que sa sœur la suivait… Ils se retrouvaient à manger tous les trois ensembles. Morgane souriait beaucoup, ces derniers temps, et ça avait l'air de plaire à Kanda.

« _Elle est belle quand elle sourit… Eh bah, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle._ »

« _T'as aut'chose à faire que lire dans les pensées…_ »

« _Mais j'm'ennuieuh ! Ah attends ! J'ai envie de l'emb… Quoi ?_ »

-Bouahahahaha !

-Mégane ?

-Haha… trop fort !

Mégane était écroulée de rire et tapait sur la table avec son poing.

-« J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Elle est si belle quand elle sourit ! » J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Kanda !

-HEIN ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Kanda, t'es tout rouge !

-Hahahahaha ! C'est vraiment excellent !

« _Idiote ! Ils vont te repérer si ça continue !_ »

-Comment t'as pu…

-Kanda, t'as vraiment dit ça ?

-Non ! J'ai pas ouvert la bouche !

-Morgane, si t'avais entendu ça...Ton petit Kanda est un romantique !

-Mais tu nous racontes quoi, là ?

-J'y crois pas, comment…

-Hi hi hi… j'en peux plus…

Mégane se tenait maintenant les côtes, et essayait de respirer un peu mieux. Puis, elle sentit un regard froid posé sur son dos. Quand elle se retourna, elle s'arrêta net de rire. Kanda l'observait, avec un air dément dans les yeux.

-Euh…*gloups*

-Je crois qu'on va devoir se parler, toi et moi…

-Kanda ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Et pourquoi tu regardes Mégane comme ça ?

« _Ben voilà. Bravo. Maintenant, t'as le plus flippant des exorcistes qui a des doutes… Super. Je te laisse te démmerder pour te sortir de ce pétrin._ »

« _Merci…_ »

« _Tu t'y es foutue toute seule._ »

-Viens.

-Euh… c'est forcément maintenant ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends rien !

-laisse, Morgane. C'est rien d'important.

Kanda prit Mégane par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Puis il la plaqua conte le mur.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Tu as dit exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Et je ne crois pas avoir ne serait-ce que bouger les lèvres.

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Fais pas l'ignorante. Tu sais de quoi je parle, c'était y'a même pas cinq minutes !

-…

-Réponds moi. Comment as-tu fait ? HEIN ?

-T'as des doutes à mon sujet ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai des doutes ! Tu es tombée d'un ravin, et te revoilà, intacte ! Et ton histoire, comme quoi tu te serais accrochée à une branche…ça me semble bizarre ! Et puis, en plus, tu sors ce que je pense, mot à mot ! Y'a de quoi avoir de sérieux doutes !

Kanda serrait les épaules de Mégane. Celle-ci ne se débattait pas mais commençait à avoir mal.

-Tu vas…me lâcher, oui ?

-Argh !

Le japonais sentit des douleurs aux bras, et lâcha prise.

-Tu m'as fait quoi ?

-Aaah… Franchement… J'aurais pas voulu en arriver là aussi vite, mais après tout, ça devait bien se produire un jour où l'autre…

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu es…grise ?

-S'pèce de raciste…

-Mais… pourquoi tu as trois yeux sur le front ! Aaaah !

-Kanda ?

Morgane venait de sortir, préoccupée par le cri du kendoka.

-Mé…Mégane ?

-Salut, soeurette. J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, mais je dois pas oublier mon rôle.

-Quoi ? Mais… tu es…

-Wisely, 5ème apôtre Noah. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Alors ? J'ai pas eu tellement de temps pour l'écrire, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser… Je sais, Wisely est pas censé apparaître aussi tôt… Même que dans le 19, ils disent qu'il a fallu 30 ans pour qu'il se réincarne… mais bon, il me fallait bien quelqu'un… Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? Moi… bah, voilà, quoi, pas le meilleur…

Au fait ! À la fin de la période Mégane, un p'tit bonus ! L'anniversaire de Morgane ! Pour ses 16 ans ! Si vous voulez apparaître, dites le avec une review ! Si vous voulez dire quelque chose en particulier, bah, envoyez moi des messages ! Je le redirai aussi au prochain chapitre !

A la prochaine ! Des pitites reviews ?


	17. Séparées une nouvelle fois

DÉSOLÉE ! Je ne peux rien dire d'autre ! J'ai beaucoup tardé pour sortir ce chapitre, je m'en veux… Entre-temps, j'ai sorti un chapitre de ma fic avec Alindmy, et j'ai aussi posté une nouvelle fic, le premier chapitre ! Alors ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Disclaimer : ça me fend le cœur, mais…seules Morgane et Mégane sont à moi.

WOHOOOO ! 102 reviews ! Merci Salomé !

Merci à Tachika, Rose-Eliade, Lyliann-chan, Alindmy, Miranda Every, Xo-Yume-oX, Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan et salomettte pour leurs reviews !

_**Chapitre 15**__** : Séparées… Une nouvelle fois (ou cette fois je dirais rien.)**_

-Quoi ? Mais tu es…

-Wisely, 5ème apôtre Noah. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Kanda, blessé, eu juste le temps de prévenir Lenalee, à l'aide de son golem.

-Le… Lenalee…

-Kanda ?

-Préviens… les autres exorcistes… il y a un Noah… dans la citadelle…

-QUOI ? Un Noah ? Mais comment…

-Pas le temps… viens près… du réfectoire…avec les autres…

-Oui !

La communication s'interrompit. Pendant ce temps, Mégane fixait Morgane, son œil plongé dans celui de sa sœur, livide, qui ne savait réagir. Elles se regardèrent un moment comme ça, laissant derrière le pauvre Kanda qui souffrait, mais bon, lui on s'en foutait. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Kanda !

-Yû ! Mais… Mégane ?

Lenalee courut bouger Kanda, qui était allongé, inconscient, et elle le mit plus loin. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de grave en prenant son pouls et en écoutant sa respiration, elle rejoignit Lavi qui se tenait debout et qui regardait Mégane. Celle-ci se dirigeait maintenant lentement vers sa jumelle.

-Ma chère sœur…

-Mé…gane… Mais, c'est…

Lavi décida d'intervenir.

-Mégane ! Tu es au service des Noah ?

-S'il te plaît, Lavi, ne t'en mêle pas. Je ne tuerai personne… à part elle.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mégane les ignora, s'approchant de plus en plus de sa sœur. Lenalee, craignant le pire, s'élança vers elle en activant ses bottes. Mais la Noah l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup de dos de main, et la chinoise atterrit lourdement par terre. Lavi se précipita vers elle, mais elle avait perdu connaissance.

-Lenalee ! Mégane, arrête ça, tu n'es pas obligée !

-Je ne veux de mal à personne, mais ceux qui me dérangeront risquent de souffrir… Je n'accepterai pas qu'on s'interpose entre Morgane et moi.

-Mégane ! cria Morgane. C'est quoi cette histoire !

Kura (ça faisait longtemps !), sentant que sa propriétaire était en danger, sortit et, au plus grand désespoir de Morgane, frappa la Noah.

-Argh ! Ah, c'est vrai, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là… Elle essaie de te protéger…

-Kura !

Morgane ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider à frapper sa sœur. Pourtant, celle-ci n'hésita pas une seconde à lever la main vers son cou, avant que l'ombre n'intervienne une nouvelle fois.

Bon, vu que j'ai la flemme de vous narrer tout le combat, on va faire comme ça : Morgane VS Mégane, Premier round, GO ! Morgane donne un coup de poing à son adversaire ! Aïe, elle se prend un direct du droit… Sbam ! Bim ! Bang ! Aïe ! Bong ! ça fuse de partout ! Final Smash ! Oh, Morgane a fait sortir son adversaire ! la victoire lui revient de droit ! Morgane WINNER !

Aïe ! Non, pas taper ! D'accord, je m'y mets sérieusement…

Kura se jeta sur Mégane, qui n'avait pas l'air de se défendre, elle évitait seulement les coups. Lavi regardait d'un air effaré la Noah se battre contre l'ombre de sa sœur, qui était en ce moment en larmes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux exorcistes seuls, sans protection, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux blessés, plus ou moins gravement. Quelques exorcistes, dont Bookman, Marie et Daisya arrivèrent à ce moment là.

-Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Où est Morgane ? s'écria le turc.

-Daisya ! Prends soin d'eux, elles sont en train de se battre… Je dois essayer de les raisonner.

-Mais ça va pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! s'exclama Marie.

-On ne peut pas laisse Morgane seule face à un Noah.

Lavi s'avança doucement vers les jumelles, une effondrée, une autre se battant, et fit signe aux autres de rester à l'arrière.

-Mégane ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne veux pas tuer ta sœur, quand même !

-Lavi…Hin hin…

La 5ème apôtre réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Kurayami et fonça vers le borgne, pour l'attraper par la gorge, et le plaquer contre le mur.

-Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pour l'entraîner dans la mort avec moi, pardi !

-Lavi !

Bookman allait intervenir, mais Mégane les regarda et dit d'un ton très calme :

-Si vous voulez le revoir avec sa tête à la bonne place, vous avez pas intérêt à bouger.

Les exorcistes se figèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas que Lavi perde la tête, littéralement.

-C'est bien. Maintenant, le lapin, écoute-moi. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je compte rester auprès d'elle pour toujours.

-He…Hein ?

-Tu as entendu ? souffla Mégane, et resserrant son emprise, je serai toujours avec ma sœur, plus jamais nous serons séparées…

La Noah lâcha finalement le bookman junior. Lavi essaya de respirer un peu mieux, et murmura :

-Alors, comme ça…C'est juste ton égoïsme…

La jeune blonde s'arrêta. Elle se dirigeait vers sa sœur, toujours en larmes, et Marie et Daisya essayaient en vain de la consoler… Elle se retourna.

-Tu as dit quoi, là ?

-C'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple.

Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du roux. Il cracha un peu de sang, suite à cet impact violent. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

-De l'égoïsme, hein ? Je veux juste rester auprès de ma sœur, et tu appelles ça de l'égoïsme ?

-O…Oui…

Nouveau coup de pied.

-je ne voulais tuer personne, mais je crois que finalement, il va y avoir quelques pertes…

-Tu veux l'entraîner dans la mort avec toi ! Tu veux la tuer pour te tuer ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Mégane se figea.

~Flash-back~

-Snif…snif…Morgane…

Mégane était seule, dans l'obscurité. Elle pleurait. Cela allait faire trois jours qu'elle errait au fond d'un ravin, après une chute à laquelle elle avait survécu, miraculeusement… Elle avait mal. Partout. Elle avait réussi à s'accrocher, avant d'arriver au fond, et ses petites mains étaient blessées. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de sang sec, qui avait coulé de ses profondes entailles. Elle avait faim, et sommeil. Mais elle ne pouvait ni manger, ni dormir. Au bout de quelques jours, elle mourrait, c'était sûr… Soudain, elle sentit une atroce douleur au front.

-Aaa… AAAAARGH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se laissa tomber, prit sa tête dans ses mains et la tira en arrière. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent d'une manière effrayante. Elle souffrait. Un cri déchirant aurait pu se faire entendre s'il y avait des gens au fond d'un ravin. Finalement, elle perdit connaissance, des stigmates se formant sur son front.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, l'après-midi, avec une affreuse douleur au crâne. Mais, étrangement, elle ne sentait pas le sol dur, froid et mouillé qu'elle avait senti pendant trois jours. Elle sentait quelque chose de fort, qui la portait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'une personne. Si elle avait su que ce n'était autre que le Comte Millénaire… Avec à ses côtés, une petite fille, et un parapluie…

-Ah, t'es réveillée ! Cool !

-Oh ! C'est vrai, tu as ouvert les yeux, j'en suis très heureux. ~cœur~

-Je…je suis morte ?

-Noooon… Tu es juste en pleine phase de réincarnation, Wisely.~cœur~

-Wi… C'est qui ?

-Le 5ème membre de notre famille ! Tu devrais arriver bientôt, normalement… ça fait longtemps, Willy !

-Je…je m'appelle Mégane…

-Road, voyons, ce n' était pas très poli. ~cœur~

-Désolée… Pff…

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis le Comte Millénaire, voici Road, et toi, tu es une nouvelle membre de notre famille.

-Hein ? Mais…comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

-Je t'ai sentie ! Ta haine pour le monde et pour Dieu avait l'air de grandir de jour en jour…

-Comment ça…

-Lerooo ! Il est temps que j'intervienne ! Dis-moi, as-tu perdu quelque chose de cher ?

-Ou…oui…ma sœur…

-Tu as commencé à haïr le monde pour t'avoir enlevée à elle ? ~cœur~

-Comment vous savez…

-ça va ma p'tite Mégane… Tout va bien se passer, si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras bien t'amuser…

-Et tu pourras revoir ta sœur. ~cœur~

~Fin flash-back~

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Espèce d'imbécile !

Mégane frappa une nouvelle fois Lavi, et Morgane intervint enfin, et retint sa sœur.

-Mégane ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je t'en prie, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu tues quelqu'un ! Pourquoi, hein ? On pourrait reprendre notre vie, tu redeviendrais traqueuse et on serait toujours ensemble…

-LÂCHE-MOI ! TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ? JE NE PEUX PLUS ! JE SUIS UNE NOAH ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE AVEC DES EXORCISTES !

Elle parvint à se dégager et donna un coup de poing à celle qui la tenait il y a un moment. Morgane retomba à terre, et se cogna la tête. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas connaissance. Elle saignait abondamment, et ses cheveux d'habitudes blonds se teignaient d'un rouge sombre.

Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule de Mégane, et essaya pour la dernière fois.

-Tu…tu n'es pas obligée… de faire ça… Nous n'avons aucune chance de te battre, mais personne ne te force à devenir notre ennemie…

-à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je veux mettre un terme à ma vie avec la sienne, hein ? murmura-t-elle calmement, je serai enfin libérée… de ce fardeau…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la Noah.

-Tu crois que c'est simple de voir mourir des gens, de devoir les tuer, parce qu'ils ne sont pas ce que nous sommes ? J'en ai assez de cette vie, si je les ai rejoint, c'est parce que le Comte m'avait promis que je reverrai ma sœur !

Elle criait presque, à présent.

-Et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était exactement dans le camp ennemi, et que j'allais devoir me battre contre elle !

-Tu…

-Je me suis proposée de m'occuper personnellement d'elle pour pouvoir me libérer après, c'est si dur à comprendre, ça ? je veux rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin, et vu que la fin, c'est seulement si on meurt toutes les deux…

-Tu es… La personne la plus abjecte que je n'aie encore jamais rencontrée…

-Quoi ?

Morgane, au fond, s'était levée, et s'avançait vers sa jumelle.

-C'est vraiment la meilleure, celle-là ! Tu veux te libérer du fardeau par le biais de ta sœur, et la tuer, dans ton propre intérêt, et tu nies être égoïste ?

-La ferme !

*PAAF !*

Morgane, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, venait de frapper Mégane, à l'arrière du crâne.

-TOI LA FERME !

Mégane demeura silencieuse un moment, puis se retourna, en se tenant la tête.

-Tu te prends pour qui, là ? Moi je veux juste qu'on vive ensemble, pas qu'on meure ensemble, c'est trop demander ?

-Mo…Morgane…fit Lavi dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Que tu sois Noah, ou chais pas quoi, je m'en contre balance ! On est sœurs, et on va rester ensemble, d'accord ?

-Mais…Morgane…je…

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Tout était rouge. Mégane tombait. Morgane regardait le corps inerte atterrir lourdement au sol. Le regard vide de sa sœur ne lui dit rien de bon. La 5ème apôtre avait une énorme blessure au ventre. Kura se tenait à côté de sa propriétaire, plus faible que jamais. Sa propre innocence venait de tuer sa sœur.

Une fois de plus, je serais bien tentée de finir là… Hein ? « Ferme ta grande gueule et écris ? » Pff…d'accord…

Morgane, pétrifiée, ne bougea pas, et Lavi, lui, se mit à crier.

-MEGANE !

Mais la jeune fille était bel et bien morte. Morgane réait enfin, et se jeta sur le corps.

-Mégane, Mégane, réponds-moi ! J't'en prie, je peux pas te perdre encore une fois ! Me laisse pas… Me… Laisse… pas…

Un faible sourire se forma sur le visage de Mégane. Ses yeux parurent plus lumineux l'espace d'un instant. Quelques secondes suffisaient :

-Merci, Morgane…

Quelques semaines après la mort de Mégane…

-Morgane ! Tu m'aides à compulser mes bouquins ?

-Lavi… C'est toi le Bookman, pas moi !

-Mais euh…

-Morgane ! Kanda m'a demandé de t'appeler !

-Daisya ? Il est où, Kandy ?

-Ehe… Kandy… il est à la salle d'entraînement !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas étonnée ? Hi hi !

Lorsque Morgane laissa les deux exorcistes, ceux-ci se regardèrent, puis Daisya prit la parole :

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux…

-Mouais… je trouve qu'elle est pas très naturelle…Il veut quoi Kanda ?

-Sans doute savoir comment elle va… Après tout, elle a passé trois semaines enfermée dans sa chambre, heureusement que Jeryy lui amenait ses repas, sinon elle serait morte de faim…

-Trois semaines, quand même…et elle se montre joyeuse et tout… Elle ne se rend pas compte que l'on voit très bien qu'elle va mal…

Morgane arriva finalement à la salle d'entraînement. Elle entra après un petit « excusez-moi » et trouva Kanda, assis, qui l'attendait.

-Kanda ? Tu voulais me voir ?

-Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-…

-…euh…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Ah… Mais si, ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Tu n'es pas du tout naturelle…

-Ah…ah bon ?

-Tu peux me parler, à moi.

-Mais, je…

-Tu m'as déjà raconté plusieurs choses à ton sujet, avant d'en parler aux autres…

C'était vrai. Morgane s'était toujours confiée au japonais avant les autres. Quand elle avait un problème, elle s'adressait toujours à lui, et même s'il prétendait qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, il écoutait toujours ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Je…

Morgane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« _C'est bon, je deviens comme Lenalee, je suis pleurnicheuse, quelle horreur !_ »

-Morgane ?

-Kandaaaa…

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du kendoka, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Morgane resta quelques instants comme ça, dans les bras musclés de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, ils se regardèrent un moment, et Kanda embrassa Morgane.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOON ME TUEZ PAAAAAAS ! C'est promis, je ferai le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! Je décale le bonus, mais je devais absolument mettre cette fin ! Me détestez pas, je vous en prie…

Bah, ce chapitre, il m'a demandé beaucoup de travail…J'ai longtemps hésité pour la mort de Mégane…

Et pour la fin, je voulais mettre le journal de Morgane, mais bon, ce sera au prochain…

Détails pour l'anniv' !

Participants : -Alindmy sous le nom de Super Alin Woman, cadeau : de la choucroute…

-Tachika Chesha Okami sous le nom de Tachika j'imagine, cadeau : à voir…sans doute un plan pour tout faire foirer…

-Miss Riri-chan, sous le nom de…euh… à voir…cadeau : pareil, à voir…

-Lyliann-chan, sans doute sous le nom de Lyli, cadeau : à voir

-Miranda Every, sans doute sous le nom de Emy, cadeau : à voir

-Xo-Yume-oX, sous le nom de…euh…Yume ? cadeau : à voir…

-Rose-Eliade, normalement, si mes souvenirs sont bons… cadeau (déjà si elle vient) : à voir

-Salomé, ou plutôt Salomettte, toi t'as pas besoin de m'envoyer de message, on en discute tranquillement à l'école ! )

-Moi, sous le nom de Super Baka, bien sûr ! Niahahahaha ! cadeau ? Euh…

Je ne suis pas sûre de tout, alors, pour me dire si vous voulez apparaître sous une apparence en particulier, vous pouvez le dire par review ou par message. Pareil pour le nom. Si vous voulez dire quelque chose en particulier, envoyez moi un message, je mords pas (encore) !

Bien sûr, il faut amener un cadeau ! Et jusque là, la seule à y avoir pensé, c'est Alin-chan ! même si son cadeau est pourri… xD c'est bon je rigole !

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, avec le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, faire un truc aussi minable et incohérent, c'est pas cool…

Bah, des p'tites reviews quand même ? S'il vous plaît ! Et je reprécise : l'anniversaire, dans deux chapitres ! D'abord, la réponse à la question que vous devez vous poser : « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » et après, le bonus avec l'anniv' !

A la prochaine !


	18. Confusion

Ehehe… Kanda a embrassé Morga-neuh ! MOUAHAHAHA !

-Je…C'est pas possible…j'ai pas fait **ça** quand même ?

Si ! Et les lectrices (parce que je doute assez qu'il y aie des lecteurs, en fait, à part mon frère…) se demandent toutes ce qu'il va se passer ! Vas-tu te prendre un râteau ?

-Tu…

Passons !

Disclaimer : Seule Morgane m'appartient, vu que Mégane y est passée.

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, Alindmy, Rose-Eliade, Xo-Yume-oX, Miranda Every, Lyliann-chan et Tachika pour leurs reviews !

Au fait, j'ai déjà dit que Kanda dirait à Morgane ce qu'il pense d'elle seulement après l'arrivée de Chris ? Nan, juste au cas où…

Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai reçu dans un message qu'une relecture après quelques temps, ça fait pas de mal…alors j'ai relu un peu mes chapitres, et je me suis rendue compte que… AAAARGH ! J'ai fait plein d'erreurs, et j'ai oublié plein de trucs ! Par exemple, au chapitre ou Morgane rencontre Daisya, j'ai dit « les plus jeunes », je parlais de Morgane et Daisya… Morgane a bien un an de moins que Kanda, mais Daisya…il en a un de plus ! RAAAAAAAH ! Et j'ai oublié la prophétie… Mais bon ça j'ai un moyen de le solutionner…

Bref, je suis désolée pour cette petite attente, et pour les erreurs je vais essayer de revoir, voilà le chapitre ! Désolée s'il vous semble incohérent…

_**Chapitre 16 : Confusion (ou mais franchement elle est trop nulle pour les titres c'te conne !)**_

Lorsqu 'elle le lâcha enfin, ils se regardèrent un moment, et Kanda embrassa Morgane. Tout se passa très vite. Après deux secondes, le japonais s'était écarté, avait marmonné un vague « Pardon » et était parti en courant, comme s'il voulait aller le plus loin possible de la blonde, qui, elle, restait assise, comme une paumée.

Kanda courait alors dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Et cette personne n'était autre que Daisya.

-Putain !

-Ah, Kanda ! Alors, tu voulais lui dire quoi, à Morgane ?

-Tss !

-Eh ? Qu'est c'que t'as ? T'es tout rouge… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je…

« _Bordel ! J'peux pas lui dire, pas à __**lui **__!_ »

-Dis, pourquoi tu te couvres la bouche ?

-Hein ?

Oups. Pas le geste à faire dans ce genre de circonstances…Kanda rougit encore plus, si c'était possible de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate, et lorsque Daisya vit ça, il resta un moment interdit, avant d'éclater de rire.

-BOUAHAHAHAHA ! Me dis pas que… Naaaan t'y arriverais jamais ! Mais…Pfff c'est pas possible ! Hihihihi !

-La…la ferme ! C'est pas ma faute ! Enfin…

-Attends, c'est vraiment…**ça **?

-…

-Tu…tu l'as pas fait, si ?

-…

-…Oh. My. God.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane était toujours à la salle d'entraînement, et Lavi, qui attendait qu'elle revienne pour l'aider, et qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, décida d'aller la chercher. Il arriva là où elle se trouvait, ouvrit doucement la porte, et…la trouva assise, fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

-Morgane ? Ça va ?

-…

-Eh oh !

Le roux s'avança vers la jeune fille, muette.

-Il…

-Morgane ? Tu…

-Il m'a…

-Hein ?

-Il m'a…

-Euh tu me fais un peu peur, là… Kanda t'a fait quelque chose ?

Je peux vous assurer que tout l'étage a entendu le cri de Lavi. Et ça à cause d'une phrase : « Il m'a embrassée. »

De retour au japonais et au turc…Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre de Daisya, et ce dernier lui posait plein de questions en même temps, Kanda ne savait même plus à quoi il devait répondre.

-Tu l'as fait ? Comment elle a réagi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? Tu lui as dit ou tu as juste fait ça ?

-MAIS TA GUEULE !

-…

-Alors : oui, je…je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réagi, je suis parti avant. Elle ne m'a rien répondu, je suis sorti trop vite. Je ne lui ai pas dit, je l'ai juste emb…euh…

-Embrassée ?

Le visage du kendoka était de nouveau rouge. Cela fit sourire le plus âgé (car Daisya a en fait un an de plus que Kanda, vous saviez, vous ? pasque moi… désolééééée ! ToT).

-Je vois… t'as avancé, dis-moi ! Mais, pourquoi t'as fait ça, au fait ?

-Je…Elle a pleuré…

-Change pas de su…QUOI ? Elle a pleuré ?

-Bah ouais… C'est pas étonnant… Mais elle essayait de cacher un peu sa tristesse après plusieurs semaines qu'elle a passées enfermée, elle a dû se rendre compte à quel point on était inquiets… Et je crois que ça n'a pas aidé pour oublier toute cette histoire…

-Ouais…mais on s'égare, là ! Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit ! Et puis, au fond…je sais pas, j'ai…j'ai pas pu…résister ?

-C'est un peu fort, quand même…

-Tss…

-Et après t'es parti, c'est ça ?

-…

-Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu en avais.

-Quoi ? Mais tu sais où tu te les mets, tes propos ?

-Et comment tu comptes lui parler, maintenant ?

-Je…

Kanda se tut. C'est vrai ça, comment comptait-il s'adresser à elle après un tel évènement ?

-Tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?

-Oh, c'est bon, gueule pas ! C'était une suggestion ! Et puis, t'façon, si tu l'as embrassée, elle a dû comprendre un truc.

-…merde…

Entre-temps, Lavi parlait avec Morgane, ou du moins essayait, car la pauvre française était désespérée, et ne savait plus qui faire. Cette fois ci, ce n'était donc pas le roux qui était hystérique, mais la blonde…

-Morgane ! Calme-toi !

-Mais ! Il m'a embrassée ! C'est pas possible ! Il serait…non ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose !

-Mor…

-Il a prit un coup, ou alors il a cru voir quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas, moi, mais ça peut pas être ça !

-MORGANE !

-Lavi ! Aide-moi, j't'en prie !

-Je vais appeler Lenalee, attends-moi ici.

-Lav…

Le roux sortit, laissant la jeune fille délaissée…puis revint très vite accompagné de la chinoise.

-Morgane ! Lavi m'a demandé de venir, il a dit que c'était important, que se passe-t-il ?

-Le…Lenalee… Je…Kanda…Il…

-Je t'explique : Kanda a embrassé Morgane.

-…QUOI ?

Dans la chambre de Daisya…

-Il faut trouver une excuse.

-Ouais.

-Il revient quand, le maréchal ?

-Le vieux shnock ? Demain, je crois, Komui m'a dit qu'il voulait finir le plus vite possible sa mission pour revoir « sa petite Morgane »…

-Je vois...il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

-Hein ?

-Ou bien on peut demander de l'aide à Lenalee…

-A Lenalee ? Mais, attends, pourquoi tu passes du vieux à Lenalee ?

-Bah, c'est une fille, elle pourrait nous conseiller…Enfin, _te _conseiller, moi j'ai rien à voir là dedans…

-Daisya, je te préviens, si j'apprends que d'autres à part nous sont au courant, j'te tue !

-Eh ! Et si c'est Morgane qui en parle à d'autres ?

-...

-…faut aller la voir !

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? T'as fumé, toi !

-Mais si elle en parle à Lavi ?

-Elle est pas folle !

Nous revenons donc à notre chère petite Morgane…

-Attends, Lavi, il l'a embrassée ? Kanda a embrassé Morgane ?

-C'est ça, parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! Qu'est-ce que chuis censée faire, maintenant…

-Attends, Morgane, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai appelé Lenalee ?

-Pour qu'elle se venge de moi pendant que je suis en état de faiblesse ?

-Hein ? Lenalee ?

-C'est vrai qu'avec toutes les mauvaises blagues, je pourrais, mais moi je suis pas là pour ça, et j'ai toujours envie de devenir ton amie…

-Eh bah t'es courageuse…

-Ne m'interromps pas Morgane. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation, mais si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. Je peux te donner mes hypothèses, et te proposer des solutions, après c'est à toi de voir.

-…bon ok, j'accepte ton aide…

-Wah Morgane, j'aurais jamais cru !

-Lavi, sa situation est critique, ne l'énerve pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Euh…

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Résume moi ce qui s'est passé.

Lavi était un peu surpris par l'attitude de la plus jeune (c'est-à-dire Lenalee).

« _Elle a l'air bizarre… Elle veut vraiment aider Morgane…mais y'a comme un changement chez elle…Peut-être a-t-elle un autre but ?_ »

-Alors, il m'a demandé de venir, on a parlé, je…j'ai…pleuré…

-Tu as **pleuré **?

-Chuis humaine, tu sais, la perte d'un proche me rend triste, t'es pas la seule à laisser couler des larmes, même si t'es celle qui le fait le plus souvent…

La chinoise l'ignora et poursuivit.

-Et après, que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a embrassée, c'est ça ?

-Oui, et il est parti…

-Parfait.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent Lavi et Morgane, tous les deux étonnés.

-Lavi, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait _l'aider _?

-Hein ? Ah ouais… Pas con. C'est vrai que…

-Je comprends rien…

-T'en fais pas Morgane. Alors, moi, ce que je te propose, pour le moment, c'est de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-QUOI ? Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance. On va voir comment il se comportera, et seulement après, on pourra voir si on doit lui parler, ou laisser le temps réparer tout ça.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas con. Déjà je suis une fille.

-Mais ça risque de gâcher notre amitié, si on laisse le temps faire ! Déjà, j'arriverai pas à lui parler sans repenser à ce qui s'est passé, et puis, j'ai peur…de… ce qui va bien pourvoir arriver… je…

-Morgane, ça va, tout va s'arranger, la rassura Lavi, une main sur l'épaule. Tu verras.

-Mais…je sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça…

-C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir. Pour l'instant, suis le conseil de Lenalee. Fais comme si rien n'était arrivé dans cette salle. Reprend tes habitudes. Reste le plus naturelle possible, ok ?

-Je…je vais essayer…

-Lavi, je dois te parler.

-Hein ? Ah, je sais…Morgane, euh… bah fais comme tu veux, vas manger, dessiner… En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas trop, tout va s'arranger. On est là.

-Ou…oui…

La blonde sortit de la salle d'entraînement, chancelant un peu. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et laissa là ses deux a…euh son ami et Lenalee.

-Lenalee, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Elle va s'en rendre compte, c'est obligé. Elle verra bien que Kanda ne sera pas normal. Je ne lui ai pas proposé de l'ignorer, de toute façon, il s'en chargera bien tout seul…

Daisya parlait encore avec Kanda. Ils essayaient eux aussi de trouver une solution, et le japonais refusait d'aller la voir maintenant.

-On se retrouve au même point qu'avant. Faut trouver une excuse.

-Tss… T'façon, en parler au maréchal, c'est pas une bonne idée, alors on vire.

-Mouais… Lenalee, à tous les coups, elle va essayer de faire tourner ça en ta faveur, on peut aller lui demander, à elle.

-Faire tourner ça en ma faveur ?

-Faire en sorte que Morgane se rende compte que tu l'aimes.

-Aah ? On va pas la voir.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je…je veux pas que Morgane le sache…

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je… Tss…

-Super, merci…

-je veux pas, un point, c'est tout.

-Ok… s'tu veux pas, on pas plus 36 mille solutions… On trouve une excuse crédible. Pour l'instant, je te conseille de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou bine de l'ignorer, comme tu veux… mais je crois que ça la ferait douter encore plus…

-Je peux pas rester naturel après ça…

Morgane resta dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, et n'en sortit que pour le dîner. En chemin pour le réfectoire, elle tomba nez à nez avec Daisya.

-Aaah… salut, Daisya…

-Tiens ! Salut Morgane ! Ça… ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, dis-moi…

-Si, si ça va !

Morgane sourit faiblement, et continua son chemin, tout en pensant :

« _Il doit pas être au courant pour pas se foutre de moi, ou pour me poser des questions…j'espère qu'il ne sait pas, j'ai pas envie que la Congrégation toute entière sache ce qui est arrivé…_ »

Elle soupira, et arriva enfin au réfectoire. Elle aperçut Lenalee et Lavi, assis à une table, et en face d'eux, le japonais taciturne, mangeant ses sobas, avec un air préoccupé. Le roux lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux, elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, mais partit chercher à manger avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Kanda releva la tête, avant de la baisser aussitôt.

-Salut Kandy !

-…

-Eh ! J'ai dit « Salut Kandy ! » Ah bah ouais, merci pour la réponse, hein…

Lavi et Lenalee se sourirent. Morgane jouait vraiment bien…

-Kanda ! Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? EH OH ! Pff…

La blonde se pencha et s'approcha du visage du brun. Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas à ça, recula un peu sur sa chaise.

-Que…qu'est-ce que…

-T'as quequ'chose, Kanda ? Pourquoi tu disais rien ?

Kanda se leva brusquement, prit son plateau et sortit de la salle. Les deux exorcistes assis échangèrent un regard. Le plan avait l'air de bien marcher…

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, là ? Il m'ignore…

-Continue à te comporter comme d'habitude, je pense que jusqu'à demain soir, ça devrait être bon, proposa Lavi.

-Pfff s'vous l'dites…Bon bah moi j'vais bouffer et dormir, j'ai besoin de sommeil…

Après cinq minutes, Morgane avait fini, et sortait du réfectoire, avec un vague « bonne nuit » aux deux autres. Le lendemain, elle fit comme ils lui avaient dit : elle parlait à Kanda, lui faisait des blagues, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Il l'évitait, l'ignorait. Quand elle l'appelait du bout d'un couloir, il semblait presser le pas. Le soir venu, elle en avait assez et se plaignait à Lenalee et à Lavi.

-J'en ai marre, ça sert à rien vot' truc, j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie comme ça, et puis, il m'évite depuis ce matin, c'est chiant…Même à l'entraînement…Je me suis réveillée, je l'ai vu à la salle d'entraînement, j'ai essayé de garder mon sang-froid, et quand je rentre et qu'il me voit, il sort…

-Je vois… c'est parfait merci Morgane. Mais, dis-moi, tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien ? la questionna Lenalee.

-Hein ? Non, à part qu'il m'ignore depuis hier, mais je dois avouer que c'est pas étonnant… Il m'a embrassée, après tout… Il m'a… Aaaaaaaaah…

-Nan, t'y remets pas ! C'est bon, maintenant, on passe à la phase où tu l'ignores, ce sera plus facile pour toi ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de jouer la comédie, tenta Lavi pour la calmer.

-Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? À quoi bon ? T'façon, c'est inutile…

-Fais nous confiance, Morgane.

-Mmh…

Ainsi, la française se mit à ignorer Kanda, qui le remarqua bien vite, vu qu'il n'entendait plus aucun « KANDYYYY ! » et qu'il ne voyait plus Morgane. Pendant le déjeuner, il s'installa à la même table qu'elle, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Il joua le jeu et fit de même. Ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Lavi arrive.

-Salut !

-Salut Lavi !

-Tss…

-Eh bah, ça a l'air tendu, tout ça…

Kanda finissait ses sobas, et lorsqu'il posa ses baguettes sur son bol, il leva les yeux et fixa Morgane, qui soutint son regard.

-Ce soir, à 18 heures, dans la salle d'entraînement. Je dois te parler, Morgane.

-Mmh.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla, laissant un Lavi perplexe te une Morgane indifférente, jouant le jeu jusqu'à la fin, vu qu'il était simple (pardon, le jeu de mots est tout simplement pourri. En fait elle joue le jeu car c'est plus simple de l'ignorer.).

-C'est ce que tu voulais, Lavi ?

-Euh…

Finalement, le plan avait l'air de fonctionner… Lavi et Lenalee voulaient voir si Kanda finirait par lui dire, et il semblait que oui. Kanda allait révéler ses sentiments à Morgane.

Le soir venu, la symbiotique rejoignit le kendoka à la salle d'entraînement. Il était assis. Elle préféra rester debout, près de la porte, au cas où elle devait s'enfuir en courant, on sait jamais.

-Kanda ?

-Oui.

-Tu…tu voulais me parler, non ?

-Oui.

-… je t'écoute.

-C'était pour hier.

-*gloups*… oui… ?

-Je…je suis désolé.

-…

Kanda et Daisya avaient finalement trouvé une excuse. Bidon, mais c'en était une. Il était temps de l'utiliser.

-J'avais parié à Daisya que je serais capable de t'embrasser.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le japonais se prit un magnifique coup de pied dans la gueule, et Morgane s'enfuit en courant. Comme quoi…

-J'en étais sûr…je vais tuer Daisya. Enfin, c'était ça ou lui dire ce que je ressentais…

Dans les couloirs, la jeune blonde courait, en cachant son visage. Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, qui la stoppa en la reconnaissant.

-Morgane ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? la questionna Lenalee. Tu…tu pleures ?

-…Hi…

-Morgane ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit !

-Hihihihihihi… HAHAHAHAHAHA !

-hein ?

La française se tenait les côtes. Elle riait aux éclats, et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle était obligée de s'agripper à la chinoise pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-HAHAHAHAHA Trop drôle ! Hihihi j'en peux plus kof ! kof ! hihi…

-Mais…

-Franchement c'qu'il est con, des fois !

-Tu…

-S'il voulait que je l'aide il devait me le dire, au lieu de me prendre par surprise comme ça ! Hihihi…

-je…je ne comprends plus rien…

-Je t'expliquerai en mangeant, viens… héhéhé…

Au réfectoire, Daisya parlait à Kanda, qui se tenait encore le front après le coup de pied.

-Alors, elle y a cru ?

-Je crois, vu le coup de pied…Elle est partie en courant, je sais pas si elle pleurait…

A ce moment là, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle. Morgane jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda, puis lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Mais que… Morgane, pourquoi tu…tu fais un bisou à Kanda ? demanda Lenalee.

-Hihi, Kanda tu sais que tu peux être con, des fois ? Ou même toujours, d'ailleurs…

-De…de quoi ?

-Morgane ! Pourquoi tu l'embrasses ?

-Tu sais, Daisya, c'est pas sympa comme pari… Et toi, Kandy, si t'avais besoin d'aide tu pouvais le demander, abruti ! héhéhé…

« _Elle y a cru…_ »

-Mais je croyais pas que…

-Que j'allais accepter ? On est amis nan ? Et puis, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de cacher, et on se serait pas embrassés pour de vrai… Sais pas moi, quequ'chose !

-Je… Tss…

Morgane sourit. Lenalee aussi, bien qu'un peu déçue que le japonais ait réussi à éviter les confessions. La vie des deux jeunes amis reprit leur court, et ils redevinrent aussi proches qu'avant, peut-être même plus.

~PDV Morgane~

Pfff… serait temps que j'range mes affaires, je retrouve même pas un bouquin dans ma chambre, alors qu'elle est petite… enfin, avec tous les trucs que j'ai aussi… Aaaah…

Tiens ? C'est quoi ça ? Un vieux cahier… Ouvrons-le pour voir…

Des photos ?

Mais…c'est celles où je suis avec Mégane… Avant notre fuite... Pourquoi sont-elles dans ce cahier vierge ? Et, pourquoi ce cahier est-il ici ?

Héhé… je me rappelle de celle-là, quand on avait fait une blague au fils du voisin, qui croyait qu'on était des monstres… Pff la tête qu'il a fait…

Je crois que… je vais garder ce cahier, et m'en servir… Oui, ce sera mon journal intime… Bah tiens, une photo de Mégane dessus, ça devrait le faire…

_Cher journal,_

_On est le 9 octobre 18XX, et j'écris quelques semaines après la mort de ma sœur. Je sui à présent à la Congrégation depuis plus d'un an. Je suis arrivée en avril, alors… Et je me suis fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis, tous un peu spéciaux… Même Lenalee, je dois l'avouer, est gentille. Soûlante, mais gentille. Celui avec lequel je m'entends le mieux est bien Kanda._

_Lavi est Daisya sont très sympas, eux aussi, mais…j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de Kanda. C'est étrange…_

_Bref, j'arrête de parler de ma vie. Enfin, non, je continue, mais vu que tout ça je le sais déjà… Parlons donc de ma journée._

_Hier, Kanda m'a embrassée. J'ai presque cru que notre amitié était foutue. Mais il se trouvait que c'était qu'un pari… j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je ne veux pas me séparer de Kanda. Et s'il s'était avéré qu'il était amoureux de moi, j'aurais pas pu lui répondre, et je lui aurais sans doute brisé le cœur. Je n'aurai pas pu rester son amie sans lui faire trop de peine…_

_J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, je reviens toujours à lui… J'espère que c'est juste une impression, ou que c'est juste ce soir, ça m'inquiète…_

_Quand j'y pense c'est bientôt mon anniversaire…_

_Bonne nuit, journal. A demain._

~Fin PDV Morgane~

Aaaaah enfin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je crois bien que c'est un de mes plus longs chapitres... je suis crevée...

Bon, pour l'anniversaire, récapitulons...

-Miss Riri-chan, sous le nom de Miss Riri-chan si je me trompe pas, avec de la bière allemande en cadeau, c'est ça?

-Alindmy, sous le nom de Super Alin Woman, avec comme cadeau de la choucroute allemande;

-Rose-Eliade, sous le nom de... Rose-Eliade? Avec comme cadeau "Comment se rendre compte si l'on est amoureux pour les nuls";

-Xo-Yume-oX, sous le nom de Yume, avec comme cadeau "Comment décrypter les japonais taciturnes pour les nuls";

-Miranda Every, sous le nom de Emy, avec comme cadeau "Comment comprendre un kendoka en dix leçons";

-Lyliann-chan, sous le nom de...Lyli'? Et comme cadeaux: "Empêcher les catastrophes pour les nuls (édition spéciale pour les membres de la Congrégation, avec dix moyens de calmer Komui, et un jeu de cartes pour le poker en cadeau)", et 60 kilos de Nutella;

-Tachika Chesha Okami, sous le nom de Tachika, avec comme super cadeau un super plan pour tout faire foirer;

-Normalement, Salomettte, sous le nom de Salomettte, pas bien compliqué! Pour le cadeau: déjà vérifier qu'elle vient, ensuite, bah on en reparlera au collège, hein...

-Oniisan, peut-être une petite apparition, tiens...

-Moi, Bakasama1428, sous le nom de Super Baka, avec comme cadeau, euh...bah j'y réfléchirai! xD

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et on se voit à l'anniv! Si vous voulez en parlez, libres à vous de m'envoyer des messages! ^^ par contre, je sais pas quand sortira le bonus, déjà faut que je l'écrive, en plus, j'ai pris du retard dans mes publications habituellement rapides, vous l'avez bien vu, non? Et pis, bah, j'ai des choses à faire, hein!

Des reviews, tiens?


	19. BONUS: Happy Birthday Morgane!

Super Baka: Bonjour, et bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'ombre ! Veuillez ne pas pousser, s'il vous plaît… Ah ! Attendez, vous allez entrer, ne vous en faites pas ! Aaaah mais… STOOOOOOOOOP !

Plus personne ne bouge.

Super Baka: Merci. Je me présente, Bakasama, ou plutôt Super Baka, enfin, vous me connaissez tous, alors… Je vais juste faire l'appel. Riri-chan ?

Miss Riri-chan : Présente !

Super Baka: Super Alin Woman ?

Alindmy : Mouatatatata! On va foutre le bordel !

Super Baka: Je prends ça pour un oui. Rose-Eliade ?

Rose-Eliade : Oui !

Super Baka: Yume ?

Xo-Yume-oX : Je suis là !

Super Baka: Emy ? Elle est où…

Miranda Every : Eh ! Je suis pas si petite !

Super Baka: Ah, pardon… Lyli' ?

Lyliann-chan : Oui ?

Super Baka: Ok ! Tachika ?

Tachika Chesha Okami: Yes!

Super Baka: Parfait… Banana Girl ?

Krow-chan : Ouais !

Super Baka: Yuna-sama ?

Yuna-sama : Présente…

Super Baka: Lola ?

Lola : Là !

Super Baka: Salomettte ?

Salomettte : Toujours là pour te pourrir la vie !

Super Baka: J'm'en suis rendue compte… Et on finit avec… Pff… Oniisan ?

Oniisan : Ouais, gamine !

Super Baka: Vas te faire foutre, abruti. Donc, on est au complet… On va pourvoir entrer dans la Congréga… *se fait écraser par la foule qui passe en courant, et qui la piétine* ah bah merci…

Les portes de la Congrégation sont ouvertes. Les lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices) rentrent en trombe en laissant derrière la pauvre auteure écrabouillée… Et c'est là que tout commence.

Après quelques heures, autant de visite que de problèmes, comme Yume, l'albinos aux yeux bleus, qui s'agrippait à toutes les personnes qui passaient, ou Tachika, qui marmonnait des choses bizarres, et qui semblait prendre une teinte grise, ou bien Rose-Eliade qui se prenait des trucs suspects dans les pieds, étant pieds nus, ou encore ce crétin d'Oniisan qui se cognait parce qu'il était trop absorbé pas sa DS, bref… Le groupe arriva enfin au réfectoire, qui avait été aménagé pour la fête. Les invités, tous chargés de paquets plus ou moins grands, sauf Tachika, Oniisan et Super Baka, entrèrent alors dans la salle. Là, la plupart des jeunes filles se mirent soit à sautiller, soit à crier, soit à… tiens ? Emy est tombé dans les pommes ?

On eu le temps d'apercevoir Yume se jeter sur Kanda, qui n'avait rien demandé, le pauvre. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs criait « KANDY-CHOOOUUUU ! », Emy reprendre très vite ses esprits et courir vers Lavi, Super Alin Woman partir vers Bak, qui avait été invité, Yuna s'avancer avec une démarche de princesse, Lola la suivant, un peu plus décontract, Riri-chan et Banana Girl partir rejoindre Super Alin Woman, qui était super déçue car Fô n'avait pas pu venir, mais qui était tout de même tellement contente que Bak soit présent, Rose-Eliade se diriger vers les maréchaux, pour vérifier que Cross était bien présent, et se rendre compte avec joie qu'on avait réussi à le traîner, laissant son **disciple** seul, quelque part en Norvège, Lyli', avec son sac à dos, rejoindre Emy près de Lavi, Salomettte aller directement voir si le buffet était en place, et puis, Super Baka, qui observait la salle il y a deux secondes parfaitement organisée, et maintenant en bordel désastreux… Seule Tachika et son frère, Oniisan, restaient là. Tachika avec un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres, Oniisan, les yeux rivés vers sa DS, que notre chère Super Baka prit un plaisir fou à éteindre exactement à un combat super important ou autre connerie.

Oniisan : Putain ! Mais T***** (je ne mettrai pas mon nom pour le voir z 'avez qu'à aller sur mon profil, non mais.) pourquoi t'as fait ça ! J'allais battre Ganondorf !

Super Baka: Ah tu jouais à Zelda ?

Oniisan : Mais quelle chieuse…

Super Baka: Tu viens, Tachika ?

Tachika : Ah, oui !

Super Baka: *pensé* c'est bizarre, on aurait dit que sa peau devenait plus claire…

Yume : KANDYYYYY ! Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire, que tu es amoureux d'elle !

Kanda : De… DE QUOI ? MAIS T'ES QUI DEJA !

Yume : Bah alors, tu réponds ? Tu lui dis quand à Morgane, que tu l'aimes ?

Kanda : Putain, LAVI !

Lavi : Ouais ? Euh, s'il vous plaît, vous m'excusez deux p'tites secondes ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Yû ?

Kanda : Tu l'as cafté ou quoi ?

Lavi : De quoi ?

Kanda : Que je…enfin, tu sais, que j'étais… voilà, quoi, tu vois c'que j'veux dire !

Kanda était un peu énervé, l'albinos toujours agrippée à lui.

Lavi : Hein ? Aaah…bah nan j'ai rien dit ! Bon, tu m'excuses, je retourne les voir ! Salut les filles !

Kanda : Nan mais quel…

Yume : Mais voyons Kandy-chou tout le monde le sait ici, que tu es amoureux d'elle !

Kanda : Barre-toi !

Le japonais poussa l'adolescente, furieux. Nous allons voir comment ça se passe du côté du trio de St Marcel, Super Alin Woman, Riri-chan et Banana Girl.

Banana Girl : C'est dommage que Fô n'ait pas pu venir…

Riri-chan : Oui mais Bak est là, alors tu dois être très heureuse, Alin-chan !

Super Alin Woman : Ouais ! Bak-chan !

SAW (Super Alin Woman) prit le chinois dans ses bras, alors qu'il tenait une coupe de champagne dans la main, et qu'il discutait avec Komui. Le contenu du verre atterrit joyeusement sur la veste du fou au béret. La réaction ne mit pas beaucoup de temps…

Komui : Komulin, attaque !

Bak : Hein ? Mais Komui !

SAW : Aaaaaah !

Banana Girl: à l'aide!

Riri-chan : Je vais l'défoncer !

Euh… ouais… voyons voir du côté de Rose-Eliade et des maréchaux…

Cross : Pas mal, la robe…

Rose-Eliade portait une robe sans manches, gris perle, avec des broderies de la même couleur. La robe faisait moyenâgeuse. Cloud donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du roux.

Cloud : Franchement t'as pas honte, draguer une jeune fille de son âge ?

Cross : quoi tu préfères que je te drague toi ? *SBAF !* Aïe. Mais regardes-la ! Elle est dans la fleur de l'âge, voyons !

Tiedoll : Tu exagères, Marian… Elle est encore trop jeune…

Sokaro : Pff… mauviettes…

C'est cool… Allons voir ce qu'il se passe près de Lavi, d'Emy et de Lyli'…

Lavi : Alors, je suis votre personnage préféré…

Emy : Oui !

Lyli', toujours très pale : oui…

Lavi : Je vois, et qu'est-ce que vous préférez chez moi, mon charme sans égal ? Mon côté rieur ? Mon côté un peu suicidaire ? Mon physique parfait ?

Je crois qu'on va en rester là…

Lavi : Mais dis-moi, Emy, tes yeux…

Emy : oui !

Lavi : Ils sont gris… non bleus… verts… jaunes ?

Emy : oui, ils changent de couleur selon la luminosité de l'endroit !

Lyli' : Ouah…

Lavi : et sinon, on en revient à notre sujet de base… Vous préférez quoi chez moi ?

On va y aller, hein… Oh, bah tiens, Yuna-sama marche vers Lavi… Suivie de Lola… Et… Lavi a l'air très attiré par la poitrine de Yuna.

Allons voir ce qui se passe avec Salomettte.

Salomettte : Oh z'ont pas mit le buffet…

Sans commentaire.

Tachika s'était déplacée, on la voyait à présent dans un coin, en train de marmonner et de rire bizarrement…

Oniisan avait remit son jeu en marche.

Et Super Baka était ennuyée. Elle regardait le spectacle, Yume poursuivant Kanda, Lavi profitant des filles, sous les éclats de rire de Lola, le trio SAW/Riri-chan/Banana Girl essayant de fuir du Komulin… Tout le monde a ses limites.

Super Baka: WOH C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL LA VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU HEIN ? VOUS ALLEZ ME RANGER TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DESORDONNE, C'EST-A-DIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT TOMBER, CE QUE VOUS AVEZ BOUGE, JE VEUX QUE LA SALLE SOIT IMPEC AVANT L'ARRIVEE DE MORGANE, COMPRIS ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le peuple déchaîné, après le cri de Super Baka, qui avait l'air vraiment en rogne. Avant que Kanda ne se penche pour ramasser quelque chose. Tout le monde le suivit, tous, rangeant leur bazar.

Super Baka: Nan mais faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde, là ! Elle va bientôt arriver, Morgane, normalement, Lenalee l'amène… D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien…

Une heure plus tard, la salle était rangée, et la blonde devait arriver très bientôt, accompagnée de la chinoise. On l'entendit venir de loin…

Morgane : Mais merde, lâche-moi ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu m'emmènes où, là ? Et pourquoi tu m'as forcée à mettre **ça **? Et en plus mon visage… Raaah !

Lenalee : Tiens-toi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît, Morgane ! On y est presque !

Morgane : Laisse… moi… partiiiir !

Lenalee réussit à ouvrir la porte, malgré le fait que la française se débattait toujours. Des gens crièrent alors à l'unisson :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MORGAAAANE !

Morgane : Hein… ?

Super Baka: Ma Morgy-chan ! *SBAM !* Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée !

Morgane : Je… Vous avez fait ça pour moi ?

Lavi : bah bien sûr, tu fais partie de notre famille, et c'est ton anniversaire !

Morgane : Oui, mais… l'année dernière ?

Silence. Dois-je préciser qu'ils avaient tous totalement oublié l'année précédente ?

Morgane : Pff… hihi… HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vous êtes vraiment marrants ! L'année dernière vous zappez, et cette année vous me faites une fête surprise, je vous comprends pas, vous… Hihihi…

Pensée générale : pourquoi elle se marre ?

Kanda : Euh… Morgane, pourquoi… t'es en robe ?

SAW : Tu es maquillée ?

Lyli' : Tu as l'air… féminine, Mo-chan…

Lavi : S…SRIIIIKE !

Morgane : Me… me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est gênant !

Super Baka: Morgy-chan gênée… On aura tout vu… bah tiens, Kandy, tu es tout rouge ?

Kanda : hein ? Non, pas du tout…

Rose-Eliade : Alors, la fête peut commencer ?

La fête battait de son plein. Morgane discutait avec Kanda, et les lectrices s'étaient réunies.

SAW : Je parie que mon cadeau est le meilleur !

Rose-Eliade : le mien lui sera sans doute plus utile.

Yume : Bah, je suis sûre que moi, elle va le préférer !

Emy : J'ai pas un bon pressentiment…

Riri-chan : Mouahahaha, elle va **adorer **mon cadeau… *aura maléfique*

Yuna-sama : Bah, elle verra, elle va souvent s'en servir, c'est sûr !

Lola : Bah, pas autant que mon cadeau à moi !

Lyli' : Elle bouffe beaucoup, Mo-chan, alors elle va beaucoup aimer mon cadeau.

Banana Girl : Héhé c'est mon cadeau qui est le mieux !

Super Baka arriva et s'incrusta sans aucune gêne, accompagnée de Salomettte. Elle était alors en train de parler de cours d'espagnol, et de profs supers chiants.

Salomettte : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Super Baka: Eh, c'est bientôt le moment des cadeaux, vous savez ?

Emy : Hein ? Déjà ?

Super Baka: Ça va faire trois heures qu'on est là...

Banana Girl : Tr...trois heures ?

Super Baka: Ouais. On va manger, et on offrira nos cadeaux juste après. Mais au fait, où est Tachika ?

Jeryy : Voilà le gâteau ! Au chocolat !

Morgane : OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

SAW : OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Lyli' : OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Super Baka: OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Salomettte : OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Lavi : …

Kanda : …

Daisya : Pardon d'être en retard !

Super Baka: Oh, Daisya, tu viens d'arriver ?

Daisya : Oui, j'étais parti chercher de la sauce chocolat… J'ai eu du mal à en trouver…

Jeryy : Oh merci, mon petit Daisya !

Le cuisinier amena l'énorme gâteau sur un chariot. Il était suivi par Johnny et Tap, qui poussaient eux aussi des chariots avec deux autres gâteaux, au cas où les morphales avaient l'intention d'en avaler un pour cinq…

Effectivement, les trois lectrices, l'auteure et Morgane avalèrent le plus gros gâteau assez vite.

Venait alors le moment crucial : la distribution des cadeaux. Salomettte mit le sien dans les mains de Morgane le plus vite possible, elle avait devancé les autres.

Morgane : Oh ! Un nouveau matériel pour dessin ! Trop fort, merci !

Salomettte : Derien ! Baka-san m'a dit que tu aimais dessiner, d'ailleurs, moi aussi !

Morgane : Ah bon ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est super !

Salomettte : derien !

Yuna-sama lui donna son cadeau.

Morgane : Oh ? Des… bons pour une déclaration ? De KANDA ?

Yuna-sama : Bah oui ! Tu n'es pas contente ?

Morgane : *pensé* bah, c'est un cadeau, ça va, je vais garder mon calme…

Morgane : Euh… merci… *crispée*

Lola : regarde le mien !

Morgane : Une… partition ?

Lola : Oui ! C'est une chanson pour embêter Kandy !

Morgane : Génial ! Eh, Kandy !

Kanda : Mmh ?

Morgane : « Au pays de Kandy ! Comme dans tous les pays ! On hurle, on pleure, on crie, y'a des méchants et des Kandy ! » Ouais !

Kanda : C'est quoi ça ? Je vais te…

Morgane : Tu n'oserais pas me faire de mal, non ? Après tout, c'est mon anniversaire ?

Kanda : …Tss…

Morgane : Ouah, je crois que je vais m'en servir de c'ui là ! Merci !

Lola : Héhé…

Rose-Eliade : Allez, maintenant, mon cadeau ! Tiens !

Morgane : C'est quoi ? Un livre ? « Comment se rendre compte si on est amoureux pour les nuls »… *veine qui pulse sur sa tempe* C'EST QUOI CE FOUTAGE DE GUEULE ! JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !

Morgane balança le livre à la tête de la pauvre Rose-Eliade, qui n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Celle-ci le rattrapa juste avant que le coin n'atterrisse sur son front.

Rose-Eliade : Pourquoi autant de violence ?

Morgane : je sais pas combien de fois je devrai le répéter, ça commence à me gonfler !Je suis PAS amoureuse !

Rose-Eliade : Mais… *SBAM !* Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée !

Morgane : Parce que tu as rattrapé le livre !

Super Baka: Bon, passons, alors, qui offre son cadeau, maintenant ?

Yume : Moi ! Tiens !

Morgane : Grr… Encore ? C'est le même bouquin ! Ah non… « Comment décrypter les japonais taciturnes pour les nuls » ? J'Y ARRIVE TRES BIEN SON TON BOUQUIN ! VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUOI !

Yume : Hiii ! Mais ça peut te servir !

Super Baka: « Calme-toi Morgane ! Bon, Lyli', donne-lui le tien, avant qu'elle ne détruise tout !

Lyli' : Oui patronne ! Tiens, Mo-chan !

Morgane : Haa…haa… C'est quoi maintenant ?

Lyli' : 60 kilos de Nutella pour toi !

Morgane : …Miam…

Lyli' : Et puis ça, aussi !

Morgane : « Empêcher les catastrophes pour les nuls, édition spéciale Congrégation de l'ombre, avec en cadeau dix moyens de calmer Komui, et un jeu de cartes pour le poker »… Je dois prendre ça comment, dis-moi ?

Lyli' : Comme tu veux, à l'envers, de côté, c'est toi qui choisis !

Morgane : Ok alors je vais le prendre mal, alors… REPRENDS-LE TON BOUQUIN !

La blonde lança le livre à la brune, qui l'évita, et le cadeau atterrit sur le visage d'Oniisan, qui jouait encore, et qui éteignit sa DS sans le faire exprès.

Oniisan : NAAAAAAAAAAAN J'AVAIS PAS SAUVEGARDEEEEEE !

Super Baka: Ah bah c'est ballot. Alors, à qui le tour ?

Emy : eeeuuuuh… *sifflote*

Super Baka: Bah tiens, Emy !

Emy : Cruel !

Super Baka: Vengeance !

Emy : Bon…euh… Tu me tapes pas, ok ?

Morgane : …

Emy : Tiens…

Morgane : … « Comment comprendre un kendoka en dix leçons. »

La salle fut plongée dans un silence soudain. Les scientifiques avaient arrêté de parler entre eux, les exorcistes s'étaient tus, et même Komui avait tourné la tête.

Morgane : Là… c'en est un de trop. VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, C'EST CA ? VOUS AVEZ COMPLOTE ENTRE VOUS POUR TOUS M'OFFRIR LA MÊME CHOSE OU QUOI ?

La pauvre Emy évita de justesse le livre qui volait vers elle. Super Baka, avec un petit sourire sadique, dit :

Super Baka: Vengée.

SAW : Bon, mon cadeau maintenant ! Regarde ! C'est le meilleur ! Ouais !

Morgane : Y'a intérêt pour ta survie, j'ai déjà eu assez de trucs foi…reux.

SAW attendait la réaction de Morgane, qui regardait la choucroute allemande avec un regard vide. Avant que…

Morgane : Je vais vous DEFONCER !

La blonde envoya la choucroute à la figure de SAW, et commença à prendre ce qui se trouvait sur la table et à les lancer à toutes les personnes présentes. Riri-chan s'empara d'un gâteau apéritif et fit en sorte qu'il arrive sur la tête de Lyli', qui lui avait envoyé un bol de salade, après s'être reçue un verre de jus provenant de SAW, qui visait alors Morgane. C'est ainsi que le réfectoire, une nouvelle fois, se transforma en champ de bataille de nourriture. Oniisan, encore et toujours avec son jeu, surtout depuis qu'il avait été éteint et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauvegarder, ne vit même pas arriver le pot de confiture sur son visage, et dégouliner sur sa DS.

Oniisan : C'est pas vraaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Oniisan prit un melon (qui se trouvait là par hasard) et l'envoya dans la foule, et le projectile atterrit (toujours par hasard) sur la tête de sa sœur bien aimée, Super Baka, qui s'amusait alors dans un coin, à admirer les autres se prendre de la bouffe dans la face.

Super Baka: Argh ! Qui est le couillon qui a envoyé ça !

Oniisan : Je vise vraiment trop bien !

Super Baka: ONIISAN ! TU VAS VOIR !

Riri-chan : Eh mais j'y pense, j'ai pas donné mon cadeau ! Morgaaaane !

Morgane : QUOI ?

En effet, notre héroïne était occupée à renvoyer une tarte à Lavi. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle hurla :

Morgane : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! *Silence* C'est quoi ça ?

Riri-chan : Mes tympans… Ah, bah mon cadeau !

Morgane : Pfff… une bouteille de bière…

Riri-chan : Tu devrais la goûter !

Riri-chan ouvrit la bouteille et en fit boire à Morgane.

Morgane, après avoir bu la moitié : Aaah… ouaaah… c'est booon ça…

Super Baka: Euh… Morgy-chan ?

Yume : Au fait, il est où Kandy-chou ?

Salomettte : ah oui c'est vrai ça…

Morgane, tenant plus debout : Kandaaaaa… Où es-tuuuu…

Emy : Elle… elle est bourrée…

Lyli' : Elle tient pas bien l'alcool…

Reever, qui était jusqu'à présent caché derrière un canapé, avec le reste de la section scientifique : Normal, avec tout ce qu'elle a bu !

Rose-Eliade : Elle a bu une demi-bouteille de bière allemande !

Yume : Vite, Kandy-chou, c'est ta chance !

Tachika : Et aussi la mienne ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Super Baka: Hein ? Tachika ?

Tachika : J'ai un super plan ! D'ailleurs, je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir appelée Tachi**ak** !

Super Baka: Hein ? Mais c'était une faute de frappe !

Tachika : Même ! Profitons que Kanda soit pas là, que Morgane soit bourrée et que vous me regardiez comme des idiots sans rien faire !

Riri-chan : Elle a la peau…

Banana Girl : …grise…

Tachika : Et alors, ça vous dérange ? Je vais finir par porter plainte, c'est de la discrimination ! Raaah !

Lavi : mais, tu as parlé d'un super plan ?

Tachika : Hein ? Ah oui, bah j'y vais, moi !

Tachika courut vers la blonde ivre, et essaya de la porter.

Tachika : Ouh, elle est trop lourde, quelqu'un m'aide ?

Salomettte : Bien sûr !

Tachika : Merci ! Tu m'aides à la transporter jusqu'à la fenêtre ? Mes frangins doivent être en bas, en train de m'attendre…

SAW : Tes frangins ?

Voix n°1, venant de dehors : BON TACHIKA TU TE MAGNES ?

Voix n°2 : GROUILLE-TOI ! ~hi !~

Tachika : Oui, oui ! Merci Salomettte !

Salomettte : Derien !

Morgane : Oooh… je voooole…

La jeune fille à la peau grise sauta par la fenêtre, et fut rattrapée par les deux garçons en bas, ou plutôt, elle leur tomba dessus, et ils amortirent sa chute.

Debitto : Putain, barre-toi de là !

Jasdero : Tu m'écraaaases… ~hi !~

Tachika : Mmmh, je suis bien là, je crois que je vais rester comme ça…

Debitto : Pousse-toi, bordel ! Eh c'est quoi ce pied sur ma face ? Hein ? Des talons ?

Tachika : Oh, c'est le pied de Morgane. Elle est là, je l'ai ! Le Prince va être fier de moi !

Jasdero : Oui, bon, allez, tu te bouges ? ~hi !~

Tachika : Rooh…

Debitto : Elle ressemble vraiment à Mégane…

Jasdero : Ouais… ~hi !~

Tachika : C'est sa sœur jumelle ! Elle pourra la remplacer, elle est pareille !

Debitto : Ouais, mais c'est pas Mégane…

Jasdero : C'est une personne différente, elle pourra pas la remplacer…~hi!~

Tachika : Mégane est morte, les gars, et c'est pour ça qu'on doit ramener sa sœur à la maison !

Kanda : Ramener qui ?

Tachika : bah Morgane, combien de fois va falloir que je le répè…te ?

La Noah se retourna, et se retrouva face à un japonais furieux.

Tachika : Euh… Bonsoir ?

Kanda : Grrr…

Tachika : EN AVANT, FREROTS !

Kanda : Pas besoin. La débile de service…

Tachika : Bakasama ?

Kanda : Ouais, elle dit que si vous kidnappez Morgane, elle arrête d'écrire.

Tachika : *gloups*

Debitto : Viens, on se barre.

Jasdero : Il a dit « pas besoin », j'imagine qu'il va pas se battre… ~hi !~

Tachika : Tenez, prenez Morgane. Mais dites-lui de ne pas arrêter, s'il vous plaît, Seigneur Kanda.

Kanda, un petit rictus fier aux lèvres : Tss… Et elle a aussi dit que tu pouvais remonter.

Debitto : Eh, Tachika, tu te fous de nous, là !

Jasdero : tu vas pas faire ça ! ~hi !~

Tachika : Vous direz au Prince que j'ai eu un problème. Vous aurez qu'à improviser ! Je vous fais confiance !

La Noah laissa ses deux frères plantés là, et repartit avec le japonais, qui portait Morgane telle une princesse. Ils rejoignirent le réfectoire, et tout le monde rit en voyant le kendoka porter la bourrée endormie, dans une robe sale. Tachika fut accueillie par les lectrices et l'auteure.

Emy : Pourquoi tu voulais enlever Morgane ?

Tachika : des jordres du Prinche Millénaire… Mmh, l'est bon che gâteau…

Lyli' : Tu es une Noah ?

Rose-Eliade : Et les jumeaux, c'est tes frères ?

Tachika : *avale* oui.

Lola : Et ils sont comment ?

Tachika : Bah, c'est Jasdero et Debitto, quoi…

Pendant ce temps, Morgane reprit ses esprits, et entendit que Lavi demandait à Kanda :

Lavi : Mais au fait, Yû, tu étais où ?

Kanda : ça te regarde pas.

Lavi : Allez, dis !

Kanda : Tss… chercher quelque chose.

Lavi : Le cadeau de Morgane ? Mais au fait, c'est quoi ce paquet ? Il a une forme de katana, et Mugen est à ta taille, alors… Ah, c'est ça ?

Kanda : Ta gueule !

Morgane : Mmh… s'passe quoi ?

Lavi : Oh, Morgane ! Tu t'es réveillée !

Morgane : Nan, sans dec'… aargh j'me sens mal… J'ai envie de vomir…

Kanda : Me dis pas que…

Lavi : Elle a la gueule de bois…

A ce moment précis, Lenalee entra dans la salle qui était bien sûr en désordre, tâchée de partout avec de la nourriture, et elle aperçut Morgane, sale, sur une chaise, avec un air maladif.

Lenalee : Morgane ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ta robe ! Attends, viens, j'en ai une autre…

Morgane : Hein ? Naaaan ! J'veux pas !

Lenalee : Mais si, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Allez, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mes bottes !

Morgane : Kura, aide-moi…

Lenalee : Ah non ! Bottes noires, activation !

*Sbam !*

Morgane : …

Lenalee : Voilà. Bon, ça va être un peu dur, pour la changer…

Lavi : Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

Lenalee : Tu veux que je t'assomme aussi ?

Lavi : *gloups*

La chinoise partit en portant la blonde. Banana Girl eut alors une illumination :

Banana Girl : Eh ! J'ai pas donné mon cadeau, moi !

Super Baka: Ah ouais…

Une petite demi-heure après, Lenalee trainait Morgane dans les couloirs, celle-ci se débattant sans arrêt.

Morgane : J'veux paaaaaaaaaaas ! Elle est encore pire que l'autre ! Plus courte !

Lenalee : Mais elle est jolie ! Allez, tu vas voir que même Kanda aura les yeux rivés sur toi !

Morgane : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

La plus jeune ouvrit la porte, et, dès que Morgane fut visible, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle portait une robe courte, bleue, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec des froufrous et des dentelles. Elle devint rouge de honte et s'écria :

Morgane : KURA, ATTAQUE !

Kanda : Morgane !

Morgane : Hein ? Attends, Kura, les tue pas… K…Kanda ? T'es… tout rouge…

Salomettte : Bah quoi, Kanda, tu l'avais pas reconnue ?

Kanda : Euh…

Morgane : Aaaah ! *essaye de s'enfuir* chuis horrible ! laisse moi partir Lenalee !

Lenalee : Non, tu n'es pas horrible, et non, je ne te laisserai pas partir ! On t'as pas tous offert nos cadeaux !

Morgane : Ah bon ? Mais…

Lenalee : Allez, encore un peu de patience !

La chinoise lui sourit, et la fit asseoir. Elle lui offrit du maquillage, et des produits de beauté. Comme si elle allait s'en servir… Lavi, quand à lui, lui offrit un miroir de poche (qu'il se prit dans la figure, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, le miroir est à présent en miettes), Bookman, des soins capillaires, Jeryy, un livre de recettes diverses pour manger els pancakes, Reever, un télescope pour qu'elle regarde les étoiles (il paraît qu'elle aime beaucoup), Johnny, des bande dessinées de Superman, Komui un magnifique béret assorti au sien, et elle reçut encore d'autres cadeaux, mais bon je vais pas tout vous mettre, non plus…

Morgane : Merci pour tous vos cadeaux…

Lavi : Mais attends, il en manque encore ! Yû, vas-y !

Kanda : Hein ?

Morgane : Quoi ? Kandy a un cadeau ? Tu te fous de moi là…

Lavi : Nan ! Allez, Yû, un peu de cran !

Kanda : Fous-moi la paix, Baka Usagi !

Lavi : t'es tout rouge…

Kanda : J't'ai dit d'me foutre la paix, crétin !

Morgane : Bah alors ?

Kanda : Ah… *pensé* ouah, trop jolie ! Raaah, nan, pense pas à ça, allez ! *fin de la pensée* Euh… Tiens.

Morgane : C'est quoi ?

Kanda : Ouvre-le.

Morgane : Un… katana ? Ouaaaah…

Lenalee : Eh bah, c'est féminin, tout ça !

Morgane : Ehe ! Génial ! Au moins, ça, je vais m'en servir plus que ton maquillage et tes produits !

Lenalee : Oh…

Banana Girl : Eh, moi non plus, j'ai pas donné mon cadeau ! Le voilà !

Morgane le prit et l'ouvrit, avant de devenir rouge pivoine, ainsi que ceux qui avaient vu ce qui se trouvait dans le paquet. Lenalee était écarlate, Kanda aussi, Oniisan, qui était trop près pour voir, saigna du nez, ainsi que Lavi, et les lectrices assez proches étaient toutes rouges elles aussi. Banana Girl, quand à elle, semblait satisfaite.

Le contenu du paquet ? Oh, rien de spécial, juste des **dessous **un peu trop** sexy** pour Morgane…

Banana Girl : T'as vu, c'est classe, hein ! Tu vas pouvoir faire tomber Kandy, avec ça !

Kanda : Je… je…

Lavi : *s'imagine Morgane avec* Ouah… je peux mourir en paix, maintenant…

Oniisan : *dans les pommes*

Les lectrices qui n'avaient pas vu se rapprochèrent, et rougirent toutes à leur tour. Lenalee resta immobile, et Morgane, quant à elle, reprit la parole. Sa voix était calme mais ferme.

Morgane : Toi.

Banana Girl : Oui ?

Morgane : Tu vas mourir.

Banana Girl : Hein ?

Ainsi, nous retrouvons Morgane, en robe courte, poursuivant Banana Girl, alias Krow-chan, avec Kura à ses côtés et son nouveau cadeau en main (le katana), et Kanda, toujours rouge, avec Lavi et Oniisan dans les pommes, les lectrices pariant « Morgane va l'atteindre » ou « Banana Girl va lui échapper », Super Baka, l'auteure, désespérée, Lenalee toujours immobile, bref, c'est la belle vie !

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! C'est fini ! Ouf ! Ça m'a pris du temps, et je dois dire que c'était pas très facile à écrire ! Bordel promis, bordel que voici !<p>

Maintenant, les remerciements ! Je les ai pas faits au début, pour pas casser l'ambiance ! ^^

Merci à Tachika, Xo-Yume-oX, Miss Riri-chan, Miranda Every, Alindmy, Lyliann-chan, Rose-Eliade, Yuna-samaLola, Krow-chan et k-you pour leurs reviews !

D'ailleurs, les réponses aux anonymes :

Yuna-samaLola :

-ah ? Bah je sais, pas, on peut s'attendre à tout… t'façon, je comptais pas en faire, alors…

-derien ! ^^

-j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop pourri avec l'anniversaire… enfin, je vous ai fait apparaître, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous attendiez !

-pas mal du tout, les cadeaux ! x)

-Maitre spirituel ? Eh bah… merci à vous !

k-you :

-Je sais que j'ai déjà envoyé un message aux adorateurs de limaces, mais je préfère le dire quand même ici. Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes le caractère de Morgane ! ^^

-dans le chapitre 18, je crois que j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de lecteurs, à part mon frère. Autant pour moi. U.U'

Et puis les excuses...

-Tachika Chesha Okami: ce plan est foireux, je l'accorde. Désolée de l'avoir fait finir comme ça, et d'aoir confondue Nikama avec un Nikuman... et puis d'avoir écrit Tachiak au lieu de Tachika.

-Miranda Every: Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas petite au point que je te voie pas...et j'ai été sadique avec toi. Mais il fallait bien que je me venge. U.U'

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, hein ! À la prochaine, avec un chapitre, un vrai, de cette fic ! Je voulais qu'Allen arrive, mais finalement, je vais revoir mon scénario ! ^^

Et franchement, un grand merci à tous pour me lire, et pour m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! J'espère que vous continuerez de me soutenir par la suite ! (ah merde, un coup de blues…)


	20. Mission Poupée Part 1

Yo ! *évite les lancers de tomates* Vous allez bien ? *se prend une tomate dans la gueule* Oui bon je sais que j'ai tardé mais quoi, hein ! 16 jours, c'est autant pour vous ? *se prend une autre tomate* Oh bah si c'est comme ça j'me barre !

-Pas trop tôt.

Ah bah nan en fait je vais rester encore un peu.

-Je te hais.

Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Kanda !

Disclaimer : Bah je m'appelle Katsura Hoshino. Depuis quand ? Deux secondes, maintenant. Donc tout est à moi à part Morgane. *SBAM !* Bon d'accord, je suis bakasama, et Morgane m'appartient, c'est tout… Et puis son histoire, bien sûr. Bah quoi faut bien que j'aie quelque chose, nan ?

Merci beaucoup à Tachika (sempai, vous allez m'offrir mon sabrolaser, hein ?), Xo-Yume-oX, Yuna-sama, Alindmy, Rose-Eliade, Mymy *SBAFF !* Miranda Every T.T, Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Lyliann-chan, Nitnelav des adorateurs de limaces (la suite est maintenant ! xD) et Lola, à qui je vais répondre tout de suite !

-Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je suis désolée, mais dans la fic que vous m'avez conseillée, ton caractère n'apparaissait pas trop, et je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de faux, qui ne conviendrait pas à la personne que tu es. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir fait apparaître plus que ça. (Au passage, ça me rappelle que je dois aller laisser une review~)

-Tu veux faire partie de la SNCF ? Ah bah c'est à King Pumkin qu'il faut parler… J'essaierai de lui envoyer un message si tu veux ! ^^

Genre : ça devient un peu Horreur, là… enfin, Humour, toujours !

Dans ce chapitre, bah… Déjà je vais arranger une de mes nombreuses erreurs… Un oubli. -_-' Et, non, j'ai décidé qu'Allen arriverait un peu plus tard ! (Mais arrêtez de me taper, marre à la fin ! x.x)

_**Chapitre 17 : Mission «Poupée » Part 1 (ou encore un titre à chier…)**_

Morgane se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. La veille, à son anniversaire, elle avait bien fait la fête, mais, cette nuit…

Elle avait fait un rêve étrange.

Elle avait rêvé que, tout d'abord, des gens bizarres s'étaient pointés à la Congré'. Qu'une des nombreuses filles avait prétendu être sa « mère », sa créatrice. Que ces gens lui avaient offert des cadeaux stupides, tels que des bons de déclaration, quatre fois les même livre, une chanson bizarre, et même de la choucroute et de la bière.

Qu'elle avait été enlevée par des Noah.

Qu'on lui avait offert… des dessous sexy.

« _Bah, oublions tout ça…Mmh ? Mon journal… Je me suis endormie avec…_ »

Drôle de rêve que celui-ci… Elle tourna la tête et aperçut, contre une chaise, le katana que Kanda lui avait offert. Elle sourit en repensant à la tête gênée de son ami, quand il lui avait donné avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

La blonde se leva, s'habilla et se coiffa vite fait, pour aller, comme à son habitude, voir si le japonais était réveillé. Elle le croisa en chemin.

-Ah salut Kanda ! Bien dormi ?

-Mouais…

-T'as des cernes.

-T'as vu les tiennes ?

-J'ai fait un rêve assez… spécial.

-Moi aussi.

-Y'avait des gens bizarres.

-…

-Qui m'offraient des trucs tout aussi bizarres. fit-elle, l'air pensif, en s'imaginant les dessous. Et toi ?

-Tss… A peu près pareil.

-Ah bon ?

Ils s'en allèrent ensemble s'entraîner, puis partirent chacun dans les vestiaires appropriés pour se doucher, pour ensuite aller manger ensemble. En route vers le réfectoire, Morgane s'arrêta soudainement.

-Ah !

-Quoi, t'as eu une illumination ?

-Pas drôle.

-Tu me vois en train de faire de l'humour ?

-…Non.

-Bon, alors ?

-Roh, pas ma faute si tu m'as interrompue !

-Abrège.

-Pff… Bah voilà, j'ai oublié maintenant.

-…

-Ah, c'est bon ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier, mais… Merci. Pour le cadeau.

Kanda se tourna vers Morgane. Elle lui souriait. Il détourna vite le regard pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir, et répondit un phrase complète, constructive, avec un sujet, un verbe, un COD, un COS, un nom, un adjectif, une subordonnée, tout ce qu'il faut, quoi.

-Tss…

Ouais, on y était presque. Bref. Morgane eut un petit rire amusé, et se souvint de la soirée de la veille.

~Flash-back~

-Il ne reste plus rien ? avait demandé Lenalee.

-Mais si ! Yû a pas donné son cadeau !

-Ta gueule Baka Usagi !

-Quoi ? Kandy ? Un cadeau pour moi ? Naaaan…

-Tss... Tiens.

-C'est quoi ? avait dit Morgane en ouvrant le paquet. Ça a une forme familière… Un… Katana ? Ouah…

-C'est féminin tout ça ! répliquait la chinoise.

-Tss…

-Eh Yû où c'est qu'tu vas ?

-Au lit, abruti.

La jeune blonde de maintenant 16 ans souriait. Elle appréciait beaucoup le cadeau, bien que le manque d'originalité soit flagrant chez le japonais, et elle se doutait bien de la réaction du japonais si elle lui sautait dessus maintenant pour le remercier. Elle l'avait déjà suffisamment embêté pour mériter ce cadeau. Elle le laisserait en paix pour un moment (trèèès court !) et le remercierait après.

Etant assez fatiguée, elle alla se coucher, en rédigeant ces quelques mots dans son journal.

_14 octobre 18XX_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. Je me suis bien amusée, et j'ai reçu beaucoup de cadeaux. Surtout qu'ils avaient organisé une fête surprise pour moi. Je m'y attendais pas, vu que l'an dernier, ils avaient zappé ! _

_Kanda m'a offert un cadeau lui aussi. Un superbe katana. Je vais le garder très précieusement. _

_Kanda… _

_Pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours par parler de lui ? Lavi aussi m'a fait la remarque, ainsi que Marie et Tap. Serais-je… Non. Je ne pense pas. C'est mon ami, je l'aime beaucoup._

_Mais…_

_Pas au point d'être… amoureuse ?_

Elle s'endormit, le journal à côté d'elle, le stylo encore à la main.

~Fin flash-back~

Morgane regarda le kendoka s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres (morgane, hein, pas Kanda ! o.o'), avant de se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Les journées paisibles s'enchaînèrent, et Morgane s'ennuyait. La routine, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que, un bel après-midi de novembre, Komui ne l'appelle.

Notre petite blondinette (de 1m68, maintenant… très petit.) se baladait paisiblement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation et sursauta lorsqu'une petite boule noire ailée apparut devant elle.

-OUAH BORDEL C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?

-Ce truc, c'est ton golem.

-Ko…Komui ? Ta voix sort de ce machin !

-Golem.

-Peu importe, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Aaah… Viens dans mon bureau.

-Mais… c'est… Raaah je pige plus rien…

La jeune française dépitée se rendit au bureau du grand Intendant, suivie par le golem. Une fois arrivée, elle vit Lenalee et Lavi, assis sur un canapé, qui avait sûrement été débarrassé des feuilles trainantes. Ils lui firent un sourire qu'elle leur rendit. Komui, quant à lui, affichait un air sérieux. En le voyant, Morgane eut presque envie de s'enfuir tellement c'était inhabituel.

-Ko…Komui ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

-Euh… ouais ?

-Déjà la première…

- Commençons par le commencement, c'est déjà le plus logique, haha, l'interrompit instinctivement Morgane. Pardon, continue.

-Bref, la première : TU DEVRAIS ARRÊTER DE ME TUTOYER ET DE ME PARLER COMME CA, A LA FIN ! JE SUIS TON SUPERIEUR OU PAS ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Puis Komui se mit à pleurer. Il est vrai que Morgane était la seule, avec Lenalee, à parler ainsi au « Grand Intendant ». Même ceux qui lui parlaient comme un ami le vouvoyaient, comme marque de respect envers le supérieur.

-Je comprends pourquoi il m'a fait venir, maintenant… soupira la chinoise en prenant son frère, toujours en larmes, dans ses bras, tandis que Lavi se roulait par terre, explosé de rire, et que Morgane ne savait pas comment réagir devant une telle situation.

-Et… la deuxième ? finit par dire la blonde.

Le roux riait encore plus fort, à présent, et Lenalee esquissa un sourire. Komui se calma et attendit que Lavi en fasse de même pour reprendre la parole.

-Hum hum… Oui. Ton golem.

-Ah ? Ce truc ?

La française désigna la petite boule qui voletait toujours à ses côtés.

-Oui. Toutes les fois où tu es allée en mission, tu y es allée avec Kanda.

-Et toujours sous sa demande... Mine de rien, il se débrouille, Yû ! Haha ! chuchota Lavi à Lenalee.

-Bref. A chaque fois, c'est lui qui a utilisé son golem. Ou bien, vous communiquiez avec moi par téléphone.

-J'ai jamais vu Kanda utiliser son tru…euh golem, je crois que je faisais pas attention…

-Moui… après pour les missions…

-Tu… euh **vous** envoyez souvent Lenalee.

Komui sourit, en voyant que Morgane l'avait vouvoyé pour la première fois, et répondit :

-C'est exact. Donc il faut bien que tu t'en serves un jour. Surtout que ça va bientôt faire deux ans que tu es à la Congrégation.

-Ouais…

-Tu peux commencer par le nommer ! proposa Lenalee.

-Mmh… Ouais… Pourquoi pas… Golem ?

*SBAM !*

Ceci est le bruit qu'ont fait Komui, Lavi et Lenalee en tombant au sol.

-Eh mais ça va j'plaisantais ! Voyons… Tsubasa ? Mouais, ça le fait.

-Bon, c'est décidé, maintenant, je vais te parler de la dernière chose dont je devais te parler…

-Elle m'a l'air très française, ta phrase, là.

-Tu pars en mission.

…..

-Haaa… Comment je me suis retrouvée là, hein ? soupira Morgane en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

-Bah tu te rappelles pas ? Komui t'a donné les informations nécessaires pour la mission, on est partis manger, on s'est changés, et puis on a pris le train pour aller jusqu'au nord du Danemark, où on a prit un bateau, et on est finalement arrivés en Angleterre ! Et nous y voilà !

-Pff… Pas croyable ça…

-De quoi ? Que je me rappelle de tout ? Mais voyons, je suis l'héritier des Bookmen !

-Ouais, ça je sais, merci, **Lavi**…

-Bah alors, ça fait si bizarre que ça de pas être pas être en mission avec Yû ?

-Lui au moins… C'est moi qui le fais chier.

-Ahaha ! Et là, c'est moi, pas vrai ?

-Un peu ouais… On a fait un voyage de nuit, et tu m'as pas laissé dormir… Je suis crevée… Comment tu fais pour garder la forme ?

-Bah j'sais pas ! Avoue, t'aurais voulu partir avec Yû, pas vrai ?

-J'aurais pas pu, il est déjà en mission.

-Et Komui nous a bien dit qu'on devait se rendre à Londres au plus vite, non ?

-Si… Dis il est quelle heure ?

-Il doit être dans les environs de cinq heures du matin…

-Si seulement tu m'avais laissé dormir… Crétin de lapin… ce que tu peux être chiant des fois… Franchem…

Morgane se tut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Lavi.

-Chut.

*Crish, crish*

Un crissement. Dans un parc désert. A cinq heures du matin.

Lavi empoigna son maillet, tandis que Morgane ordonnait à Kura de sortir. Juste un petit problème. Il était cinq heures du matin. Et à cette heure là, à part les deux ou trois réverbères, et la faible lueur de la lune, qui était en ce moment cachée par les nuages, il n'y avait pas une once de lumière. Donc pas d'ombre. Ou du moins, une ombre très petite, aussi faible que sa propriétaire en ce moment même.

-Kura… La…Lavi je…

*Crish, crish*

Les balançoires se mirent à se balancer, les tape-culs à bouger, à taper contre le sol, à tanguer, les tourniquets à grincer, et les crissements ne s'arrêtaient pas.

-Putain…

-Je vais devoir me débrouiller avec mon maillet, c'est ça ?

-Excuse-moi…

-ça va ! T'inquiète ! la rassura Lavi, avec un sourire quelque peu inquiet.

Les bruits ne cessaient pas.

*Crish, crish, et autres bruits divers et variés que j'arrive pas à retranscrire à l'écrit*

-ça me stresse, Lavi…

-Mmh…

*Crish, crish, etc.*

-…

-…

*Crish, crish*

-…

-…

*Craaaaaac.*

Lavi fit grandir son maillet jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le double de sa taille. Morgane l'observa assez étonnée, mais pas très longtemps. Son regard se posa très vite sur l'objet qui était sorti du buisson, pas très loin d'eux. Les bruits avaient cessé.

L a blonde se leva du banc et s'approcha.

-Eh Morgane ! Ça va pas ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est !

-ça peut pas être un akuma. C'est trop petit, et les akumas prennent le corps des humains. C'est peut-être un petit animal…

-T'approche pas comme ça, c'est imprudent ! protesta Lavi en rejoignant son amie.

-Attends, c'est même pas un animal ! C'est une poupée…

A ce moment-là, la poupée tourna sa tête vers eux et les fixa de ses yeux cousus, en boutons, sur sa peau en tissu. Sa bouche maladroite faite de fils se sépara, laissant place à une fente, d'où parvint un son, une voix chantante.

-Au… re… voir !

…..

A la Congrégation, tous ceux qui croisaient une certaine personne trépassaient dans la seconde qui suivait. Morgane n'était pas là, et il était très mécontent.

-KOMUIIIIIIII !

-Euh, oui ?

-TU AS FAIT PARTIR MORGANE AVEC LE BAKA USAGI ?

-Ben… tu étais encore en mission, ils sont partis hier soir, et je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que tu rentrais… aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas une raison, t'aurais pu attendre !

-Mais voyons, tout va bien se passer, Kanda ! le calma Reever. C'est une grande fille, elle peut se débrouiller ! Et puis, Lavi est avec elle ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

-Voilà, Reever a raison ! Déstresse !

-Fermez vos gueules ! Elle est… Raaah…

-Tu sais, c'est pas pasqu'elle est pas avec toi qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose ! tenta l'Intendant.

-J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment.

Ouh stress ! Ou comment vous traumatiser des poupées… Je déteste les poupées, comme ça… Nan, j'ai pas vu Chucky avant d'écrire ! J'aime pas les films d'horreur… -_-'

Bref, voilà, une nouvelle fic de mise à jour ! ^^ Désolée d'avoir tardé, hein… Allen arrivera à la fin de cette mission !

J'avais pas d'idée pour le nom du golem…

Laissez des reviews ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !


	21. Mission Poupée Part 2

Salut…

-T'as pas l'air bien, là.

Tu m'étonnes… J'avais écrit tout le chapitre, TOUT ! Et j'ai cliqué sur la croix, en attendant qu'il me demande si je voulais enregistrer, comme d'hab'… Et NAN. Il me l'a fermé ! DIRECT ! J'ai TOUT PERDU ! TOUT ! RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! De 2h40 à 4h20 du matin, en train de bosser ce truc !

-…

Bon vous savez ce qui est à moi ou pas, maintenant, allons-y, encore une fois… Enfin, il y a un homme qui apparaît, et puis on parle d'une petite fille…

Merci à Tachika, Yuna-sama, Alindmy, DGM-medieval, Rose-Eliade, Miranda Every, Lyliann-chan, Miss Riri-chan, Nitnelav, Alia (même si sa review est négative… moi je dis, dans les reviews négatives, faut dire ce qui va pas mais aussi les points forts pour pas démoraliser l'auteur à mort. Je suis pas susceptible à ce point, alors je le prends pas mal. Après, si on a pas d'avis positif, si on voit que ce qui va pas, on garde pour soi. U.U et « ce truc » c'est mas fic, alors tu te retiens, plize !) , Angelus Nami et Salomettte pour leur reviews.

Ouais bon maintenant ça va mieux, une journée après, à peu près à la même heure… Surtout que j'ai vu Toto en concert ! *o* Trop géniaaaaaal ! x)

-Tu te reprends bien vite, dis-moi…

Bah après un après-midi à déprimer… Je peux pas faire la gueule toute la vie, non plus U.U

_**Chapitre 18 : Mission « Poupée » Part 2 (ou comment la chanson **_**Be All Right **_**est passée de 400 à 700 écoutes…)**_

-J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tout va bien se passer, Kanda, le rassura Reever, en consolant Komui qui pleurnichait « Encore un qui ne me vouvoie pluuuuuus… »

Pendant ce temps, dans un parc paumé à Londres, où se trouvaient deux exorcistes…

-OUAH PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ! hurla Morgane en lâchant la poupée.

Le jouet tomba au sol, avant de se relever. La petite poupée tenait difficilement sur ses jambes molles. Elle marcha vers la française, prise au dépourvu.

-Au revoir ? Mais que… commença Lavi.

-Vous… venez… pour ça, non ? Pour cette chose… qui brille… Eh bien, si c'est le cas… AU REVOIR !

-Au revoir ! Au revoir ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir ! Au revoir ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir ! Au revoir ! Au revoir !

-Putain mais pourquoi y'en a plein maintenant ?

-Vous allez mourir…

Il y avait à présent une bonne centaine de poupées qui encerclaient les deux adolescents. Certaines tenaient des couteaux. Lavi activa son maillet et en fit jaillir des flammes. Cependant, le feu ne dérangeait pas les poupées, qui continuaient d'avancer vers eux.

-Hiban !

-Au revoir ! Au revoir !

-Merde… HIBAN !

-Vous n'aurez pas cette chose verte qui brille ! Jamais ! Nous la protègerons jusqu'à la fin !

-De vert… qui brille ?

-Continue, Lavi !

-Hein ?

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Continue !

-Euh, Hiban ?

-Parfait ! Kura, à toi de jouer !

L'ombre sortit du sol, et forma un bouclier de ténèbres autour des deux exorcistes. Lavi comprit. Morgane lui avait demandé de continuer à produire du feu, et ainsi de la lumière. Ça tombait bien, le roux venait de capter autre chose. Il allait lui expliquer maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité mais la française le devança.

-Lavi, Kura va pas tenir très longtemps. Lorsque le bouclier disparaîtra, continue à produire des flammes. Kura pourra nous défendre. Elle attaquera physiquement les poupées, vu que ton maillet ne peut rien contre elles. D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques…

-J'ai un meilleur plan. Tu peux désactiver ton innocence. Et j'ai plusieurs explications à te donner. Tu as juste à me faire confiance.

-Hein ?

-Fais-moi confiance, j'te dis. Désactive Kura. Et puis, tu es assez faible en ce moment, et la fatigue se lit sur ton visage.

-Mais… Bon, j'te fais confiance. Si je meurs, je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et puis, si on meurt tous les deux, je te pourrirai ton séjour éternel au Paradis. Et j'te rappelle que si j'suis crevée, c'est à cause de toi !

-Ahaha !

La blonde fit comme son ami lui avait demandé et désactiva Kura. Avant de se retrouver dans les airs.

-Ah ? Aaaaah ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Ahaha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ya tu as le mal de l'air ? Ou bien le vertige ? Je vais pas te lâcher, tu sais, je veux pas me faire hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Un des bras de Lavi entourait la taille de Morgane, l'autre tenant fermement le manche du maillet, devenu très, très long. La jeune fille regarda au sol. Ils devaient bien être à au moins 20 mètres d'altitude.

-J'ai pas trop le vertige, d'habitude, mais au bout d'une certaine hauteur… Et DIS-MOI CE QU'ON FOUT A PLUS DE 20 METRES DU SOL, HEIN ?

-Je t'expliquerai, t'inquiète ! Allonge-toi, maillet, jusqu'au toit de cette maison.

Les deux adolescents volèrent jusqu'au toit et atterrirent, le tout en douceur, bien sûr !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Ahaha, attention à l'atterrissage !

*SBAAAM !*

-Argh…

-Euh ça va Morgane ?

-Oui, parfaitement bien, si on excepte le fait qu'on vient de s'écraser sur le toit d'une maison ! Et puis ton marteau…

-Maillet.

-Oui, maillet, c'est quoi au juste ? Il a quoi d'autre comme fonctions, à part grandir, s'allonger, cracher du feu… Il fait balai aussi ? Et ventilo ? Et il fait la cuisine, aussi, tiens, soyons fous ! cria la française, sur les nerfs. Alors, dis, c'est quoi ce truc à la fin !

-Bah… c'est mon arme anti-akuma, quoi.

Lavi lui expliqua les propriétés de son arme, en précisant que NON, son maillet n'avait pas des « fonctions balai », « ventilo » ou « cuisine ». Après quoi, il prit un air sérieux.

-Euh Lavi ça va ?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Bah vas-y, tu sais bien que je ne refuse jamais une conversation !

-Sérieux.

-Ok, ok. Oui donc ?

-Tu sais quand la plus grande poupée a parlé de « chose verte qui brille »…

-Ouais ?

-Tu sais de quoi elle parlait ?

-Bah ouais, de l'innocence !

-…hein ? Tu savais déjà ?

-Hey, je le prends pas bien ça ! J'suis p'tête crevée, mais ça veut pas dire que je comprends plus rien à rien ! C'est évident t'façon, même l'autre bonbon comprendrait. Vert qui brille, avec tout c'qui s'passe ici, les poupées qui bougent et qui parlent, ne dit-on pas si bien à la Congré' « phénomènes étranges égale innocence » ?

-…

« _Elle casse tout, là…_ »

-Mais au fait, on voit le parc d'ici ?

-Normalement, oui… Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir si les poupées sont toujours là…

-C'est évident qu'elles y soient, elles peuvent pas bouger aussi vite !

-…Lavi…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Le roux tourna la tête vers la direction montrée par Morgane.

-…oh merde.

-Tu l'as dit.

Plus une poupée. Où avaient-elles bien pu aller ?

-…

-Raaah j'suis fatiguée… Faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour dormir.

-Parce qu'avec ce qu'on a vécu tu arriverais à dormir, toi ?

-T'as vu ma tronche ? Je parie que j'ai des cernes pas possibles.

-Effectivement…

Après être descendus du toit, les deux amis marchèrent un moment à la recherche d'une auberge. Ils en trouvèrent une pas très loin et ouvrirent la porte d'entrée. Tout était sombre, avant que la lumière ne s'allume soudainement et qu'un homme d'un certain âge ne leur fasse face.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah euh, nous sommes envoyés par la Congrégation de l'Ombre, nous sommes des exorcistes, venus ici pour une mission. Ma camarade et moi-même sommes un peu fatigués et cherchons un endroit où nous reposer. Avez-vous encore des chambres libres, monsieur ? dit poliment Lavi.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait attaquer ?

-Hein ? Ah vous parlez sans doute des poupées…

-NE PRONONCEZ PAS CE MOT !

-Ouah calme mec ! se défendit Morgane.

-Monsieur, calmez-vous. Si vous parlez bien des poupées, poursuivit le roux sans se soucier du pauvre homme qui tremblait maintenant de peur, oui, nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Et nous sommes là justement pour cette raison. Il se trouve qu'une poupée qui bouge et qui parle comme ça, ce n'est pas normal, et nous sommes venus de loin pour voir tout ça. Si vous nous laissez faire, bientôt, ce problème sera réglé.

-…vous dites vrai ?

-Oui.

-La classe Lavou !

-La…Lavou ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Ton nouveau surnom. Enfin, sauf si tu préfères Lavinou.

-C'est pas le moment.

-C'est ok, Lavinou ! Ton surnom officiel, en plus de Baka Usagi !

-Suivez-moi…

-Ah oui !

L'homme les guida à l'étage, et leur montra deux chambres proches.

-Voilà… si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez me trouver en bas, dans la salle commune… Je serai en train de prier le bon Dieu qu'il nous sorte de cette misère…

-Continuez à prier. Vous verrez que Dieu entendra vos requêtes, et dans quelques jours au plus tard, tout sera fini. Je vous le promets, le rassura Lavi.

-Merci bien… Allez, passez une bonne matinée…

-Ah c'est vrai qu'il est cinq heures passé… Bon allez Lavinou, monsieur « j'ai la classe », je vais dormir ! Bwaaah… (Le pire c'est que quand j'écris ça, il est vraiment cinq heures passé…)

-Au fait, dit l'homme avant de partir, je me doutais que vous n'étiez pas des touristes…

-Hein ?

-Avec ce qui se dit sur Londres, ces temps-ci…

-Comme ?

-« Une ville où des meurtres étranges se produisent et où ce qui est aimé devient craint. Des pentacles partout, le signe que le Diable est de leur côté. » Voilà la rumeur principale sur la pauvre ville sombre qu'est Londres en ce moment…

-Euh… Eh bien… bonne matinée à vous aussi, hein !

Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Un lit, une armoire, une petite table de nuit. Seule la lumière de la lune claire que les nuages avaient laissée en paix éclairait la pièce. Elle se jeta sur le lit et posa sa…

-Elle est où ma valise ?

-Ah, Morgane, j'ai les bagages, ouvre, je te donne ta valise !

-…

Bref, elle se rassit sur le lit et posa sa valisette à côté d'elle, avant de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit son vieux pyjama, et l'enfila. Il lui allait presque bien. Encore un peu trop grand, mais bon. Elle se souvint alors de sa première mission, avec Kanda. Quand elle l'avait porté, ce pyjama était bien trop grand pour elle. Elle repensa à sa dispute avec lui, et eut un petit rire en se rappelant la raison de celle-ci, ne pas avoir le lit ! Tout cela la fit penser à sa sœur, Mégane.

Mégane…

Elle devait être là-haut, en train de la regarder. Enfin libérée. Morgane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les refoula en secouant la tête. Elle eut un petit sourire triste, et décida de ne plus penser à tout ça.

La blonde se jeta sous les draps en espérant tomber très vite dans le monde des rêves. Effectivement, au bout de trois minutes, elle dormait déjà, mais allait vers le côté sombre du monde où elle voulait tomber. Le côté « cauchemar ». Son mauvais rêve mélangea Kanda, poupées et pyjama.

Au début de son rêve, Morgane courait. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. En fait, elle cherchait à rejoindre une personne au bout du chemin de ténèbres. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Au fond, une lumière verte brillait, et une personne se tenait debout, immobile. Quand elle arriva enfin près de lui, il la regarda en s'en alla sans un mot. Quand elle essaya d'aller le voir une nouvelle fois, des mains la retinrent. Des mains de poupées géantes. En pyjama.

Elle se débattait, essayant en vain de se dégager, avant d'être propulsée en arrière. Quelque chose s'était interposé entre les énormes jouets maléfiques et elle. Un pyjama. Géant.

Le pyjama se battait contre les poupées armées de couteaux, et se faisait déchirer de partout. Morgane hurla de désespoir. Le pyjama tomba en dehors du ring. Et Morgane se réveilla en sueur.

-…Putain l'est con ce rêve.

Après une bonne heure à essayer de retrouver le sommeil, elle finit par ce lever, emportant son oreiller avec elle, et descendit les marches. Elle arriva à la salle commune, où elle trouva l'homme à prier, une couverture sur le dos, devant la cheminée.

-Monsieur ?

-OUAAAH !

-Du calme c'est que moi !

-Ah… vous m'avez fait peur…

-Vous priez toujours, hein ?

-Oui… Mais dites-moi ?

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Ah… Euh, eh bien, que fais-tu ici, à une heure pareille ? Je croyais que tu devais dormir… Il est quand même plus de six heures…

-J'ai fait un…

-Cauchemar ?

-…Disons plutôt un drôle de rêve, fit Morgane en s'installant près de l'homme.

-C'est assez fréquent ces derniers temps…

-Hm.

-Tu sais, j'ai une fille…

-Morgane ?

-OUAAAH !

-Hey, monsieur, calmez-vous, c'est moi !

-Lavi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Je t'ai entendue sortir, alors je t'ai suivie…

-Ah. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Sais pas, il commençait à raconter quelque chose…

-Ah, d'accord.

-Je peux continuer, alors ?

-Allez-y.

-Donc, je disais, j'ai une fille de quatre ans. Elle aime beaucoup les poupées… Ma femme et moi vivions heureux avec elle. Un jour que ma petite Laeticia se promenait…

-C'est votre fille ? demanda Morgane.

-Oui. Ma fille Laeticia se promenait avec sa poupée favorite, elle trouva un petit cristal vert qui brillait.

« _L'innocence._ » pensa Lavi.

-Elle l'a ramené à la maison. Et le lendemain… Un grand bruit. Ma femme préparait le déjeuner… Je m'en rappelle très bien… Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, il ne restait plus rien… Que des cendres… Et des monstres étranges partaient de chez moi… Après un moment de choc, j'ai pensé à Laeticia. Elle… elle avait disparu. Et… la poupée avec… Aaaah…

Le pauvre fondit en larmes. Morgane essaya de le consoler, et Lavi réfléchit un moment avant de demander :

-A quoi ressemblait la poupée ?

-Hein… ? Elle… elle était assez grande, elle portait une robe rose, ses cheveux étaient violets… Ses yeux étaient faits avec des boutons, et sa bouche avec des fils… Pourquoi donc… ?

-Lavi… c'est…

-Oui. C'est celle qui parle mieux que les autres. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens qu'elle a dit « nous la protègerons jusqu'à la fin » ?

-Quelle mémoire !

-Tu crois qu'elle parlait de quoi ?

-Bah… de l'innocence, non ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

-Hein ?

-Tu ne crois pas…

-Qu'elle parlait de Laeticia ? Arrête, c'est pas poss… C'est sûr, en fait.

-Oui. Merci pour toutes ces informations, mon cher monsieur. Nous allons nous reposer, il est assez tôt, et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

-Nous allons dormir le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, et après, vous allez voir que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-On va même vous ramener votre fille.

-Vous savez où elle est ?

-Non, mais on sait avec qui elle est.

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 21 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ne faites pas trop de cauchemars, j'me sentirai coupable…

Oui, l'homme a pas de nom.

J'ai longtemps hésité entre Eleanor et Laeticia pour la petite fille…

Bref, je souhaite bon courage pour ceux qui commencent leur brevet demain ! ^^

Et le premier qui me sort « Bosse » je le bute… Comment ? Vous préférez pas savoir…

-…J'aurai presque peur, là.

Bref, laissez des reviews ! Allez tcho !


	22. Mission Poupée Part 3

Salut le peuple! ...Oh il a un joli regard noir, le peuple... Et le peuple a des couteaux, aussi... Euh... le peuple? Tu pourrais ranger ces couteaux, steuplé? Nan parce que sinon j'suis dans la merde pour poster mon chapitre, hein... Merci le peuple.

-Elle délire...

Mouais. Bref.

Disclaimer : je dois encore le répéter après 21 chapitres? Roooh... Bon d'accord, y'a que Morgane qu'est à moi, contents? Pfff...

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Miranda Every, Angelus Nami, Xo-Yume-oX, Lyliann-chan, Miss Riri-chan, Tachika, Alindmy, , Monkey S. Northern, Krow-chan et enfin mokona-pyuh à qui je vais répondre de suite ^^ ah euh pour leurs reviews, en fait !

Alors, déjà , merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, et ravie de voir qu'elle te plaît ! Allen qui débarque, c'est bientôt, la relation Morgane/Kanda, c'est pas tout de suite (attendez, en 21 chapitres j'ai pas atteint le tome 1, comment que je vais faire, moi ? Je vais pas faire une vingtaine de chapitres pour chaque tome quand même xD) ^^' et merci beaucoup de dire que cette fic est géniale, c'est beaucoup d'honneur ^/^

Et puis, je ne remercie pas mon BakaOniisan car sa review était inutile et que OUI, je te bute, crétin xD nan mais quand même, tu as cliqué sur le bouton « review », c'est déjà ça xD

Merci à Baka Anonyme pour m'avoir défendue comme ça, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et Alia, bah, je t'ai répondu, hein. Oui, je me suis laissé une review à moi-même, rien que pour répondre à Alia et à Baka Anonyme. Hum hum. Et finalement, j'ai la flemme de la remettre ici…

Allez, on commence!

_**Chapitre 19 : Mission "Poupée" Part 3 (ou dans l'originalité, on fait pas mieux...)**_

-On va vous ramener votre fille.

-Vous savez où elle est?

-Non, mais on sait avec qui elle est.

Sur ces mots, les exorcistes partirent dans leurs chambres pour dormir un peu et laissèrent le pauvre aubergiste déboussolé, quoique rassuré. Ils trouvèrent assez vite le sommeil, satisfaits d'avoir de nouvelles informations. Importantes, en plus.

Ce fut une nuit, ou plutôt une matinée, sans rêve (non pas de rêve débile, cette fois) et assez courte.

Après deux petites heures de sommeil, l'aubergiste frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de Morgane.

-Euh... Mademoiselle? Vous... je veux dire tu es réveillée?

-Mmh... Patates... Oui, je peux encore manger...

-…

Il préféra donc aller voir Lavi. Après que ce dernier fut réveillé sans trop de mal... Je veux dire, que l'aubergiste frappé à la porte et a entendu "Strike", a refrappé et a entendu cette fois-ci "Hein? Non me tape pas Panda je suis debout!" pour qu'ensuite un rouquin fatigué fasse son apparition sur le seuil de la porte, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, en pyjama (encore et toujours les pyjamas xD) vert à têtes de lapins roses, bref, sans trop de mal, quoi. Reprenons. Après que ce dernier fut bel et bien réveillé, ils sont tous les deux allés voir Morgane. Le borgne s'est occupé de défoncer la porte en hurlant "Le petit déjeuner est prêt!". Cela avait suffi à Morgane pour ouvrir les yeux et donner un coup de pied au roux après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture.

La vie est belle.

-C'est quoi c'te blague à la con, Lavi? J'ai la dalle, maintenant...

-Bah fallait bien que tu te réveilles un jour... t'avais pas besoin de me frapper si fort...

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'autres clients, vous les auriez tous réveillés avec votre vacarme... soupira l'aubergiste.

-Ahaha... pardon! rigola Lavi, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi y'a pas d'autres clients? demanda la blonde.

-Avec les évènements de ces derniers temps, les gens préfèrent rester enfermés chez eux...

-...Effectivement.

-Bon Morgane on doit se changer et partir à l'aven... à la recherche des poupées et de la fille du monsieur! (l'est pas prêt d'avoir un nom...)

-Ouais.

Un ange passa.

-Euh... Vous pouvez sortir? C'est que devant vous, je suis pas prête d'enlever le moindre vêtement.

-C'est vrai, excusez-moi, je... je vais aller au rez-de-chaussée... je vous laisse.

-Ouais, merci. Bon, Lavinou, dehors.

-Mais on est entre amis! Et m'appelle pas Lavinou...

-DE-HORS! Pervers!

-Oh, c'est bon, ça va! protesta-t-il en sortant.

Morgane soupira longuement et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et frapper son ami, accroupi devant la serrure. Après avoir refermé la porte sur le nez ensanglanté du roux, elle retira ses vêtements, pour enfiler son uniforme d'exorciste. Elle se coiffa vite fait mal fait (c'est Morgane, ne l'oublions pas) et sortit de la chambre. Elle attendit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi la rejoignit.

-Ouah, déjà là? T'es rapide!

-C'est toi qui es lent.

-Ahaha!

-Tu rigoles pour tout ma parole, Lavinou.

-Bah c'est déjà mieux que d'avoir une tronche de déterré, non?

-J'ai une tronche de déterrée?

-J'ai dit que tu avais une tronche de déterrée?

-On répond pas à une question par une autre question.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

-Et si tu te la fermais et on y allait?

-Et où ça, ma chère?

-Que... Tu sais quoi ta gueule.

-Aha j't'ai eue!

-Tss...

-Oh, Yû!

-Mais ta... argh.

-Tu promets de plus m'appeler Lavinou et j'arrête.

-Je promets de plus t'appeler Lavinou...

-Parfait! En route!

Et nous retrouvons ainsi une Morgane exaspérée et un Lavi amusé et fier de lui trainant dans les rues désertes de Londres à la recherche des poupées démoniaques. Après trois bonnes heures de recherches sans résultats, un grand bruit se fit entendre, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient alors les deux exorcistes.

-C'était quoi, ça? demanda la symbiotique.

-Ça ressemblait à un gros coup de feu... Sans doute de la part d'un akuma!

-Là bas! fit la blonde en désignant un ensemble de maisons d'où émanait de la fumée. On y va!

-Ouais!

Les deux exorcistes partirent en courant dans la direction du coup de feu. Une fois arrivés, ils aperçurent une horde d'akumas qui encerclaient des poupées. Ces dernières subissaient les attaques des machines, et plusieurs se prenaient les obus et tombaient à terre en cendres.

Cependant, on pouvait voir un petit groupe en retrait.

Lavi et Morgane se précipitèrent vers les ennemis et commencèrent à se battre, le roux utilisant son maillet telle une batte de baseball et la symbiotique optant pour une méthode de combat rapproché. Tandis que la blonde transperçait ses ennemis grâce à ses bras obscurs, son coéquipier, lui, les balayait d'un coup de maillet. Et la française eut une idée. On aurait presque vu une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Presque.

-Hey, Lavi! Ecoute!

-Quoi?

-Une partie de baseball, ça te dit?

-Hein?

-Tu me les envoie et je les bute!

-Ehehe ça peut le faire! En voilà un! Tiens! cria-t-il en tapant dans un akuma comme dans une balle.

-J'ai! Hop là, mort!

-Mais tu sais, dans le baseball c'est pas comme ça...

-M'en fous! J'm'éclate! Yihaaa! Envoie, envoie!

La jeune fille était hystérique à l'idée de pouvoir s'amuser. On aurait dit une petite fille. Elle tuait les akumas comme si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Elle se défoulait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Lavi frissonna.

-MOUAHAHAHAHA! Ça fait du bien de tuer autant de démons! Je suis en pleine forme, maintenant! Ahahaha...ah?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit-il en continuant de lui envoyer des akumas. T'en as marre?

-Nan, c'est pas ça... lui répondit-elle en continuant de défoncer ses ennemis.

Morgane venait de remarquer quelque chose. Le petit groupe en retrait. Elle demanda à Lavi de recommencer à se battre en solo et ordonna à Kura de se défaire de ses bras, puis scruta le petit groupe. Elle identifia sans mal la poupée aux cheveux violets. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'une petite fille aux couettes brunes, bouclées, qui retombaient sur ses petites épaules. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient emplis de terreur, et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle était entourée de poupées qui semblaient former un bouclier.

"_Mais cette gamine... Ce serait pas..._"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Saloperies de poupée à la con! Putain de merde! On vous aide, bordel!

"..._ça c'était violent. Âmes sensibles et innocentes, veillez à éviter cette furie. Je dis ça pour votre plus grand bien._" ironisa Lavi, mentalement (il lui dit ça, c'est un homme mort xD).

Les jouets démoniaques étaient en train d'attaquer Morgane et Kura, dérangeant cette dernière dans son... "travail". Déconcentrée, l'ombre ne vit pas les obus foncer droit sur elle et lui entailler le bras droit sauvagement. Cette blessure apparut aussitôt sur le bras de sa propriétaire, qui jura une nouvelle fois.

-GYARGH! Saleté! J'vais t'buter! hurla-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, c'est-à-dire en fonçant sur son ombre qui enveloppa ses bras, et en fendant la machine en deux grâces à ses membres ténébreux.

-Joli coup!

-Merci Lavinou!

-Hey!

-Oh, pardon! Je voulais dire, Lavi!

Pendant ce temps, la petite fille et son bouclier de poupées s'éloignait, et allait se mettre à l'abri derrière une maison dans le coin de la rue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? pleurnicha la fillette.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Laeticia. On va trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, la rassura la poupée. Regarde, ces deux personnes, là-bas... Ils ont l'air de pouvoir détruire ces monstres.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont des pouvoirs, Lila?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais nous devons en profiter pour nous en aller.

-Oui!

De retour avec nos exorcistes, ayant éliminé tous les akumas se trouvant sur les lieux...

-Y'a pas à dire, ton "Hiban" est super pratique pour détruire plusieurs ennemis d'un coup!

-Hehe, merci !

-…AH MERDE !

-Quoi ?

-La gamine !

-Bah quoi, la gamine ?

-Elle était juste là, près de cette maison !

-HEEEEIIIN ? Comment t'as pu la perdre de vue ?

-C'est ces poupées à la con qui ont commencé à me faire chier !

-Arrête un peu les injures, j'en ai déjà entendu trop en moins d'une demi-heure !

-Roh ça va !

-Elle est partie, hein…

-Ouais… ça m'emmerde, tout ça. Kura, désactive. J'commence à fatiguer. Tss…

-Oh Yû !

-Ta gueule, c'était pas drôle la première fois, ça va pas l'être la deuxième.

-Nan, nan, vraiment, Yû !

-Non sérieux ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Ouais, juste devant moi.

-…

« _Mais j'y crois pas il fait plus chier que moi ce mec !_ _On est censés être dans le même camp, et vouloir tous les deux faire chier Kandy, pas nous faire chier mutuellement ! Et dire que d'habitude, c'est moi qui soûle et qui ai le dernier mot… Merdeuh !_ »

-T'es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Mais nan ! Arrêtez, avec ça ! C'est chiant !

A la Congrégation, un certain kendoka éternua, et lâcha un « tss » plein de mauvaise volonté.

-Tss… On parle de moi… Fait chier. A moins que… Naaaan, Morgane peut pas parler de moi avec Lavi… Oh et puis merde.

Et Kanda reprit son entraînement, les joues un peu rougies.

Mais retournons donc à nos chers exorcistes. Dans les rues de Londres, un roux et une blonde vagabondaient dans les rues, suivis par une troupe de poupées assez discrètes, se cachant d'une manière ou d'une autre dès qu'une des deux personnes tournait la tête, se sentant suivi, la plupart du temps. Cette petite bande recherchait une certaine Laeticia. Les rues étant désertes, ils ne pouvaient poser aucune question telle que « Auriez-vous vu une petite fille aux couettes brunes basses et bouclées, habillée avec une chemisette blanche et un nœud rose fuchsia, une jupe mauve et des chaussettes arrivant à la cuisse, rayées blanc et violet, portant dans ses bras une poupée hideuse avec des cheveux violets, entourée d'un bouclier de poupées ? » et passer pour des fous sur le chemin de l'asile. Ils devaient donc chercher d'eux-mêmes.

Morgane sentait sérieusement qu'on la regardait. Elle se retourna et… rien. Mais cette fois, elle eut l'intelligence de s'arrêter et d'aller voir derrière la poubelle. Elle y trouva alors des jouets entassés, feignant d'être inanimés. Elle prit une des poupées et se mit à lui parler. On aurait cru voir une tarée.

-Hey, fais pas genre. Dis-moi, pourquoi vous nous suivez, hein ? Vous avez vu la gamine ?

-…

-Réponds.

-…

-REPONDS.

-…Nous la cherchons, nous aussi…

-Morgane ? Mais que fichent ces poupées ici ? dit Lavi en accourant vers la jeune fille.

-Elles nous suivent. Elles cherchent Laeticia, tout comme nous.

Là, ce fut au tour d'une petite brune d'éternuer. Au coin d'une rue, la fillette se déplaçait, toujours sa chère Lila dans les bras et les autres jouets devant elle.

-Oh, je me suis enrhumée ?

-Laeticia, cache-toi !

-Hein ?

-Bon alors, on les amène avec nous ?

-Si elles nous attaquent pas, je suis d'accord.

-C'est la fille et le garçon de tout à l'heure… chuchota la poupée.

-Faut absolument qu'on retrouve la gamine. J'en ai déjà marre de cette mission, je veux rentrer.

-Revoir Kanda ?

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

-Et puis, pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours « la gamine » ? « Laeticia », c'est trop long pour toi ?

-Ouaip.

-Ahaha ! Incorrigible !

-Ils me cherchent ? Et ils sont accompagnés par les autres poupées… On peut leur faire confiance, à ton avis, Lila ?

-Je ne crois pas. Ils s'en prendront sans aucun doute à la chose verte qui brille.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ceux qui la veulent sont nos ennemis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chut, ne parle pas trop fort. Eh bien… sans la chose verte, je mourrai. Et tu ne veux pas que je meure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh non, ne meurs pas, Lila ! cria-t-elle, avant de se couvrir la bouche avec les mains.

-T'as entendu, Lavi ?

-Ouais…

Mais alors que les exorcistes se dirigeaient silencieusement vers l'endroit du cri, un autre retentit bien plus fort.

Laeticia avait un canon pointé sur elle, devant sa tête. Un akuma les avait retrouvées, apparemment…

-Merde ! KURA !

Obéissant à sa maîtresse, l'ombre lui enveloppa les avant-bras et la blonde fonça vers le coin de la rue. Lavi la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, en courant, le maillet dans la main, n'attendant que le moment de grandir.

-Saloperie d'akuma ! Crève ! s'énerva la blonde en tuant l'akuma.

-Hey, laisses-en un peu aux autres, Morgane !

-Y'en a d'autres qui se ramènent, t'façon… Merde, y'en a combien ?

-…C'est moi ou y'en a deux fois plus qu'avant, là ?

-J'aimerais te dire que c'est toi, mais…

-Hiii… fut la dernière parole de Laeticia avant de s'évanouir.

-Bon bah…

-C'est parti ! Bon courage !

-A toi aussi, Lavou !

-Heing ?

-Je t'ai promis de plus t'appeler Lavinou, mais j'ai rien dit pour Lavou !

-Maintenant c'est sûr, tu peux t'attendre à vivre un enfer de retour au QG.

-Calme, Lavi, je plaisantais !

Après ce court échange, ils foncèrent dans le tas et tuèrent les akumas un à un, voire trois à trois, même plus, pour Lavi. Mais plus ils en tuaient, plus il leur semblait qu'il y en avait. Et au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes de bataille acharnée, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de forces. Ils s'étaient trop dépensés lors de la bataille livrée dans la matinée.

-En plus, j'ai faim… J'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, juste deux ou trois tartines… J'ai la dalle…

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Il faut qu'on vienne à bout de ces akumas !

-Ouais, je sais bien… et ces poupées, elles servent à rien, ma parole !

-MORGANE ATTENTION !

-Uh ?

Et là, le drame. Morgane venait de se prendre un obus en plein ventre. Heureusement, elle l'avait arrêté avec ses mains pour qu'il ne lui transperce pas l'estomac, mais i lui était quand même rentré dans la chair. Du sang coulait sur ses vêtements et des pentacles faisaient leur apparition sur sa peau.

-Morgane… MORGANE !

-Ugh… Putain, saloperie ça fait UN MAL DE CHIEN !

D'un coup sec, elle tira l'obus hors de son corps, laissant du sang jaillir de la blessure que lui avait infligé le projectile en lui-même. Les pentacles continuaient à envahir sa peau, jusqu'au visage, et Lavi courait vers elle, tout en détruisant des akumas susceptibles de le déranger, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui l'attaquaient. Il rejoignit tant bien que mal son amie et Kura, qui avait laissé les bras de Morgane libres après l'avoir aidée à sortir l'obus (pour lui donner plus de puissance), forma un bouclier autour d'eux.

-Morgane, tu m'entends ?

-Ehehe, ouais…

-Comment tu peux te marrer ! Tu vas y passer !

-Merci de confirmer, c'est gentil… Eh bah nan, j'vais pas y passer. Hey, c'pas pour rien que j'suis symbiotique, si ?

Les pentacles disparaissaient peu à peu et elle semblait être de plus en plus en forme, bien que gravement blessée. Dans ses yeux, des flammes (inexistantes) jaillirent. Une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa tempe, et sa colère pourrait se faire sentir à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Elle avait un air démonique, psychopathe, dément.

-Euh… tu fais peur…

-Kura… dit-elle avec une voix grave et rauque. On passe au niveau supérieur.

L'ombre se retira après que Lavi ait son maillet en main, et pendant que ce dernier attaquait, la blonde devenait noire, totalement noire, comme faite de ténèbres. Et son unique œil était devenu rouge. Son sourire lui allait jusqu'à ce qui aurait été des pommettes, avant que ce ne soit que ténèbres.

-Allez, Kura, c'parti !

Elle sauta sur un akuma, quoiqu'un filament noir la reliait toujours au sol, et lui planta son bras noir et pointu dans le crâne (si jamais un akuma a un crâne xD), l'enfonça jusqu'à le faire exploser et se retira d'un bond, pour aller sur une autre machine, telle une bête sauvage qui tue sa proie.

Elle était ténèbres.

Son bras prit une forme de poing et elle frappa l'akuma de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant exploser sur un autre, et encore un autre, et encore un autre.

-…La classe. Bon il en reste plus que trois, alors, il serait temps que je m'active.

Lavi fit grandir son maillet jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une taille… une grande taille, suffisante pour dégommer les trois derniers ennemis. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs.

-Yeah ! C'est bon, y'en a plus ! Morgane !

L'interpellée redescendit au sol, et Kura se retira, retournant là où elle devait être.

-C'était quoi ça ? Un niveau supérieur de ton Innocence ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Lavi eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle tombait pour la rattraper.

-Super, maintenant j'ai deux évanouies à ramener à l'auberge…

Effectivement, Laeticia était toujours là, entourée de ses fidèles poupées. Finalement, le roux réussit à s'arranger, et pendant qu'il portait Morgane (comme une princesse xD), les poupées se regroupaient et portaient ensemble la petite.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'auberge, il se trouvait qu'ils n'en étaient pas loin. En ouvrant la porte, un cri les accueillit.

- OUAAAH !

-Monsieur l'aubergiste, c'est moi, Lavi.

-Ah… Ouf, vous m'avez fait peur…

« _ Ça se voit…_ »

-Lavi, c'est votre…euh, ton amie que tu portes comme ça ?

-Mmh. D'ailleurs, je vais la ramener dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez vous occuper d'elle, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête vers la petite fille.

-…Laeticia…

Le borgne porta son amie jusque dans la chambre, et la posa sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il posa son regard sur son visage. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Utiliser autant d'énergie l'avait menée à bout. Surtout lorsqu'elle était passée au niveau supérieur. Il se mit alors à la détailler, notant chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Des yeux ni trop fins ni trop grands, un nez fin, lui aussi, des lèvres super sèches et fines… _« c'est pas possible mais tout est fin chez elle ? _» pensa-t-il, en descendant son regard au ventre de la jeune fille. Elle devait se faire soigner en urgence. Il partit chercher la trousse de soin dans sa chambre et retourna dans celle de Morgane, pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Puis il sortit des bandages et… Ah mais il peut pas la déshabiller comme ça… Surtout que ce serait trahir Yû… Mais bon, ils étaient entre amis, c'était pas si grave que ça.

Il lui enleva donc sa veste d'exorciste tâchée de sang, la posa sur une chaise (je sais pas trop d'où elle sort, mais bon) et lui retira son t-shirt, un air un peu pervers sur le visage. Avant de devenir rouge comme une pivoine et de se mettre à saigner du nez. Il lui banda sa plaie vite fait, pas très bien fait, mais bon, et la rhabilla avec un autre t-shirt trouvé dans sa valise, en essayant de la regarder le moins possible. Quand il dirait ça à Yû… Un sourire démoniaque empli de perversité déforma ses lèvres.

« _En plus, mon golem était en mode vidéo… ehehe…_ »

-Mmh… Kanda ?

-Hein ?

-Kanda…

-Mais… Morgane ! Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ?

-Reste avec moi… Kanda…

« _Maintenant c'est sûre, elle est folle de lui._ »

-Viens… Je veux… que tu me dises…

« _Quoi ? Qu'il te dise quoi ?_ »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as déshabillée… C'est ça que je voudrais que tu me dises… LAVI.

-…

« _J'suis dans la merde, là, pas vrai ?_ »

-Euh, j'ai pensé tout haut ?

-Effectivement, lui dit-elle avec un sourire angélique et innocent aux lèvres.

-Ahaha, faudrait qu'on aille voir l'aubergiste et sa fille, pour leur parler de l'innocence, tu crois pas ?

-Effectivement. Il faudrait. Mais je crois pouvoir me permettre de te tuer avant, non ?

-Naaan ! Je raconterai rien de ce que j'ai vu à Yû !

-…Promis ?

-Ahaha t'es toutes rouge !

-T'es maso, toi. T'as intérêt à rien lui dire.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Morgane toujours un peu rouge, et Lavi souriant, pour rejoindre la petite famille. Le père serrait sa fille dans ses bars, les deux pleuraient de joie.

-Papa… Lila m'a protégée.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a enlevée ?

-Non, en fait, elle m'a dit de m'enfuir, ce jour-là… Quand maman est morte… Et avec les autres, elle a pris soin de moi.

-Et maintenant, il est temps pour elle de redevenir ce qu'elle est. Une simple poupée. Ainsi que ses amies.

-Morgane ! Dis pas ça comme ça !

-NON ! Je ne veux pas que Lila meure !

-Mais voyons, Laeticia, Lila ne mourra jamais. Tant qu'elle reste avec toi, elle est en vie. En toi. Tu n'as qu'à le désirer, la rassura Lavi avec un sourire.

-Comment ça… pleura la petite brune.

-Monsieur, nous devons retirer l'Innocence de cette poupée.

Ils expliquèrent à l'aubergiste pourquoi il leur fallait ce cristal vert et les conséquences que ça aurait si la poupée la gardait en elle. L'aubergiste accepta de la leur donner, et Laeticia dit un dernier mot à sa poupée avant que celle-ci ne redevienne un simple jouet.

-Lila… comme l'a dit le garçon, tu seras toujours vivante, en moi. Alors… donne-leur le cristal vert qui brille, s'il te plaît.

-Oui.

-J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi…

-Moi aussi.

-Ah ouais ? Parce que pour vous, vous faire poursuivre par des monstres qui veulent la peau de vot' cul c'est des bons moments ? s'incrusta Morgane, qui avait décider de jouer les trouble fêtes.

-Morgane, sois pas aussi grossière et méchante, lui reprocha Lavi.

La poupée et sa propriétaire se sourirent une dernière fois, et Lila leur donna le cristal divin, puis arrêta totalement de bouger. Toutes les poupées présentes s'écroulèrent.

En repartant, l'aubergiste remercia une énième fois les exorcistes, et ceux-ci partirent sans tourner la tête. Ils prévinrent Komui par golem qu'ils rentraient, prirent le train, et le lendemain matin, ils étaient au QG.

-Bienvenue, Lavi et Morgane ! s'écria Lenalee en les voyant. Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Un véritable enfer. Et puis, Morgane est souffrante. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait s'arrêter à l'hôpital, mais elle a pas voulu.

-Comment ça je suis souffrante ? je vais très bien, je pète la forme !

-Ah bon ? fit Lavi en lui touchant légèrement le ventre.

-Argh… Salaud !

-Morgane ! On va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie !

-…Ok… Putain Lavi tu me le paieras !

-Oui, oui…

La chinoise et la française partaient vers l'infirmerie en saluant les gens au passage, qui souhaitaient la bienvenue à la jeune blonde, et arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Oh ? Bonjour Lenalee, Morgane, les salua une infirmière. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Morgane rentre de mission, et elle est blessée…

-D'accord, je m'en occupe. Madame l'infirmière en chef !

Lenalee sortit et alla manger, car il était déjà midi. Au réfectoire, elle trouva Kanda, et Lavi à ses côtés. Elle s'installa près d'eux avant de se faire chasser par le lapin qui prétendait « avoir une discussion d'hommes avec Yû ».

« _Ah bah merci, hein…_ »

En repartant, l'archiviste dit au japonais.

-Alors, écoute bien ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Baka Usagi ?

-Je vais te dévoiler un détail incroyable sur ta bien aimée !

-…Hein ? Je le sens mal, là…

-Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux…

-Quoi ?

-Ah tu veux savoir, hein ?

-Tss… vas-y accouche.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Ehehe…

Lavi s'approcha de l'oreille de Kanda et lui chuchota quelques mots. Qui suffirent d'ailleurs à le faire rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. Le kendoka se leva, prit Mugen avec lui, laissa son bol de sobas sur la table et sortit de la pièce, la main sur le nez.

« Morgane porte des dessous sexy, son soutif est en dentelles noires et mon golem a pris des vidéos, je pourrai te les montrer si tu veux ! »

VALAAAAA ! FINIIIII ! Oui, vous vous rappelez des dessous sexy que Banana girl (alias Krow-chan) avait offert à Morgane pour son anniv', hein ? Bah les revoilà xD cadeau pour toi, tu voulais qu'elle ait l'occasion de les porter alors… Mwahahaha… xD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai fait un long chapitre en plus ! Alors même s'il a tardé~ Je suis désolée si j'ai fait des fautes, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre de 1h45 à 3h30, et je suis assez crevée… Enfin, il fallait que je le finisse ! Et pour les horaires, c'est une habitude chez moi de travailler la nuit, j'y arrive pas le jour (j'ai essayé de l'écrire cet après-midi, sans succès U.U') Surtout que je dois me lever à 8h… Je vais au parc d'attractions, faire plein de montagnes russes ! YAAAAAY !

Bref, à la prochaine ! Pour un chapitre avec celui que vous attendez tous ! Et c'est… *roulement de tambours* mais y sortent d'où ces tambours… oO bref, c'est… oh et puis vous savez déjà, hein :3

Lâchez les reviews ! ^^


	23. Nouvel arrivé

Hellaw ! C'est moi ! C'est bon vous avez pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre, quand même xD Je voulais vous faire plaisir en le postant assez vite, je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Nan en fait c'est surtout que j'étais inspirée et que je voulais l'écrire, celui-là. –part se cacher-

-…Hein ?

Laisse tomber Kanda. Tu ne comprends pas les délires d'une auteure.

-Les délires d'une baka oui…

JE VOULAIS PRECISER QUELQUES TRUCS PAR RAPPORT AU PRECEDENT CHAPITRE !

Déjà, je m'excuse pour la vulgarité de Morgane *s'incline* Mais faut la comprendre, quoi ! Elle (j') était fatiguée, elle (j') avait la dalle, elle (j') était énervée, et elle (j') avait pas assez dormi… Voilà quoi xD

Et puis, quand Lavi dit à Morgane qu'il dira rien, c'était à propos de ce qu'il AVAIT VU, et non pas ce qu'il AVAIT ENTENDU, car ce qu'il avait ENTENDU avait été dit par une Morgane CONSCIENTE. Pardon pour tous ces faux espoirs, j'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer quand il est passé 22h, même si c'est vers cette heure là où j'écris le mieux. ^^' L'erreur est corrigée, c'est précisé, Morgane ne ressent rien pour Kanda en tout cas pas encore ou bien juste inconsciemment, on verra (xD) et c'est bien des dessous qu'ils parlaient. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre ou ceux à venir j'expliquerai des trucs à propos desdits dessous (faut juste que j'arrive à les caser quelque part ^^') .

Voilà.

Disclaimer : Y'a qu'Morgane qui est à moi… Et Kanda aussi ^^ -sors-

Merci à Monkey S. Northern, Tachika, Miss Riri-chan, Mymy, love D gray man (je te réponds tout de suite D), Xo-Yume-oX, Angelus Nami et Alindmy pour leurs reviews ! J'apprécie beaucoup votre attention xD

Donc, love D gray man…

Euh, calme, calme ! ^^' Il va lui dire… dans… longtemps –part très loin- Bah faut pas oublier que c'est Kandy quand même, hein… Et que de l'autre côté, c'est Morgane… Bref…

Oho, mordue de romance ? xD J'peux pas en dire autant de ce côté… Enfin, je lis des fics romance mais je préfère l'humour de loin, en fait… et j'ai du mal à écrire des histoires d'amour, je suis pas douée… 'Fin j'ferai de mon mieux pour Kandy et Morgy ) –essaie de fuir à « Morgy »-

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là :D

C'est bon, voilà le chapitre ! (enfiiiin ! – taisez-vous, bande de lecteurs ! xD)

_**Chapitre 20 : Nouvel Arrivé (ou mais comme c'est original comme titre, pas possible, tu as dû réfléchir pendant toute une journée pour le trouver, hein l'auteure… - la ferme, toi –tu te parles à toi-même, tu sais ? -…)**_

_-Hhh… Hhh… Quelle… Quelle idée de construire une bâtisse sur un pic pareil ? Hh… Haa… Enfin… Nous y voilà… Le Quartier Général des exorcistes…La Congrégation de l'Ombre… Tout du moins je l'espère… Je connaissais cet endroit de réputation, mais là… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi lugubre. C'est bien ici Timcanpy ? _

….

Morgane courait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Une fois de plus. C'était presque devenu habituel. Elle s'arrêta devant un traqueur, lui posa une question et reprit sa course en entendant la réponse. Elle continua à courir en pestant contre elle-même.

« _Pourquoi faut-il que j'arrive toujours à la bourre quand y'a des nouveaux ? C'est sûr j'vais le louper comme Lavi…_ »

Elle arriva finalement devant les portes du réfectoire et els ouvrit brutalement, haletante, les joues rougies. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle inspira un bon coup et prit la parole :

-Il est où le nouveau ?

Le silence lui répondit. Puis un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, provenant de derrière une bonne masse de nourriture posée sur une des nombreuses tables. Comme si on avalait un aliment… Et ce fut au tour d'une voix timide de rompre le silence qui s'était réinstallé après ce bruit.

-Euh...oui ? C'est moi…

Cette voix venait de la nourriture qui avait auparavant émit le drôle de bruit. Morgane fut assez surprise, et réalisa que des cochons déchiquetés, ça ne pouvait parler, encore moins le français. Une tignasse blanche fit alors son apparition, suivie de la tête et du corps qui lui correspondait. Un jeune homme fit face à la blonde. Il était habillé avec une chemise couverte par une veste sans manches, un nœud rouge autour du cou, des gants blancs aux mains, un pantalon noir surmonté de bottes aussi noires lui allant jusqu'aux mollets. Malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, il devait probablement être âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Morgane vit qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle.  
>Ses yeux étaient gris, et sur sa joue gauche descendait une étrange cicatrice. Cicatrice qui remontait sur son front, en forme de pentacle.<br>L'adolescent s'inclina poliment devant son aînée et se présenta, tête baissée.

-Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker, le nouvel exorciste. Je suis arrivé hier à la Congrégation. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, finit-il en se redressant et en offrant à la jeune fille son plus beau sourire.

Un silence gêné suivit cette brève présentation. Allen rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, quand un grand sourire illumina le visage de Morgane.

-Wah… TROP COOL ! J'ai pas eu à chercher dans toute la citadelle ! J'L'AI TROUVE DU PREMIER COUP ! YAAAAAY !

-…Hein ? Euh, excusez-moi, euh… mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille s'interrompit dans sa « danse » de la joie en entendant le petit nouveau s'adresser à elle. Qu'avait-il dit à l'instant ? L'avait-il **vraiment** _**vouvoyée **_? Et appelée **MADEMOISELLE** en plus ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom mais ce fut trop pour Morgane.

Elle éclata de rire.

-GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pas possible ! Tu m'plais bien toi ! Ahahahaha !

-Ma-mademoiselle… ? tenta timidement le plus jeune.

-Morgane, le coupa-t-elle. J'm'appelle Morgane. Heureuse de te connaître, Allen ! fit-elle en lui tendant la main, main qu'il ^prit après une légère hésitation.

Alors que la jeune blonde le secouait frénétiquement, il essaya tant bien que mal de la détailler. Elle était plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres. Et son grand sourire joyeux laissait penser qu'elle était sympathique et sociable. Un puissant gargouillement tira le symbiotique de ses pensées.

-Euh, c'est pas tout ça, mais je rentre de mission –avec Daisya, mais il a dû repartir-, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger c'matin et j'ai couru pour te voir, DONC je crève un peu la dalle… expliqua-t-elle, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ah, je vois, dit simplement Allen, ne sachant pas s'il paraîtrait impoli en riant devant elle.

Morgane le remarqua bien, et lui posa une main sur la tête, avant de commencer à frotter. Allen plia les genoux, en sentant la main passer sur ses cheveux, sans délicatesse et sans pitié. Elle y allait fort, quand même.

-Hey, tu peux rire, tu sais ! J'vais pas m'vexer ! Ici, on est en famille, tu peux donc prendre tes aises, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit se chercher à manger, et revint avec un charriot chargé de nourriture, autant qu'il en avait demandé à Jeryy. Enfin, avant qu'il n'engloutisse la moitié de tous ces aliments. Les yeux écarquillés, il la regarda s'asseoir et les écarquilla encore plus en la voyant s'installer aux côtés du kendoka à qui il avait eu affaire la veille. Ledit kendoka ne grogna pas, ne la repoussa pas, ne s'énerva pas, rien. Le maudit songea qu'il avait peut-être bon fond, après tout. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas juger les gens sur leur apparence extérieure, même si le japonais s'était montré odieux et irascible lors de leur première rencontre.  
>Il allait repartir quand il se rendit compte que des traqueurs encerclaient le duo AsocialComique (devinez ? Bravo, c'est bien Kanda et Morgane qui sont encerclés !). Ils semblaient assez énervés. Allen surprit un bout de leur conversation.

-Un de nos compagnons est mort, et toi tu dis que ça te gâche le repas ?

-T'y vas un peu fort, Kandy, quand même…

Kanda répliqua, et le traqueur donna un coup de poing au jeune homme.  
>Ou du moins essaya.<br>Le brun avait saisi son agresseur et lui serrait à présent le cou, l'empêchant de respirer. La française s'était levée, et tentait de raisonner son… ami ? tandis que celui-ci étranglait le colosse de traqueur.  
>Et Allen intervint finalement, attrapant le poignet du samourai avec sa main gauche, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Il échangèrent quelques mots, tels que « Je déteste les types de ton genre », Allen fut affublé du joli sobriquet qu'est « moyashi », et alors qu'ils se toisaient et que Morgane retournait à ses plats, Reever, une pile de livres dans les mains et Lenalee à ses côtés les appela :<p>

-Allen, Kanda, vous avez dix minutes pour manger, on vous attend dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

-J'peux venir aussi ? demanda la française.

-Si tu veux…mais tu dois finir de manger alors, constata le scientifique en regardant la montagne de nourriture avec un air quelque peu dégoûté.

« _Comment peuvent-ils manger autant…_ »

-Ok !

Les dix minutes passées, le trio alla dans le bureau de Komui. Là, Reever réveilla le propriétaire des lieux –c'est-à-dire, je cite, « un gros flemmard qui fait jamais son boulot et qui rangera jamais son bureau, même pas une fois dans sa vie, un gars sans pitié envers ses pauvres compagnons, etc etc. »- avec sa célèbre technique sur le « mariage de sa sœur ». Celle-ci rougit de honte en voyant son frère hurler comme un damné des âneries à tout va.  
>Après s'être calmé, Komui expliqua aux deux jeunes exorcistes (masculins) qu'ils partaient en mission. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œil hargneux.<p>

Morgane intervint finalement.

-Ah bah tu vas partir alors, Kandy…

-K-Kandy ? s'étonna le symbiotique.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Surtout pas devant eux ! s'énerva le kendoka, rouge de colère –ou pas ?-.

-Bah quoi, ça te va bien Kandy ! fit la blonde avec une fausse mine boudeuse. Il manque plus que la robe à froufrous et les nœuds roses dans les cheveux et c'est parfait !

-La ferme !

-Tu reviendras vite, hein ?

-…Tss…

-Tu promets ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressée qu'il revienne alors qu'il n'est même pas parti ? s'incrusta habilement la chinoise.

-Parce qu'à son retour, je devrai lui faire des couettes avec des pompons, bien sûr !

-…Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

Et ainsi, les deux compagnons de mission déjà ennemis partirent ensemble, pour enquêter sur le fantôme de Matera. Et ce, malgré la mine dépitée du jeune nouveau.  
>Morgane partit donc dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle, s'arma d'un crayon et de son carnet à dessin et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Avant de commencer à dessiner, elle regarda ses œuvres des trois dernières années, quand elle était arrivée à la Congrégation, quand elle était arrivée chez elle.<br>Là, elle jura mentalement. Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! pensa-t-elle d'abord. Puis, elle vit qu'en fait, si elle montrait ça à Lenalee, elle lui dirait « Oh mais comme c'est joli ! ». En fait, elle s'était améliorée. Elle vit plusieurs dessins, de tout et de rien, des portraits de ses amis, ou des personnages tout droits sortis de son imagination. Puis elle tomba sur un dessin de Kanda.

« _…Putain… Je lui montre jamais ça, il va vomir sinon._ »

Elle tourna la page, et en vit d'autres, d'autres, encore et encore, de lui. Ils dataient souvent des deux années précédentes. Elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle chercha son journal sous son oreiller (ça c'est THE planque ! xD), le sortit et chercha une page précise. Le neuf octobre… C'était bien ce jour. Elle remarqua que plusieurs dessins représentant son ami étaient faits après cette date. Le neuf octobre. Le jour où il l'avait embrassée.

-Merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Merdeuh ! Comment ça s'fait ? …Calme-toi Morgane, ça veut rien dire de particulier. Caaaalme.

« _Et voilà j'deviens folle. J'me parle à moi-même. Super._ »

Elle décida de se changer les idées en dessinant un peu. Elle prit son crayon dans la main droite, la main gauche derrière le carnet pour le soutenir, et laissa libre cours à son imagination. Elle passa le crayon sur la feuille, fit quelques traits courbés, d'autres plus droits, elle appuya plus ou moins fort, elle grisa une partie, elle ajouta quelques détails, et elle regarda son œuvre. Avant d'essayer de s'automutiler.

-MEEEEEEEEEERDE ! ENCOOOOORE ! Encore et toujours lui ! Fait chier ! J'en ai marre de sa tronche ! Dessine autre chose, sale…main ! Aaargh !

Finalement, Morgane laissa ses outils de côté et décida de relire un peu son journal. Elle le prit vers les dates de l'année précédente.

_17 novembre 19XX_

_Je rentre de ma première mission avec Lavi. Punaise, c'que c'était chiant… m'enfin, au moins avec Lavi on s'ennuie pas !_

_Bon, alors, j'suis traumatisée des poupées, j'me suis rendue compte que j'étais pas la personne la plus soûlante de la Congré', et j'me suis pris un obus dans l'bide. Super. _

_En plus, Lavi a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. J'dois absolument lui expliquer. A l'auberge j'ai pas eu le temps, et j'ai pas encore trouvé d'occasion. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il se met à faire des blagues pourries… J'en ai ras le bol. Faut que j'lui dise. Mais il me croira sans doute pas… _

_Bon, j'suis crevée, moi, j'me couche._

-Ah, c'est vrai, cette histoire de sous-vêtements… ça me fait penser que j'lui ai toujours pas expliqué. Et mince.

Elle lut encore quelques pages racontant sas journées. Anciennes ainsi que nouvelles. Puis elle arriva vers la fin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de pages… Elle jeta son journal à côté d'elle, en espérant qu'il tombe bien sur le matelas. Bien évidemment, il atterrit par terre. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le reprendre, non sans jurer à nouveau, elle **les **vit.

Des photos.

Des photos d'elle, de sa sœur, de ses parents.

Des photos de sa famille.

Bon, il est pas très long mais il me plaît, ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'à vous aussi !

Je voulais absolument le finir cette nuit… J'ai essayé de l'allonger le plus possible mais je suis vraiment trop crevée. Je m'excuse donc s'il y a des fautes. J'ai fait un effort pour la narration xD

Bref, sinon, je sais qu'Allen doit partir le matin en mission avec Kanda, et qu'il n'a pas demandé de cochons, ou même que dans D Gray man ils parlent pas français mais anglais, MAIS ce sont de simples détails xD

A la prochaine, et oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^


	24. Dossier spécial 3

Ne vous faites pas d'idées, ceci est le dossier spécial xD

Bref ! Let's go !

_**Dossier spécial : exorciste Morgane**_

**Données personnelles :**

Nom : inconnu

Prénom : Morgane

Âge : 17 ans

Nationalité : française

Taille : 1m71

Poids : 54 kg

Date de naissance : 14 octobre

Signe astral : balance

Groupe sanguin : A

Loisirs : dessin, chant, embêter les autres.

Plat préféré : Pomme de terre au four, pancakes

Déteste : qu'on ait pitié d'elle, les pleurnichard(e)s, qu'on la laisse à l'écart

Culture : 3/5

Sentiments : 4/5

Puissance d'attaque : 4/5

Force physique : 3/5

Flexibilité : 5/5

Franchise : 5/5

**Personnalité : **

A l'air froide au premier abord, mais peut être très sympathique et souriante. Peut aussi être odieuse et égoïste (elle me l'a dit elle-même.). De la franchise à revendre, et une véritable petite langue de vipère. Un certain charme ressort dans ce caractère. Une fille qui a de la personnalité, et qui est fière d'être ce qu'elle est. Est faite pour s'entendre avec Daisya et Lavi.

C'est quelqu'un de bien, malgré les apparences.

**Facultés physiques :**

Pratique des arts martiaux divers. Elle mange beaucoup car c'est une symbiotique. Elle est très flexible. Elle a les yeux vairons (gauche vert foncé, droit bleu clair.)

**Talents spéciaux:**

Très douée en dessin. Elle a une très belle voix et est très forte pour se faire détester, mais aussi pour se faire aimer.

**Objectifs :**

Pour l'instant inconnus (perso je crois qu'elle en a pas…)

**Passé :**

Elle a eu une sœur jumelle, Mégane, qui est morte lorsqu'elles avaient onze ans. Elle a fugué avec sa sœur à ce même âge à cause de tous ces gens les regardant étrangement et les méprisant. Morgane était l'aînée.

_**Dossier spécial (2) : Innocence Kurayami**_

**Données sur l'Innocence :**

Type/Forme : symbiotique/ombre

Utilisateur : Morgane

Pas de nom officiel, juste un surnom donné pas l'utilisatrice.

**Forme :**

Ombre qui peut sembler normale au premier abord. Peut changer selon l'humeur de Morgane. Peut aussi ne pas faire la même chose que sa propriétaire.

**Particularités :**

Kura peut sortir quand Morgane le lui demande, mais aussi quand elle sent que cette dernière est en danger ou quand elle en a tout simplement envie. Lorsqu'elle se blesse, ses blessures apparaissent sur le corps de Morgane, et vice-versa. Lorsque sa propriétaire est en état de faiblesse, Kurayami utilise ses dernières forces pour vaincre les ennemis.

**Techniques et sorts :**

Pas de noms officiels donnés aux techniques.

Une des techniques les plus utilisées est celle ou Kura s'empare d'un ou plusieurs membres de Morgane, les enveloppe et les renforce. Cette technique est utile pour un combat rapproché.

Une autre est celle ou Morgane peut rester immobile, alors que son ombre s'occupe des ennemis qui sont loin. Technique utilisée pour le combat à distance.

Elle a aussi une technique de défense. Kura enveloppe entièrement Morgane et l'amène dans le sol. Comme ça, elle est hors de danger. Par contre, elle ne peut se déplacer qu'avec beaucoup de mal et elle a besoin d'un entraînement spécial pour parvenir à maîtriser ces techniques parfaitement.

Une nouvelle technique a fait son apparition durant la mission de Morgane avec Lavi, à Londres. Kura n'enveloppe plus une partie du corps de sa propriétaire mais cette dernière toute entière ! Morgane devient alors ténèbres, et, d'après lavi, est prise d'une folie sadique meurtrière assez effrayante. A ne pas utiliser trop souvent, juste dans des situations extrêmes, car malgré sa puissance, elle est dangereuse pour l'entourage et l'utilisatrice elle-même. Cette technique utilise énormément d'énergie.

-Mouais, ça se remplit, dis-moi, Komui ! Ça va quand même faire trois ans que j'suis arrivée, après tout.

-Oui… Et arrête de me tutoyer… Bouhouhou…

Et voilà. Bon, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, hein ^^


	25. Distraction urgente – Nouvelle amitié

Kufufu~ Me revoilà ! Oui, j'ai été plus ou moins rapide cette fois-là aussi ^^

Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire… A part que j'ai mis beaucoup de dessins sur mon Deviant (pour ceux qui ont lu Niramekko et Dessin, j'ai mis des dessins sur ces deux sujets) donc si vous êtes intéressés –sors-

-Arrête de te faire de la pub.

Roh là là…

Disclaimer : OUI BON VOUS AVEZ FINI PAR COMPRENDRE QUE J'AI RIEN DE DGM –part pleurer- je dois me contenter de Morgane…

-T'as dit quoi là ?

Oh Morgane, tiens, tu as pris la place de Kanda ? ^^' Bon, euh, steuplé, tu peux… ranger Kura ? C'est que j'dois remercier mes reviewers et je dois écrire le chapitre, quoi…

Merci. Et merci aussi à Rose-Eliade, Salomettte (oh merci merci merciiiii !), Alindmy (tatie Teresette elle t'emmerde 8D 'tention, j'suis capable de le dire à tout le monde, ce que tu redoutes tellement… xD), Tachika (bolos va. xD n'empêche t'es pas la seule, mon frère a fait pareil xDDD), Nitnelav (plus tard, je te dis, plus tard u.û c'pas pour tout de suite, et même si c'est flagrant pour tout le monde (surtout pour l'agence, c'est vrai) c'est pas demain la veille qu'ils avanceront, ces deux-là xD), Miss Riri-chan, Mymy *SBAFF !* Oh mais attends, elle m'appelle toujours Bakky alors j'ai mes droits, moi aussi =.= reprenons. **MYMY **(tiens, réponses à tes angoisses xD), Angelus Nami (c'est bon, grande revelation ici 8D), Yuna-sama, Monkey S. Northern (j'ai réutilisé ton idée 8D) et Krow-chan pour toutes vos reviews !

Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir :D (j'ai atteint les 200 ! \o/ -fait la danse de la victoire des lapins crétins- une nouvelle fois merci Salomettte ! YAAAAAY !)

Bref, commençons donc ! ^^

_**Chapitre 21 : Distraction urgente – Nouvelle amitié (ou quel titre de merde, pour pas changer, tiens…)**_

Elle jeta son journal à côté d'elle, en espérant qu'il tombe bien sur le matelas. Bien évidemment, il atterrit par terre. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le reprendre, non sans jurer à nouveau, elle **les **vit.

Des photos.

Des photos d'elle, de sa sœur, de ses parents.

Des photos de sa famille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle les ramassa, prenant le journal au passage, puis les observa, les yeux ronds. Sur ces photographies, datant de plusieurs années, elle n'avait même pas onze ans. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait justement cet âge-là lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de s'enfuir, impliquant sa sœur dans cette fugue.  
>Elle les regarda, son air devenant alors nostalgique. Elle se rappela de cette fois, où ils s'étaient baignés à la mer… Son père, sa mère, sa sœur et elle. Mégane avait une couette sur le côté gauche, alors qu'elle l'avait sur le côté droit. Quel âge avaient-elles ? Environ huit ans… Elles jouaient innocemment sur la plage, faisant des châteaux de sable… Ah, et cette fois, à leur anniversaire. C'était encore avant, elles fêtaient leurs six ans. Morgane avait poussé sa petite sœur pour souffler les bougies avant elle !<p>

La blonde rit doucement en y repensant. Ça avait fini avec une bagarre. Elle regarda la photo suivante et ses pensées furent confirmées, elles étaient toutes les deux punies, et leur mère les grondait.

« _C'est sans doute papa qui a pris cette photo… Il me l'avait pas dit !_ »

Elle regarda les autres photos, et des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé avec sa famille, et la raison qui l'avait principalement poussée à fuir de chez elle. C'était après une dispute à l'école –les parents de Morgane étaient assez riches pour payer l'école à leurs filles- avec un garçon plus âgé. Sa sœur et elle n'étaient pas dans la même classe. A la sortie, deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années avaient embêté la petite fille, lui disant qu'elle était hideuse avec ses yeux étranges. C'était la première fois que Kura était apparue.

Elle n'avait pas tout raconté à sa sœur, pour une fois… Pourtant, les jumelles qu'elles étaient avaient l'habitude de se confier le moindre secret. Mais cette fois-ci…

Les jeunes garçons avaient été gravement blessés. Morgane s'était enfuie, et depuis ce jour, on la surnommait « la sorcière ». Son prénom ne l'aidant pas vraiment (Morgane est le nom d'une sorcière bretonne), elle finissait par croire qu'elle en était vraiment une. Et malgré le soutien de Mégane, elle ne parvint pas à ignorer les insultes fusant de partout, et elle décida finalement de fuguer.  
>Morgane remarqua bien que son visage était de moins en moins souriant dans les photos.<p>

Mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant des photos récentes.

Où elle apparaissait avec une quinzaine d'années, aux côtés de sa sœur et des membres de la Congrégation.

-Mais d'où sortent ces photos ! C'est pas possible… C'est vrai qu'on a pris des photos quand Mégane était là mais… Qui a bien pu…

La jeune française se figea. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

-Putain MEGANE !

Elle prit brutalement son journal, à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un mot, d'un message. Et elle le trouva. Tout à la fin. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_Chère Morgane, _

_Il y a peu de chances que… Merde, j'aime pas cette façon de parler, j'ai l'air trop sérieuse ! Et nous ne sommes pas des filles sérieuses, non ? _

_Bref, y'a pas de grandes chances que tu lises ce mot, ni même que tu voies ce journal un jour… Vu que normalement, tu ne devrais plus exister d'ici quelques temps et que j'ai placé ce journal dans ta chambre avant d'aller manger. _

_Mais vu qu'avec nous deux, y'a rien qui peut être tout à fait normal… T'es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ? _

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai mis ces photos dans l'espoir que tu ne les revoies jamais. Je t'écris ce mot alors que je suis sûre à 99% que tu ne le liras jamais. Mais… qu'en est-il du 1% ? Au fond de moi, je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en sortir…_

_C'est ça que je t'ai toujours envié. Ta manière de survivre, quelle que soit la situation. J'ai prévu de t'emmener dans la tombe avec moi, mais quelque part, je SAIS que tu t'en sortiras. _

_Tu as des amis qui t'aiment, en particulier un, d'ailleurs… Ils tiennent tous (plus ou moins) à toi. _

_Alors, quel que soit le moment où tu liras ça, sache que je t'aime, Morgane. Et que je te regarde de là-haut. Si tu n'y es pas avec moi, bien sûr !_

_Si tu vois ce message, c'est que tu es encore en vie, que je ne t'ai pas tuée comme je le souhaitais. Nous avons souvent dit que nous ne voulions jamais être séparées, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai espéré pouvoir finir avec toute cette histoire, avec toi. Mais ça tu as dû le comprendre. _

_Apparemment tu es plus attachée à la vie que moi. Moi, qui ai abandonné, qui ai baissé les bras devant un obstacle que j'ai trouvé un peu trop grand. Je veux donc à présent que tu continues à vivre. C'est un moyen pour moi de te montrer que je suis encore là, même à travers un mot. _

_Prends soin de toi, et de tes amis. Et ne brise pas le cœur à ce pauvre jeune homme, il est fou de toi, et tu dois bien être l'unique personne à ne pas le savoir. Tu es vraiment pas douée pour ce genre d'histoires…_

_Et n'oublie pas : je suis toujours avec toi. _

_Je t'aime, Morgane._

_Ta sœur, Mégane, qui ne sait pas si elle va finir en Enfer pour son égoïsme… _

Morgane ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle les laissa couler sur ses joues, tentant de ne pas mouiller les paroles de son reflet disparu. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle se laissa aller, mais quand elle n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer, elle sourit. Un sourire sincère, un sourire heureux, un sourire lumineux.

Elle murmura :

-Idiote… Tu savais que ton plan n'allait pas marcher ? Franchement…

La blonde leva la tête, et regarda par sa fenêtre.

-Tu croyais vraiment aller en Enfer ? Imbécile ! Hahaha…

Et après les larmes, le rire. Elle rit pendant quelques temps, surprise de voir un tel mot dans son journal. Tiens, sa sœur avait raison, jamais rien de normal avec elles. La preuve dans ses réactions ! Qui rirait après un tel évènement ?  
>Son rire était celui d'un enfant, un enfant joyeux. Un rire innocent. On aurait presque entendu sa sœur se joindre à elle. Elle riait de bon cœur. C'était tellement…absurde.<p>

Elle rangea les photos dans son journal, sans se poser plus de questions, sans se demander ce que devenaient ses parents. Elle posa le cahier sur son lit, et sortit de sa chambre. Avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« _…Elle a dit qu'il y avait un mec amoureux de moi ?_ »

…..

-Quoi ? Un gars amoureux de toi ?

-Oui, euh… c'est…

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! répondit Daisya, surpris que ce ne soit que maintenant qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Ah oui ? C'est qui ?

Le turc la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, et se souvint qu'il parlait à Morgane. _**MORGANE**_. La spécialiste quand il s'agit de ne rien comprendre à l'amour.

-Bah c'est…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Marie se plaça violemment sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Morgane ? fit l'aveugle, avec un sourire gêné.

-Ben, on m'a dit que… Quelqu'un m'aimait… Et vu que Daisya divulgue des tas de rumeurs, j'me suis dit qu'il devait être au courant, alors…

-Aaaah… Qui t'as donc dit ça ?

-Euh…

-Mais Marie, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Ledit Marie entraîna son ami à l'écart et chuchota :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut qu'elle le sache ?

-Bah…

-Je crois qu'il ne faut rien lui dire, alors tiens ta langue, pour une fois.

Ils revinrent près de la jeune fille un peu perdue, et lui dirent que c'était une fausse rumeur. Elle les remercia et leur dit qu'elle demanderait à… Lavi.

Lavi…

Lavi…ce nom résonna dans la tête des deux hommes. Lavi était bien LA personne à qui il ne fallait pas demander. Lavi, celui qui adorait embêter Kanda, celui qui dirait avec plaisir que c'est ce dernier qui l'aime, celui qui ferait tout pour les mettre ensemble, même si ce n'est pas le souhait du kendoka –« Nous sommes en guerre, l'amour n'a pas sa place ! J'attendrai pour lui dire ! Alors tu ne lui dis rien, compris stupide lapin ? » dixit ledit kendoka- bref.  
>Daisya lui courut après et la retint par le bras, en lui disant d'oublier tout ça, et Marie fit de même. A la place, ils l'emmenèrent se changer les idées au réfectoire, malgré le fait qu'elle ait mangé quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

Une fois assis à une table, des tas et des tas de plats devant eux, Morgane demanda :

- Au fait, Daisya, tu n'étais pas reparti en mission après celle qu'on a faite ensemble ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, mais finalement, j'étais trop fatigué et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on envoie un autre exorciste…

-Quel prétexte pourri. Me dis pas qu'ils y ont cru, quand même ?

-Bah si !

Marie soupira, exaspéré. Et tandis que la jeune blonde se goinfrait et avalait des pommes de terre l'une après l'autre, il réfléchit.

Est-ce que Kanda se déclarera-t-il un jour ?

…Ou était-il beaucoup trop coincé pour ça…

Hm, non, il avait tout de même réussi à l'embrasser une fois, d'après Daisya –qui une fois de plus n'avait pas tenu le secret très longtemps-

Mais juste après, il avait tout gâché en lui sortant un grotesque mensonge, toujours d'après Daisya, même si ce dernier était très fier de lui, disant que l'idée du pari était sienne. Bref…

Dans tous les cas, qu'on pousse l'un vers l'autre ne servirait à rien. Kanda n'oserait pas dire à Morgane ce qu'il ressent et cette dernière a un niveau en amour qui est égal à un chiffre très utilisé sur cette Terre : zéro.

-Marie ?

-Ah, tu as fini de manger ?

-Oui ! Maintenant… mince, qu'est-ce que je voulais vous demander…

-Oh, c'est rien, laisse ! Va plutôt discuter avec Lenalee, elle doit être euh, dans la salle de méditation, maintenant que Kanda n'est pas là ! s'empressa de dire Daisya, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue les voir.

-Heeeeiiiin ? Mais j'vais pas aller la déranger ! Et puis…

-Tu n'apprécies pas Lenalee ? s'étonna l'autrichien.

-Bah, c'pas exactement ça, mais… Disons qu'elle est un peu trop… _différente_.

« _C'est toi qui es différente !_ » pensèrent les deux hommes.

-'Fin, reprit-elle, c'est surtout qu'on a pas les mêmes goûts, c'est un peu dur de parler avec elle, pour moi… Vu qu'elle me parlera sans aucun doute de trucs bien féminins…

-Tu es une fille, Morgane, ne l'oublie pas… soupira le turc.

-Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça de discuter avec elle, elle est très gentille.

-J'en doute pas une seconde… ironisa la blonde, en se levant pour amener les innombrables assiettes qu'elle avait utilisé (avec plusieurs aller-retour, mais ça fait moins bien quand on le dit).

Elle alla donc rejoindre la chinoise dans la salle de méditation. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la plus jeune s'étonna de la voir ici, et eut un sourire ravi.  
>Lenalee invita la française à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et était prête à engager la conversation lorsque Morgane l'arrêta dans son élan.<p>

-On est dans une salle de méditation, ici, alors on va pas discuter, ok ? dit-elle froidement.

-Euh…d'accord.

La plus jeune perdit sa gaité avec ces mots. C'était assez injuste, Morgane était sympathique avec tout le monde, comment pouvait-elle se montrer si froide, et seulement avec elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Après quelques minutes de silence, la chinoise se décida enfin à lui dire ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Et même si celle qu'elle voulait considérer comme son amie la rejetait, elle se sentirait mieux après lui avoir avoué.

-Tu sais Morgane, ça me vexe vraiment que tu sois aussi froide ! Je n'ai pas mérité ce « traitement de faveur », comme tu l'appelleras sans doute ! Mais toi et ton sarcasme, vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs ! J'essaie juste d'être gentille avec toi et toi tu me rabaisses ! J'en ai vraiment assez ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi et je ferai un effort, mais arrête de te comporter comme ça avec moi, ça m'horripile et j'ai envie de te faire ravaler tes paroles, et pas de la manière la plus douce !

Un lourd silence suivit cette soudaine déclaration. Lenalee se sentait gênée, surtout devant l'expression de Morgane.  
>Cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts, et son air étonné ne pouvait qu'embarrasser encore plus la plus jeune. Puis ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire, qui s'élargit peu à peu, jusqu'à se transformer en rire. Elle riait aux éclats. La chinoise se sentit ridicule.<p>

-Euh, j-je sus désolée, c'est…

-Ah bah voilà ! Tu t'exprimes enfin !

-…Hein ?

-Il était temps ! s'exclama la blonde en tapant frénétiquement le dos de sa camarade.

-Ah ! Aïe… Euh, tu… ?

Lenalee s'arrêta devant le grand sourire amical que lui offrait Morgane.

-Bon alors, de quoi on peut bien discuter, hein ?

-Tu…tu as changé d'humeur d'un seul coup…

-Oui, j'ai souvent des sautes d'humeur, comme ça, t'en fais pas ! la coupa la française avec un clin d'œil.

La petite brune ne savait plus quoi penser, mais apparemment, son aînée avait changé d'avis sur elle. Cette pensée la réjouit et elle décida de ne pas rater cette chance.

-Euh, eh bien… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire durant tes temps libres ? Puisqu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, autant faire plus ample connaissance ! proposa-t-elle.

-Hm, pourquoi pas ! Alors j'aime beaucoup dessiner, manger… Eh, rigole pas, c'est pas ma faute, déjà ! Ehehe…

La discussion se poursuivit, Lenalee en apprenant plus sur Morgane et découvrant plusieurs choses sur elle, et cette dernière constatant les efforts qu'elle fait constamment, puis cette conversation dériva et la chinoise finit par poser cette question :

-Et donc, quel est ton type de garçon ?

-Hein ? Oh, ben…en fait j'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout ça.

-Mais dis-moi juste comment tu aimerais que ton amoureux se comporte avec toi !

-Euh, eh bien… Qu'il soit pas trop méchant, mais pas trop gentil non plus.

-C'est étrange comme réponse…

-Je veux dire, un garçon qui pense à moi et aux autres, mais aussi à lui.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-C'est pas si compliqué, pourtant ! Qu'il ne soit pas froid avec les autres, qu'il soit gentil avec moi, mais qu'il ne soit pas soumis. Et qu'il soit drôle aussi, j'aime bien rire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Un gars un peu comme Lavi, je pense…

-…Ah…

-M'enfin, j'dis ça, j'veux pas dire que j'suis amoureuse de Lavi, hein ! C'est juste un ami pour moi. Et puis, cette description est faite sur le coup, vu que je n'y avais encore jamais réfléchi.

-Et…Kanda ? Tu sortirais avec lui ?

-Que…Quoi ? Oh que non, absolument pas ! fit-elle en faisant non de la main aussi. C'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Kanda est un ami beaucoup trop précieux pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne voudrais pas le perdre, tu comprends ?

-Oui, mais… Tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui tu crois ?

-Hmmm… Aucune idée. Mais je pense pas.

-Je vois…Sinon, pourquoi tu as changé de comportement avec moi, comme ça, aussi soudainement ? tenta Lenalee, pour changer de sujet.

-Oh ? Ahaha… En fait, j'aime bien les gens qui s'expriment, fit la blonde avec un clin d'œil. Je dois dire que j'avais une image assez négative de toi, poursuivit-elle sans se soucier de la mine outrée de la plus jeune, mais quand tu m'as engueulée comme ça, je dois dire que ça m'a surprise, et ça m'a plu de voir que tu n'étais pas une petite cruche qui arrivait pas à parler sincèrement aux autres, sans ajouter des tas de mensonges hypocrites.

-…C'est dur ce que tu dis, là.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est ce que je pensais ! fit Morgane en riant. M'enfin, t'as la preuve que j'suis honnête !

-Moui, je dirais plutôt que tu as de la franchise à revendre.

-Ahaha ! Mais attention, faut que tu restes une fille qui arrive à s'exprimer et qui est cool, pas du genre « je pleurniche dans mon coin », sinon j'arriverai plus à te supporter !

-Tu as une drôle de façon de penser, dis donc !

Les deux rirent de bon cœur, suite à cette simple phrase. Lenalee pensa que son aînée pouvait être vraiment sympathique, en fait. Et que ni la mine froide qu'elle abordait avec elle ni la mine joyeuse qu'elle avait avec les autres n'était un mensonge. Elles décidèrent de sortir de la salle de méditation –où elles ne méditaient pas vraiment- et croisèrent Lavi dans un couloir, qui venait de rentrer d'une mission en Grèce.  
>Ce dernier s'étonna en voyant les deux jeunes filles rire ensemble dans les couloirs, car dans ses souvenirs, Morgane n'appréciait pas trop la chinoise. Alors les voir comme ça…<br>Le roux se cacha derrière un mur dans un coin du couloir, et les regarda attentivement. Pourtant, malgré sa nature discrète et silencieuse, il se fit vite remarquer (qui n'a pas noté l'ironie ? xD).

-Bah alors, Lavinou, tu fais quoi ? Tu joues à cache-cache ?

-Ah, euh… Hein ? POURQUOI TU M'APPELLES LAVINOOOOUUUUU… pleurnicha l'archiviste.

-Quoi, tu préfères Lavou ?

-Naooooon…

-Euh… tenta Lenalee, un peu perdue.

-T'en fais pas, c'est dû à une mission datant de l'année dernière. Mais comme je m'en doutais, il n'a pas oublié. C'est bien un bookman ! expliqua Morgane. Ah d'ailleurs ! À propos de cette mission, y'a un truc que je t'ai pas encore expliqué !

-Hein ?

-Euh ouais mais, devant Lenalee ça va pas le faire.

-De quoi ? fit l'intéressée.

-Ah, tu parles des desso…

La française se jeta sur Lavi et le cloua au sol, une main sur sa bouche, assise sur son ventre, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Hm ! Hmmmm ! Bww… Gh…

-Ta gueule sale lapin crétin débile !

-Mo-Morgane, t-tu… bégaya la brune.

-T'en mêle pas, toi ! cria la symbiotique, redevenant agressive. Casse-toi, j'dois lui parler en privé !

Lenalee s'exécuta, s'inquiétant pour sa survie si jamais elle restait, si elle protestait ou même si elle disait un simple mot. Morgane ressemblait à un monstre. Et ses bras devenaient noirs… Ils avaient l'air enveloppés par quelque chose. Vraiment, cette Morgane était bien plus spéciale qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Voilà, l'âme **plus ou moins **innocente est partie. Maintenant j'vais pouvoir tout t'expliquer.

-…

Lavi demeurait silencieux. La jeune fille, toujours assise sur lui, la main sur la bouche, détourna son regard vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas respirer. Après s'être retirée, et s'être rendue compte que le roux avait presque perdu connaissance et qu'elle s'était relevée tout juste à temps, elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, tout en criant une phrase totalement incompréhensible pour l'archiviste. Voici ce qu'il entendait :

-LE-SO-VE-EN-TAI-PA-MOI !

Et voici tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre :

-Q-q-qu-que-quo-quoi-quoiiii ?

La française cessa de le secouer, et alors que le pauvre lapin se dirigeait vers un mur pour s'appuyer dessus, elle murmura :

-Les sous-vêtements étaient pas à moi.

-Hein ? Pardon, j'ai rien entendu…

-LES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ETAIENT PAS A MOI ! T'as entendu cette fois ?

Malheureusement pour elle, un duo de traqueurs passait justement par-là, comme par hasard, et avaient entendu le cri. Ils repartirent aussi vit qu'ils étaient venus. Morgane se figea un moment, puis alla vers le mur et s'accroupit devant, se tenant les genoux.

-Ah, tu veux parler des dessous sexy ! continua Lavi, sans se soucier des deux intrus qui les avaient interrompus.

Une nouvelle fois, au grand malheur de la jeune fille, un scientifique passait dans le couloir au moment où Lavi avait dit cette phrase.

« _Je veux mourir…_ » pensa Morgane.

-Oui, donc, comment ça ils sont pas à toi ?

-Sont à Lenalee…

-…Hein ?

Un lourd silence suivit cette courte phrase. Lavi ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni même quoi penser. Disait-elle la vérité ? Hm, sans doute, il avait senti qu'elle était sérieuse en entendant le ton de sa voix.  
>Mais alors…<br>La jolie et innocente Lenalee…  
>Portait des <strong>dessous sexy <strong>?  
>Ça c'était la meilleure. Mais pourquoi Morgane les lui aurait-elle pris ? Lavi reprit ses esprits et commença à interroger la jeune fille.<p>

-Euh, Morgane, comment se fait-il que… Que ces dessous soient en ta possession ?

-IL M'EN MANQUAIT JE VOULAIS LUI DEMANDER SI JE POUVAIS LUI EMPRUNTER MAIS ELLE ETAIT PAS LA ALORS ALORS ALORS… alors… Aaaaaah… J'les ai trouvé dans sa chambre, ou du moins, la chambre pas loin du la salle d'entraînement, vu qu'apparemment elle utilise pas sa chambre à elle, et vu qu'on devait y aller… Je les ai pris, et le jour où on est partis, c'est les premiers que j'ai trouvé dans la valise, c'est…

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air un peu trop grands pour toi, vu que tu as une plus petite poitrine que Lenalee…

-Ta gueule, le pervers.

-Je constate c'est tout. Alors j'ai souffert pour des dessous qui étaient même pas à toi…

-Quoi ?

-Kanda, quand je lui ai dit, il m'a laissé un peu de temps –le temps de se reprendre je crois- et puis il a préparé un élastique vachement long, pour que je fasse du saut à l'élastique… Aaaah c'était terrifiant ! Brr, je tremble rien qu'en y repensant ! Je le vois encore en train de me trainer tout ligoté jusqu'au bord de la falaise de la Congrégation, et de me jeter, sans la moindre pitié ! Et en plus il avait bien prévu un élastique qui permet de remonter haut, haut, haaaauuut… Le fourbe !

-Tu…as…quoi ?

-Hein ? Bah j'ai fait du saut à l'élastique… Euh… Morgane ? C'est quoi cet air ? T-tu fais peur !

Effectivement, Morgane avait un air meurtrier. Une aura sombre l'enveloppait. …En fait c'était Kura qui venait de sortir du sol. La blonde avait activé son innocence. Cette dernière était justement en train de s'emparer du corps de sa propriétaire. Et alors que celle-ci hurlait de rage, Lavi détala comme un lapin.

-TU LUI AS TOUT DIT ! MENTEUR ! JE VAIS TE TUER, T'ETRIPER, T'ARRACHER LES DOIGTS POUR TE LES FAIRE BOUFFER, TE FAIRE POUSSER DES PLANTES SUR LA TÊTE, SOUS LES BRAS ET DANS LES OREILLES, JE VAIS TE DECOUPER EN MORCEAUX ET LES FAIRE FRIRE POUR LES DONNER A BOUFFER A KANDA, JE VAIS TE JETER DU HAUT DE LA CONGREGATION POUR QUE TU T'ECRASES PAR TERRE COMME UNE MERDE, JE VAIS TE…

Et sur ces belles paroles, nous retrouvons un lapin fuyant pour sa peau (qui veut la peau de Lavi rabbit ? xD) poursuivi par une furie ténébreuse et enragée.

Voilà, fini ! Il est assez long, nan ? ^^

Perso, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Et oui, Morgane devient finalement plus ou moins « amie » avec Lenamoche –sors- M'enfin, n'oublions pas que cette Lenalee est celle du début du manga, celle qui est encore cool et classe, celle qui pleure pas tout le temps, bref ! Pour ceux qui l'aiment pas, pensez que je vais faire d'elle une Lenalee plus forte mais quelque peu OOC, m'enfin j'essaierai de pas la faire pleurnicher à tout bout de champs, je vais essayer de ramener la Lenalee d'avant ! Yeah !

Bon, le mystère des sous-vêtements est révélé, hein. Et oui, y'a encore Mégane, d'ailleurs, je vous l'ai pas dit mais elle va réapparaître plusieurs fois sous des formes assez space xD Et Daisya et Marie, j'ai pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de place dans ma fic alors… ^^

L'idée du saut à l'élastique est de Monkey S. Northern ! D'ailleurs, je te remercie une fois de plus pour cette brillante idée de torture xD

M'enfin bon, l'est 6h du matin, 'fin presque, j'suis assez crevée alors pardon si y'a des fautes d'inattention ou d'orthographe, ou même dans les structure des phrases (j'ai assez de mal à m'exprimer à ce genre d'heures T_T).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez une review, plize ! :D


	26. Reflet

Bonjour à tous ! :D il est 6h du matin quand je vous parle, et non, je ne viens pas de me réveiller, en fait je vais me coucher après avoir fini ce chapitre ^^'

-S'pèce de tarée…

Roh ça va, hein, j'vous ai fini le chapitre, c'est déjà ça ! u_û'

-J'm'en fous du chapitre…

Pfff, la ferme. BREF ! D'abord, j'ai un truc à vous dire ! Y'a une fic, que j'écris, mais qui est pas postée sur mon profil, c'est « Recueil », elle est dans mes favs et elle est postée sur le profil de Tachika, venez lire s'iou plaît :D On a écrit le premier chapitre avec cette dernière ^^ Ce serait sympa de vot'part de v'nir xD

-T'as fini avec ta pub ?

LA FERME j'ai dit. Bon.

Disclaimer : ben là j'ai un personnage en plus, mais vous le verrez en fin de chapitre… j'vous donne juste son nom : Sylvie 8D Et pis Morgane aussi. Mais elle on s'en fout *se fait taper*

Merci à Rose-Eliade, DGM-medieval, Miss Riri-chan, Mymy (8D), Salomettte, honoreienfoir-sama (vive le copier-coller ! \o/ je te réponds tout de suite), Nitnelav et Alin-chan pour leurs reviews ! ^^

honoreienfoir-sama : Déjà, merci de prendre le temps de lire ! ^^ Et merci pour ces compliments :) C'est un honneur d'être ton auteure préférée xD

Pour Daisya… ben il va devoir y passer hein T.T ce serait un trop gros détail si j'le faisais survivre… Alors bah… -part pleurer-

Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :D

Voilà donc le chapitre ^^ Un peu plus « dramatique » sur les bords, mais bon. Morgane souffre cette fois, et c'est pas pour rire hein u_u Mais bon y'a quand même de l'humour hein xD L'affaire « dessous » est close ! Et j'vous réserve une surprise pour la fin 8D

_**Chapitre 22 : Reflet (ou…bon ben voilà quoi, c'est un titre.)**_

Et sur ces belles paroles, nous retrouvons un lapin fuyant pour sa peau, poursuivi par une furie ténébreuse et enragée.

Cette dernière hurla :

-LAVIIIII ARRÊTE-TOI QUE JE TE TUUUUUE !

-Jamais ! Aaaaah !

La course se poursuivit pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes, et finalement, Morgane s'arrêta, essoufflée, laissant échapper sa proie. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-…merde j'les lui ai pas rendus d'ailleurs !

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un ensemble assez osé. Elle rougit de honte. Dire qu'elle avait porté ça, et que Kanda le savait !  
>La française prit les dessous, les cacha dans un sac qu'elle emporta avec elle et alla voir Lenalee dans la chambre qu'elle occupait –et qui n'était pas sienne-. Après avoir marché un peu, elle se retrouva devant une porte.<p>

-Super, merci j'suis bien avancée là.

Hum… _**MAIS**_ pas n'importe quelle porte ! Celle de la chambre d'emprunt de la chinoise !

-Waaaah je savais paaaas…

Bon, l'insolente, tu me laisses finir en paix ! Bref. Elle toqua, et un « J'arrive » puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Lenalee ouvrit la porte et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant la blonde devant elle, lui tendant un sac.

-Oh ? Mais… qu'est-ce que… s'étonna la brune en regardant le contenu dudit sac, après avoir invité son amie à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Ils sont à toi. Je te les avais empruntés parce que j'avais besoin de sous-vêtements en urgence et ce sont les premiers que j'ai trouvé…

La plus jeune passa sur le fait qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans la prévenir et lui dit :

-Mais… ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

-…Ah ?

-Je e porte pas ce genre de dessous ! Je les ai trouvés sur mon lit l'après-midi qui suivait ton anniversaire l'an dernier, avec un mot « Je n'en veux pas » à côté… C'est peut-être à toi ?

Les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent silencieuses.

Le mystère de ces dessous reste ce qu'il est, car seuls nous savons d'où ils proviennent… (cf. chapitre 19 à la fin xD)

…..

-Que je parte en mission ?

-Oui, je pense qu'elle est faite pour toi, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Quand je lis le rapport des traqueurs, je…

-Ok, ok, tais-t… Taisez-vous.

Komui afficha une mine boudeuse. Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Allen était rentré de sa première mission, il y avait eu l'attaque du Komulin –durant laquelle elle se baladait tranquillement en ville-, les plaintes de Morgane lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer avec les cheveux de Kanda, le départ de Lenalee et Allen pour l'Allemagne et à présent elle allait partir à son tour. D'après le Grand Intendant, le Comte aurait recommencé à attaquer. Après avoir pris le fameux rapport, elle s'en alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle partit ensuite vers le réfectoire histoire de se remplir le ventre avant le travail.  
>Et Morgane prit le train pour la France.<p>

Assise confortablement sur la banquette du wagon première classe, la française repensa à Allen.

Il lui avait parlé de son œil et de sa main. Et il avait été surpris de voir que la blonde n'était pas dégoutée ou tout simplement étonnée à la vue de son bras rouge et difforme. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû être longtemps rejeté. Elle comprenait ce sentiment. Elle se décida enfin à lire le rapport de mission, ennuyée, et lâcha ce dernier en voyant à quelle ville elle allait.

« _Ça peut pas être possible…_ »

Morgane ne continua pas de lire, ne cherchant même pas à savoir quels étaient les phénomènes paranormaux. Après plusieurs heures de voyage, passées dans le silence, le train s'arrêta, vers sept heures du soir, à la gare d'une ville appelée « Nogent ». Elle reconnaissait tout, la petite librairie, la place où s'installait le marché trois fois par semaine… Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Elle avait vécu dans cette ville depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Et elle ne voulait pas y revenir. Trop de souvenirs y étaient attachés. Morgane avança lentement dans les rues, regardant les gens marcher sur les trottoirs, reconnaissant quelques visages au passage. Les mêmes personnes, quelques nouveaux… Rien n'avait changé dans cette petite ville. Le traqueur l'accompagnant la rejoignit et ils partirent à l'auberge où ils avaient rendez-vous avec d'autres informateurs. Une fois arrivés, la française fut informée des évènements en détail.  
>Les reflets des gens avaient disparus.<p>

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et se jura de torturer Komui à son retour.

On lui expliqua que ce n'était pas seulement dans les miroirs, mais dans tous les endroits susceptibles de refléter un corps humain. Car seuls les reflets des personnes n'étaient plus visibles. Cette nouvelle la troubla. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti avec Mégane. Elle se souvint qu'elle la considérait comme son reflet, et elle commença à trembler. Les traqueurs, inquiets, lui demandèrent si elle allait bien.

-Oui, ça va, j'vais juste aller me rafraichir un peu le visage, dit-elle simplement en partant.

Morgane monta à l'étage, et alla dans sa chambre d'emprunt. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau, pour se mouiller le visage. Elle leva la tête. Au-dessus du lavabo se trouvait un miroir. Un miroir reflétant la salle. Et uniquement la salle.

Et Morgane la vit. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle vit Mégane, une nouvelle fois. Elle se crispa, regardant toujours la glace. Une main se referma sur la racine de sa mèche de cheveux lui couvrant l'œil droit, et tira, comme pour les arracher. Son poing gauche était sur le bord du lavabo, refermé, du sang coulant de l'endroit où elle avait planté ses ongles. Ses pupilles avaient rétréci, et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant.  
>Les traqueurs montèrent immédiatement voir ce qui se passait, et défoncèrent la porte à coups de pieds en remarquant qu'elle était fermée à clé. Ils trouvèrent Morgane par terre, toujours le poing gauche serré et la main droite refermée sur ses cheveux. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle continuait de hurler, et son sang coulait encore de sa paume blessée. Elle avait un air effrayant. Elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser, elle avait mal, elle n'en pouvait plus… Pourquoi l'avait-elle vue ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait-il cet effet ?<p>

-Merde, encore… murmura un des traqueurs.

-Quoi, comment ça encore ? C'est déjà arrivé ? se préoccupa le deuxième, celui qui accompagnait l'exorciste.

-Pas à elle, mais à d'autres habitants… répondit le dernier.

Ils se rendirent compte que le regard de la jeune fille était toujours rivé vers le miroir, bien qu'assez loin. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, et ainsi, lorsque l'un des trois hommes la détourna, elle se tut soudainement, lâchant prise sur ses cheveux et ouvrant la main. Avant de s'évanouir, le regard vide.

Morgane se réveilla dans un lit. La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa main gauche bandée. La seconde fut trois hommes discutant dans un coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait qui était en fait sa chambre à l'auberge. Elle les interpella :

-Hey, vous, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Oh, elle a repris ses esprits !

-Nous allons vous expliquer, mademoiselle Morgane.

-Pendant que nous enquêtions sur les phénomènes de cette ville, nous nous sommes non seulement rendu compte que les reflets des gens avaient disparu mais aussi que chez certaines personnes, regarder un miroir sans reflet causait des réactions assez négatives. Vous faites partie de ces personnes-là. Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur les personnes qui avaient réagi de la même manière que vous et avons appris que chacune d'entre elle a perdu un être cher. Est-ce votre cas, mademoiselle Morgane ? Si oui, alors cela signifierait que c'est la cause de ces réactions.

-Attends, woh, j'ai rien capté là ! Quelle réaction ?

-Des tremblements, des cris, des pertes de conscience…

-…Ah.

-Bref, si votre main est bandée, poursuivit le même traqueur, c'est parce que vous avez planté vos ongles dans votre paume. Vous vous êtes tiré les cheveux, et vos pupilles ont rétréci pendant un moment. Nous vous avons détourné du miroir et vous avez perdu connaissance. Cela veut donc dire que c'est bien le miroir la cause de tout cela. Seulement, certaines personnes ne réagissent pas de cette manière en regardant cette glace vide. Seules les personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un d'important ont eu cette réaction tout du moins assez inattendue chez vous, vu que vous êtes une exorciste. Nous ne pensions pas que ça allait faire effet sur des compatibles. Vous avez perdu un être cher, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane hésita avant de répondre, le regard dans le vide.

-J'en ai perdu tellement…

-Mais…sont-ils tous morts ?

-Ah ? Oh j'en sais rien, je sais juste que mon reflet à moi a disparu depuis bien longtemps.

-Vous voulez parler de Mégane, votre sœur ? tenta timidement un autre traqueur. On m'en a beaucoup parlé…

-Oui, c'est bien d'elle que je parle.

-Dites-moi, l'avez-vous vue en regardant le miroir ? demanda le troisième.

-Euh…

La blonde réfléchit un moment et se souvint. Oui, elle avait vu sa sœur en regardant dans la glace. On aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'elle, dans son imagination, mais la française avait bien reconnu le petit air de sa jumelle.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Ça colle exactement. Les autres personnes à qui c'est arrivé ont vu les personnes mortes auxquelles elles tenaient beaucoup. C'est donc dû à la mort des personnes chères… Drôle de phénomène. Il faudra trouver l'innocence au plus vite. Mais il vous faudra éviter de regarder quelque chose susceptible de refléter.

Morgane pensa qu'elle était handicapée, et que cette mission n'était vraiment pas faite pour elle. Le plus âgé des traqueurs, celui qui lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses, lui dit avec un sourire triste, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

-Tu sais, n'importe quel exorciste aurait eu ce problème. A mon avis, ils ont tous perdu quelqu'un. L'innocence implique beaucoup de gens, la plupart du temps pour leur malheur…

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et sortit du lit puis de la pièce. Elle franchit la porte de l'auberge et une petite clochette émit un son léger qui lui rappela beaucoup celui de la cloche de Daisya. Au même moment, une vie s'acheva, quelque part dans le monde. Une personne s'était éteinte. Une personne qu'elle allait beaucoup regretter…

Elle marcha dans les rues. Elle bouscula des gens, et se fit bousculer en retour. Tiens, il y avait du monde, tout de même. Etait-ce seulement dans cette ville où les reflets disparaissaient ? Sans doute… Elle continua à marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle entendit un grand cri. Elle commença à courir, elle l'avait entendu venir de la mairie de la ville. Elle savait exactement où cela se situait, et elle y arriva très vite. Là, deux akumas niveaux un et trois autres aux formes étranges et aléatoires encerclaient un petit garçon en pleurs et sa mère inconsciente, au sol. L'un des akumas étranges se retourna et aperçut la symbiotique, prête à attaquer.

-Oh, une exorciste ! Ce va être drôle tiens ! Surtout qu'elle ne doit pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes si différents… N'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? fit la machine à la jeune fille.

-Effectivement, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous êtes encore plus moche que d'habitude !

-C'est parce que nous avons évolué pardi !

-Merci de me prévenir, c'est aimable de ta part ! Et c'est aussi très con ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers son ennemi, les avant-bras enveloppés de ténèbres.

Mais malgré ses attentes, l'akuma évita son coup. Ce dernier tira vers elle, accompagné de ses chers compagnons. Elle esquiva tant bien que mal les attaques, se protégeant avec Kura quand elle en avait besoin, et finalement, elle opta pour le combat à distance et envoya Kura attaquer les niveaux un tandis qu'elle partait couvrir l'enfant. Les monstres trop occupés à attaquer l'ombre ne la virent pas prendre le petit par la main et porter sa mère sur son dos, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour partir en courant, laissant le lien entre son ombre et elle s'étendre de plus en plus. Les akumas finirent en poussière mais Morgane était épuisée. Si rien que le premier jour se passait aussi mal… Kura revint dans le sol, et la blonde passa devant un magasin. Elle fit l'erreur de tourner la tête. Et de voir un mur de verre, reflétant légèrement la rue d'en face. Elle s'effondra elle aussi, laissant le petit seul avec deux corps inconscients.

…..

-Mademoiselle Morgane…

-Hein ?

-Vous avez des nouveau perdu connaissance.

-Ah…on est où là ?

-Vous êtes allongée sur un banc, dans un parc. Un petit garçon a demandé à des passants d'appeler un docteur… Mais je suis passé là où vous étiez au bon moment… Alors je vous ai portée jusqu'ici, et j'ai attendu que vous vous réveilliez.

-Pfff… Ras-le-cul de tomber dans les pommes là… P'tain sont obligés de mettre des trucs qui reflètent absolument PARTOUT ou quoi ?

-Mademoiselle, un deuxième exorciste va venir vous rejoindre ici.

-…Hein ? Et il arrive quand ?

-Il devrait arriver demain matin, normalement. Jusque-là, reposez-vous un peu.

-Pas besoin de repos. J'suis pas fatiguée. (moi par contre si… -_-')

Sur ce, Morgane le planta là et alla à l'auberge. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle se sentait vraiment inutile. Etait-ce le fait de revenir dans la ville où elle avait grandi qui la rendait aussi bizarre ? Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée. Sans écouter son estomac qui réclamait de quoi manger.

Elle se réveilla assez tôt, s'étant couchée vers huit heures, toute habillée. Elle s'était surtout réveillée à cause de la faim qui la tiraillait. Elle s'habilla et descendit donc, à sept heures du matin, voir si le petit déjeuner était installé. Bien évidemment, il ne l'était pas. Elle maudit tous les gens qui travaillaient ici, et remonta dans sa chambre, non sans râler encore et encore. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit tout ce qu'elle amenait en mission, à chaque fois. Ce qu'elle pensait « indispensable ». Un crayon, un carnet de dessin, son journal, des photos de sa sœur et de ses amis, et une spéciale de Kanda et elle. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que c'était la première personne avec qui elle était partie en mission et que cette photo avait justement été prise par le traqueur en cachette, à l'auberge de grenade. Sur cette photo, on pouvait voir Kanda en rogne, et Morgane pliée en deux, en train de rire aux éclats. Ils étaient devant l'auberge, avant de rentrer à la Congrégation. Morgane avait encore dit une bêtise qui avait énervé le kendoka. Et sa réaction l'avait sans doute fait rire. Elle regarda la photo en souriant avant de la ranger.

Elle prit son carnet de dessin et son crayon et traça quelques traits. Elle dessina un personnage aléatoire, inventé sur le coup. Une belle jeune fille habillée d'une robe simple, blanche, avec un chapeau entouré d'un ruban. Cette jeune fille avait l'air heureuse. Morgane se sentit triste en dessinant ce personnage, comme s'il lui avait pompé sa bonne humeur –pour l'instant inexistante, elle vient de se réveiller-. Quand elle eut grisé et rajouté des ombres, et un décor, elle estima que son dessin était fini. Elle referma le carnet, posa le crayon à côté, et redescendit. Il devait être dans les environs de neuf heures. Le petit déjeuner était justement pour neuf heures. La blonde attendit donc quelques minutes et put enfin entrer pour manger. Elle fut la première à pouvoir se servir de la nourriture. Après avoir choisi des tas et des tas d'aliments, elle s'installa à une table, seule, et commença à engloutir son repas. Repas qu'elle finit au bout de cinq minutes chrono.

La française mit tout ça sur le dos de Komui –une fois comme tant d'autres- et sortit en ville. Le soleil s'était levé, et il y avait déjà des gens dans les rues. Elle marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes et passa près d'une petite ruelle où elle entendit un bout de conversation assez… embarrassant.

-Alors, Sylvie, quel homme c'est cette fois-ci ?

-Voyons, madame, c'est le même qu'hier ! Ahaha !

-Moui, j'sais pas, vous en ramenez des différents le soir et le matin, alors…

-Ne racontez pas d'histoires, voyons ! Ahahahaha !

« _Bon, y'a une prostituée au fond de la ruelle, pas loin de moi, génial… Elle est blonde et a de belles formes, le typique tombeuse quoi. 'Ferais mieux de passer mon chemin, on sait jamais._ »

Ladite prostituée entendit des bruits et dit d'une voix claire :

-Qui va là ?

-Ah désolée, madame, c'était pas dans mon intention de vous surprendre en plein boulot, je passais juste. J'ai rien entendu, j'vous jure !

-Attendez ! fit la dame peu fiable avant que Morgane ne s'en aille.

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et la lumière du jour éclaira son visage. Elle était très belle… et ressemblait étrangement à l'adolescente. L'adulte avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que la jeune fille, et ses yeux avaient la même forme. Le bleu clair des pupilles de la plus âgée étaient similaires à la couleur de l'œil droit caché de Morgane. La dénommée Sylvie avait l'air choquée. Elle prit le visage de Morgane dans ses mains, et lui écarta sa mèche de cheveux, avant de la lâcher brutalement.

-Euh…madame, j'ai que 17 ans, et je suis une fille… Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer mais s'il vous plaît ne me faites rien… dit la jeune blonde aux yeux vairons, un peu inquiète, prête à sortir Kura.

-Morgane… ?

-…Hein ? Euh oui c'est bien mon nom, comment le connaissez-vous ?

De loin, un roux venait d'arriver en ville, et cherchait l'adresse d'une certaine auberge. Mais, s'étant perdu, il décida de marcher un peu dans la ville pour voir, il la trouverait bien un jour ou l'autre ! Et là, il assistait à une drôle de scène. Une femme accostait une jeune fille ? Eh, mais… Tiens, c'était Morgane la jeune fille ? Et qui était donc…

-Cette beauté ! STRIIIIIKE !

Lavi courut rejoindre son amie –pour laquelle il était venu à la base- et lui dit :

-Tiens, bonjour Morgane ! ça va ? Tu parles à qui dis-moi ?

-La…LAVI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu pour t'aider dans la mission, on m'a appelé hier. Mais dis-moi donc, qui est cette ravissante demoiselle ?

-Oh, Morgane, je suis si heureuse ! Qui est ce jeune homme ? Un ami à toi ? Ah, il faut célébrer ton retour ! J'y ai toujours cru ! Il verra qu'il avait tort ! Je le savais, ma Morgane, tu es de retour ! Et ta sœur ?

-Hey, attendez madame, j'compriends rien à vot' charabia là !

-Morgane, tu m'expliques ? fit Lavi avec un air interrogateur.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi mon vieux…

Sylvie avait l'air joyeuse. Elle avait pris les mains de Morgane et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière et Lavi l'observaient, perplexes. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Mais le borgne nota une étrange ressemblance entre les deux femmes.

-Voyons Morgane ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-…Euh, je devrais ?

-Mais je suis ta mère !

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA FINI ! 8D –part très loin-

Bon, j'aurais aimé le faire un peu plus long, mais là il est 7h du matin (eh oui u_u) et je suis franchement crevée, alors la suite au prochain chapitre !

Pour le truc de la clochette, j'imagine que vous avez deviné x) Si oui, je sais que normalement, c'est un peu plus tard, si non… ben tant pis pour vous 8)

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes (vous verriez mes cernes, vous me pardonneriez d'avance…) et surtout, LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !


	27. Drôles de retrouvailles

VOOOOOOIII ! *évite les aubergines*

Ben quoi j'peux plus m'taper de délires ? …Ok j'arrête de raconter des conneries.

-Enfin ! Pourtant ça avait pas l'air de te gêner avant. T'en as toujours dit.

…Ah…

-Me dis pas que tu t'en étais pas rendue compte…

Ouais bon j'suis un peu fatiguée là hein.

-...J'crois qu'elle se rend même pas compte de pourquoi elle se prend des trucs dans la gueule.

Hein ?

-Tu as quand même été absente pendant...quoi, deux mois ?

...Aaaaaah c'est vrai. *se prend un truc non identifié dans la figure* ARGH ! Oh tiens une chaussure. JE SUIS DESOLEE EH ! J'avais une vie à côté de ça !

-Quoi, maintenant tu l'as plus ?

LA FERME WOH ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes, des passes de déprime, des pannes d'inspi, des journées chargées, mais maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai toujours tout ça mais je me suis remise, je reprends mes fics ! :D Pardon de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps x_x Au passage, s'il y a une certaine différence dans l'écriture, du début, jusqu'au milieu, c'est parce que j'ai écrit les (environ) 2500 premiers mots il y a au moins un mois ^^' Donc euh... voilà quoi. *fuit*

BREF ! Déjà ! SEULES MORGANE, MEGANE (ben oui, elle est morte mais elle est encore un peu présente u_u), SYLIVE ET KANDA *SBAFF !* ET SYLVIE M'APPARTIENNENT.  
>Pauvre de moi, simple auteure désirant avoir un peu plus~<p>

-Ferme-la tu veux ?

Nan je veux pas 8D

Après : merci à Monkey S. Northern, Rose-Eliade, Ichigo (c'est pas signé j'en déduis donc que c'est toi D), Miss Riri-chan, Tachika (ça va t'en fais pas xDDD), Mymy (8D), Nitnelav, honoreienfoir-sama (je te réponds), Lyliann-chan, Salomettte pour vos reviews et enfin merci à Kikki83 et à titbou97 (Apooooo~ il est pas passé ton l'amûr xD) de s'être abonnée :D MERCI A TOUS CA ME FAIT TROP PLAISIR !

honoreienfoir-sama : Non ce n'est pas de ta faute pour la mort de Daisya de toute façon je comptais la faire bientôt… je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans ce chapitre mais ça rendait pas trop mal alors~  
>COMMENT OSES-TU TRAITER MORGY DE PU*E ! xD bref merci de ta review \o (c'est beau l'originalité)

ET DONC voilà le chapitre u_u'

_**Chapitre 23 : Drôles de retrouvailles (ou merde c'est nul et j'suis crevée…) **_

-Voyons Morgane ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-…Euh, je devrais ?

-Mais je suis ta mère !

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, les paroles de la femme se tenant devant elle montant peu à peu à son cerveau. Et même lorsqu'ils eurent atteint ce dernier, elle garda le silence un moment. C'était donc cela la justification de leur ressemblance physique. Lavi nota tout mentalement, et décida d'intervenir, le silence devenant vraiment pesant.

-Ouah ! C'est vraiment incroyable et inattendu ! Morgane, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est une surprise oui, mais tu devrais montrer au minimum ta joie de retrouver un membre de ta famille !

Mais la blonde ne réagit pas. Elle se mit à trembler, sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Sa mère la fixait, perplexe. Sa propre fille n'était pas heureuse de la voir ? Morgane baissa la tête et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Un murmure s'en échappa. Un murmure que seul le roux entendit, étant assez près d'elle.

-Non…ce n'est pas… Ma mère n'a jamais été…

Puis elle reprit, plus haut, en relevant la tête, un sourire indéniablement forcé sur le visage :

-Heureuse de te retrouver… maman.

Sylvie sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux et elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre…sa poitrine plutôt…volumineuse ?

« _C'est dégueulasse… J'peux pas tenir ma poitrine de mon père ! C'est un mec !_ »

Le roux sourit lui aussi, bien que son sourire était faux. Mais lui savait bien contrôler ses sentiments, et il arrivait à forcer son visage mieux que son amie.  
>Cette dernière réfléchissait à plusieurs choses pendant que Sylvie l'étreignait. Elle repensait aux photos qu'elle avait vues dans son journal, aux moments passés lorsqu'elle était plus petite, au souvenir qu'elle avait de sa mère. Aux souvenirs sur une personne totalement différente de celle qui se présentait aujourd'hui.<p>

-Oh ma chérie, il faudra qu'on se revoie ! Tiens, voici mes coordonnées ! Je suis désolée de devoir partir comme ça, mais John m'attend. Nous devrons nous reparler ! Et il faut que je voie Mégane aussi, elle n'est pas avec toi…

-John… ?

-Oui, bon excuse-moi mais je suis vraiment pressée ! Allez, appelle-moi, mon bébé ! fit la dame avec un clin d'œil, avant de repartir vers son amant.

Une fois entrée dans l'immeuble avec l'homme, l'archiviste s'approcha de la blonde et la prit par l'épaule. Il tenta de trouver des mots à dire, mais il préféra garder le silence, au final. Elle le conduisit à l'auberge. Morgane ne parlait pas, du moins très peu. Elle disait juste des petits mots comme « à gauche » pour indiquer le chemin mais rien d'autre. Le roux garda son bras autour d'elle et sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Les gens qui passaient dans la rue auraient pu les prendre pour un couple si les deux exorcistes n'affichaient pas une tête d'enterrement, ce qui faisait, du coup, beaucoup moins crédible. Ils arrivèrent finalement, et Lavi demanda une chambre pour se loger lui aussi. La française alla dans la sienne et s'y enferma. Elle ne daigna pas se lever lorsque le bookman vint frapper à sa porte. Assise au pied de son lit, la tête dans les genoux, ses derniers enroulés par ses bras, elle pestait contre cette…femme !

-Ma mère… est une pute. Pourquoi… John… Ce n'est pas le nom de mon père ! Il avait un nom espagnol… Álvaro. C'était ça le nom de son père. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle, si c'était bien sa mère ?

-Ma mère est une pute. Ma mère est…

-Ah je savais bien que tu étais une fille de pute !

La personne à qui appartenait cette voix était à présent allongé à même le sol, ce dernier couvert d'un liquide rouge qui était en fait le sang de…

-Lavi. Comment t'es entré ici déjà et comment oses-tu seulement dire ça…

-Je suis entré par la porte, et je disais ça pour détendre l'ambiance, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive… Ton coup de pied sur la tête à fait vraiment mal… gémit-il en se relevant péniblement, faisant face à une furie –qui s'était levée aussi, pour le frapper-

-La porte était verrouillée !

-Crochet !

Nouveau coup de pied spectaculaire de la part de Morgane ! Lavi est au tapis, il ne peut plus bouger ! Mais par contre il peut parler !

-Et puis me traite plus jamais de fille de pute. Même si… Raaaah c'est vrai en plus ! se plaignit Morgane en se tenant la tête et en se laissant tomber au sol.

-Euh, tu sais… Si tu veux parler vas-y, je suis là pour t'écouter. Je serai attentif et j'essaierai de te donner des conseils, donc si tu veux déballer ton sac…

-Pour te fournir toutes les informations que tu attends, en tant que bookman, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus âgé fut pris au dépourvu. Elle avait raison, c'était principalement parce que quand on l'a envoyé la rejoindre, son tuteur lui avait dit de recueillir le plus d'infos sur elle, pouvant se montrer intéressantes. Mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle devine que c'était surtout pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé –car une petite partie voulait vraiment l'aider-.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Morgane !

-Lavi, me prends pas pour ce que je suis pas. C'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis conne.

-Ah bon ?

Troisième coup de pied sur le crâne roux de l'exorciste ! Cette fois-ci, plus facilement atteignable, vu que celui-ci était coulé au sol ! Ce dernier n'est plus très propre d'ailleurs…

-Je…je plaisantais Morgane.

-M'en fous !

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, et se décida finalement à lui parler. Elle s'assit en tailleur près de lui, et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Lavi fut une fois de plus étonné. Aussi facilement ?

-Eh bien d'abord… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a envoyé ici. Au QG ils ont pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer, vu qu'il fallait que je parte en urgence, alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques tout ça.

La symbiotique prit un air pensif, se demandant par où commencer.

-Eh bien... Commençons par le début.

-C'est plus sage !

-Le problème de cette ville, c'est tout ce qui reflète. Les miroirs, les vitres, même l'eau. Normalement tu regardes ça et tu vois…

-Ton reflet je suppose.

-Quelle perspicacité.

-Tu me surprends, ce mot fait donc partie de ton vocabulaire ?

Le lapin était décidément suicidaire. Ou AU MOINS masochiste. Cette fois-ci, Morgane resta assise et abattit son poing sur la tête du maso avec force. Puis elle attendit, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits… Et lui hurla dessus.

-T'ES VRAIMENT CON OU QUOI ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-ALORS FERME-LA ! SINON T'AURAS PAS LA VIE SAUVE !

-Ok…continue ton histoire, je me tais.

-Très bon choix. Je disais. Quand tu regardes dans un miroir tu vois ton reflet. Ben là y'a comme un problème : y'a plus rien. T'auras beau chercher, tu verras pas.

-…QUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, et c'est pas le pire…

Elle prit un air grave. Son ami tenta de tourner un peu la tête vers elle. Elle le regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, et lui expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivé. A la fin de son récit, le silence régnait dans la chambre. Elle avait détourné les yeux.

-Je vois… murmura-t-il après un moment. C'est pour cela qu'on m'a demandé à moi de venir.

-Hein ?

-Chaque exorciste de la Congrégation a perdu quelqu'un, à part rares exceptions. Lenalee a perdu ses parents, Allen je ne le sais pas encore mais je suis certain qu'une personne chère lui a été enlevée, Yû…

-Yû a perdu quelqu'un ?

-ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne sais pas qui… Et puis toi, ta sœur… C'est rare qu'un élu de Dieu n'en ait pas vu de toutes les couleurs étant plus jeune. Et comme moi je suis un bookman, j'en aurai vu des millions mourir que ça ne m'aurait pas affecté plus que ça. J'ai vu des gens mourir, mais jamais des proches.

« _Parce que je ne peux m'attacher à personne…_ » finit-il mentalement.

-Et donc tu ne peux voir personne toi non plus… ça ne te fait rien de regarder dans un miroir…

-Oui.

Morgane se leva, et tendit la main pour aider Lavi à en faire de même. Il la prit, et elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Le roux n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retrouvait devant un miroir. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien… Son amie fixait un point vers le mur, dans une autre direction, pour ne pas péter un câble une nouvelle fois.

-Alors ?

-Rien.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'eau et elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça à la vue de ta mère ?

La jeune fille parut choquée.

-Mais attends t'es aveugle ou borgne ? T'as encore un œil pour voir ! Tu t'es rendue compte de ce qu'est cette femme ! C'est une prostituée ! Et elle ose venir me voir ! Comme ça ! Elle se présente devant moi attachée au bras d'un autre homme ! Comment peut-elle…

Elle n'y teint plus. Elle hurla de colère, avant de se laisser tomber au sol. L'archiviste s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Il l'entoura de ses bras, essayant de la consoler, et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Pour savoir les détails, la meilleure chose à faire est de lui demander par toi-même.

« _Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus pour le moment._ »

La blonde le repoussa doucement, et sortir un papier de sa poche. Il disait : Restaurant de la Grande Rue, Nogent.

Le lendemain même, ils sortirent de l'auberge, faisant bien attention au regard de Morgane, et se dirigèrent à l'endroit indiqué sur un bout de papier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se retrouvèrent devant un restaurant.

-« Le zoo resto ». C'est quoi ce nom de…

-Euh, on a qu'à aller voir ! proposa le plus âgé, en poussant la porte.

En voyant l'intérieur, ils restèrent immobiles, choqués. Ils pensèrent s'être trompés, ils l'auraient même espéré, mais apparemment…

-Ma chérie !

« _…Et merde. J'ai envie de partir en courant._ »

Sylvie accourut, habillée en…chat ?

-Mais… C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

-C'est la tenue de serveuse du restaurant ! Enfin, il y a d'autres tenues mais j'ai préféré celle-ci ! Il est joli le haut, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Effectivement… fit un certain lapin, saignant presque du nez à la vue du haut plutôt léger que portait la femme.

Ledit lapin se prit un coup de poing dans la figure, le faisant saigner pour de bon. Morgane lui jeta un regard noir, et se tourna vers sa mère.

-C'est quoi au juste cet endroit ! Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ! Je refuse de te considérer comme ma mère si tu portes ce genre de choses ! Si tu continues dans cette voie, si tu préfères rester pros…

-Sylvie, retourne travailler ! fit une voix masculine.

-Ou…oui, j'arrive.

La jeune fille serra les poings, regardant sa mère s'éloigner. Elle avait peut-être été un peu loin. Elle s'apprêtait à la retenir pour s'excuser lorsque l'homme qui avait crié juste avant ne s'approche d'elle.

-Qui es-tu toi ?

-Je…

-Pfff, trop petits ! Tu ne peux pas me servir. Toi par contre, le rouquin là-bas… Il nous manque un serveur, viens, tu vas le remplacer.

Lavi fut traîné par l'inconnu, sous le regard ébahi de son amie. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Il arrêta le vieux qui le tenait par l'écharpe, et lui dit :

-Mais attendez, vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi vous m'embarquez comme ça ! Je ne travaille pas ici !

-Tant pis, tu dois pouvoir séduire toutes ces jolies filles.

A l'écoute des mots « jolies filles », Lavi eut un sourire démoniaque et fit un signe d'au revoir à la blonde, décontenancée. Il se laissa faire, et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, habillé en serveur, avec une chemise à demi ouverte, une veste sans manches, une cravate mal attachée, un pantalon dont le bouton n'était pas mis, et des oreilles de lapin. Il portait des plateaux portant des verres et bouteilles diverses. Morgane sentit sa mâchoire toucher le sol.  
>Le lapin bossait comme un pro ! Il déposait gracieusement les plateaux sur les tables, servant avec habilité les boissons, et faisait craquer toutes les pouffes. Après un court moment de réflexion, la blonde plissa les yeux, passablement irritée, et passa la main sur son visage, laissant trainer ses doigts sur sa peau. Une veine fit alors sont apparition sur sa tempe, pulsant joyeusement. Puis d'autres se joignirent à elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule. A présent, une colonie dansait la samba pendant que la jeune fille rouvrait lentement les yeux. Son ami se retourna vers elle pour lui montrer qu'il était doué, mais après avoir aperçu son air meurtrier, il se ravisa. il déglutit difficilement, et demanda à l'un des gens du restaurant de lui indiquer un endroit pour se changer.<p>

Il se pointa donc devant Morgane, un air confus sur le visage.

-Tu t'fous d'moi, hein ? cracha cette dernière.

-Euh, ben...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le trainait dehors, en hurlant qu'ils devaient finir leur mission et partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Mais, tu ne vas pas saluer ta mère ?

-Bien sûr, j'allais oublier...

Elle le jeta à l'extérieur, et marcha à grand pas dans le restaurant, pour trouver Sylvie, en train de charmer un jeune homme. Lorsque la mère vit sa fille, elle lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit les bras, montrant son décolleté à la pauvre Morgane, exaspérée, qui recula de quelques pas devant la poitrine relativement plus volumineuse de l'adulte. Notre exorciste, dégoûtée par tant de féminité et de sensualité, cria à sa génitrice tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tu me fais honte ! Je veux même plus te considérer comme ma mère tellement je suis dégoûtée de voir ce que tu es devenue ! Où est donc passée la gentille Sylvie toujours souriante, sincère, fidèle ? Où est passée la maman que j'aimais de tout mon cœur ?

-Et où sont passées mes filles...

-Quoi ?

-C'est bien la question que je me suis posée... murmura Sylvie, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il va falloir que l'on aie une petite discussion, Morgane.

-Jamais, pas avec toi ! Je refuse d'être une fille de pute !

La mère sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'avança vers l'adolescente et lui attrapa les épaules. Puis, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle avait bien l'habitude de faire lorsque Morgane était plus jeune. Elle la gronda.

-TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER OUI ? J'AI BIEN DES CHOSES A TE DIRE ET IL SERAIT TANT QUE TU ÉPROUVES DU RESPECT POUR LA FEMME QUI T'A MISE AU MONDE ! J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE CETTE ATTITUDE ! DONC MAINTENANT TU VAS M'OBÉIR OU CE SERA UNE BONNE BAFFE VU QUE TU AS PASSE L'ÂGE DES FESSÉES !

La jeune fille restait silencieuse. Elle avait l'habitude que sa mère les gronde elle et sa sœur, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi violent. Elle hocha honteusement la tête et sortit. Lavi fut bousculé par la porte, étant quelques secondes auparavant collé contre cette dernière, écoutant la conversation. La blonde l'enjamba et s'arrêta, puis se retourna et demanda :

-Devant le bar où on allait avec papa, à 17 heures. _M'man_.

Et elle partit, le lapin galopant derrière elle pour la rejoindre.

... ..

-'Tain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout !

Morgane, assise devant une table de la terrasse d'un des nombreux bars que l'ont trouvait par ici, grognait contre sa mère, qui avait plusieurs minutes de retard. Lavi lui avait dit, quelques instants plus tôt, qu'il devait passer un coup de fil, et était parti trouver la cabine la plus proche. Pendant que la blonde patientait, le borgne téléphonait à Bookman :

-Que me veux-tu, Lavi ? interrogea l'archiviste.

-Bonjour vieux panda, merci de me saluer aussi aimablement, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ironisa le rouquin, en attendant le soupir de son grand-père.

-Je ne répèterai pas ma question.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de me renseigner sur Morgane ?

Bookman ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis dit d'un ton détaché :

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans rien avoir à faire...

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'adolescent qui ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes de silence, il raccrocha violemment le combiné, un air furieux sur le visage.

"_Sale vieux~_"

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille perdait patience. Elle ne tenait plus, Sylvie avait quand même 45 minutes de retard ! Elle demanda donc à Kura de sortir du sol, histoire de l'amuser un peu, le lapin n'étant toujours pas de retour. Mais ce dernier arriva en courant, hurlant à son amie que des akumas étaient présents, qu'ils avaient attaqué des passants, et qu'il fallait les éliminer.  
>Presque reconnaissante aux machines, elle se leva d'un bond et partit derrière l'apprenti archiviste. Et la voix de sa mère se fit entendre.<p>

-Morgane, mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Ah ben c'est maintenant que t'arrives ? J'pars faire mon boulot ! Reste là, bouge pas, ça pourrait être dangereux !

-Qu-quoi ? Dangereux ? Et tu veux y aller ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est mon travail, tu m'as pas écoutée ou quoi ?

Sur ce, la plus jeune fit sortir Kura, qui enveloppa ses avants bras, et elle courut dans la direction que lui indiquait Lavi, lui même ayant sorti et fait grandir son maillet. Sylvie resta perplexe, puis décida de les suivre, de loin, mais pas trop pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit les créatures nommées akumas, tirant un peu partout. Effrayée, elle se cacha, mais observa tout de même la scène. Elle aperçut alors sa fille, sa Morgane, attaquer les monstres, les fendre, les tuer. Elle vit sa fille se battre.  
>Une fois le peu d'akumas détruits, les exorcistes se retournèrent vers Sylvie. L'adolescente marcha vers sa mère et la regarda d'un oeil moqueur.<p>

-Alors, surprise ? J'ai grandi, _m'man_. Et je suis devenue plus forte.

-Ah ça bien plus hein, confirma Lavi, avant de se prendre un coup de poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais absolument me dire alors ?

L'adulte prit une profonde inspiration, et lâcha, en détournant le regard :

-Ton père m'a abandonnée après votre départ, à ta soeur et toi.

Les yeux de Morgane s'agrandirent. Il s'était sans doute passé des tas et des tas de choses entre son départ et aujourd'hui. Elle demanda à sa mère de poursuivre.

-Quand vous êtes parties, nous avons commencé à nous disputer. Nous croyions chacun que c'était de la faute de l'autre, puis nous culpabilisions, et vous nous manquiez atrocement. Et nous avons fini par ne plus nous parler. Un matin, je me suis réveillée, et...

La pauvre femme fondit en larmes. Les deux adolescents se mirent à sa hauteur, et tentèrent de la consoler.

-Il était...parti...en laissant un petit mot...C'est à partir de...ce jour là...que je... Aaaah j'ai si honte, Morgane, si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

La concernée ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de passer ses bras autour des épaules de la plus âgée. Puis elle lui murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'en veux. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute... J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de partir, et d'emmener en plus de ça Mégane avec moi.

Sylvie eut un hoquet, et sourit tristement à la jeune exorciste. Elle avait bien changé pendant les six longues années où elle ne l'avait plus vue. Morgane avait mûri, malgré les apparences.

-C'est tout ? Nan parce que moi j'aimerais finir c'te mission au plus vite et rentrer à la maison.

-La...maison ? s'étonna l'adulte.

Lavi hocha la tête, et laissa la parole à son amie :

-Ben oui, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, là où je travaille maintenant. Ils sont tous sympas là-bas. J'suis arrivée à mes 14 ans, et je compte bien y rester. T'es pas contre, hein, _m'man_ ?

L'interpellée baissa les yeux, tentant de cacher sa mine déçue. C'était tout à fait normal, quand on y repensait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne vivre avec elle. Elle était grande, maintenant, et elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Et cet endroit où elle vivait, elle semblait être bien là bas. Sylvie se rendait compte que sa fille considérait les gens de cette Congrégation comme sa famille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Et elle ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester.

-Je comprends.

-Tant mieux. Bon Lavi, on cherche c't'innocence et on rentre ? J'en ai d'jà marre de cette journée...

-Hm.

Sylvie salua une dernière fois Morgane, et remercia Lavi, en lui demandant de bien prendre soin d'elle. Puis elle demanda à sa fille de souhaiter le bonjour à Mégane. L'adolescente accepta, un pincement au cœur. Les deux exorcistes partirent revêtir leurs uniformes, puis attirèrent les akumas pour avoir des pistes sur la localisation de l'innocence. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, et après avoir joué les appâts, ils finirent par trouver son emplacement : la fontaine de la mairie (non il n'y a pas vraiment de fontaine à la mairie. Mais bon tant pis xD). Ils arrivèrent à cet endroit précis, et virent une lumière verte émaner de l'eau. La jeune fille courut pour aller prendre le cristal divin, mais à peine fut elle arrivée qu'elle vit Mégane dans l'eau, mais pas seulement elle. Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, sa mère, son père, tous les gens de la Congrégation avec qui elle s'entendait, Daisya, Marie, tous, en train de mourir. Et elle se vit, elle, au milieu de tous ces morts, les mains pleines de sang, Kura autour d'elle. Après cette vision, d'un quart de seconde, elle hurla, ses mains sur ses yeux, et se laissa tomber au sol, la tête penchée en arrière. Elle tremblait, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier. Ses mains passèrent alors dans ses cheveux, dont elle empoigna des mèches, et les tira de toutes ses forces. Elle se tordait à présent de douleur, par terre. Lavi était choqué par une pareille scène : d'après les traqueurs, ça n'était pas grave à ce point. Il s'approcha de son amie, et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas vrai. La puissance de ce reflet là était plus puissante ? Sans doute à cause du fait que l'innocence soit dans l'eau.  
>Après avoir réussi à calmer un peu la blonde, il se dirigea vers la fontaine, et regarda dans l'eau. Son reflet n'apparaissait pas. Du moins pas celui qu'il était censé avoir maintenant. Non, ce qu'il voyait dans l'eau, c'était les 48 précédents "lui". Ainsi que tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré et qu'il avait berné sous ses 48 autres pseudonymes, sous ses autres identités.<br>Il se sentit faiblir tout à coup, mais tint le coup. Il se dit qu'il fallait rester concentré, qu'il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il devait faire : prendre l'innocence. C'était tout. Il plongea la main dans l'eau et chercha le cristal, en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir toutes ces images, qui le hantaient maintenant dans son esprit. Il attrapa finalement la cause de tout ça : le petit cristal vert, lumineux, pour lequel il se battait aux côtés des "gentils". Il le prit dans sa main, et le sortit de l'eau pour mieux le voir, en l'élevant vers le ciel.

-Toi...petite saloperie... J'aurais presque envie de te détruire.

Morgane se sentait mieux, à présent. Ils pouvaient rentrer tranquilles.

...

-HEEEEIIIIIIN ? On vient d'arriver et déjà j'dois repartir ? Oh là là...

-Oui, Morgane, tu dois rejoindre l'unité Tiedoll, fit calement Komui.

-Aaaaah naaaaaan pas ce vieux !

-Le but est que vous le retrouviez...

-Rah ça m'fait chier. Et Lavi il va aller où ?

-Il va partir à la recherche du maréchal Cross avec Allen et Lenalee. Pour l'instant il est allé rejoindre Allen en Allemagne à cause de quelques problèmes, et je devrais être là bas en train de prendre soin de ma petite Lenaleeeeeee ! Ils partiront de là bas.

-Ok... Ah au fait, je voudrais que tu ajoutes quelque chose dans mon dossier.

-Hm ? Et arrête de me tutoyer...pleurnicha le chinois.

-Mon nom de famille. Mets Arce.

-Ah ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-Bon maintenant, va manger quelque chose vite fait et prépare tes affaires, ça risque d'être un long voyage. Tu pars d'ici une heure, d'accord ?

-Oui chef...

Morgane pesta contre le Grand Intendant au sister complex des plus aigus qui ne la laissait pas se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu et alla au réfectoire. Elle commanda une montagne de nourriture qu'elle engloutit en deux temps trois mouvements puis partit dans sa chambre, pour faire sa valise. Elle allait être accompagnée par un traqueur, qui l'amènerait jusqu'à l'unité qu'elle devait donc rejoindre. Ainsi, elle pourrait faire des nattes à Kanda.  
>Elle prit le train pour aller là où se trouvaient le japonais, ainsi que Daisya et Marie. Une fois arrivée, ce fut un autrichien à mine triste et un kendoka silencieux qui l'accueillirent, tandis que le traqueur repartait.<p>

Ce qui l'attendait : le cadavre de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, crucifié à l'envers sur un réverbère. Le corps de Daisya.

NE ME TUEZ PAS TT_TT le chapitre est long non ? Quand même, plus de 5400 mots ! Et je suis encore désolée pour le retard :'( Argh ça me tue de finir comme ça, mais je peux pas l'allonger plus, trop fatiguée x_x Bref, JE ME SUIS RENDUE COMPTE D'UNE CHOSE. Enfin, Apo me l'a aussi fait remarquer. Dans c'te fic, Kanda est le PIRE des OOC possibles ! Ce n'est pas Kanda, il est bien trop gentil même si c'est avec Morgane ! Du coup ben désolée pour ceux/celles qui l'aimaient bien comme ça, mais j'vais essayer d'arranger au maximum son caractère. Ne vous en faites pas, il reste un pitit peu OOC niveau pensées, genre pour que ce soit drôle x) mais j'vais trouver un prétexte \o/ Ah et pour la relation Kanda/Morgane, ça va un peu changer, mais je rassure ceux qui veulent absolument les voir ensemble, ils le seront, comme je le répète souvent. Le moment où ils le seront ne change pas, mais leur relation va être un peu différente à partir du prochain chapitre.

J'vous spoile moi-même xD

Laissez des reviews, ça fait deux mois, montrez moi que vous êtes contents de voir la suite \o/ histoire des reflets terminée, on passe à l'Arche ^^ Par contre, là, ça va être dur. Parce que moi et ma manie de pas faire beaucoup d'ellipses...analepses... c'est quoi déjà le mot, lequel... merde ! X_x voilà quoi, je passe pas beaucoup de passages genre pendant une mission...m'enfin tant pis laissez tomber. C'est juste que vu que c'est côté Kanda etc, c'est pas dans le manga, du coup, plus de boulot pour moi -_-' vous étonnez pas si je mets du temps à écrire les autres chapitres xD Au passage, Arce se dit "Arssé", en espagnol, ça veut dire chêne. ^^

Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes, de syntaxe, d'orthographe, de frappe, bref, j'écris la nuit hein. x) A la prochaine !


	28. Au revoir Daisya, bonjour Edo

Mon retard ne peut se justifier.

JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEE ! Je suis désolée je suis désolée je suis désolée je suis désolée je suis sincèrement déééésooooléééééée ! Je vous promets que le prochain (bonus) ne prendra pas autant de temps ;A; Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir été patients ! Je m'excuse platement je me mets à vos pieds T_T

Si ! En fait entretemps j'ai publié une fanfiction sur Pandora Hearts dont je suis assez fière... _Oui, je connais le mot Amour_ que ça s'appelle. J'adore Merry et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à narrer sa vie dans les chapitres. Si vous connaissez, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'oeil :3

Bref.

Disclaimer : seule Morgane est à moi. Et comme je vous l'ai promis, un new Kanda \o/

Je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps ~ Bonne lecture.

Merci à North, Lyli', Rose-Eliade, Lurichirio-chan, Mymy, Salomettte, Apo, Misete, honoreienfoire-sama, Lacie (merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces huit premiers chapitres, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant =D) et Baella (merci de t'être abonnée xD) pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 24 : Au revoir Daisya, bonjour Edo (ou ben j'me suis pas améliorée entretemps tiens !)<em>**

En apercevant ce terrible spectacle, Morgane se figea. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle resta là, immobile, comme pétrifiée. Jusqu'à ce que Marie ne rompe le silence pesant de ses bruits de pas, s'avançant vers son amie, pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Il prononça de manière presque inaudible son nom, alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Puis elle se retourna vers lui, tremblante, et murmura :

-Ce…ce n'est pas…lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut à nouveau le silence, le dur silence portant tant de sentiments. Un sourire angoissé se forma alors sur ses lèvres, déformant son visage anxieux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. En voyant Kanda se refrogner, son léger sourire disparut totalement. Ses gestes devirent plus rapides, plus affolés. Elle se retourna vivement vers le corps du jeune turc, courut vers lui, le fixa, tenta de chercher un détail qui prouverait que ce n'était pas lui. Un seul, unique indice. Elle chercha du regard, désespérément, ne pouvant pas se soumettre à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Mais plus elle essayait de trouver, plus elle perdait espoir. Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Et lorsqu'elle fit enfin face à la vérité, les larmes se mirent à couler, doucement, sur ses joues. Elles devinrent de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus nombreuses. Ces larmes qu'elle avait peiné à contenir, roulaient sur son visage et s'écrasaient en silence par terre. Elle se laissa tomber, sans se soucier de ses genoux, qui heurtèrent le sol sans grande douceur.

Une personne de plus.

A nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, et un rire léger en sortit. Ce rire jusque là inoffensif devint dément, entrecoupé par des hoquets. La jeune fille pleurait pourtant encore. Elle avala quelques larmes et se mit à tousser violemment, puis, après s'être plus ou moins calmée, elle ironisa :

-Eh bien ! Quel accueil… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si chaleureux !

Elle se leva, regarda ses amis, et contre toute attente, hurla le prénom de son défunt camarade. Marie accourut et tenta en vain de la consoler, de la réconforter, sans trouver les mots. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui. La voix de Kanda se fit entendre :

-'Tain, peut pas se taire ? Qu'on appelle Komui et qu'on poursuive notre mission ! On ne va pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps !

L'autrichien, indigné, répliqua :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça, d'une telle manière ?

-Nous avons encore un long voyage. La perte d'un camarade est handicapante, effectivement, mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Il est mort, on n'y peut rien.

La blonde aux yeux vairons se tut. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du géant et s'approcha du japonais. Elle lui colla un coup de poing en plein visage et passa brièvement sa manche sur son visage pour l'essuyer. Elle regarda d'un air meurtrier le kendoka se tenant la joue. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, et ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques instants, leurs iris envoyant des éclairs. Morgane tourna la tête et dit d'un air déterminé, évitant de regarder l'asocial de service :

-On peut plus revenir en arrière. On continue maintenant.

Kanda partit devant, tournant le dos à ses deux compagnons. Personne ne vit la seule larme parcourir la joue du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne l'essuie furtivement, la gardant pour lui.

~POV Kanda~

C'était bien le moment de crever, abruti… Juste au moment où je devais te parler. Je te jure, si jamais je te rejoins au paradis, je te défonce. Même si je n'irai pas… Je n'ai pas ma place là-haut, de toutes façons. Et je m'en fous.

Tsss.

Si tu savais. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait. Si tu savais tout ce que je lui ai fait, à elle. Elle ne le méritait pourtant pas.

-Kandy, tu viens ?

-Déjà avec ce stupide surnom ?

J'aimerais oublier tout ça. J'aimerais l'oublier, _elle_. _Elle_… Mais de laquelle je parle ?

-T'es habitué.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

-J'ai une gueule à vouloir rire, peut-être ?

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, là ?

-On vient de perdre un compagnon ! Tu ne comprends rien à la gravité de la situation ou quoi ?

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait aller de l'avant !

-Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il faut oublier Daisya !

Et voilà… Je m'énerve. C'est vrai que pour elle, ça doit être étrange de m'entendre lui parler comme ça. Mais je n'y peux rien. Après tout… Ces trois dernière années…

-Tu penses que je peux l'oublier comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux effacer Daisya, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, de ma mémoire ? Mais tu me prends pour qui !

-Pourquoi tu agis comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors !

-Parce que pour moi c'est la seule manière d'aller de l'avant !

-Alors tu veux l'oublier !

-Je sais pas ! Je sais plus… Je peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas existé, c'est impossible ! Mais d'un côté, j'aimerais tout oublier. Je sais pas. Je suis plus sûre de rien…

Ces trois dernières années, que j'ai vécues dans mon propre mensonge. Ces années que j'ai passées à fuir la vérité, cherchant un abri, cherchant une issue, que j'ai trouvée chez Morgane. Trois années à me mentir et ainsi à mentir à tous les autres. Trois longues années à croire que je l'aimais. A me faire croire que je l'aimais. J'aurais dû me faire à la raison bien plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, vous deux !

Trois ans… A enfouir mes sentiments pour _cette personne_... A me cacher, à prétendre que j'avais tout oublié à _son_ sujet. A dire que j'aimais Morgane, pour abandonner, pour tout arrêter. Toutes ces recherches. Toute cette vis passée à _te _chercher, _toi_. Il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré Morgane. Je l'ai détestée, comme tant d'autres. Et j'ai fini par baisser les bras. Elle a été la seule victime, malgré son ignorance.

Et ni elle ni moi ne gagnerions à ce que je lui dise : « Morgane, j'ai cru t'aimer pendant trois ans, mais en fait, je me trompais, tu n'étais qu'une échappatoire ».

Ça la choquerait plus qu'autre chose.

Mais, pourquoi maintenant, je me sens mal en pensant que me suis servi d'elle, d'une certaine manière ? Je te le demande, Daisya… Et je te demande aussi, suis-je un démon ? Je sais que je ne suis pas humain. Mais à ce point…

~Fin POV Kanda~

…...

-_Maréchal…_

_-Tiens ? Ça faisait longtemps !_ s'exclama Tiedoll en apercevant ses élèves.

Ces derniers lui racontèrent en détail les évènements, et lui expliquèrent que l'exorciste d'origine turque était mort. En apprenant cette dure nouvelle, le maréchal fondit en larmes. Il leur raconta quelques anecdotes, et dessina la ville natale de Daisya. Il brûla ensuite la feuille, murmurant gentiment « repose en paix ». Les exorcistes lui affirmèrent ensuite qu'il fallait rentrer à la citadelle. Mais le français refusa catégoriquement.

-_Je ne rentrerai pas. Nous sommes en guerre. Je dois achever ma mission. Et puis… Il faut trouver de nouveaux exorcistes. Si le seigneur ne nous a pas abandonnés, il nous enverra d'autres apôtres._

Kanda et Marie soupirèrent. Ils savaient bien que c'était le genre du maréchal de dire ces choses-là.

-_Dans ce cas, nous vous accompagnons, maréchal Tiedoll._

L'interpellé se retourna vers ses élèves, un sourire triste aux lèvres, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux. Morgane restait silencieuse, en proie à une douleur intérieure. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Entre la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis, le comportement bizarre d'un autre, ses souvenirs lui revenant et se mélangeant à ses pensées sombres, son crâne allait exploser. Il était martelé par les voix de Daisya, lui parlant quand il était encore en vie, celle de Kanda lui expliquant qu'il fallait aller de l'avant, leur dispute, la mort de Mégane, sa mort, la mort de Daisya, Kanda, Marie, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, exorciste, Noah, mission, Congrégation, mort, mort, mort ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop de choses lui venaient en tête, elle avait mal. Elle essayait au mieux de le cacher mais le vieux peintre remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Morgane, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois surmonter cette épreuve.

-Hein ?

-La mort est très présente dans cette guerre sainte. Daisya ne va pas être le seul. Il faut que tu supportes cela. Ces trois dernières années, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, mais le Comte a recommencé à attaquer. Nous devons être prudents.

-Euh, vous dites ça mais vous pleurez toujours.

Le peintre sourit, et la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Je dois être plus forte, ça je le sais, mais je suis pas comme vous, qui avez vu des proches mourir. La seule personne que j'aimais beaucoup qui s'est éteinte, c'est Mégane. Et perdre un membre de notre famille, c'est très douloureux… Je sais pas si je vais m'y faire.

-Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, Morgane. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré mais je le sens. Cependant, si tu veux vraiment être exorciste, il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses un peu plus.

-Arrêtez de pleurer, c'est pas crédible.

Le maréchal rit, et essuya ses larmes, puis reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

-Komui m'a transmis ce que m'a dit Hevlaska. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette phrase. Ton destin.

-Euh de quoi ?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes et regarda son élève, plus que surpris. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pour affirmer sa pensée. Tiedoll en resta bouche bée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quand même.

Elle eut un petit sourire embarrassé :

-Elle a dit quoi, et quand ?

-Lors du calcul de ton taux de synchronisation avec ton innocence ! Voyons, Morgane !

-Ah, là… J'écoutais rien, elle a raconté quoi ?

Les lunettes du français lui tombèrent du nez. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi irresponsable ! Il ramassa ses verres et les remit en place, puis passa une main sur son visage, las. Les deux autres exorcistes commençaient à perdre patience, surtout un en fait, qui ne se gênait pas et le montrait par des claquements de langue réguliers. Le maréchal lui ordonna d'attendre encore un peu, puis il revint à la jeune symbiotique et cita :

-« Cette jeune fille absorbera les ténèbres par les ténèbres ».

-Gné ? Attendez, je comprends pas, mon innocence… Et ça a quoi à voir avec les autres ? Roh et puis merde c'est compliqué votre truc là…

-Arrêtons de parler veux-tu ? soupira finalement l'artiste, las. Et puis mon petit Yû a l'air de s'impatienter.

Ledit « mon petit Yû » répliqua avec un « Et pas qu'un peu », suivi d'un « M'appelez pas comme ça », confirmant ainsi les paroles de l'adulte. Et ainsi commença un long voyage en compagnie de nos trois exorcistes et du maréchal. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés entre la mort du turc et les retrouvailles avec le peintre, et aussi depuis le départ d'Allen, de Lavi et du nouvel exorciste, Arystar Krory, partis de Roumanie, prêts à rejoindre Lenalee ainsi que Bookman en Chine.

Ceux-ci étaient à la recherche du maréchal Cross. Ils trouvaient des indices petit à petit. Le temps passait et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bordel d'une femme nommée Anita. Lavi pensa alors qu'il pourrait prendre des nouvelles des membres de l'unité Tiedoll. Kanda ayant toujours refusé que le lapin ne le contacte, et l'ayant menacé pour qu'il ne le fasse pas hormis dans de dangereuses et importantes situations, il préféra appeler Morgane, bien plus amicale que le japonais.

Il partit donc à la recherche du combiné le plus proche, prévenant d'abord ses compagnons. Il en trouva un au bout de quelques minutes et sortit don golem de sa poche, pour le connecter à l'appareil.

-Ouais ?

-Morgane, c'est Lavi. Komui nous a dit que…enfin, il nous a appris la nouvelle.

-Je vois.

-Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien de votre côté.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Pense plutôt à ta mission, de ton côté à toi.

Le roux hésita une seconde. Il savait qu'elle parlait de sa mission en tant qu'exorciste : retrouver le maréchal Cross. Mais, pendant un court instant, il avait cru entendre le vieux panda lui ordonnant qu'il ne devait pas oublier son statut de Bookman. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne devait pas s'attacher aux gens. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, Lavi…t'es encore là ?

-Ah oui ! Pardon. Donc, je suppose que ça va là-bas. Nous, on avance lentement mais sûrement. Nous trouvons des pistes, et malgré une certaine rumeur, nous poursuivons notre chemin.

-Je te demanderai pas de quelle « rumeur » tu parles. Bon, sur ce, j'dois partir. Bonne chance pour retrouver votre maréchal ! Passe le bonjour aux autres, surtout. Dis-leur « Yosh, trouvez vite vot' maréchal qu'on puisse rentrer et qu'on s'fasse un bon repas en famille ». Mot pour mot, hein.

Lavi ne put retenir son rire. Il était plutôt rassuré d'entendre qu'elle pouvait encore plaisanter.

-Je leur dirai, compte sur moi ! Et bon courage à vous aussi !

-Euh, on est déjà avec lui. Je l'avais pas précisé ? Allez salut !

La jeune fille avait raccroché. Le borgne resta planté sur place quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la réalité et d'aller rejoindre son groupe qui l'attendait sûrement. En arrivant près de ses compagnons, il leur lança :

-Morgane vous passe un message ! Elle m'a demandé de le répéter mot pour mot ! « Yosh, trouvez vite vot' maréchal qu'on puisse rentrer et qu'on s'fasse un bon repas en famille » !

Allen approuva la pensée de la blonde, et Bookman vint frapper son disciple sur la tête pour raconter des imbécillités, alors que celui-ci affirmait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Loin de là, l'adolescente serrait Tsubasa, son golem, dans sa main. Une larme s'écrasa sur ce dernier, puis une autre, et une troisième. Morgane s'essuya vivement les yeux.

« _Si je veux continuer à être exorciste…_ »

Malgré cette phrase qu'elle se répétait sans cesse pour se donner du courage, c'était dur de perdre quelqu'un. Elle se souvint de la mort de Mégane, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Kanda l'appela, lui disant de se dépêcher. Elle effaça les rares preuves montrant qu'elle avait pleuré à nouveau, et accourut.

Les semaines passèrent, les journées se faisaient de plus en plus longues pour les exorcistes. Les ennemis à vaincre étaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil du temps. Tiedoll partait pour Edo, accompagné de ses élèves et d'akumas modifiés, qu'il cachait alors à Kanda, Marie et Morgane. Le voyage se poursuivait, et un beau jour, ils arrivèrent au Japon. Il fallait que ça arrive, et ils avaient payé le pris pour voyager : des akumas à perte de vue. Le Japon étant une île, ils avaient dû prendre un bateau, et en mer, les machines en profitaient. C'est donc exténués qu'ils atteignirent le pays. Ils trouvèrent une auberge vide, ils prirent donc une journée de pause, pour se remettre de cette longue aventure.

Kanda et Morgane attendaient dans la salle de séjour, assis sur des canapés.

-Tssss.

-Cool, je savais pas que t'avais un vocabulaire aussi développé.

-La ferme.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu as enchaîné deux mots. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as rompu le silence.

-J'ai fait « tss ». Et je suis capable d'en enchaîner plus, mais ce serait inutile de perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Merde, j'ai pas compté. Et c'est comme si tu parlais.

-Tsss.

Morgane soupira profondément. Elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais elle était sûre que c'était lié à la mort de Daisya. Si ce n'était pas la cause de son état, elle se posait de nombreuses questions…

-Kanda, pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ?

-Je pourrais bien te retourner la question.

-Tu comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi. Où est le Kanda d'avant ? Celui que je connais, qui est mon ami ?

-Je suis le Kanda d'avant, celui que tu connais et…je ne suis pas ton ami.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. La française regardait le japonais, la bouche entrouverte, les iris rétrécis, choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Au fond de lui-même, Kanda se sentait mal pour elle, qu'il avait cru aimer durant trois ans. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un ami avec la jeune fille et elle l'avait toujours considéré comme tel, mais à présent, il regardait la réalité en face. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce passage de sa vie. Et Morgane ne connaissait pas le vrai Kanda. Elle avait connu une façade, un autre visage, qui n'était le sien. Ce n'était pas lui, celui qu'elle avait cru connaître.

La blonde se leva, et marcha vers Kanda. Là, elle lui flanqua une gifle majestueuse. Pas un coup de poing. Pas un coup de pied. Pas même un coup de boule. Une gifle. Car une gifle était bien plus puissante qu'autre chose niveau signification. Et qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre à une gifle. Elle nous rabaissait et on ne pouvait pas répliquer. On ne pouvait que se sentir honteux. Et le japonais se sentait honteux, même si extérieurement, il avait l'air indifférent à ce geste. Lorsque la française sortit de la salle pour aller dans le couloir, sans se retourner, le kendoka se tint la joue et la massa doucement. Elle avait mis toute sa haine dans cette gifle. Il l'avait bien sentie.

Une fois dans le couloir, Morgane s'adossa au mur, complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle était furieuse contre le japonais. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Foi de Morgane.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Une explosion. La blonde se précipita en dehors du bâtiment qui tombait en ruine. Ils étaient au Japon que diable ! Qu'étaient-ils allés faire dans une auberge ? Elle le fit bien remarquer au plus âgé.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez dit de nous arrêter ici ? Vous êtes dérangé ou quoi !

-J'avais oublié ! Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas le moment ! rétorqua le kendoka en détruisant un akuma. Regardez ce qui nous attend devant au lieu de vous plaindre ! Ce qui est fait est fait, on a fait une erreur, on n'y peut rien ! Merde, mais pourquoi je me coltine ces boulets !

-Ta gueule toi ! lui cracha Morgane en mettant une des machines en pièces.

Mais elle se retourna pourtant pour voir des monstres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils avaient une drôle de forme… Ils avaient l'air plus humains, maigres, élancés, toujours mécaniques.

-C'est des niveaux combien, ça ? s'écria Marie. Ce ne sont ni des deux, ni des un !

L'akuma envoya une puissante attaque, qui aurait bien pu mettre à terre les trois exorcistes si le maréchal n'était pas là. Ce dernier parvint à s'en débarrasser avec l'aide de ses élèves, mais il en restait encore beaucoup et tous les quatre commençaient à fatiguer. Le Japon était un véritable champ de bataille, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se réfugier. Pourtant, lorsqu'on entendit une explosion au loin, l'aveugle prévint immédiatement Tiedoll de la présence d'autres exorcistes. Ils battirent en retraite et suivirent les indications de l'autrichien, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour reprendre leur souffle dans cette course parsemée d'obstacles.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les explosions faisaient rage, on aperçut une créature difforme, géante, aux plusieurs figures toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Un akuma ?

-C'est quoi c't'horreur ! Et…ah ? Mais c'est les autres là-bas !

_-Il va y avoir du sport._

Marie affirma alors qu'il entendait Lenalee, Lavi et toute la bande de Cross. Tiedoll ordonna à ses élèves d'aller leur porter secours et tous les trois partirent donc immédiatement, obéissant aux ordres de leur maître. Alors que Kanda allait porter secours à… Euh un drôle de personnage ressemblant fortement à un singe (mais qui est-ce ? A mon avis vous voyez de qui je parle 8D) alors qu'un Noah l'attaquait, Marie resta un peu plus loin, frappant à distance grâce à ses fils, neutralisant ainsi la grande bestiole. Morgane allait mettre fin à l'existence de cette dernière lorsque le japonais la devança. Elle lui lança un regard noir et lui lança froidement :

-T'occupe ! Va plutôt voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Mais il l'avait déjà achevée. Il se posa sur un bâtiment, alors que la blonde le fixait, furieuse. Il ne fit pas attention et menaça Lavi de le découper s'il l'appelait encore par son prénom. Morgane ne prit même pas le temps de saluer son ami roux et alla se défouler sur les machines qui restaient autour.

Puis le noir.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle sentit sa conscience l'abandonner. Elle avait mal. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien ? Sa vue était brouillée, sa tête endolorie lui empêchait de se concentrer et elle avait du mal à distinguer les formes de ses compagnons au sol. Elle entendit une voix au loin. Celle du kendoka.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et puis de toutes façons, à quoi bon faire tant d'efforts ? Elle pourrait bien se laisser crever ici. Certes, elle avait des amis, mais tout le monde meurt un jour. Elle voulait en finir. Elle en avait marre. « Si je veux continuer à être exorciste »… Mais elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle le voulait vraiment. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait au juste ? Pourtant d'un côté, elle s'accrochait à la vie. Et Daisya ? Il n'était pas mort pour rien. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Daisya s'était battu jusqu'au bout, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser mourir comme ça.

Elle entendit des gémissements, des plaintes, puis des voix plus fortes, des bruits autour d'elle. Elle tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux et ne vit qu'une lumière blanche qui l'obligea à les refermer brusquement. Elle se redressa, demandant à Kura de cacher son visage, empêchant cette lumière de l'aveugler. Elle attendit que ça se calme et rouvrit les yeux totalement.

Edo avait disparu. Et devant elle, les exorcistes se tenaient debout autour d'un cristal.

…...

Morgane dormait. Elle était fatiguée. Et elle tenait à ce qu'on la laisse se reposer. Son sommeil était pour le moins léger, elle entendait encore les voix des autres autour d'elle. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se mirent à crier qu'elle se redressa et leur dit d'un ton las :

-Vous pouvez pas baisser d'un ton…

Mais en voyant ses amis être attirés dans le sol, sa réaction fut tout autre. Elle se précipita vers eux et attrapa la main de Lavi. Elle fut entraînée à son tour. Et elle se retrouva écrasée par un macaque.

-Aaaargh ! Mais…hargh ! J'peux pas respireeeer !

Les autres se dégagèrent, et elle put observer autour d'elle une magnifique ville aux bâtiments d'un blanc immaculé. Elle admira le paysage… Qui fut bientôt gâché par un ridicule personnages portant un haut-de-forme.

-C'est quoi ce truc !

Les bâtiments s'effondrèrent, et une voix enjouée retentit dans tout l'endroit, expliquant que tout sera détruit d'ici trois heures. Morgane ne comprit pas trop et se tint la tête. Elle commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette histoire. Tout s'était passé bien trop vite depuis la mort de Daisya. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans ce qui semblait être un parapluie à tête de citrouille.

-Mais ça me fait chier tout ça !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! A bientôt xD Commentez, s'il vous plaît ! o J'aurais aimé faire plus long mais... Ben j'me suis dit que c'était très bien comme ça hein u_u"


End file.
